


Legends Are Real

by LovelyBlue



Category: Larry Stylinson- Fandom, Lourry Stylinson- Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Character Turned Into Vampire, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, Dark Magic, Death, Death Rituals, Demon Summoning, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Hate to Love, Hybrid Harry, Love/Hate, M/M, Mention of Death, Noble Royals, Oral Sex, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Romance, Scars, Summoning, Top Louis, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire/Hybrid Relationship, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Vampires, Werewolf Harry, mention of the middle ages, supernatural alternative universe- freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 96,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBlue/pseuds/LovelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Legends: A popularized myth told in modern times, usually thought untrue.<em></em></em><br/>Harry Styles is one of those myths. The last of his species, he survived the massacre of his race and adapted to the modern times.<br/>But ever since Harry can remember his mother would tell him stories, legends of creatures, who she called The Blue Eyes, more commonly known as the Undead or  Vampires.<br/>Harry was fascinated by the creatures of the legends. However they were believed to be extinct much like Harry’s species but he never lost hope. He knew they were out there.</p><p> <b>Caution:</b><br/><b><i>Slow Updates</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a work in process and I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes that you might find. You see english is not my first language and my vocabulary is not as expanded as I would like it to be.  
> So bear with me as the lovely H is currently in the process of beta-ing it
> 
>   **WARNING**  
>  **Story belongs to me and should not be translated/reposted anywhere without my written permission.**

For as long as Harry could remember his mother would tell him stories, many of them too dark for a child but Harry never complained. His mother’s favourite told of the people with the blue eyes. No one had seen them since the beginning of time, many believing they were just some legend told to frighten young children.

God, were they wrong.

“What story will it be tonight love?” Anne asked her son, as she sat down next to him. He was smiling widely, front teeth missing and hair a mess.

“Tell me about the blue eyed creatures again!” He pleaded with big doe eyes and a pouting lip, knowing full well his mother would give in at the sight.

“Ah, the blue eyed creatures again. Aren’t you getting a bit attached to them love?” She said with a fond smile as the boy continued to pout.

“But I want to hear about them mother!” He whined.

Anne simply sighed in defeat whilst Harry basked in his victory, a large smile plastered on his young features.

“They’ve been on this Earth for as long as we have - possibly longer. Legend tells us that they were the coldest and most uncaring creatures to walk this land. Known for their icy blue eyes, speed and flawless features, they were the most beautiful creatures eyes have gazed upon. However, you would never want to find yourself crossing their path.

Despite looking like mortals there was not a trace of humanity left in these creatures. It was said that if you laid eyes on them you would fall under their command, doing as they pleased. They fed on mortal’s blood with no regard for the mortal’s life. Cold to the touch and unable to be killed, they were known as the deadliest, most unforgiving killers this land had ever seen. No supernatural race who possessed any shred of self- worth would care to brush paths with these prided creatures.

No one knew of their origin or why they suddenly disappeared. Some believe they’re still out there, roaming their own corners of this land whilst others say they’re just waiting for someone to cross their path…” Anne paused, glancing down at her son whose eagerness was ever-present.

“Have you ever seen one mother?”

“No, I have never seen one and nor do I wish to,” Anne replied, smiling fondly down at her son.

“But mother you’re the Queen of this land! You must have seen one.”

“Yes love, I am the Queen of this land but there are many others who have their own Kings and Queens,” she kissed his forehead, tucking the blankets around him.

Harry wanted to know more, however his chance was lost when suddenly the door burst open.

“Your Highness!” Shouted Nero, the guard who was posted outside of Harry’s room. Anne immediately straightened, her Queen façade in place.

“What is it?” She demanded, her eyes flaring with anger.

“I’m deeply sorry to intrude your Highness, but the King demands your presence immediately.”

Anne rose, kissing Harry on the forehead once more before leaving. Little did Harry know, it would be the final time he would see his mother’s smile.

 

Time had passed and a war had broken out throughout the country. Harry was twelve when the kingdom and his parents were taken from him. Surviving on the streets until the age of thirteen when finally a family took him in. His race had become an endangered species but his green eyes, a distinct trait of his pureblood and royal status, meant he was often taken advantage of and because he hadn’t shifted yet, he was left unable to protect himself.

Eventually Harry was rescued by, as he soon learnt, a family of witches and warlocks. They welcomed him with open arms despite the criticism and looks of disgust his eyes bought upon the family and himself. Since Harry’s parents death, his race had become a disgrace. The power and leadership they had once held diminished resulting in the combining of forces with the mortals. Many had been killed off whilst others had gone as far as mating with the mortals.

Although Harry had found some comfort in the fact that his race, who along with the legendary Undead were assumed to be one of the strongest, weren’t the only ones damaged by the new threat that was the human race. After the wolf race was the first to fall others soon followed, many coming close to extinction. However despite being the only living royal left of his race, Harry had no intention of claiming the throne.

The Paynes, the family that took him in, told him of how witches and warlocks were burnt at the stake. They also agreed that times were changing and it had become necessary to blend in with the humans in order to survive.

Decades passed, more and more stories began to mention the magnificent blue eyes. Many of the stories told of them demolishing villages or killing many mortal hunters. It had become obvious that these creatures were not just legends or stories told to scare children, they were real.

Eventually all talk of the supernatural ceased, humans stopped believing in them. They had become legends, much like the blue eyes had, who Harry assumed had also joined the humans, trying to blend in much like he himself was doing. He never spoke up against what was happening even when the humans began to cut down the trees to make way for buildings.

As Harry grew he began to shift, but it was a rare occurrence. Society was not cruel to him but he, like the Paynes, did not age meaning they often had to move around yet he never complained. He rather liked travelling and the Paynes were his only home left. However, it was during the times when he waited too long to shift and a dull ache filled his body that he let his guard down and allowed himself to think of the blue eyes.

The Paynes called them vampires and others called them The Undead but Harry still preferred the term blue eyes. They fed on the humans and once finished they erased the human’s memory.

The Paynes had concluded that they were found and killed around the same time as other supernatural creatures had started going extinct. However Harry believed that they had predicted the disaster coming long before the other races and vanished becoming solitary creatures. Even when they were found or angry enough to show themselves, they knew how to hide their tracks. Some believed that their pride wouldn’t allow them to hide and pretend to be mortals but they were also smart, skillful and knew how to disappear. They’d done it before so what made everyone so sure they wouldn’t do it again? Despite the Paynes warning him that his fascination was too dangerous and he “ _should leave things as they are_ ” he couldn’t help but think about how they did it, how they survived, what they were doing or what they look like?

It wasn’t until Harry looked the human age of nineteen despite actually being 400 that he was able to attend university. Supernatural creatures age much slower than mortals, however some species have shorter lifespan than others. The werewolves had a long life cycle except for the dirt blood, the ones who mated with humans, their offspring barely made it past the 4th decade.

Liam had a shorter life cycle however he had spells that when the time came he could use to grant himself eternal life. Harry was surprised to learn that the blue eyes did not age and could only die if they were killed or if they wanted to die.

The Pureblood, those who were born an Undead, only physically aged until they reached their 20th year however they had the ability to stop the aging process before then. Those who were bitten remained the age they were when it happened. It was said that those who appeared physically to be younger than 21 were the deadliest and if you came face to face with one you had no chances of surviving.

It was Liam who decided they should start attending a mortal school, but despite Liam’s constant reassurance that mortals were no longer cruel creatures Harry still had his reservations. Mortals were cruel to even their own race, fighting each other like animals and claiming things that were not theirs to claim. Traits were no longer a way to identify a race, the humans had longed for the powers the supernatural had and many died in their attempts to obtain them. Those who mated with mortals could give the gift to their offspring but little were successful. Mortals were greedy, and they let their greed control every one of their actions which is why Harry hated them.

But never in his wildest of dreams did Harry think he would ever come face to face with a blue eyes, much less two at the mortal school.

“Harry, hurry up!” Liam shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Oi, I can hear you without you screaming,” Harry shouted back.

“Well if you hurried up I wouldn’t have to scream.” Liam said, shaking his head fondly.

“Stop nagging would ya? It’s not like this is our first time doing the whole school thing,” Harry grumbled, earning an eye roll from Liam.

“But it’s our first time at University,”

“Sometimes I wonder when you turned into an elder and started caring about mortal things,”

“Well one of us had to grow up and since you refused to.”

“Oh fuck off! Let’s just go do this,” Harry scoffed, putting on his sunglasses. He was part of the night creatures which meant the sun affected him. However, unlike the blue eyes they didn’t burn in the sunlight but it did do damage.

“I don’t understand why you refuse to use magic Li, it’s not like it can kill you now days. They barely believe in us, actually they love and fantasize about us. Have you not seen the movies?”

“Force of habit I suppose. It’s a bit like how you still hate the humans and when you feel angry, you shift. It doesn’t feel right to use magic. Remember I’m younger than you, so i was taught never to use it until the time comes,” Liam explained.

“Fair enough,” Harry agreed.

Liam had been a naive little child when he had first brought Harry back to his house, unaware about the green eyed trait of the fallen race. He’d found him in Europe during the middle ages curled up on the harsh street after being thrown out of a brothel by the owner. He approached the skinny, beaten up boy who he thought looked about his age and offered to take him back to his home. Harry was older and smart enough to know the cruel way others treated him but the young child’s kindness had surprised him enough to follow him back to his home.

When they arrived on campus, they were greeted by mostly everyone. Harry had to admit their popularity was due to the fact he had fooled around with with most of the mortals much to Liam’s disdain. It was his favourite pastime and it was made easy by the mortals who treated themselves with no respect, leading them to be labelled as a slut by many. His bright almost glowing eyes also helped captivating the attention from mortals as well as other creatures.

It was somewhat odd to come face to face with so many other supernatural creatures whilst they were by themselves. Usually they encountered them whilst travelling with Liam’s parents, who had connections and a circle of witch and warlock friends. Some of whom weren’t very kind to Harry because of his pureblood werewolf status. Even with the Payne’s protection his bright green eyes gave him away but Liam, being the kind hearted person he was, hadn’t offered Harry a home so he could continue to be mistreated. Therefore they had decided to leave Liam’s parents and their circle of friends and go off by themselves. Liam’s parents agreed that it was for the best and they trusted Liam to look after himself and Harry - the boy they considered their other child.

After separating from Liam’s parents they stayed in a small town, where they attended a high school. Luckily this new decade bought a world where it was easy to stay looking young and beautiful meaning they didn’t have to move around as often.

Harry was outside, lying on the grass when a black Ferrari pulled up drawing the attention of Harry, Liam and many of the mortals around them. It was a surprise to have something new and odd in the mix. The last time someone had joined the small town was when Harry and Liam had arrived.

The door opened and immediately Harry’s eyes were drawn to the figure exiting the car. There stood the most beautiful mortal Harry had ever laid eyes on. The guy was fit; he wore a black shirt with _Killers_ written on it and tight black jeans that almost looked painted on. The mortal turned his head towards his friend exiting the car as well. However Harry was a hard time taking his eyes of this beautiful mortal with caramel feathery hair, an amazing bum and deliciously tanned skin. Harry noted with disappointment that the mortal was wearing sunglasses which meant Harry couldn’t see the shade of his eyes. His friend was a little taller than him, with blond hair and quite pale skin, he stood there wearing sunglasses as well and a large smile plastered on his face.

That was until his eyes landed on Harry and Liam, instantly a smirk replaced his smile. The boy nodded in their direction making the incredibly fit one look their way and Harry could have swore he saw a flash of blue behind those sunglasses.

“So, new meat?” Aiden, a mortal that sometimes spoke to Harry and Liam, said with a laugh, walking up to the two making them look away.

“You can see the girls drooling as they watch them,” said another mortal who was standing next to Aiden. It was true and Harry had to stop himself from checking he wasn’t doing the same. He was sure they hadn’t been caught staring but the way the blond had singled them out made his skin crawl.

“We’ve never had newcomers before,” Liam said, scrutinising them.

“Hey, something new to put our boredom to rest. Harry’s hook ups just aren’t doing it for me anymore,” Nick, a mortal who Harry almost considered a friend, joked making Harry turn to him feigning hurt

“That hurt mate. Are my hookups just not providing quality content for your blogs anymore? Should I give a blowjob to a kid in the middle of campus for your entertainment?” he teased, smirking at Nick.

“Where’s your shame gone Styles!” Nick said, causing Harry to snicker. He always knew the mortal had a crush on him.

“He never had any to begin with,” Liam commented dryly, earning a wink from Harry before he returned his attention to the fit mortal. Who was surprisingly, already watching Harry whilst he leaned against his car, his blond friend not saying a word. With a raised eyebrow Harry offered a smirk, watching closely the mortal’s reaction, who returned the smirk with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t until hours later that Harry came face to face with an incredibly fit mortal. Sitting on the hallway floor, playing on his phone, tired of listening to all the mindless human gossip about something Harry was sure was nothing more than a rumour. That was when he heard a voice, much too silky smooth. Harry was so sure he hadn’t met this person who possessed such a voice.

"Fancy skipping class, do we?" Harry looked up, surprised that someone had snuck up on him.

He was surprised to see the fit bloke but what surprised him even more were the most beautiful blue eyes staring at him. They were the iciest of blue and sharper than any mortal Harry had ever seen and right then Harry knew what was standing in front of him was no mortal. It was then Harry knew that standing right in front of him was a blue eyed creature otherwise known as an Undead, a vampire around 20 years old.

"So what do we have here" the blue eyes said, smirking down at Harry. Blinking again, Harry stood up. He felt an odd sense of satisfaction knowing that he was taller than the blue eyes.

"Those green eyes, you must be a pureblood werewolf" he commented looking up at Harry, as Harry realized how close they were.

"The iciest of blue eyes, you must be an legendary Undead" he said in return making the smirk on the blue eyes’ lips grow

"Or vampire whatever you prefer" he said, smiling as he took some steps back, sharp eyes watching Harry closely

"I thought your race was extinct" he commented making Harry chuckle bitterly at the reminder

"As did I about your kind" Harry shot back, making the blue eyes laugh.

"It’s call been smart and having skill love, I can’t say the same about your race though" he said mockingly as growl escaped Harry. The blue eyes watched him, not even flinching. Harry himself was surprised at his reaction. He never expected this kind of conversation to happen if he ever came upon a blue eyes.

"I watched you today, you were quite interested. I’m surprise you didn’t pick up a scent" the blue eyes said, smiling mockingly at Harry

"Fuck off" was all Harry managed before he pushed himself off the wall, hating himself for ever wanting to meet the blue eyes. Now that he has he, wishes he never wanted to. The reason why he hadn’t known they were blue eyes was because he hasn’t tried to detect their scent. But he was use to not having to as it attracted unwanted attention from the mortals if Harry was to sniff the air, and he was not willing to expose himself even for them.

"My name is Louis by the way" The soft silky voice spoke as Harry turned around, bumping into a guy with raven black hair, who now stood frozen in his place. Harry was surprised again by this person sneaking up on him again, _what the hell was wrong with him?_ He was usually more in tune with his senses.

"Oh sorry mate" the raven haired boy said, Harry took a moment to take him in. He was incredibly beautiful almost giving the blue eyes a bit of competition, but still not as breath taking as the blue eyes

"Don’t worry man, it happens" he said dismissively, stepping aside for the raven haired boy, only to scrunch up his nose when the smell of sulfur hit. Harry snapped his head back to see that the raven haired boy was no longer there. Harry frowned, scrunch up his nose and shaking his head in order to get rid of the strong scent, he continued to walk along, just as he saw Liam exiting his class

"Haz I figured you were skipping and was going to go for a run, what are you still doing in school?" Liam asked walking ahead in search of the café located on campus with Harry following close behind.

"There’s a blue eyes in our school, and I’m betting his mate is one as well" Harry said easily, looking back at Liam to see him stop in his tracks.

"A fucking what?!" Liam screamed, which earned some strange looks, making Harry laugh, patting him on the back

"Relax mate, we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves" Harry said, Liam turned and continued to walk although Harry noticed he now seemed tense.

"By blue eyes you meant the Undead, didn’t you?" Liam finally asked after a while

"I did indeed" Harry replied, smiling up at the mortal giving him food just in time to see her blush "What is this new infatuation with this town you chose to stick us in. Poor decision on your behalf mate, we have now came face to face with two blue eyes" he said turning and waiting for Liam who chose something healthy causing Harry cringe at the disgusting food.

"Why would two undead be in this town to begin with? Thire race is almost extinct isn’t it?" He questioned, sitting down at a table as Harry followed, starting feel sore in his own skin again.

"I don’t have a clue Li, I only talked to the blue eye for a moment. But it could be the same reason I’m here in this mortal town"

"You really do have to stop referring to them as mortals Haz, it is a bit rude" Liam sighed, as Harry took a bite of his burger looking at him through his lashes

"A bit rude is them killing my family" He retaliated making Liam frown, not liking when Harry got like this

"So what did the blue eyes say to you?" Liam questioned eagerly

"Absolutely nothing, to be honest" Harry paused, swallowing "He asked me why I wasn’t dead, is that something?" He said, looking around the room feeling a bit sore from being cramped in his human form for too long again.

"No it isn’t, why are you always the one running into things?" he muttered, shaking his head, taking a bite of his grass looking meal. Harry simply looked at Liam with an amused smile.

"Well, I also happen to pass someone that may have smelled like sulfur" he said casually, as if he didn’t know it was going to make Liam almost choke.

"Sulfur you say?" Came a voice that wasn’t Liam, making Harry tense up and Liam jump back, surprised to see a blonde boy now sitting next to him. His eyes were a light blue, they were not as sharp or cold as the other blue eyes had been, but bright all the same. To Harry he looked young maybe, 19 which made Harry uneasy.

“It’s not polite to listen in on others conversations, mate” Harry replied tensely with clenched teeth, only to see the blonde boy smile at him with so much sincerity that Harry had to blink, taken aback.

"Seeing as you two seem to be the only supernatural in this boring town, I thought, why not introduce me self," the blonde said, with a distinct Irish accent on his voice which was odd as Harry had never heard of an Irish blue eyes.

"The name’s Niall - Niall Horan," he put out his hand so Liam could shake it. Liam just stared at it in surprise, but shook it eventually. The blonde’s smile grew as he offered it to Harry. Harry looked at it but didn’t accepted it. Niall dropped his hand but his smile never faltered. “Louis did say you were going to be a bit tight arsed about things. Oh, and a complete bitch, but no pun intended.”

"Niall, what are you doing?" The silky voice interrupted, not giving Harry time to react to Niall’s blatant comment. Harry snapped his head to the side in surprise at the voice. The appearance of the blue eyes not helping his already sour mood.

"I was just introducing me self to the mutt and his little fairy friend,” Niall replied with a shrug, causing Liam to look at Niall offended.

"Fairy?!" Liam exclaimed, insulted.

"Mutt?!" Harry gritted out, his eyes flaring with anger as he attempted to take a deep breath in order to steady himself.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn’t know I wasn’t meant to say that, but it is the truth, isn’t it?" Niall mocked. The crude, unfriendly characteristics of the blue eyes beginning to show through, however before Harry could say anything, Louis intervened again.

"Niall. We are not here to make foes with the Lycan and the crafter. Do not provoke them," Louis warned Niall, who shrugged then looked down in response . Harry knew that this meant Louis was far stronger and older than Niall, maybe even older than Harry himself. Then as if Louis sensed Harry’s eyes on him, he turned his head, eyes locking with Harry’s who now was taken aback by the intensity and how guarded they seemed. However, just as Harry was about to look away he saw a flash of emotion in those eyes which was too fast for him to discern. Harry could not help but feel captivated by this beautiful being who didn’t look older than 20 however looked so rough and deadly yet delicate at the same time.

"Interesting," the blonde smirked. Harry looked away from Louis only to see Niall looking at them with calculating eyes. Harry, beginning to get annoyed due to being caught off guard again, tried to catch Liam’s gaze, who nodded silently to Harry in response, both then standing up from the table.

"Glad to finally see an Undead but we must be on our way," Liam interrupted.Harry followed Liam out, but he could feel eyes following his movements, he looked back to see Niall and Louis staring after them with unreadable eyes, causing Harry to feel uncomfortable in his skin.

"What the hell?" was all Liam had to offer as they walked back to the car.

"What the hell indeed, my friend," Harry said shaking his head, tousling his hair. "In all the places I thought I would ever come to see a blue eye, I’d have never guessed it was going to be in this small mortal town."

"No, but seriously, what the hell was that about? Why did the other one keep looking at you? What the hell is going on, Haz?" Liam questioned, ignoring Harry’s previous comment.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harry quipped, shaking his hair habitually, feeling annoyed and sore.

 _Seriously, what’s the worst thing a blue eye can do?_ Alright, he can admit that was a horrible thought. Blue eyes were known for their cruelty and bringing disaster wherever they went. So, having two in their town wasn’t something to dismiss which Harry was willing to do.

"I need to run tonight," Harry said after a while. Liam merely glanced over at Harry, taking his eyes off the road.

"Already?" Liam asked, a little anxious - he knew the full moon was only three days away

"I could do it now or not do it and leave you with a very angry, extremely dangerous wolf. It’s your choice mate," Harry said, as if those nights did not scare him as much as they scared Liam. During those nights he was capable of doing things he could and would never do, his animal instincts would take over and he would become a killer.

"You’re right. I can barely hold you back when the full moon comes on most occasions" Liam agreed and Harry smiled; only someone like Liam would take on the responsibility to take care of the menace and monster Harry became during a full moon.

When night started to fall, Harry could not hold himself back anymore. He let himself out of the house without telling Liam. As he exited through the back door, he could feel himself already beginning to shift. It was a risky move - since mortals resided around their house and anyone could have seen - but the tree line were right there for Harry to hide from them. He felt his bones crack and before he knew it he was running full force through the trees. He ran and ran; his paws barely making a sound as they hit the ground. He enjoyed these times when he could shift into a wolf; granted he was bigger than most normal or dirt blood. Almost the size of a full grown mortal but it was this small amount of time Harry looked forward too.

He came to a stop close to a creek, far from the town. Harry had never felt more alive; it suffocated him to be around those mortals that knew nothing of what their ancestors did. Harry was bitter of that fact but can you blame him? They had killed his family, he didn’t blame their offspring but he was bitter that they didn’t have a clue of what their ancestors had done.

He laid down next to the creek, feeling more relaxed than he’d ever felt. It wasn’t until he heard a sound that he got up. Harry took a sniff around, feeling something wrong in the air but he didn’t know what. He’d never felt like this in his whole existence. Harry growled, crouching down - alert; the hidden threat making him uneasy.

Harry saw something coming straight at him. He quickly sidestepped it, causing the unknown object to fly past him.That’s when he caught the smell of sulfur, causing Harry to look to the trees behind him where he spotted the arrow, the smell of sulfur emanating from it.Harry’s eyes widened when he felt another one flew past him.Seeing yet another arrow fly past him, he quickly turned and ran, trying to escape from the hidden threat.

Harry ran back to the city where he could shift back to his mortal self and blend in as one of the mortals in order to protect himself from hunters. Just before Harry could pass the line of trees and completely shift back he felt something hit the side of his torso making him whine in pain. He looked down to see an arrow there. He pulled it out without thinking twice about it. He walked over a crowded area of town, looking down to his wound which was now bleeding though he wasn’t too worried as had taken worst things than a mere arrow before.

The sun had set by the time he entered the store, going straight for the clothes section when he was sure the cashier was distracted.Harry scanned the store, looking for a something to cover his blood stained clothes with. He spotted a jumper that was large and black, hurriedly pulling it over his head while glancing around the store, thankful that no one had seen him. Strolling back to the register, he flashed the cashier a charming smile as she looked up from her phone. Looking him up and down, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sorry, I spilled my drink all over myself and it was sort of an emergency. I’m supposed to meet my date tonight,” he glanced down at the clock, “in five minutes. I’m sure you understand, right,” he smiled tightly, hoping she would buy it. And it looked like she did.

“Oh, it’s alright. I almost thought you were going to steal it,” she giggled, nervously.

“That doesn’t sound very charming, to be honest. What kind of man would do that?” he winked, handing over some cash as he tried to turn around without growling out in pain; the wound on his side just wasn’t closing up and grew more and more uncomfortable by the second.

He cursed under his breath as his vision began to sway, the room started spinning and objects began to move as he felt all of his strength rapidly leave his body, a disoriented feeling taking over. Great! The arrow was poisoned.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis didn’t think he’d encounter the curly haired wolf that night when he went out to feed. He had seduced a girl that already seemed to be quite eager, if Louis was honest. He usually would’ve picked up a random in a club - this town would definitely have a lot around here - and enjoyed the night, but tonight he couldn’t be arsed.

He couldn’t stop thinking of the curly haired wolf; there was something about him that interested Louis. Every time he closed his eyes he would see those intense green eyes staring at him with mistrust and fascination. Louis had to admit the curly haired wolf was fascinating on his own. He smelled like a pureblood, oddly enough, he thought they were extinct. You wouldn’t see just any wolf with those eyes. Louis had heard what happened to their clan and even went as far as to visit the castle ruins; he genuinely thought they had all perished, however it seems was mistaken.

He stared down at the dazed girl leaning against the wall. He scoffed at how tasteless she seemed, he should’ve joined Niall in scouting the town for places but he turned the offer down. He bit down, humming to himself when he tasted the blood, he was right it was tasteless. He heard a noise and upon turning he spotted a figure leaning against the wall. He stood up, curious as to who this intruder was and upon a closer look he was surprised to see the wolf boy, eyes closed and breathing shallow.

Louis glanced down at the temporarily forgotten girl, _he could feed later_ , so he implanted a memory of her having a struggle with a homeless man before letting her go. As he watched her run away he sighed, usually he wouldn’t be so cruel to those he fed from but the curly haired wolf boy was much more intriguing.

He walked over to Harry, who was still leaning against the wall, oblivious to the girl that had ran past, and Louis himself. Louis raised an eyebrow; the wolf boy always seemed to be much more alert in school. He stops mid step as the wind begins to blow in his direction, carrying the smell of the wolfs blood towards him. The wolf didn’t seem to notice his presence as he cautiously walked the rest of the way.

”Are you alright?” Louis heard himself say, the boy finally noticing him and looking up. His normally green brilliant eyes, however, were dull and unfocused as he gazed at Louis.

”It’s you,” came the wolf’s raspy deep voice. Louis was quite surprised to hear such an alluring voice come from someone that looked so innocent and young. As the curly haired boy moved away from the wall attempting to straighten himself, the smell of blood became stronger. Louis tilted his head to side, curious. _Was it coming from him? Had he killed someone? Had he fed on flesh?_

But Louis’ eyes widen when he saw the boy open his mouth to say something only to have his eyes roll back into their sockets and then he was falling.

Louis caught him easily as he collapsed to the floor - he stared in wonder at the curly haired wolf passed out in his arms until he felt a wetness where his hands were placed. He carefully moved them to see the jumper soaked in blood. Louis was quite curious to know what had happened. Before he could further question his decision, he put the wolf on his shoulders and ran to his and Niall’s flat.

Entering his flat, he not so gently threw the wolf boy onto his couch. He stared at the bleeding boy. _Should he have been a little more gentle?_ He scoffed at the thought; he shouldn’t even care - why did he bring him here to begin with?

Louis stared at the young lad that lay on his couch. _What the hell was he even thinking?_ He wasn’t - that was the problem. The scent of the Lycan blood was already engulfing the flat, clinging to its surroundings. Niall would certainly smell it the moment he steps over the threshold, even if Louis did manage to cover it up. Louis sighed. He hated himself in that moment, thinking of ways he could easily deal with the Irish lad. Moving himself toward the curly haired lad, he removed the blood-soaked jumper he had on. On inspection of the lad, Louis was surprised to see a fresh wound on his torso, which meant it wasn’t from a kill. Louis left, coming back with warm water in order to clean the wound. He must’ve hit rock bottom if he was patching up a Lycan; even before they became extinct would he never lower himself to this level. As he cleaned the remaining blood, he noticed the distinctive pattern of the wound. He was interested to know what made such a mark; he’d never seen a wound like this in his life.

After he had finished patching the wound, he rose, only to stop short when he smelt a very peculiar scent coming from the curly lad. Louis examined the Lycan, noticing how sweaty and uncomfortable he looked. Louis had to admit, he was the fittest pureblood Lycan he had ever come across - The last one he had seen was a girl, a bit older than the boy who lay in front of him, who bared a striking resemblance of this wolf.

He had encountered her in the wood, on the outskirts of a castle, as he laid, resting on a fallen tree trunk. She had ran, suddenly stopping in her tracks and standing deadly still as her eyes landed on him. Louis smiled at the memory, remembering the feisty she wolf as she growled at Louis, who merely raised an eyebrow in response. As Louis watched the sleeping wolfboy, he wondered, if they were perhaps related. He had to admit the boy had caught his attention the first time he had laid eyes on him; with his lean long body, strong broad shoulders, soft yet sharp features, long curly hair, strong biceps and long legs. He looked much younger than Louis; maybe centuries younger. The wolf boy’s intense green eyes, however, were the reason he was so sure the she wolf was somehow related to this boy.

Louis strolled idly into the kitchen, throwing the jumper in the sink. He scrunched his nose up as he stared at it. The wolf boy had quite a horrible fashion sense he concluded; Louis would definitely be doing him a favor if he were to burn it.

He turns back to the living room, just in time to hear the wolf boy groan deeply, stopping Louis in his tracks _. He should not be feeling so aroused by a groan of pain; he honestly should have taken Niall on his offer earlier_ , he chided. He edged closer to the wolf boy. Opening his eyes, Harry turned his dazed look on Louis. That was when Louis noticed the boy’s once intense green eyes change to a grey.

It was then that familiar stench hit him again - sulfur; the strong smell emitting from the wolf boy. On an impulse, Louis tilted the boys head to the side baring his neck as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. His eye’s widened as he tasted the blood. Biting down again, he heard a sharp intake of the wolf’s breath. Grimacing at the taste, Louis felt a strong desire to rid whatever foul substance was in the boy’s blood.

"Louis!" Niall shouted, causing Louis jolt away from the wolf boy’s neck in surprise as his eyes landed on his blonde friend standing in the doorway, eyes wide with surprise.

“Hey mate,” Louis said casually, attempting to ignore the position Niall just caught him in. He licked the blood from the corner of his lips, shuddering at the foul taste.

"What the hell is the mutt doing here? And why is the scent of blood everywhere?!" Niall questioned, further entering the room and looking down at the wolf boy. As Louis did the same, he let out a sigh of relief noticing the wolf boy no longer appeared sick, trying not to think about why he cared so much.

"Nothing really I was just-" Louis began, moving away from the lounge and Harry. He was cut off however as he began to feel faint and the next thing he knew, he was collapsing. Luckily Niall caught him before he hit the floor.

"What the hell Tomlinson?" He asked, slightly panicked as he sat Louis down on the other couch, glancing at the wolf and then at Louis, confused. "What the hell did you do? You can’t fucking collapse and not expect me to wonder. Have you fed?" He grabbed Louis’ chin, turning his face to get his attention, gasping when he saw Louis’ eyes beginning to turn grey.

"What the fuck is happening?" He muttered, staring at Louis, waiting for an explanation that would not come, the scent of blood still incredibly thick.

He knew when he walked in, that Louis was drinking from the mutt, but werewolf blood wouldn’t affect him like that. Even if the mutt was the last of the royal bloodline.

Niall swiped his thumb across the remaining drops on Louis lips, that Louis had missed. Niall sucked the blood off his thumb only to spit it out in disgust.

"Why the fuck does it taste like that?" Niall asked, surprise evident in his tone. Something was clearly wrong with the mutts blood, and now Louis was infected with it. Louis might be older and a little more reckless but he is Niall’s best mate and master and Niall wasn’t prepared to see him die. He ran to kitchen, grabbing a bag of blood from the fridge. Relief washed over Niall as he saw Louis’ eyes opening as he returned.

"You are the most reckless, pureblood Undead I’ve ever met Louis fucking Tomlinson” Niall said shaking his head as Louis offered a weak smile. Niall turned Louis’ head to the side, Louis knew what was about to happen before he felt the fangs pierce his neck. He barely flinched, not being the first time Niall had bitten him, however this time it was for a completely different reason. Niall detached himself to spit the blood to side, and then bit down again, removing the last of the poison, as Louis already felt his strength return.

"It’s out," Niall commented wiping the blood from his lips. "Here drink this," he ripped the I.V bag with his teeth, taking a sip and then giving it to Louis as he stood up in order to clean the bloody mess surrounding them.

After Niall was done cleaning the mess he looked at Louis, who was now touching his sore neck with a sour look. “Stop pouting princess. I just saved your fucking royal life from something I’ve never seen happen before.” Louis continued to pout, as he looked over to Niall who was now standing over the wolf boy with crossed arms, his eyes narrowing.

"So, mind explaining to me why I come home from feeding, to find you sinking your teeth into the mutt, who is passed out on our couch and then _that_ happening to you?” Niall said, looking up from Harry. Louis sighed glancing at the wolf boy, motioning Niall to follow him into the kitchen.

"Alright now I’m more curious about what happened, since you seem to care that we could wake him," Niall said smirking at Louis, who scoffed in response.

"Get real mate," he shook his head, leaning against the counter. Niall leant next to him, raising his eyebrows. "I came upon him while I was feeding, I was curious what he was doing in an alleyway, so I went over to him and that’s when I noticed he was bleeding and his wound wasn’t healing. And then he passed out on me…” Louis explained, bitting down the inside of his cheek, waiting for Niall’s reaction.

"So the mutts friend, the caster, materialized him into our living room? I’m sorry Lou but I doubt a warlock that can barely use magic, would be able to do these sorts of tricks," Niall said. They had both knew the warlock did not use his powers to their full extent. As soon as they had laid eyes on the warlock boy they knew that’s exactly what he was, _a boy_.

"I brought him over. I couldn’t well leave him in the alley, where anyone could find him bleeding and take him to the hospital. What would happen if the humans found out what he is? We’ve just arrived in the town Ni, we can’t leave just yet," Louis continued, patting himself on the back for the excuse, and although it was partially true, in reality he had no idea why he brought the wolf boy with him.

"Alright, if what you’re saying is true, then why did I find you sinking your teeth into the mutt?" Niall inquired, giving Louis a pointed look. However, he let it slide, "I thought you had better taste in blood. A mutt, mate. Last I checked their blood was unappealing and what I drew out of you was disgusting."

"His blood wasn’t that unappealing to be honest, but the reason I bit him was because his scent was different Ni - he smelt like sulfur," Niall’s expression instantly going from amused to serious.

"Louis, he is a mutt; sulfur only comes from demons," Niall explained, staring at Louis like he lost it.

"I’m aware of that, Horan," Louis hisses at Niall, who raised his hands in surrender. “I know he is a wolf but the scent of sulfur that he was emitting, was suffocating. Once I bit down I realized he had to be poisoned with sulfur."

"Are you fucking with me Louis? ‘He was poisoned with sulfur mate?’ Seriously?!" Niall asked, eyes wide.

"I wouldn’t have believed it either if I hadn’t tasted it myself. I saw the wound and how much pain he was in, and when he opened his eyes they had turned from bright green to grey. I’ve never seen anything like this before," Louis explained.

"Why would anyone used sulfur as a poison? Even better, why would anyone use it against a pure breed werewolf? What kind of enemies does the mutt have?" Niall asked, glancing it the direction of the wolf boy.

"He’s the last of his race," Louis shrugged, not having an answer to any of the questions.

"If you say its sulfur, why did it have that reaction on the mutt? Last I checked sulfur wasn’t a weakness of theirs. The what happened to you, makes it even more stranger, what kind of poison would affect a royal like that?"

"I don’t have a slightest idea Ni, I’m as lost as you. I’ve never seen this happen before. All I know is that along with sulfur there were other substances that I couldn’t place," Louis frowned, disliking not knowing something. There was a slight noise, both their heads snapped to the doorway to see the wolf boy standing there, looking at them with wide eyes

"What am I doing here?" He asked, looking scared and like he was about to flee. Louis however only found the wolf boy’s fear amusing.

"Calm down mutt. We helped you," Niall snapped, rolling his eyes at the wolf making Louis look at him sternly, as Niall lowered his eyes in response.

"You what?!" The wolf boy looked more surprise now.

"I helped you wolf boy - you were poisoned. You need to watch what you eat," Louis said, attempting to lighten the tension in the room. Niall looked at the wolf boy with distaste as Harry looked from Niall to Louis, trying to come to terms with what was happening.

"The arrow," he whispered, making Niall perk up and Louis raise an eyebrow, both now curious as to what the wolf boy was talking about.

"The arrow?" Niall questioned, as Harry looked at him in surprise, realizing he had spoken out loud.

"What arrow?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance. Louis could tell Niall was losing patience with the wolf boy.

"Listen here mutt. Louis almost got poisoned as well, trying to help you. Now explain what happen to you and what are you bringing Louis into,” he orders and Louis sighs as he sees the wolf boy’s eyes harden.

"I do not need to answer to you leeches," he snarls, green eyes flashing with rage. Niall hisses back, fangs extending, making Louis pinch the bridge of his nose, agitated and bored. Niall, letting his anger overtake him, launches at the wolf boy. Pushing him against the wall, fangs out as he hisses. Louis watches as flash of surprise, fear, fascination and lastly anger settle as those green eyes harden even more.

Louis thought Niall would know to never to anger a wolf, although he never came across them before, much less a pureblood. Louis grabbed Niall by the waist, just in time as a growled was ripped from the back of the wolf’s throat, pushing Niall easily off him, as Niall fell into Louis arms. Louis sharp steady blue eyes connected with the rage filled green ones, as all rage began leave those lovely eyes

"Niall love, don’t anger or use force with a Lycan" Louis said softly in Niall’s ear in order to calm the rage he knew Niall was still feeling. He leant his head on Niall’s shoulder, sighing, not letting go of the blonde boy until he felt Niall take a deep breath.

"I’ll take care of this Ni" Louis concluded, letting go of Niall, who turned to Louis, looking at him like he lost his mind, he was about to protest but Louis beat him to it. "Yes I mean it, go out or go to your room" Louis ordered, eyes hardening as he watched Niall scoff and then leave the room in flash. Louis sighed, passing his hand through his feathery hair and turning his attention to wolf boy, who he just realised, he did not know the name of.

"Sorry about Niall, he’s a youngster and has never interacted with your race" Louis explained, dismissively turning to make some tea in a hope to break the tension, he felt the wolf boy’s intense green eyes following his movements

"And you have?" he scoffed, making Louis laugh quietly.

"Yes I have, your race was very noble bunch but a bit reckless, hated us with a passion although the hate did go both ways. I came face to face with a royal she wolf when I was younger, feisty one she was but pure hearted. If I remember correctly she had thought I was nothing but a child’s legend, now do tell what made you lot think that?" Louis asked, a small smile on his lips as he turned around, leaning on the counter, watching the wolf boy stare at him.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked, ignoring Louis’ small talk, who only smiled wider.

"Lucky for you I found you while feeding, you should be glad it was me and not a mortal, like I said, reckless. You could have expose us to the world wolf boy" Louis said easily as Harry frowned. "So what caused your wound wolf boy?" Louis continued, as the wolf boy didn’t seem like he was going to say anything, as he continued to stare and frown at Louis.

"That’s twice" He whispered to himself looking a bit awed, making Louis raise an eyebrow.

"Love, I don’t mean to be rude but you do realize I have the same hearing as you, if not better, right. I’m not a crafter like your companion, so I can hear everything and anything you whisper under your breath" Louis said with ease, turning to get tea cups, still noticing how the wolf boy’s cheeks were turning a pretty sort of pink.

"So what is twice now? Has this happen to you before?" Louis asks patiently, however before he can answer, he turns around, lifting a cup "tea?"

"Umm… yeah," Harry replied unsure, making Louis raise an eyebrow "I meant yeah to the tea, not that this has happened before" he stammered out, making Louis grin in amusement, as he see’s the wolf boy bite down on his lip, turning even more red. Louis turns around without commenting on it, continuing to prepare the wolf boy’s tea.

"Also what I meant before by twice, is that you have called me wolf boy twice" he said looking down at his hands, turning even more red. Making Louis halt from giving him the tea, unsure if he found that gesture extremely adorable and attractive or weak…On usual circumstances he would find it a sign of weakness but he was currently leaning more towards the first.

"Well love, what am I supposed to call you, when you haven’t even offered a name?" Louis explained softly, giving Harry his tea. Louis took a sip of his, enjoying the taste, he didn’t need to drink or eat mortal food but he found it relaxing. The wolf boy continued to stare at the tea, unsure, before taking a hesitant sip, as Louis watched him over his cup with sharp eyes, noting the dimples as a smile grew on the wolf boys face.

"It’s Harry, Harry Styles," he said, eyes becoming guarded. _Harry Styles_ , Louis repeated in his head, deciding he liked the name

"Well, Harry Styles, mind telling me why I found you bleeding in an alley way?" Louis said, tone a little patronizing as he took a sip of his tea. Strangely enough the wolf boy didn’t notice as he passed his hands through his curly locks. Louis stared, with sharp focused eyes, at the movements of his fingers in the soft hair, noticing how long his fingers were… _He definitely shouldn’t have bailed on the opportunity for a feed and sex tonight._

"I was out on a run because I was feeling sore, and I let my guard down. I didn’t notice when someone approached me until arrows were being fired. At first I thought it was the hunters but the mortals don’t use arrows to hunt anymore, they use guns. So I was surprised when actual arrows were what was been shot at me—"

"Any odd scents?" Louis interrupted Harry before he could continue, watching Harry frown, not liking being interrupted, however he responded to Louis’ question with a nod.

"Yeah, it was like this faint scent of sulfur. I’ve never smelt a something like that coming from an arrow neither have I ever been hit by one, the whole reason I survived the massacre in the pala—" he cut himself off abruptly and Louis took pity on the poor wolf, opting to change the subject.

"Well the arrow that hit you was poisoned" Louis offered.

"Yeah, I realized when my wound didn’t heal, but I’ve been hit with a poisoned arrow before and it has never affected me like this" Harry said, as Louis began to question the kind of childhood this young wolf must have had to go through.

"That, young wolf, was because the arrow was poisoned with sulfur and another mix of chemicals, which I was unable to place due to the overwhelming taste of the sulfur" Louis explained

"Sulfur!" Harry exclaimed, surprised.

"Sulfur" Louis confirmed, watching Harry trying to understand and come to terms with what Louis was telling him. Louis gave him kudos for believing him and not trying to argue that Louis was lying and deceiving him.

"How is that even possible?" He asked quietly, Louis shrugs in response acting as if he wasn’t fazed by the whole situation.

"I’ve never seen anything like this, so I can’t give you an answer." Louis answers truthfully, Harry nods in response, looking down at his now cold tea, as he hands the cup to Louis, who turns to begin washing up

"The blonde said something…." Harry said softly making Louis turn to look at him.

"Niall? I must apologize for his behavior even if you were incredibly impertinent by calling us leeches," Louis said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I’m sorry, he provoked me," Harry explained "and yeah him, he said that you also got poisoned while trying to help me, how? If you don’t mind me asking, did it get transmitted by touch?" Harry asked unsure. Louis loved that looked on him, the timid, rosy lips. The innocent blushing young wolf image suited him better than the grudge, feisty, snappy wolf that he first encountered. There were many things he wanted to do to that young wolf. Louis shook his head, surprised at his thoughts, _when did he get attracted to werewolves? Even if they were pureblood_.

"No love, it doesn’t. While you were resting on my couch, I had patched you up and I could smell the sulfur. So I took the liberty of taking a peek" Louis grinned with sharp teeth, making Harry frown at him

"Take a peek?" He asked confused

"Yes, well more like, take a taste" Louis explained pointing to his own neck, Harry’s hands instantly snapped up to his own neck, eyes widening. "Its healed now, but I realized you were poisoned by it and I extracted it out of your blood stream" Louis explained, he had expected Harry to get angry or to flee but Harry only stared at him in amazement, wonder and fascination. _What an odd wolf_ , Louis thought to himself

"You bit me and then sucked the poison out of me?" He asked fascination and wonder evident in his voice, Louis nodded feeling a bit confused. Harry raised his hand again and traced the outline of his jaw and neck, making Louis tense up. For god sake this kid was a natural tease, it was as if he was tempting Louis to take a bite and ravish him.

"I see" Harry said quietly, wonder still evident in his voice. "Thank you," he added softly, looking even more vulnerable which made Louis even more tempted to push him against a wall. Louis was never good at withstanding temptation.

However, before Louis could reply in a way that didn’t involve any of these thoughts passing through his head. Niall entered the kitchen staring Harry down, who instantly tensed up, eyes hardening as he watched at Niall.

"You should thank me actually. If I hadn’t come home, you could have killed Louis," Niall accused with venom, making Louis sigh. Louis wasn’t planning on telling the wolf boy.

"Niall, babe, it wouldn’t have killed me, it would have immobilized me but I wouldn’t have died. It would take lots to kill me, mate," Louis offered, "plus I wasn’t going to tell him that," Niall looked up at Louis bewildered.

"Why not? He almost cost you your life."

"It was unnecessary information and it wouldn’t have made a difference," Louis said staring at Niall.

"It does matter because it almost killed you Louis. As a matter of fact a simple thank you shouldn’t be enough for what you have done for him," Niall said, narrowing his eyes at the wolf boy who only stared at Louis, watching him closely. Louis shook his head

"A thank you is enough Ni, I chose to do it, without even asking for consent. What came out of it was my fault and my fault alone," he explained, he wasn’t that heartless to hold something that wasn’t the wolfs fault over his head.

"Have you lost your mind? You put your life at risk for this worthless mutt. He couldn’t defend his own life, so the least he could do is kiss the ground you walk on. Maybe the whole reason he survived while the rest of his race died, was because many died for the sake of someone as worthless as him," Niall spat out, causing Harry to suddenly stand up, knocking the chair over. The wolf’s face was murderous as he glared at Niall. Louis could tell Niall had hit a nerve.

"The worthless beings are your kind for hiding until everything settles. Letting the other races die even when you pieces of shit knew of what was to come before all of us. Your kind doesn’t have simple bone of kindest and honor in them, you’re all selfish killers that only think of yourselves. So I’d rather die than kiss the bloody filthy ground you walk on," he spat out, making Louis straighten, eyes hardening as he watched the angry wolf. Niall hissed at him, fangs out but the wolf boy turned to look at Louis, who was staring at him dangerously and unamused. Louis could have sworn he saw a flash of guilt pass through those green eyes before he spoke.

”Thanks for everything but I’d rather you didn’t bother next time,” he said stone faced, turning and walking out. Louis turns to see an angry Niall debating whether to go after the wolf.

”Niall,” Louis’ low warning voice sounding menacing to Niall, making him look back, eyes widening. It took longer than Louis was used to, to hear the door slam shut as Harry left.

”I _hate_ his race,” Niall said, after a long silence.

”You provoked him,” was all Louis said. However, the wolf was still at fault as well. To that Niall grumpily stormed off, explaining how he still needed to look for whatever else was in that arrow.

”Ah, youngsters,” he said fondly

”I heard that and I’m not. It means nothing that you’re born a noble or that I was turned after you were nearing to looking like a 17 year old. Even if you have lived 900 years now, which is quite older than me,” Niall continued defensively, even though his argument began to waver at the end

"Look at it on the bright side, babe, I did not look like a 20 year old when we met and I was still considered a youngster then. You were only 19 years in human years and considered older looking than me," Louis smiles as he hears Niall scoff and slam the door upstairs, not that it would have made a difference as they would still be able to hear each other but he decides to give it a rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry didn’t think he would ever see Louis after what happened last time. He could still see Louis’ eyes filled with anger as he said those words. He had forgotten about the more dangerous Undead, who had sat watchful and quiet during Harry’s outburst. He wasn’t fazed by the blonde, but Louis on the other hand was a different matter.

Arriving home, Harry filled Liam in on everything that had happened. Liam initially brushed it off, putting it down to Harry’s infatuation with the blue eyes. Once Harry had explained it thoroughly, he soon rescinded his original speculation. Knowing full well what had happened to Harry in his childhood, he became concerned. The scar Harry had received from his crossing with a demon was still visible; they were cruel things, demons - a word Harry only  identified with the blue eyes, and they were not living up to their reputation.

He wasn’t too fond of the blonde, who after the argument was apparently “keeping an eye on him”, something Harry found laughable. The blonde seemed intent on gathering information about him. Often, his name was thrown into conversations where the blonde boy was concerned. The mutual disdain for one another was clear to Harry the moment he walked back over the threshold of the flat.

Louis, on the other hand, completely ignored Harry and Liam. Harry feared he would have his hands full, dealing with an enraged Undead after that night, if the anger that clouded his eyes was anything to go by. However, Louis did not show the same interest as he had to begin with. This irked Harry, but he couldn’t understand why.

Louis was instantly accepted by the mortals. His almost musical laugh could be heard through the halls around campus or in the cafè. Sometimes, even playing football with the mortals. All the while, never hinting that he was anything other than human.

Harry often found himself engrossed in watching the boy play football instead of interacting with his own group - something Liam picked up on.

Although he questioned just how invested he had become when he constantly found himself watching Louis from across the room, he could help his fascination with the blue eyes. So, when Nick had invited Harry to his house party he immediately accepted, thinking his obsession was a direct result of not getting laid in quite some time. Plus, Louis was a very delicious, yet deadly, temptation.

Soon, Harry found himself surrounded as he leant against the wall, downing the alcohol. He had to admit, the mortals were doing something right when they had discovered the substance. Even if it was seemingly damaging to their fragile mortal bodies - though they didn’t seem to mind.

Liam thought it was a good idea to keep a watchful eye over him, claiming that Harry always happened to find himself trouble at these events, especially so close to a full moon. There was no point in arguing - Harry knew Liam was right. It was reckless to be going out with a full moon so close.

“So, seems like the new kids have already found their own little fan club?” Matt commented. Or was it Mark? Harry couldn’t be sure.

"Well, you have to admit, they're hot," Nick laughed as he leant next to Harry.

"Especially the Tomlinson kid," a girl said. Harry was sure he recognized from one of his classes.

"Yeah man, have you seen the kid play football? The kid is ace! Could totally see him playing in the major leagues, I’m tellin ya." Mark? No, Matt said.

“It evens seems our own little Harold, here, has developed somewhat of an interest in the town’s newest addition,” Nick smirked knowingly at Harry, drawing him back from his thoughts, only to realize Liam no longer stood beside him.

"Where did Liam go?" Harry asked, ignoring Nick.

“He said he needed to take a call. Didn’t you notice? Anyway, don’t change the subject. I’ve seen the way you look at him. Is he making the list?” Nick wiggled his eyebrows, leaning further into Harry.

"Sorry babe, but he’s not exactly my type."

“Not buying it, Styles; the way you watch him - I’ve seen it.”

Harry opened his mouth to rebut but was cut off as he sensed a presence he had somehow become accustomed to entering the house. He looked to the doorway as Louis entered, Niall by his side.

It was quite cold this time of year. Louis and Niall donned coats, which was rather strange considering they did not feel the chill in the air, instead they were cool to the touch. Louis, as usual, captivated his attention. His coat was tailored to the contours of his body, so deliciously. Harry stared as he took off his coat, revealing an incredibly loose white shirt that accentuated his collar bones, showing each visible detail of the tattoos that painted his chest. Niall, on the other hand, looked like a preppy little shit. Harry strained himself trying to listen in, once he picked up on something, he heard Niall mid-sentence.

“- but feeding can’t be the only thing on your mind, Lou,” Niall glanced at Louis as he grabbed their coats, placing them on hangers. Louis simply ignored the comment, surveying the room.

“C’mon, babe. It’s not any different from that club you went to the other night. This place just has some... younger blood.”

“How’d you even hear about this Louis? Tell me it has nothing to do with that mutt,” Niall sneered, his eyes narrowing at Louis. The boy simply laughed, looking back at his blond friend .

“You’re funny, Ni. And, yes, I did happen to hear about it - when I was personally invited by a young girl who _insisted_ that I come. So, I thought why not. We can’t alienate ourselves from the mortals. You remember what happened the last time we tried that tactic.”

“Lou, tell me you’re not thinking of involving yourself with a mortal. The last time that -”

Harry’s eavesdropping was cut short as a pair of arms circled around his waist. Looking down, he was met with the smiling face of a petite blonde. His attention was so focused on Louis that he had become completely oblivious to his surroundings.

“Hey Harry, wanna dance?” Harry could tell she was trying to seduce him but, at her level of intoxication, she failed miserably. He shot a quick glance to the side, noticing Liam had joined them once again. Liam looked up from his conversation, catching Harry’s gaze.

“Go on Haz! Have a bit of fun, would ya, mate. Maybe if you loosen up a bit, it might take your mind off the impending situation,” Liam muttered, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry shrugged. _Why not? Maybe it would help take my mind of things._

He let himself be led through the crowd to the dance floor, ignoring whatever consequences could come from this; he decided to lose himself in the one of the few things he actually enjoyed - dancing. The girls wrist crossed behind his neck as Harry pulled her flush against his body, moving to the beat.

He let his eyes roam over the mass of inebriated humans to see Louis leaning into a very pretty girl, her arms around his waist. He whispered something into her ear - the whole thing felt very sexual. He knew it must be as soon as the girl gasped, pushing herself further into Louis. Louis’ lips curved themselves into a smirk as he slowly lowered his head, his tongue darting out to graze her neck. As Harry watched on, he felt something akin to lust shoot through him.

Studying the petite blonde in his arms, he began to realize how unappealing she was to him, causing a sigh to escape from his lips. The blonde in question looked up at him confused. He smiled, probably looking as forced as it felt, but it seemed to work for her and her wasted self.

Harry looked around again, taking notice of the blue eyed blonde, Niall, with a girl encircled in his arms. He was literally biting her lip on full display for the crowd, but no one seemed to take notice. He wondered why the girl clung to him instead of screaming in terror. Something about the way Niall did things sent a chill down his spine as he looked on, appalled.

He tore his eyes away, spotting Louis just in time to see him place a finger under the girl’s chin to raise her head. Harry could see a subtle yet seductive smile appear on Louis’ lips as he leaned down to kiss her. Harry could feel himself growing hot at the sight. Then, as if he could feel Harry’s piercing glare - if looks could kill - Louis’ blue eyes locked with Harry’s. Louis separated himself from the girl, instead, favouring to stare at Harry as he raise an eyebrow. By now, he had completely abandoned the girl that clung to him, the one he’d been kissing just a few seconds ago.

Harry always found himself mesmerized by how striking those eyes were - the raw soft beauty this man possessed, overlooked by those around him. How no one was as captivated by this creature as Harry was, was beyond belief.

Harry smirked at Louis, who was watching him with curiosity. Harry drew the blonde girl close, hearing her gasp in response as he began to grind into her. His eyes, however, were locked with Louis’, who seemed to have forgotten all about the now annoyed mortal girl in his arms.

Harry let his hand roam along the girl’s body, her breath hitching. Throwing one last smirk at Louis, he cupped the girls face with his hands, and drew the girl’s lips to his. He deepened the kiss, biting the girls lip. He was interrupted when he felt a tug on his waist and found himself being pulled against a chest. He was surprised to see Louis, who now held him by the waist in a vice grip as he glared at the petite blonde.

He turned around in Louis arms, locking eyes, watching them sharpen, pupils dilating at an alarming rate. Harry turned back to see the blonde, her mouth hanging open, a dazed look taking over her features. Her lips formed a small ‘O’ before she smiled, turning around to attach herself to the first guy she saw. He looked back at Louis, who meets his gaze with a smirk. Harry felt something run through him at the intensity Louis’ eyes held.

Louis joined their hips together, as Harry fit his legs against Louis’, their crotches rubbing together while he grinded against him. He looked at Louis’ blue eyes as his hands roamed the cold, hard planes of the body that was rubbing against him. Louis pressed harder against Harry, eliciting a gasp from him. He had never felt this intense sensation run through him before and it only increased when he felt Louis tongue lick the side of his neck. It was unnatural for Harry to feel so wrecked by just this. He moved his neck, giving Louis better access. Louis hummed in response and began to nibble on his neck, tightening his grip on Harry’s hip.  

The next thing Harry knew, he was being pushed into a wall as Louis began to rub against him with purpose, a growl erupting from Harry’s lips. Louis detached himself from the boy’s neck and looked up at Harry to capture his lips in a searing kiss as Harry lifted his legs, wrapping them around Louis waist. Everything blurred together, the sound of music dulling down. Taking in the surroundings, Harry’s best guess was that they were now in a private room, his back pressed against another wall.

He felt fast hands travel down, unzipping his tight trousers as Louis pressed Harry firmly against the wall. Louis’ hands were _right there_ \- pressing the heel of his palm against Harry as he gently cupped him over his briefs. Pushing himself further into Louis’ hand, gasping as he does; he’s trapped between Louis and the wall.

"And here I thought we came to the bedroom for the bed," Harry murmured, kissing him roughly as he felt Louis lips curl into a smirk.

Rolling those brilliant blue eyes, he spun Harry around. In the blink of an eye, Harry’s trousers and pants are the first to go before he shoves him onto the bed, crawling his way up Harry’s body as Harry stared lazily up at him. Louis bit at Harry’s neck as he flicked at his nipple. “What made you think, that _you_ could get away with speaking like that to me?” Louis’ voice broke through the silence.

Opening his eyes, Harry found himself peering up into dark blue.

"Being disrespectful towards my kind, and in my presence. Did you really think would be no consequences towards your impertinence?” he said, as his lips trailed up Harry’s neck, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Harry sensed an underlying edge of danger in the Undead’s voice - it did nothing but turn him on more

"So, why don’t you teach me how I should behave in your presence, Tomlinson?” Harry heard himself say; he had lost control, his primal instincts of his wolf taking over. Louis looked at him, a dangerous tilt to his lips. Harry felt his wolf keen at the hungry gaze that the Undead was giving him. Before Harry could react Louis was gone from above him to suddenly come into view again a little bottle of lube in his hands making Harry raise an eyebrow, smirk on his lips.

Harry knew he would regret his next move, but all rational thought was gone, as he grabbed the bottle of lube from Louis, spreading some on his fingers. Louis watched intently with sharp eyes as Harry smoothed the lube on his fingers, spreading his legs wider apart, allowing Louis a better view. Louis’ eyes visibly darkened as Harry pressed the tip of his index finger and middle finger against his rim, tracing them around, sucking in a breath of air through his gritted teeth.

Harry moaned, mouth falling open as he looked at Louis with half lidded eyes. Harry bit his lip and slightly tilted his head back, lightly teasing himself as he pushed the tip of his fingers inside of his tight pink hole before pulling them back out watching closely for Louis’ reaction. He could see the frustrated look on Louis’ face as he continued to tease the both of them with his fingers.

“Wolf boy - don’t tease,” Louis warned through gritted teeth. He stared at Louis, and breathed out a sigh, something akin to relief, as he pushed both fingers inside of him. He began to gently thrust his fingers inside of himself, stretching them out every once in a while. He kept his eyes on Louis, curling his fingers deep inside of him, and every so often reached his prostate. Harry ground his hips into the bed, trying to push his two fingers deeper. His plump lips parted as he moaned loudly.

Harry eyes snapped open as he heard a low growl and felt his hands being slapped away by the Undead above him. His breath hitched when he saw Louis’ eyes; they were shining bluer than usual, veins forming under his eyes making his face sharper, more dangerous, and fangs that were barely visible.

Louis lips suddenly connected with his, the harsh sting of sharp fangs on his lips, almost too much for Harry to take. Harry opened his mouth granting the Undead access, who responded instantly. Harry pulled Louis closer to him, daring to taste inside his mouth, tongue circling the sharp fang; a jolt of desire rushing through him. He didn’t understand why he felt this pure _need_ to have the Undead claim him.

He felt Louis slowly enter him, pausing, as Harry let out a breath and his body began to relax, before moving again. It took a conscious effort from Harry not to fall apart - the angle was perfect, making a surge of electric heat shoot through him and gather in his lower belly. He moaned, long and loud as Louis thrusted into him relentlessly, until it faded into little grunts every time Louis thrusted in deeper.

“Can you—” he heard Louis murmur, voice sounding surprisingly steady, but Harry’s mind was too clouded over, unable to focus on Louis’ words. Louis must have realized this, as he repeated himself a little louder. “Can you come like this, love?” Harry looked up, eyes glazed over, as he gave a shaky nod. A small smile forming on Louis’ lips, as he watched Harry.

“So good for me,” he hummed, pressing a sloppy kiss on the shell of Harry’s ear. Harry felt it then - the sharp sting of something piercing his skin, but he didn’t move away, even when he felt Louis bite down completely.

Suddenly, Harry felt a new sensation overwhelm him. An immense pleasure ran through him, causing him to shudder and moan loudly. With Louis thrusting into him relentlessly and the pleasure from the bite coursed through him, he felt his body succumb to the ecstasy, his thighs trembling as the heat in his belly become unbearable. His stomach convulsed just as a Louis’ name spilled from his mouth in a breathy moan as he came, hard and fast.

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis hissed as his teeth sunk deeper before he let go. In an instant, he pulled out and came over Harry’s stomach.

Harry felt the bed sink further as he inhaled deeply, trying to regain his composure again. His wolf, although finally being satisfied, was still uncontent, filled with the desire to draw Louis closer to him. Harry ignored it as best as he could. Harry turned over and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself alone in the room, a low growl of anger ripped out of his throat as he realized that he had been used by the Undead who had left no trace of himself ever being there. His wolf felt hurt at that thought, but he ignored it, scolding himself for expecting anything different. The Undead were a selfish bunch.

Deciding to stop wallowing in self pity, Harry got out of the bed in search of a bathroom to clean himself up. Harry hoped that Liam had been oblivious to his absence or hadn’t seen him with the blue eyes.

It definitely wasn’t suspicious, when he exited the party with Liam, half limping. When Liam questioned, what had happened. Harry thanked the gods, that Liam had been too preoccupied with the lovely mortal to notice him dancing and practically dry humping the Undead.

He knew Liam would not approve of his... late night festivities. Even Harry himself began to question his actions, despite his wolf’s desires. Liam eventually realized that Harry had ditched the blonde girl and found himself a lad. Harry groaned in response when Liam casually pointed out that he never thought Harry was a bottom. He’d been with his fair share of men in the past, but he had never been a bottom, and it frustrated him knowing he had allowed the Undead to top.

"You know, I saw the blond Undead at the party - Niall," Liam said after they entered their home as Harry fell back on the couch groaning, he did not want to talk about the Undead, "and he was a prick at first, although, that was when he was talking about you. But then he went on to say how he had never seen a magic being refrain from using magic as much as I have—" Harry looked up at Liam, confused as to why he had stopped talking, when suddenly Liam raised his hand and a cup appeared out of thin air.

"You’re doing magic!" Harry exclaimed, gaping at his brother, who stood there smiling nervously at him.

"Yea I guess... Umm Niall made me realize certain things. When he asked me why I was holding back from using what was rightfully mine, and what I was scared of. I realized I didn’t have an answer” Liam explained. Harry hummed, he was curious as to how a little comment from the blond undead seemed to accomplish, what he had been trying to accomplish since he had first met Liam.

"So you decided to do a cup trick to prove the Undead wrong?" Harry questioned, a smile forming on his lips when Liam rolled his eyes in response

"It's not just a cup trick! I guess it’s the beginning of me using magic again. Niall made me realize that if I continue to not use it, I might lose it and there is nothing holding me back from doing just that,” Liam tried to explain, but Harry only responded with a scoff.

"You won't lose it, Li. You can use it when you please, you don’t have to start now just because that blond Undead tosser told you to. Also, I’m kind of annoyed that I’ve been trying for decades to make you do magic and then this undead comes out of nowhere, and one small comment from him suddenly has you eager to use it again,” Harry said pointedly. Liam just shrugged and sat down next to Harry.

“Niall has nothing to do with it. I’m doing this for myself, I’d forgotten how good it feels to use magic," he smiled up at Harry. "Now, quit being a tosser and drink your tea, mate."

Harry raised an eyebrow and was about to point out he didn’t have any, when he felt something hot in his palms. He looked down to see a cup of tea had appeared in his hands.

"Okay, so maybe it is only a useless trick, but this was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen you do," Harry was in awe, staring at the cup and raising it up to his eyes, inspecting it.

"You’re easily amused, H," Liam snickered, turning to look at Harry who was still holding the cup in front of him but was now putting a finger inside the cup, growling when the hot liquid burnt his finger.

"You’re meant to drink it!" Liam explained.

"Right, of course. I knew that," Harry said, taking a tentative sip, amazed to find that the tea was just how he liked it.

"Anyway back to more pressing matters; Father called to inform me he had identified what might be the other chemicals present in the arrow,” business façade in place, Liam had wanted to inform Harry as soon as possible.

"Was this when you had to answer the call at the party?" Harry asked, Liam nodded in response.

“Yes; it had taken a while to compile what we needed. The resources he’s used hadn’t been touched since the disappearance of the Undead - to which I informed him had not, in fact, disappeared. Anyway, he found it incredibly odd that anyone would use sulfur as an ingredient for poisoning a purebred royal werewolf. He wanted to know the other ingredients used but since he didn’t have any samples, he had to start from scratch. So he found out there is one thing that can kill werewolves and that is a flower call Wolfsbane.

Father said if a half blooded wolf was to touch or graze it, it can burn or immobilize the part of the body that it comes in contact with. In the books, he found it said that hunters use it to hunt your kind, or the rogue ones of your half blooded relatives. His theory is that, since it did not kill or paralyze any part of your body, it means that it takes a larger amount to inflict harm upon you. He couldn’t find anything on sulfur ever being used for poison or even it being used with the flower," Liam explained, concerned, as Harry remained quiet, staring him.

"A flower. All this could happen because of a _fucking flower_! Are you _serious_?!" He finally broke the silence with a scoff, causing Liam to throw him a look of disapproval.

"A flower,” Liam reiterated, "but that isn’t the most troubling part. Which brings me to the next lots of news."

"There’s more?" He shouldn’t be surprised at this point.

"When I informed father that the Undead were not quite as dead as we once thought. He wasn’t extremely surprised however he was rather concerned they were residing in our town, as this meant they were beginning to move around again. Sighting have been occurring everywhere, as they come out of hiding. The worst part is, this isn’t being done willingly, no they are being forced to expose themselves. Something is killing them and they have turned so desperate that this has been their only option.

Their bodies are being found slashed, burnt, immobilized, disfigured and even burnt from the inside. What is more concerning, is the number in which they are being found. They lead us to believe that they had been killed off and yet they let us find them so easily - why? Something is hunting the Undead. The same day you come in contact with them an arrow is shot at you, with the intention of harming, if not killing you. Coincidence? I think not.” Liam finished, as Harry’s eyes narrowed.

"You think Louis and Niall had something to do with it?" he growled, but Liam shook his head

“No, I don’t believe so. Louis risked his life to save you, right?” Liam paused as he waited for Harry’s agreement. "Niall was foaming at the mouth when he found Louis had almost been immobilized when he’d save your ass. It seems as though he’s extremely loyal and protective of Louis.

If I had to guess, I’d say Louis is not your common Undead; he carries himself in a way that’s more mature than you. Older than you. So it would be moronic  for someone of Louis’ age to go as far as risking his life for you… For what, exactly? Convince you that the arrow was not of his doing?"

“No. What I think happened is that whomever is tracking Louis and Niall saw your interactions with him. They recognized what you are, proceeding to follow you once you shifted. But I don’t think they shot at you with the intention to kill. It was supposed to affect you in another way which, thankfully, we didn’t have the pleasure of discovering. In saying that, they did however, add something else to the poison, in the hopes Niall or Louis found you, it would immobilize them as well. Whoever it is, whatever it is that’s targeted them has also made you, the last purebred werewolf, one too - two birds, one stone.”


	5. Chapter 5

Liam was almost positive his assumptions were correct but something still irked him; did the Undead know they were being hunted? But that didn’t really matter. Right now, his number one priority was Harry’s well being. Liam had suggested they move but Harry dismissed it.

Liam had tried to convince him, reminding him that the Undead were their target - no other supernatural being were on their hit list.  Harry gave him a pointed look, claiming it was because no one had found him as he was the last of his kind, however now they knew he existed, Harry was adamant they would stop at nothing to kill him.

Liam did not know how to comfort his brother. He saw Harry’s eyes blacken, the crestfallen look that had washed over his features as the words sunk in. Liam was angry; he was angry that Harry could not seem to catch a break.

He made a promise to himself to protect this boy from the moment he’d found him. While Harry put up the tough façade to deal with whatever came his way, Liam knew Harry’s biggest fear - rejection. He knew that Harry would quietly take whatever abuse was thrown at him.

The recollection of the sickly thin boy who had been kicked and beaten, a hulking figure yelling profanities down at him had stuck with him, vivid. He remembered hiding, waiting until the men lost interest and left. He was horrified to see the boy put up no fight, not once making an attempt to shield himself - he just took it, detached from the situation.

When Liam approached the boy, he remembered the sudden change in the boy’s façade; the way the fear overtook his features when Liam came into view. Pure terror washed over the green-eyed boy as he retreated into himself, frightened of Liam. Liam could not comprehend how he could provoke such a reaction from the boy - all he had done was approach him.

Despite his young age, Liam recognized the specific traits of each supernatural being, taught to distinguish them from one another and how to behave in their presence. He’d had to rack his brain in search of a creature with such green eyes. His father would often tell of a fallen race, one that had been eradicated long before any other race.

Liam noted how much older the green-eyed boy was, when he looked up at Liam, pushing his disheveled locks from his face, it clicked - he was a pureblood werewolf. It was then Liam knew that he needed to get him off the streets, to protect him.

To say it took  him by surprise was an understatement, as the boy - not just a pureblood werewolf but also a royal -  allowed Liam to lead him home without so much as a fight. His parents were angry, to say the least - afraid of what problems his presence could arise. Even then, Liam refused to send the boy back out to the streets; his parents felt the same.

After having a discussion, they came to the agreement that they would have to be extra careful. Banning magic would not be enough to hide who they were, Harry’s appearance was now enough to give them away.

The boy was mostly on edge; he would constantly check over his shoulder, jump at the smallest of things. Other times, he would just sit there, staring into space. It took years before Harry could open up to them, finally revealing his sister’s sacrifice to protect him - something he would never forgive himself for.

It was that day that Liam had sworn to protect the broken boy, going as far as leaving his parents when Harry had been alienated by their friends. Liam told them he had not brought Harry into their home so that Harry could be mistreated to callously by their connections.

He’d thought it was the beginning of a new era where the humans would come to accept their presence. Well, maybe writing them as fictional protagonists into romantic cinematic “masterpieces” could be a step in the right direction, right? There were more of them now. Everywhere. Even in congress, passing the bill, covering tracks, but there was bigotry amongst the races. Harry, being the last of his once strong and powerful race, had to deal with the scrutiny. Niall also spoke of the hate the Undead had received, many other races despising them, some even wishing for their demise. _You fear what is stronger than you_ , Liam supposed.

Niall had explained, at the party, their race did not need to seek acceptance from others - they had their own rules and own land. They had been prohibited from killing humans or going on massacres. Those who disobeyed these rules were sentenced to death. However, there were those who were able to hiding the evidence and erasing their tracks. Louis in particular, as Niall explained, had rules that he followed when feeding. He restrained himself from harming the humans in order to feed, which meant he required a person’s consent and then make it as enjoyable as possible, even if that meant having sex with them. If he didn't want to have sex with them, he then compelled them, but never taking more than necessary. The only other option was IV bags.

Liam wished to learn more about the Undead from Niall, but he was interrupted by Louis who whisked Niall away before Liam could ask anything else. Louis was also extremely intimidating and Liam had no desire to anger the Undead.

Liam sat in the kitchen drinking his morning coffee when a crash sounded from up stairs, signaling that Harry had finally awoken. Tonight, being the full moon, meant Harry would be extremely moody, his primal instincts dominating. He would not remember anything he did today, or tomorrow. Liam knew he had to tip-toe around the wolf today as anything could set him off. Basically, Liam had to deal with a purebred royal-brat-of-a-werewolf for the next few days.

 

When Liam looked up from his phone to see his curly haired brother stomping down the stairs, a frown plastered on his face, Liam knew the day was going to be terrible. Which didn’t make sense - Harry got laid yesterday, which usually meant his wolf was not as bad. Apparently, though, whoever Harry had fucked didn’t please his wolf self enough.

"Good morning, Haz," Liam offered. Harry only glared in response before than throwing a cupboard door open with more force than was necessary. “So, I’m going to get this question over with; would you rather stay home today or go to class?” he asked, preparing himself for Harry’s response, knowing this question always set the wolf off.

"Are you saying I should stay home and accept _this_ weakness? Or that you would not like to have my presence around and terrorizing the filth that are mortals?" he spat out. Liam just sighed in response. He could already feel a headache forming.

"I said no such thing," Liam said calmly. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect to what he was hoping.

"So now, you have the audacity to call me a liar?" he growled at Liam. Liam had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at that. Wolf Harry was being a massive shithead today, even more than usual.

"If you want to go, then just go get ready," he replied, getting up and swiftly side-stepping the bowl that was thrown at his head. _Ah! Predictable, lovable Harry._

To make light of the situation, Liam decided it would be perfect to practice using his magic. He raised his hand, projecting a shield around him as Harry began to hurl utensils at him.

Once Harry had tired himself out after the tantrum, Liam lowered his hand, telling Harry to go get dressed. Harry just growled at him.

Later Liam found himself driving Harry, who was dressed in pyjama shorts and a dirty ripped white t-shirt. Liam had asked him twice before leaving if he was sure he wanted to wear that to class. Which was always met with a stubborn ‘yes’. There is no way he would let Harry out of his sight today.

 

As soon as they arrived at the campus, those that knew Harry took one look at his appearance and instantly backed away, throwing a pitied look Harry’s way. They’d had experience with this Harry since junior year when Harry almost broke someone’s ribs for even mentioning his hair was dirty. After that, they knew to keep their distance.

So far, the day had been going rather well. The only incidents involved Harry threatening to stab a professor in the eye if he “continued to blab on about the Middle Ages” and him spitting on a poor human boy’s shoe when he accidentally bumped into Harry. He then proceeded to call him a “filthy _mortal_ that deserves nothing but death”. Leaving Liam to follow after him, continually apologizing on his behalf with the excuse that he rehearsing for a play. Liam constantly questioned why they were always let off the hook so easily. Maybe it was the captivating and charming smile that always seemed to be plastered on the curly haired boy's face the next day.

 

But he seemingly failed to register the Undead’s existence. On the same note, Niall’s decision to drop by escaped his mind completely.

They were at the cafe. Harry was stubbornly arguing that salad was a disgusting food and should have never been invented when suddenly Niall was sitting next to him, feigning interest as Harry narrowed his eyes and gave a low growl.

"Obviously someone wasn’t interested in showering today and finally decided to accept their dog like nature," Niall provoked.

"Are you finally accepting that your race are just leeches with an inflated ego, then?" Harry shot back dryly.

"Niall—" But Liam was ignored, causing him to sigh in defeat.

"Ah no, I don’t think I am. Although, I could smell you a mile away, mutt. You should try a shower next time," Niall said, scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"Maybe I should just skin you next time. How does that sound?"

"Now I promised Louis I was going to behave, but you are really pushing my buttons, you filthy dog," Niall hissed at Harry. Liam just continued to stare helplessly between the two very powerful individuals. Liam noticed something flash in Harry’s eyes at the mention of Louis, which worried him.

"Niall—" Liam tried, only to go unheard again.

"What? Your boyfriend doesn’t want you to talk to someone who is clearly better in bed? You might have to tell him that he is a filthy bloody coward—" But Harry was cut off by Niall, who turned to look at Liam with disinterest eyes as he uttered his remark.

"Sooo, what crawled up his ass and died?" Liam didn’t have time to warn him before Harry launched himself at Niall, causing them both to crash to the floor with a loud bang.

Liam looked around to find all the humans in the cafe currently starring on the two boys on the floor with wide eyes which meant it would be impossible to use his powers to separate the two. He suddenly heard a sickening crack from the boys, drawing his attention back to see Harry had broken Niall’s nose whilst Niall tried to push the very pissed royal off himself.

Liam stood up, preparing himself to talk Harry into backing off, when he felt someone calmly walk up from behind him. He watch on, amazed at how Louis suddenly appeared. Calmly, he kneeled down and grabbed Harry’s elbow, easily separating the two boys. The grip must have been strong because Harry noticeably winced as he let himself be pull off Niall.

He watched as the furious wolf turned to look at a very calm Louis, whose eyes were solely focused on Niall as he picked himself up off the floor, scowl on his face.

"Niall, what did I tell you about coming over and picking a fight with the Lycan?" Louis said sternly as Niall hissed in anger, brushing off his clothes.

"I didn’t do anything, I just told him he stinks - which he does. But originally, I came over to talk to Liam," Niall protested, looking around to see the humans still watching. He raised his middle finger making everyone turn to look away. He then walked to the table grabbing a napkin and pressing it against his nose. He casually pressed two fingers on each side of his nose and Liam cringed when he heard the sickening crack of his nose been placed in the right position.

Louis, however, was paying no attention, rather watching Harry with narrow eyes as a suspiciously calm Harry just stared right back.

"What’s wrong with you, wolf boy?" Louis asked, confusion evident in his voice and before Liam could offer an answer, Harry spoke.

“Nothing. I mean, apart from you leaving me to wake up alone, without so much as a word,” Harry lowered his voice in an attempt not to draw attention, but the anger was unmistakable. Louis just continued to stare at him with same cold indifference.

“I wasn’t aware that acknowledgment was part of your little seduction act,” Louis replied. Harry released a deep growl as Liam watched him take a step closer to Louis.

“You’ll be wishing you never left that bed.  I would’ve rode you so hard and so fast before this incredibly foolish boy gained control again,” Harry stated casually. Liam stared open mouthed at Harry and it seemed Louis was just as surprised, as Harry grabbed one of Louis’ fingers, bringing it up and placing it between his lips before he began to obscenely suck on it, maintaining eye contact with the Undead. "Or how about, we just skip this conversation, and move on to me sucking your dick. Fortunately this foolish boy will not be bothering us today,” Harry removed the Undead’s finger from his mouth, teeth grazing the skin lightly.

Liam just stared at Harry as if he had lost his mind. He glanced at the Undead, measuring his reaction - he was not in the mood to deal with an angry Undead as well. But he was baffled by the emotion on the Undead’s face. It was as if he wasn't even breathing. His sharp blue eyes were filled with lust as they followed every movement Harry made. Louis’ lips parted, as if to say something, but instead he took in a sharp breath, blinking. Louis snapped his mouth close, as Harry just smiled smugly at the Undead’s reaction. Liam was sure that it would have gone further, if Niall hadn’t broken the reverie both boys were in.

"What the fuck!" Niall shouted, Harry turned to glare at Niall with distaste.

"Today’s a full moon," was all Liam could manage, still trying to figure out what he’d just witnessed. His brain still stuck on the fact, Harry had admitted to him of his and Louis’ relations last night? Louis was having a hard time looking away from Harry, who had displeasure inked across his face. Whilst Niall just stared at the whole scene with raised eyebrows.  

"Right well, that’s rather fucking useless information, but thanks for that," Niall quipped, Liam sighs. _Right... Full moon._

"Tonight’s a full moon; the effect it has over him, brings out—" Liam paused, trying to find the right words, “a different side of Harry.”

"Wait what?" Louis finally spoke, voice sounding hoarse as he tried to distance himself from the wolf, who had noticed and was now pouting.

"Why?" Niall asked, becoming more curious.

"Tonight, Harry is unwillingly going to turn as soon as night falls. He becomes like the werewolves in the movies, but much more terrifying. He is basically a killing machine with no remorse. But during the day, Harry turns into this,” he pointed at Harry, who had gone to the table and sat down with a huff, continuing to pout in their direction.

"What we have here is Harry’s inner wolf persona. Right now, his primal instinct are dominating, meaning he isn’t normal human Harry, rather what I have called ‘Wolf Harry’, who is usually being repressed by Harry himself, but during a full moon the animal side becomes stronger and takes over his body, so to say,” Liam explained. "Basically, ‘Wolf Harry’ is a childish purebred royal werewolf who most of the time throws tantrums, is a complete brat and acts likes a short tempered three year old," Liam concluded, ignoring Harry’s "Heyyyy!". He was, surprisingly, rather sated and calm which was rather alarming, after having him act like a royal prat all morning.

Everyone was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in, until it was broken by Niall’s sudden burst of loud laughter.

"That is the most fucking hilarious thing I’ve ever heard!" Niall said, in between his laughter.

"So, basically, Harry is on his period?" Louis laughed fondly.

Harry, again, protested with a soft whine of “hey” but otherwise didn’t seem angered or bothered by the Undead laughing at him. Liam was intrigued. _Why wasn’t Harry lashing out?_ He did when Liam had made that analogy once.

"Pretty much, yeah," Liam offered.

Suddenly, Harry looked up, anger taking over his features. Liam sighed, _Ah there it is_.

"If you guys continue laughing I won’t think twice before ripping your fucking guts out!" Harry growled out, and Liam saw as Louis smiled softly at him in response.

"I would like to see you try, babe."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Possibly, but I’d rather test that out another time. Now quieten down, wolf boy," Louis smirked at the curly haired boy, as Liam watched Harry smile with interest but otherwise, didn’t speak as Louis had instructed, just sat and picked at his food, watching them quietly.

"So this is fun. Made my day. Really," Niall commented, a wide smile plastered on his face, as he picked through Harry’s food which Harry hadn’t noticed, too distracted with staring at a smirking Louis. Was he missing something? Did Harry, really have sex with the Undead? Was that why he was so sedated now? His actions were certainly pointing in that direction.

"Right..." Liam said, mildly confused still, but pushed it aside when an idea came to mind as he watched the scene in front of him. "Harry seemed to have reacted differently with you lot, especially Louis. So I’m about to ask you something you might not like or Harry will not like when he finally comes to his senses," Liam said sitting down as Louis took a seat, looking at him with interest. Niall continued eating with a raised an eyebrow, whilst Harry simply shifted slightly, smirking at Louis. Liam did not want to know what was happening under that table. He glanced at Louis who maintained his normal composure, gaze not wondering from Liam. Something Liam also found rather curious.

"Well, Wolf Harry is kind of a hand full during full moons and he’s been causing trouble the whole day and Louis just demonstrated his ability to easily control wolf Harry and I’m assuming Louis will be able to control him, even at the deadliest points of the night. I rather like this sedated wolf right now. So I wanted to ask you two, especially you Louis, if you could help me deal with him for the rest of the day and tonight," Liam nervously looked at Louis, who was staring at him, face unreadable.

"Your fucking with us right?" was all Niall said, frowning at Liam, who shrugged. He turned his attention to Louis to see him, unlike Niall, actually giving it some thought.

"Louis you can’t really be considering this,” Niall groaned, looking at Louis like he’d lost his mind.

"All in all, it’d be for the best. It would maintain both your’s and Harry’s secret," Liam tried to reason, hoping maybe that would convince them.

"I couldn’t give a rats ass if he exposed himself. I refuse to baby-sit a mutt!" Niall argued.

"Think of it more like surveillance," Liam said with a smile, trying to a calm the blond.

"Why not Ni? Liam, here, has a point," Louis finally responded with a sincere smile at Liam, who had to hold back a victory jump.

"Are you serious?" Niall asked, glancing at Harry, who seemed to have fallen asleep. Liam was so surprised, that he was now 100% positive that inviting Louis into their home was the best choice he had ever made.

"Sure, I’ll help you control this wolf boy," Louis said. Niall groaned, banging his head against the table. Liam had to hold himself back from asking if he was alright.

"You don’t have to come, Ni," Louis offered. Niall raised his head, looking at Louis from under his hair.

"I’m forced to do everything you do, Lou. Plus, what kind of mate would I be to leave you alone with someone who has barely started to use his magic again and a rabid mutt?" Niall sighed and Liam frowned, _how did he know Liam was using his magic again?_

"So, I guess we’re in," Louis said with a beaming smile. Louis was radiant. Liam understood what had grasped Harry’s attention to begin with. Maybe the Undead wasn’t as bad as he thought.

It seemed Liam was mistaken - having the two Undead in his house was not as easy as he had first thought. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Whilst Louis sat, observing everything and taking it all in with sharp eyes - even watching Liam from time to time - Niall was lounging across the couch, watching TV and making himself at home.

"Do you lads eat pizza?" Liam asked out of courtesy, he didn’t know what they ate, to be honest. Did they only drink blood? Harry believed that, but then again, Harry was also currently snuggled next to Louis like a puppy.

"No, we’d like something a bit more _fresh_ ," Niall smirked from his position on the couch. "Your blood smells good, a bit of blood with magic would be like a drug, don’t yah think Lou?" Liam tensed a bit at that, while Louis just rolled his eyes.

"I was joking," Niall said staring back at Liam with an ‘I can’t believe you _believed_ me’ look.

"Its fine, Liam. We do eat pizza. It’s not a necessity but we do enjoy it. Also, ignore Niall’s crude jokes," Louis smiled at a very uncomfortable Liam.

"Sure, alright," he said awkwardly, turning to order the pizza.

 

Once the pizza had been ordered, Liam turned to look at Harry who was now snuggled up to Louis, despite first trying to seduce him and sit on his lap, even though Niall and Liam were present. However, after Louis told him to sit on the couch otherwise he would use physical force, Harry had obeyed but pouted for over an hour before Louis had sighed in defeat and allowed Harry to snuggle up to him.

Harry had at least two or so hours before Liam would take drastic measures in order to control him, but as of now Harry was sedated by the Undead’s presence, which was quite amusing since Harry was so adamant about his dislike towards Louis.

Liam had concluded that Harry had indeed had relations with the Undead, but it seemed that wolf Harry had taken control rather than the stubborn, broken human Harry. Louis, on the other hand, seemed to be unfazed by what had happened.

"Oi princesses, is he purring?" Niall asked, drawing Liam from his thoughts. Niall looked surprised as he rose from the floor from where he was watching telly whilst Louis smirked to himself as he combed his fingers through Harry’s hair, who leaned into the touch.

"I believe he is," Louis replied. This wolf boy was certainly something.

Liam watched the scene fondly. “I used that method to calm him after his night terrors when we were younger. I remember he always use to remind me of a cat, so when I saw him shift the first time I was surprised to see a dog, instead of the giant cat I had been expecting,” he smiled at the memory.

“So, you saw his first shift?" Niall asked, his unwillingness to be there finally fading to genuine interest. Liam also noticed Niall was no longer as tense and seemed to be speaking a lot more freely and friendly.

"I did. Harry somehow knew it was coming so he was a trembling wreck. He asked my parents and I to keep him company while he went through the process, he explained it was something special that shouldn’t be gone through alone. His parents were there for his older sister, so he wanted his new family to be there to witness his. I thought it was going to be painful after having read many books that had described it as a painful experience, but Harry said it didn’t hurt him at all, so I presume that it’s  only his half blood relatives that go through the pain when shifting. It was a breathtaking experience to be honest," Liam smiled at the memory, but what caught both boys by surprise was Harry’s first full moon. That wasn’t a pretty experience, he still had the claw mark on the side of his stomach from the night.

"What color was his fur?" Louis asked, intrigued.

"Black, but it looked dark blue on the night. He was as big and tall as father, a rather scary sight yet beautiful in a way," Liam could vividly remember when a gigantic wolf stood in front of them. How weird it had seemed to see that gigantic wolf tail move in happiness as he jumped around excitedly. Liam sometimes missed that young carefree boy.

"How long have you known him?" Niall asked. Liam raised an eyebrow - this was the first sign of interest that Niall has ever shown in Harry.

"Ever since I can remember," Liam replied fondly. "He’s like a brother to me."

"He’s the last of the pure bred of his race, which means he escaped his species extermination somehow. How did you find him? It wouldn’t be exactly easy to stumble upon a royal purebred wolf," Louis commented, watching Liam, who sat with a sigh.

"I honestly had no idea what Harry was when I first saw him. It was during the Middle Ages. I was playing with some children in town when I’d wandered off. It got to the point where I was walking in circles and had strayed into the part of town father had warned me against. I started seeing beggars on the ground, thieves and starving mothers with their children.

“I soon found myself standing in front of a brothel - at the time I was oblivious to what it was. I quickly hid when the door opened to reveal a bulky mortal dragging a boy and then proceeded to throw him on the ground. I was frozen in horror as I watched the man assaulted the bony, weak-looking, dirty child right in the middle of the alley where anyone could see. But to my surprise no one ever stopped him.

“I heard the sneers of the passersby calling him a ‘whore’ or ‘disgusting’. But I ignored them, continuing to stare in horror at the boy who didn’t fight back, who simply lay there on the ground, emotionless, as if this pain was an everyday occurrence. He laid there while the man the man hit and kicked him, until the man grew bored and finally left. Even then, the boy never showed any signs of pain or discomfort.

“I remember approaching the boy with a tissue in hand. I was taken aback when the boy’s eyes snapped open, widening in fear as he registered my presence. The boy moved to curl into himself, shielding his body and face from me. I stood there not knowing what to do, whenever I moved closer the younger boy would flinch.”

_"I’m not going to hurt you," young Liam whispered gently, watching in horror as the boy tried to make himself smaller._

_"I just wanted to give you this," Liam spoke, offering the tissue again. He watched in fascination as the boy raised his head from between his legs to stare intensely at him from behind his dirty long curly hair. Liam tried to remember what his father had taught him about different races, and finally it clicked. Those green eyes were now unmistakable._

_“Here, take it.” Liam gave the tissue to the boy who took it silently, his distrust still evident._

_"You’re a werewolf, right?" Liam asked timidly. The boy nodded yet his silence did not falter._

_"That’s so cool! I’m a warlock!" Liam giggled, placing his hands over his mouth with a gasp. "Oops! Probably shouldn’t have told you that. Father’s warned me I shouldn’t tell people," he smiles widely,  but his smile disappeared, when he noticed the boy still staring at him, head tilted, hand gripping the tissue tightly, not moving to clean the blood from his lips._

_"Anyway, my name is Liam Payne," Liam offered his hand to the boy, waiting for him to shake his hand like his father had taught him to do. He watched as the boy looked at the hand, after of a moment of hesitation, he finally shook Liam’s hand. “And you are?" Liam inquired further. He waited patiently with warm eyes and a beaming smile for the boy to respond._

_"Harry," the boy replied with a weak quiet voice. "Harry Styles."_

_"Hello Harry," Liam noted just how skinny the poor boy was. Liam embarrassingly felt his belly grumble as he looked over at the boy again. Mother wouldn’t mind if he brought Harry for supper would she?_

_"Well, Harry, it’s getting late and I must return home before father gets angry," Liam said, as Harry nodded quietly. "However as we are friends now, would you like to come home with me to join myself and my family for supper?" Liam offered but when Harry stayed silent, continuing to stare at Liam. He hurried to correct himself. "That is, if your father does not mind it, he doesn’t seem kind," Liam continued, assuming the boy’s father was the bulky man from before._

_“He’s not my father.” Liam jumped in surprise at the sudden icy tone of Harry’s voice._

_"Umm, sorry," Liam apologized, looking down. There was a beat of silence where Liam contemplated leaving the beaten skinny boy and going home, but he knew that would be a terrible mistake. "So would you like to join me for supper then? Mother makes the best meals and I assure you, you will love it," he offered again, looking up at the bring green eyes who studied him for a second before nodding. Liam smiled widely, grabbing the boy’s hand and leading him home._

Liam finished to see the two Undead staring at him with utter fascination while a fuming Harry glared daggers in his direction.

"Go on," Niall and Louis both urged.

Liam laughed uncomfortably, trying to ease the tension. A predatory look set over Harry’s features; Harry didn’t seem to appreciate Liam’s role in forcing him to relive his childhood. However Louis didn’t seem to notice the change in the wolf.

Liam was intrigued by how people did not seem aware of their strange connection, seemingly passing by unnoticed. Feeling it was time to cut the story short, Liam stood.

“We need to secure Harry,” Liam said. Harry stood at the same time, surprising both Louis and Niall.

“What the - “ Niall jumped back, looking at Harry liked he’d grown two heads.

“I couldn’t sense him,” Louis stated with wide eyes that soon began to cloud over with anger."You were awake but yet I didn’t feel you awaken," Liam raised an eyebrow at Louis’ remark, who seemed to be more bothered than he let on.

"I usually feel the mutt’s presence and scent," Niall said. Harry laughed darkly.

"Creatures as weak as you will not see me come during the Full Moon. That way, they never see their death approaching them," Harry said a dark grin taking over his features, a dangerous glint in his eyes that Liam had come to recognize as the cue that it’s time to descend.

"Alright, time to chain you Harry," Liam said and Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to look at him.

“I do not see why this foolish boy insists of such methods. If he were only strong enough to gain control over the deadliest parts of us, we would not have this problem,” Wolf Harry dismissed, turning to continue down the hall. Liam was surprised by that, it was the first time that wolf Harry had acknowledged his darker self and willingly gone to the room.

"Should we follow him?" Niall said. Liam could sense how weary he was of Harry now. Louis, on the other hand, was watching Harry walk away with fascination and bright eyes.

"He sure carries himself as a royal on a Full Moon," Louis commented quietly but Liam had more pressing matters to attend to than trying to decipher what he meant.

"Yes, Niall, we must. Harry shouldn’t be trusted as of now," Liam said, turning to where Harry was leaning against the wall watching them, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Took you long enough. Did you all get distracted sucking each other off?" He smirked at them making Liam roll his eyes.

"So, I’m guessing puppy Harry has gone, then?" Louis commented from behind them, his tone dripping with humor.

"Oh darling, I was never a puppy. I am not that foolish boy you interact with," Harry said, his smirk growing darker and darker. "I just wanted to see how long it took you foolish creatures to fall for my little act."

Liam sighed getting the key from his pocket, “Ignore him. As of now, ignore every word that comes out of his mouth.” Niall nodded in agreement but Louis paid him no attention.

"Oh, come on, warlock! I’m sure you’ve had your own set of fantasies concerning the foolish puppy boy, currently dormant. We’ve heard you moan at night. Were you a top or bottom?" Harry put his hands around Liam neck but Liam shook him off and opened the door.

He ignored his curly haired brother, used to the provocative ways wolf Harry speaks. He opened another door made of silver metal as Harry growled deeply.

"Do not ignore me, warlock." Liam turned the lights on. He gave Harry a pointed look gesturing for him to make his way in front of them. Harry rolled his eyes as he walked ahead of everyone.

"You’re never going to forgive me for that, will you?" Harry commented, the hint of a smile on his lips. Liam shook his head, he had learnt his lesson not so long ago when Harry had jumped him from behind. The fall and the claws on his neck in Liam’s eyes wasn’t a pleasant experience but Harry saw nothing wrong, he only found it a bit of fun.

"Wow." Liam heard Niall say from behind him as they descended the staircase. He understood their amazement - he and Harry had designed it. Harry more so than him; he had given out all the instructions of the layout of the underground room, how to construct it. At first, Liam had hated the idea and design that Harry had shown him, recognizing the design straight away as being similar to those of the torture chambers of the Middle Ages.

Harry was quick to assure Liam that the creators of said chambers were royals like himself and their purpose was not for torture but to keep the monsters in. He had explained that the mortals had found them and had assumed, due to the blood and flesh covering the floors, that they were used for torture. Harry found it a cruel and horrible misuse of a room that was once created for the purpose of keeping evil at bay.

The room was designed underground with no windows, but thick sound-proof walls, so that no screams nor growls would be heard outside of that room. The only exit was the one they had just walked in through. There was another door, a silver one, on the inside of the room that lead to another room, which had double walls, one which was demanded to be added by Harry was made purely out of silver. The walls were decorated by silver chains and cages that confined him.

Usually, Harry would stand in the corner, furthest from the stairs. Painfully sharp chains would be placed on him upon his instructions. Some of those chains had spikes and others would constrict upon movement.

Harry instructions were clear, he would have two sets of spiked chains, which were bolted to the floor, secured around his ankles. Then his arms would be on either side of himself and chains place all over his arms, the chains were bolted to different places in the room: the ceiling, the walls and the floor. Chains would also be placed all over his upper body. Around his neck, a thick set of chains that were bolted to the floor making him sag down from the mere weight of them. To end it all was a silver like cage that was placed on his head bolted to the wall behind him.

Those chains were special; they were specially made to keep a full moon werewolf constricted at all times, which was why they were incredibly heavy and made it almost impossible for Harry to move. The horrible and saddening part of all this was that wolf Harry would always try, no matter what, to get out. He would attack his own body if he had too, that is why the silver cage was added to Harry’s head to stop him from biting his limbs off.

Harry would always come out bloody, spent and miserable the next morning. Liam hated doing this to his brother, although he understood why Harry insisted it must always be carry out after he had witnessed the boy change right in front of him. This was a complete contrast to his first shift and was terrifying to witness.

Harry instructions were clear, and Liam was made to promise, that no matter what happened, he was to chain and secure Harry completely. No matter how much Harry begged, threatened or cried he was to be chain up and to was not to be unchained before sunrise. So far, Liam had never failed these rules.

"Mate, now I don’t really care how kinky or cruel you guys are, but this actually looks like you’re about to torture the wolf," Louis suddenly said, drawing Liam from his thoughts as he turned to look at Louis for a split second.  Then, all before Liam had time to react, Harry turned around and launched himself at Liam, causing him crash to the floor painfully.

He felt claws sink into his arms as a deep menacing voice spoke from above him, “You think you can stop me, you filthy parasite!? I will make you regret ever thinking you can fucking stop me!” Harry growled down at Liam as the other set of claws dug into his right arm.

Liam was about to push Harry off himself using magic, when he suddenly felt Harry being pulled off him. Liam opened his eyes just in time to see Louis throw Harry across the room, who hit the wall hard. He watched as Louis appeared right in front of him, his hand suddenly formed a tight grip around Harry’s neck, as he hissed out, "I will show you who the fucking parasite is right now, you insolent filth!"

Liam watched in amazement, as Louis stood there, fangs out, eyes flashing sharp blue and anger radiating off him. He was even more surprised to see the wolf taken aback by the Undead standing in front of him.

"You alright?" He heard someone say next to him, he turned his attention to see a concerned and worried Niall, holding him upright. Liam had to be in shock because he did not feel the blond boy approach him.

"Yeah - just a bit shaken," he managed to say, as Niall helped him stand upright.

"That looks bad, mate," Niall said, now staring at Liam’s arm. Liam looked down to see blood steadily flowing out from the deep claw marks Harry had left on his skin.

"Don’t worry. I’ve had worse. This is what happens when you let your guard down for a split second around him during this time. I did warn you he was going to turn more violent as the night progressed," Liam explained, clenching and unclenching his arm, that was quickly losing all feeling; fortunately he was still able to use it.

"Come on blue eyes, I know you like it rough. I promise the boy won’t feel a thing," Liam glanced up to see Harry smirking at Louis, who still glaring at Harry, whilst continuing to keep a firm grip around Harry’s neck.

Liam cleared his throat, attempting to gather his thoughts.

"Niall, can you do me a favor and carry those chains to that corner?" Liam instructed and to Liam’s surprise Niall agreed immediately, grabbing the chains, but not before sending one last concerned look at Liam’s arm.

Liam looked back at Louis and Harry, to see Louis was no longer holding Harry by the neck, but was now standing completely still and emotionless as Harry stood centimeters away whispering something in his ear.

"Why the hell are these chains so heavy?" Niall complained from across the room, breaking Liam’s haze he seemed to be in while watching the duo.

"Louis, can you move Harry to that corner?" he asked, as Louis jumped slightly in surprise, eyes snapping to look at Liam, giving a shaky nod. Harry winked at Liam, a mischievous grin had now taken over his features.

"I don’t want to go" Harry said, grin still in place whilst Louis just rolled his eyes in response.

"Well it sucks for you, sweetheart, because you’re going," Louis tightly grabbed Harry’s forearm and easily dragged Harry to the corner, who let himself be dragged without complaint or whining, which concerned Liam slightly. Regardless, Louis had put him where he needed to be. So instead, Liam ignored it and congratulated himself for his decision to invite the Undead over.

Liam stepped forward, moving his hands to lift the chain’s from Niall’s grasp. The other boy’s eyes widened when he realized Liam wasn’t lifting the chains himself, he was using magic.

"I was right, you _are_ using magic again," Niall said, a smile ghosting on his lips.

"Don’t get too cocky, Niall," Liam joked. He still had not torn his gaze away from Harry, who just stood there, suspiciously calm despite Louis having moved away and the chains beginning to clamp around him.

By the third chain clamping around Harry’s right arm, Liam noticed the smirk gracing Harry’s face.  He should have known the wolf was planning something. Before anyone had the chance to react, Harry grabbed Louis by the collar and roughly kissed him in a way that was so obscene, the sexual tension heavy in the room,  that Liam had to take a step back.

God only knows why, Liam was expecting to have a fuming Undead on his hands after all of Harry’s salacious advances on Louis today - on occasion, having some sort of effect on the Undead. Actually, come to think of it, Liam thought that Louis seemed more than happy to accept those advances, for the most part.

He watched as Louis eyes widened, as he attempted to push away from the younger boy. But after a few seconds, to no one's surprise, Louis gave up easily and melted into the kiss.

After what felt like decades, which was only a mere couple of minutes, and they were still going at it, making Liam slightly uncomfortable. “Uh,” he said awkwardly, clearing his throat. He turned to Niall, who seemed caught up in staring at the two with a mixture of amusement and... _Excitement_?

He heard something in the corner. He looked away from Niall to see Louis had pushed Harry, who somehow had still maintained dominance, roughly against the wall.

Harry broke from the heated kiss, turning to pay Louis’ neck much needed attention as he left a trail of what Liam presumed to be saliva. In an instant, Liam witnessed as Harry’s eyes became a bright green and his teeth protruding out as sharp canines that sunk themselves into the flesh of Louis’ neck, who moaned in response.

"Alright, this is getting a bit too graphic," Liam said awkwardly, feeling his cheeks heat up as he turned to look at Niall, whose cheeks were also rather red.

"Yeah, right… umm… Should I grab the princess?” Niall asked, unsure of what to do.

"Seems as good a way to stop them as any. You do that as I use my powers to stop Harry, who is certainly not going to be pleased;" Liam said uneasily. Niall swallowed hard.

“Lou will _kill_ me,” he muttered, but obliged anyway. Niall flashed over to where Harry and Louis were ‘occupying themselves’ before grabbing Louis’ waist, tugging him away

Liam acted fast, moving his hands together as the angry wolf looked up and growled threateningly. He let the power fall from his hands as it hit Harry, trapping him against the wall. Harry’s glowing green eyes glared at him with hatred and pure blood lust as he quickly placed the chains on Harry. God only knew how long the spell would work on the furious wolf.

 

Once Liam had finished and the last chain was in place, he looked over to see Louis fixing his hair while glaring at a laughing Niall.

"Shut it," Louis snapped, unamused. Niall nodded, but there was still an obvious smile on his lips.

“I totally called it.”

Suddenly a deep, menacing, inhuman voice spoke out, causing Liam to jump in surprise and slight fear.

"I am going to take great pleasure when I get out of here, of skinning you alive while I rip every organ from your body, drinking your blood and then putting you as an ornament on the wall." Harry said, his vivid green eyes so livid and predatory that Liam knew he meant every word. A shiver rippled through him as he attempted to keep his voice calm.

"Haz, I’ve heard it all before. I’ll see you in the morning, alright?" As soon as those words left his lips, Harry was launching himself in Liam’s direction, but was held back due to the chains that confined him.

Liam shivered as he stared right into the murderous and emotionless green eyes of wolf Harry.

"So, what happens now?" Louis suddenly asked, breaking Liam’s attention from his brother’s terrifying eyes.

Liam had to stop himself from laughing as well, when he noticed the bruises and love bites covering Louis’ neck, his swollen red lips and the wild excited look in those usually, cold eyes.

"We leave - you definitely don’t want to witness this next bit," he said stepping back, laughing slightly when Niall quickly hurried out of the room.

"Why not?" Louis asked, walking alongside Liam.

"Don’t you dare fucking leave me down here, Liam. I will fucking murder your whole fucking family and I will take great pleasure in making you suffer the worst possible death," Harry yelled from behind them, but they both ignored it.

"Harry will start ripping his own skin," Liam explained, as Louis’ eyes widened slightly before catching himself and returning to his calm composure. Maybe there was more to the Undead than Liam originally thought.

"He what?" Louis asked, surprised.

"The Undead don’t really know much about the purebred royals do they?" He asked, as they walked up the stairs. Louis shook his head.

"I’ve only come in contact with a she wolf and we never actually spoke in depth about her race. Our books never spoke of them, deeming them to be nothing but filthy dogs. Although I am aware that one bite from a purebred royal is capable of killing us in a matter of seconds. Which is the reason Niall was so against joining you tonight; he was taught to avoid purebreds at all costs. The half blooded could never dream to do of what they—" Louis pointed at Harry as Liam closed the silver metal door "could do and they are a dead species."

"Ah, I see" Liam nodded, eyes jumping to Louis’ bite mark. If what he said was true then why was Louis still alive when Harry had bitten him. Why had Louis so easily agreed to come knowing Harry would be at his most deadliest point?

"But you were bitten?" Liam couldn’t help but ask. Louis looked up, his lips slowly parted into a half smile, half smirk.

"I was," Louis’ was tone laced with pride as he walked ahead. Liam stared after him, confused. Why didn’t he answer? What did his expression mean? Not to mention his tone?

Liam followed Louis, pushing the thought away for the time being, deciding to deal with it later.

"Anyway, Harry’s body will start to shift, but unlike his normal painless shift, this one is going to be extremely painful. He will be twice as big as before, his bones will start to move in sickening, unnatural ways. His claws will start ripping his own skin, which will be replaced with patches of fur, and leathery skin. His face will change to that of a normal wolf but bonier, sharper. His whole body will become a lot more bonier, sharper, leaner. The transformation causes Harry so much pain his screams are almost inhuman. Basically he is the monster of nightmares," Liam explained as they entered the living room.

Niall looked up with a disgusted face, pizza box already opened in front on him. Louis sat down, watching him closely.

"That shit sounds disgusting," Niall mumbled around a slice of pizza.

"And that’s just the transformation," Liam said, frowning at the pizza. _When did it get there?_

"Shit, there’s more?" Niall’s eyes widened as he took another big bite of the pizza. Liam laughed. _How did he ever find this boy scary?_

"That’s just the beginning. Once his transformation completes, He will have an extreme blood lust, craving death and destruction. His strength, vision and brutality will enhance, turning him into the perfect killing machine. Unsympathetic to whom he harms, kills or eats. What we dealt with today was child’s play compared to now. There is no trace of humanity left in him at this point." Liam concluded, sighing in exhaustion as he slumped onto the couch.

"Sounds like you’re speaking from experience, warlock," Louis said with sharp eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"I am, unfortunately. I had that creature stand before me at a very young age," Liam lifted his shirt, hissing in pain at the newest wounds Harry had created. "When father healed me, this was all that wouldn’t heal," he pointed at the claw marks that ran across his chest.

Liam almost died, as Harry nearly succeeded in ripped him to shreds. Fortunately, Liam’s father had managed to control the wild creature, and acted fast to heal Liam and keep him alive.

Until that day, Liam parents always used light magic, but in desperation to save their son they turned to dark magic. It worked, but everything had its price. Liam was forced to carry a scar, that could never be healed by any magic.

After that, Liam had a fear of magic, he was scared of what might have happened due to his father saving his life. He never felt pure again, suspecting this was because he had dark magic in his veins. His father had somehow known about this and prohibited him from using his powers, even for small and simple things.

Niall stared at the scar with wide eyes, whilst Louis watched Liam with slight curiosity and awe.

"Shit, are you certain that he won’t break out? I’d rather not die tonight," Niall said uneasily, glancing down the hall as Liam fixed up his shirt. Liam turned his attention to Niall, ignoring Louis’ piercing eyes.

"You don't need to worry. Harry built the room himself, he copied the design of his ancestor’s. He has been through a lot of full moons in that room and he has yet to escape," he said, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen to find a first aid kit.

"So what now?" Louis asked as Liam walked back into the room, looking up to find Louis’ face as unreadable as always. He noticed Louis’ bite mark had healed, making a mental note to research that later.

"Now we wait until morning," Liam opened the first aid kid, examining his arm. He found three deep scratches, reaching from the top of his shoulder to the bottom of his hand. Shit, how did he ignore that for so long?

"Why?" Niall asked, reaching for another slice of pizza.

"We have to ensure he doesn’t escape. I barely get any sleep during the full moon," he explained, hissing in pain as he applied the ointment on his wound. Fucking Harry.

"But you said he wouldn’t get out," Niall said, beginning to look panicked again. Liam looked up, with a raised eyebrow. Sometimes Niall really did not sound like an undead, unlike Louis, who still unsettled Liam.

"And he won’t, but there’s always a small chance he will. Harry has always been unpredictable and he trusts me to watched over him, and ensure he won’t harm anyone," Liam explained, focusing his attention back on his wound.

"Good thing we don’t sleep," Louis joked, trying to alleviate Niall’s uneasiness. Liam thanked him with a smile.

"Actually, thanks to you guys, this night has gone a lot more smoothly than usual," Liam confessed; he usually received worse wounds than scratches.

"How the hell can you even live with the mutt, then?" Niall said, making a face as he took a bite of his pizza.

"He’s my brother, Niall. He is the most caring and helpful brother I could’ve asked for. We are there for each other and this is something out of his control, so I will help him through it," Liam explained, tone laced with pride.

It doesn’t matter how many things Harry does, or how much trouble he gets himself into or even that he almost killed Liam. Harry will always be that weak bony boy Liam rescued from the streets. The boy who beamed at him with a dimpled smile as they played outside. The boy who stuck up for Liam when he was being bully as a young child. The boy who gotten himself beaten in favor of repaying and protecting Liam. Who later smiled brokenly at Liam, when explaining that they won’t bother him anymore, because Harry will always protect him.

It broke Liam heart every time he remembered Harry stupidly insisting he had to somehow repay Liam for everything he had done. How guilty Harry had looked when he found out what he’d done on his first full moon. How he wouldn’t go near Liam, for months on end. How every time Harry thought he was alone, he would cry. Liam knew how broken the boy really was even though on the outside he seemed so happy and easygoing.

Harry always hated the full moon because he used to hurt mortals. Despite the fact they killed his family, he was taking someone’s life away, he was taking someone's loved one and Harry could never live with himself, which was why he put in so much effort into designing the underground room.

"We’re similar, I suppose. I’ve been with this princess for as long as I can remember. He taught me how to be human again and that everything didn’t end in darkness, he became my family. Now it’s my duty to keep this little fucker from doing anything he will regret later," Niall said,  snapping Liam out of his thoughts. He blinked in surprise at Niall, who was giving a warm, friendly smile.

"Oh come off it, you weren’t as bad as you think. Anyway, you’re forced to be by my side, so unfortunately you’re stuck with me," Louis said, a fond smile on his lips. Confused - that’s what Liam was. Was Louis keeping Niall around against his will?

"Mate, you know I will be by your side through the good, the bad and the ugly and all that crap. You may have once been the sassiest, most bratty Undead I have ever seen, but now you’ve mellowed down. Actually, you are still a sassy princess and a sarcastic fuck who often likes to play with people’s emotions and feelings," Niall gave Louis, who just laughed, a wide smile.

All kind eyes and fond smiles - so Niall _was_ here by his own free will. In the blink of an eye, Louis moved closer towards Niall, tousling his hair with one hand while the other held a slice of pizza taken from a now empty handed Niall.

"Love you too, my young protective tosser," Louis said fondly, taking a bite of the stolen pizza slice. Niall grumbled pushing Louis’ hand away as he grabbed another slice.

It seemed the Undead were not as bad as Liam had once thought - even Louis, who carried himself as an uncaring, old Undead. The real Louis was kind and caring, and so many other qualities Liam never thought he would see held by an undead. He seemed almost human, even more than Niall. This softer side was a startling contrast to his usual demure.

Liam finished patching his arm up. He needed to look for a spell to heal the wounds, otherwise  scars would be left there.

"It’s started," Louis said suddenly. Liam looked at him surprise, whilst Niall swallowed, looking nervously down at the floor. Liam didn’t understand, had Harry escaped?

"What?"

"We can hear Harry’s screaming and his bones _cracking_ ," Louis said stiffly. Liam’s eyes widened.

"But the room is soundproof!" Liam insisted, he couldn’t hear anything. Harry specifically built it so no sound could penetrate the walls.

"Doesn’t make a difference to us mate. It may be muffled but we can still hear it," Niall sighed, looking down at his pizza thoughtfully.

"Wow." Liam was awestruck.

"Well, I’m suddenly not hungry anymore," Louis commented, tossing his slice in the box. Niall was still looking at his.

 "And you?" Liam couldn’t help but ask. Niall shrugged.

 "It’s questionable but I still have my appetite even though the sound down stairs is revolting," he concluded, taking a bite of his slice of pizza. Liam just shook his head.

 "Alright, then," he said, glancing at the two Undead. Niall had turned the TV up, and was quite content to relax and eat more pizza while Louis tensed, glaring at the floor. Liam sighed, he should really fix up his arm, maybe learn some more spells. God knows it was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Being in that house had Louis feeling like he was going to explode. Niall had busied himself with music as the night progressed, only exchanging glances from time to time. Louis had tried to zone it all out, focusing on the music but it didn’t help. He could still, clear as day, hear the pained shrieks from the wolf. They were shattering, sickening him to his core. The warlock had eventually fallen asleep. Louis had to admire his trusting nature.

Louis was honestly amazed at how the wolf could survive this, every full moon, just so he didn’t harm mortals. Louis may have had strict rules against harming humans but if he was forced to choose between his life and those of the humans, he would choose his own. It may have seemed inconsiderate, but he refused to sacrifice himself for beings who had done so much harm to others and the Earth.

To Louis, humans were nothing but a food source - dispensable. But from the kindness of his heart, he chose to grant mercy to these creatures. He was placed on this earth, not to rule over lesser creatures but, like a true royal, give a helping hand to those who requested it.

Louis had always disliked those of his race who believed they had the right to rule over free-willed beings. Dracula was one of those. However, his belief came to be his downfall. Due to Dracula’s incompetence and lack of tact, Van Helsing, the hunter - whose goal was to rid the Earth of Undead - was created.

The Oracles had warned everyone of the humans. The Undead went into hiding, not out of fear, rather, they understood the importance of the humans - their food source - existing. Those races who chose not to listen eventually fell. They did not ask for help so the Undead did not in turn offer their services. They had learnt their lesson on helping those ungrateful races whom secretly wanted them extinct.

Louis felt the royal werewolf race had been wrongly targeted. The kind hearted and peaceful creatures, did not have the desire to rule over the humans. They had also listened to the Oracle, but they had thought their forces would be strong enough to defend them if anything were to happen.

Louis remembered vividly, setting foot in the rubble of what was once a town. The she-wolf had requested he come if tragedy ever struck. He watched as the royals fought and battled for their life, against their own kind, the dirt blood who’d sided with the mortals.

He remembered as both he and Niall moved quickly across the rooftops Louis’ refusal to help them despite Niall’s disapproval. Louis had insisted that battle taking place in the town was none of their concern.

He was here to fulfil the request from the she-wolf, who was currently inside the castle walls. He’d entered through the front doors, blood and gore everywhere. He had sent Niall in search of the she-wolf’s mother and father, whilst he went in search for her.

He remembered seeing the half dead royal, taking laboured breaths as she glanced up at him. Devastated he hadn’t arrived in time.

 

_"You sure took your time to get here," she laughed._

_Louis smiled solemnly, explaining how he’d come as soon as he’d heard the news._

_"I do not blame you; this was set in stone to happen. No one can escape death’s hands even as much as I wish to." She was now staring off dazedly as Louis kneeled down next to her._

_"Undead, I must ask another request," she said after a long period of silence. Louis nodded, glancing up to see Niall had returned, who shook his head, face full of dread. Louis sighed, turning his attention back to the she wolf._

_"I have a brother - too young to die here today. So young that maybe his name is not carved in stones on death’s doors,” she let out a ragged breath, her eyes raising to look at Louis, who raised an eyebrow. “I-I want you to take him safely from this castle. You don't need to care for him but I need you to save him from death’s hands. Alone he will not be able to-” she took her last breath. Louis closed the eyes of the wolf, sighing. He was plagued with guilt because he had not arrived in time._

_"What are you going to do?" Niall asked. Louis stood up, looking around himself._

_"Find the boy, of course," Louis said simply._

_"But the mortals are still everywhere, inside and outside of the castle. The boy might be dead by now," Niall insisted._

_"Then I must find his body and give them all a burial together, so their souls can rest in peace."Louis walked ahead, Niall instantly catching up and falling into step beside him._

_"I’ll join you, it will be faster."_

_"No Niall, I need to take care of this myself. Go home. If the boy is alive, I will take him to the nearest town. A young wolf shouldn’t grow up next to someone like me. He would be better off finding a life on his own," Louis argued. Before Niall could open his mouth to protest, Louis was gone in search of the young wolf._

 

Louis looked up to see Niall watching him quietly.

"Ni, are you just going to stare at me for eternity or are you going tell me what’s on your mind?" Louis asked. Niall scoffed, sitting up.

"We have a lot we need to talk about, Louis. It took me a while to connect the dots and figure it out. But now, with the warlock asleep and the mutt too busy to pay us any attention,I need to ask you -” Niall paused, as he stood from the ground and sat on the coffee table right in front of Louis, who already had a slight inkling of what Niall was going to ask.

"Is that mutt the child you were meant to save that night? After you told me to leave because you would take care of it yourself?" Niall questioned with increasing curiosity. Louis sighed, glancing at the sleeping warlock.

"You never told me if you found the child alive or not? It’s too much of a coincidence that a male royal wolf survived the massacre,” Niall continued.

"It might be the child I took to the town. I thought the boy had died. I didn’t recognize his scent when I saw him. But he was too young when I found him, so I never came in contact with his wolf. But yes, it may be him," Louis spoke softly.

"Why haven’t you told the impertinent child what you did for him!? Maybe then he would learn some respect."

"I am not certain he’s that child, Niall." Louis shook his head. Even if everything leant towards Harry being the child, he would never tell him. He did not regret leaving the child to face the cruel hands of destiny alone. If the child had grown up next to Louis, he wouldn’t have reached the age he was now.

"Then explain to me why you agreed to help the warlock keep the mutt secure tonight? Why did you let the rabid mutt bite you? You hate being bitten. The only person you’ve allowed to do so, was me and that was after years of being by each others side. Not to mention, the mutt’s bite could have _killed_ you instantly! It doesn’t matter how old you are or whether you’re a royal or not. But why didn’t it? ” Niall demanded. Louis probably should have let the blonde in on the plan a bit earlier.

"Follow me," Louis spoke calmly, rising up from the chair and walking outside. The mid morning air was blowing softly over the trees, as he scanned the area for anybody who could listen in. When he decided all was clear, he turned to Niall, who was waiting patiently.

"Everything you said was correct, Ni. The wolf bite should have kill me, but it didn’t," Louis smiled. It had been a last minute decision. It hadn’t been in his original plan, but as the wolf drew him in for a kiss, he saw the split second where the wolf decided to mark him. Which meant biting Louis, who could have easily stopped him, but chose not to.

"So, why didn’t it? What was the point? I knew something was going on the moment you approached me, reeking of the mutt." Louis was taken aback at Niall’s words. What had happened at the party, was not part of his plan. He was still shocked it happened.

"Have you notice we’re being hunted, Niall?" Niall looked up alarmed.

"What?"

"I noticed last night - they’ve been trailing us for quite some time now. I don’t know who or what they are, what their purpose is, or why they haven’t attacked yet. But I know that the arrow that shot the wolf, and the affect it had on me, was not an accident. They had planned that I would be feeding that night, that I would come upon the wolf and stupidly try to help him," Louis trailed off, gazing out to the trees. He had been angry at himself when he realised he’d fallen for a trap.

"But they didn’t count on me coming home," Niall murmured.

"No, they didn’t. My initial plan was to keep as far away from the wolf as possible, and I refuse to be used again in such a degrading way again."

"It’s not degrading," Niall commented softly, causing Louis to look up with sharp eyes. Niall released an exasperated sigh.

"I was surprised to see the wolf listened to my orders. So, when Liam presented the opportunity to further test it, I would’ve been daft to not accept. I learned today that wolf Harry has an interest in me. I was fascinated before, but this, this I would have never had expected. So when I saw the wolf preparing to bite me, I took a chance. Letting him do so, if I were to die then my plan would not work, if I were to survive then - " Louis smiled.

"What is your plan? What difference is a bite going to do and how is this this connected with us being hunted?"

"My plan is to use the royal wolf’s abilities and talents to protect you and I. I refuse to be hunted down and killed by someone who doesn’t even have the decency to show their face. The bite has a major role. From what I’ve observed, human Harry is quite stubborn. He does not seem to like us very much, however his wolf seems to be attracted to me, which is unheard of, but it worked in my advantage.

“I needed more than a physical connection. I needed the wolf to be unable to kill or harm me and now that he’s has marked me, his greatest instinct is to protect what’s his, even if that means sacrificing his life for mine. I needed him to trust me in order to get him and his warlock friend to open up to us," Louis understood the extent of his actions, he had let himself be marked by a werewolf, another disgrace to add to his list.

"So you’ve put your own life on the line for the sake of protecting us - _again_ , might I add. Are you fucking serious Louis!? What if it doesn’t work? What if forming a connection between an Undead and a Werewolf is impossible? What will happen then?"

"Then I die; it’s as simple as that. But I will die knowing that I did everything I could to protect both of us. It’s never been tried before, so who said it wouldn’t work? In the end it will be beneficial for both us, the wolf, and the warlock."

"This is insane Louis and you know it. Your plan has little probability of succeeding," Niall said, watching Louis with sad eyes. Louis ignored the deep hollowness in his chest as he silently stared, not making eye contact with Niall.

"Mother called. Lottie was targeted and killed," Louis said in a monotone voice. Niall took a sharp breath in.

"Oh Louis-"

"She was found dead, body badly damaged. She was injected with that liquid, I’m sure of it. She smelt strongly of sulfur," Louis continued, ignoring Niall. Louis could see sun rays peeking over the horizon; morning was approaching.

There was a beat of silence before Niall spoke: “Are you planning on telling the mutt and warlock that they’re at risk if they keep in contact with us?”

"No. We need as much information from them as possible. We need to offer them support for this to work out. I will try to find who is hunting us and kill them. I’ll make them wish they never crossed me"

"To use them as you’re intending could end badly for us. The mutt might be daft, he’s still young and reckless. He doesn't know the full extent of his powers. A wrong move can end in our deaths. Not to mention you’re playing with someone's feelings. “

"I know," Louis sighed. But he had to do what he must in order to survive.

Louis was Niall’s oldest friend. Niall had seen his ups and downs and he knew Louis was in no condition to open up to someone. He blamed himself for things he had no control over. Louis may have seemed strong, and occasionally crude, but he had a belief that anything he came in contact with would be taken away, that he’s a disgrace to his kind.

Niall wanted nothing but his best mate to be happy, but he knew Louis didn’t believe himself to be worthy of happiness. Niall just hoped that maybe this time everything would work out for the better.

Louis watched the sunrise, closing his eyes as the rays hit his skin. Niall glanced at his best mate, to see his face contorted in pain. Niall hated it. As strong as Louis was for an original, he was still affected by such simple things. He was unable go outside or see during the day without sunglasses. Despite not burning upon contact with the sun, like the legends said, the Sun was extremely uncomfortable and Louis would be left with severe burns if he stayed out in the sun for too long, therefore, he usually kept to the shadows.  Niall had it somewhat  easier than his friend due to the fact he had been turned and wasn’t an original royal like Louis.

Hearing movement from within the house, Louis turned and walked inside, Niall trailing behind him. However, Louis noticed the underground room was suspiciously quiet.

"I thought you both had left," Liam said, pausing in the middle of making his breakfast to watch the two Undead.

"And miss the outcome of last night? Hell no," Niall grinned. Louis watched them both, attempting to hide his curiosity by feigning boredom.

"Alright, then. Well, I was just about to go down and free him," Liam replied, a little uncomfortable.

"Lead the way, Liam," Louis said, with exaggerated enthusiasm.

The three made their way to the underground room, as they had the night before. As the door opened, Louis had to refrain from taking a step back at the intense stench of flesh and blood.

"Fuck, that smell is disgusting," Niall commented bluntly.

"It always has this smell the next morning," Liam explained. He turned on the lights and walked down the stairs, the two Undead following closely. Louis had seen some gruesome things in his life. This however, to put it simply, took the cake.

Harry was kneeling, his arms pulled back from his body. The cage on his head was digging in places, that looked extremely painful. The chains on his chest seemed to be engraved deep into his skin.

Blood was everywhere, droplets still falling from his nose and arms. A combination of skin, fur and leathery flesh surrounded the wolf boy.The chains that once held him securely in place, now strained from the struggle. The walls, ceiling, and even the boy’s body were covered in scratches.

Harry glanced up. His eyes now a dull green, hair covered in blood and clenched hands wrapped painfully around the chains.

"Took you long enough," Harry rasped, his voice broken, wavering.

"Sorry Haz," Liam apologized as quickly got to work on taking the chains carefully off Harry’s body. Louis did not miss the silent, pained whimpers that escaped Harry’s lips.

"I made it though, I survived the night and no one got hurt," Harry proudly claimed, a childish dimpled grin taking over his features but to Louis, the whole situation still felt so wrong. Was the boy in danger of not making it through the night? Did he go to great lengths to avoid harming anyone only to risk his own life in the process?

Harry stared at Louis with blank, dull eyes. Before recognition slowly fell over his features.

"Why are they here?" His voice sounded so weak. Louis had to hold back the impulse to snap at the wolf to stop talking and rest his voice.

"Let go of the chains, Haz," Liam said softly. "They helped a lot last night."

“Yeah,” he said weakly, eyes closed. Louis had to clench his jaw and take a deep breath to stop himself from saying anything.

Harry remained kneeling as Liam discarded the chains out of Harry’s line of sight. Liam slowly walked back over to Harry, who was staring in front of himself with empty eyes.

"I made it," Harry announced tiredly.

"Yes you did, bud, yes you did," Liam responded, as Harry began to fall forward, his eyes rolling back. However, Liam seemed to be expecting it as he caught the boy with ease.

"That was... interesting," Niall mused. Liam ignored him, concentrating carefully on moving the boy in his arms. Louis was still in shock, his eyes not leaving Harry.

"He does this every morning after the full moon. Telling me he made it before passing out," Liam said fondly, glancing up at Louis.

"Would you mind taking him upstairs? Don’t worry about the covers I changed them this morning. I need to clean this place before going up to clean and heal him," He asked Louis.

Despite being completely out of his element, Louis maintained an emotionless façade as he nodded and grabbed the wolf, with a lot more care than he wanted to even think about at that moment.

Louis didn’t take note of what Niall was doing, before going up the stairs in a flash. He entered what he presumed to be the wolf boy’s room, if the scent was anything to go by, and placed the wolf boy softly on the bed. Subconsciously, Louis began to brush the bloody hair from the boy’s face, sighing in relief when he noticed the wounds were no longer bleeding and had begun to heal.

When he realised what he was doing, he quickly snatched his hand away. He looked around to see if anyone had been watching and took a couple of steps back. He didn’t understand why he found the wolf so alluring, even before he had allowed the wolf boy to mark him.

He didn’t understand why he was constantly aware of the boy’s presence, or even why he had such an overwhelming desire to have sex with him at the party. It hadn’t been part of the plan, yet he didn’t think twice before doing it.

The sudden rage he felt, when he saw the boy kissing the human girl. The urge to rip him away from the human and show him who he belonged to. The intensity of those thoughts and emotions scared him. The taste of Harry’s blood, from when he had bitten Harry whilst they were having sex, was exquisite. Which made it even more enjoyable for both him and the wolf boy.

His gaze wandered around Harry’s room, catching on a photo sitting on the night table. He took a furtive step forward, to get a closer look at the photo, which looked like an old dirty painting from afar. He picked it up and was surprised to see it was a family of four.

Pictured was a very beautiful woman, wearing a Victorian-style dress whilst carrying a small child in her arms. The child had chubby cheeks and bright green eyes. In the middle stood a rounded man, who had a kind smile. Finally Louis’ eyes landed on a young woman. Long wavy hair falling over part of her face. She had a delicate yet seemingly strong body, and the dark blue dress she was wearing, complemented her frame perfectly. Louis realised he was staring at the exact same she wolf that he had once met in the woods.

 

_Louis laid on the grass, watching the towering tree branches above him dance in the wind. Niall must have left by now but Louis couldn’t be bothered to check, too busy relishing in the calming surrounding. His eyes snapped open upon hearing unfamiliar foot steps close by. A girl that looked to be around the same age as him was walking through the trees._

_Louis watched silently as she walked closer, still oblivious to his presence as she laid down on the ground a couple metres away from Louis. Louis continued watching silently, a small smile forming on his lips. He waited until she opened her eyes, before he spoke._

_"What is a young lady like yourself doing alone in the woods?" he inquired, causing the she wolf to jump in surprise. Her vivid green eyes widened in disbelief as she looked down at him._

_"What are you doing here?" She growled. Louis raised an eyebrow. So, she is a purebred werewolf, he thought to himself._

_"Thinking about life, appreciating the day," he answered. The she wolf narrowed her eyes._

_"You are no werewolf. What are you?" she growled, cautiously standing up. Her green eyes flashed in anger and warning._

_"Darling, I would’ve presumed you’d have heard of me. Do my eyes not give it away?" Louis taunted with a smirk. She paused to think, before her eyes widened in realisation._

_"You’re…" She faltered, trying to collect herself, "You’re a vampire."_

_"Correct."_

_"I thought you were all dead? Just legends told to scare the youth?" Accusation was clear in her tone as she crossed her arms, waiting for an answer._

_"Now what made you think that?" Louis watched the girl with a condescending smile._

_"What do you want? How are you all not dead?"_

_"I’m not looking for trouble here, young she-wolf. I was simply laying here enjoying the nice day." Louis stood up and stretched before continuing, "However it seems it is time for me to go." He turned to leave. However, he stopped when he heard the she wolf shout._

_"Wait!" She called. Louis turned around, looking at her expectantly with a raised eyebrow. "Did you hear the Oracle’s message.”_

_"Yes, I have. Death will fall upon us all soon," Louis said, unfazed._

_"So you are aware of what will happen to all of us? How we will die at the hands of those whom are weaker than us?" She questioned, worry clear on her face. Louis nodded slowly._

_"But you see love, that is where you have it all wrong. I will not to die at the hands of weaker beings," he replied before turning to take his leave again._

_"No! Wait! If you’re real, then the legends about your race must also be true," she said quickly, her eyes shining with hope. Louis’ patience was beginning to wear thin. However, he remained quiet, waiting for the she wolf to continue._

_"If what the legends say are true, then you may be able to help us! I ask of you, noble royal, that when the times comes you will come and help my family and I survive death’s unkind hands," she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes as she stared at Louis. Louis observed the she wolf. She was a royal herself but by asking for help it demonstrated that she didn’t believe that her status made her more superior than others._

_Louis took in a deep breath before replying, "I promise._ ”

 

He placed the photograph back down onto the table. The guilt was eating at him, his stomach twisting as he watched over the sleeping boy in bed. He was one hundred percent sure this was the wolf boy he had rescued and then subsequently  abandoned.

 

_"Listen to me, young child: whatever happens you must stay with this family,” Louis was kneeling in front of the young boy, who was much too small for his age. The boy just stared at him in fascination._

_"Why must I? I’d much rather go with you, blue eyes," the boy whined, a pout on his lips as he grabbed at Louis’ shirt with tiny fists._

_"You may not go with me," Louis said sternly. He glanced at the couple that he’d found. They had eagerly accepted him right away as they were unable to have their own child. Louis was rather surprised he did not have to compel them._

_"Why not?"_

_"This will be better for you. If you come with me you will die,"_

_"I don’t care! I’ve always wanted to meet someone like you! You saved me and I must find a way to repay you. Allow me to do so by going with you, I swear I won’t be in the way," the boy pleaded._

_Louis held back a laugh. Did the boy think that he was doing Louis a favor by accompanying him?_

_Louis gently pushed the curly hair away from the boy’s small face before kissing him lightly on the forehead. "That is sweet of you, but you will stay," Louis watched as the emotion on young boy’s features turned into that of confusion. Louis hated doing this to a young child but he knew it was necessary. His pupils dilated as he stared deep into the child’s eyes._

_"You will stay with these kind humans until you are ready to live on your own. You will not remember me. Your sister sacrificed herself in order for you to live. You have never seen or crossed paths with me nor any of my race. And most importantly no matter what happens, you will fight to overcome anything that destiny or life decides to throw at you," Louis concluded. The boy stared at him in a haze as Louis rose quickly before leaving in a flash._

 

"Am I still allowed to act the same towards the mutt Lou?" Niall asked, bringing Louis out of his thoughts concerning the fate of the humans whom he had left the young boy with.

"I’m not expecting you to start being nice, mate. The Wolf boy would definitely notice and begin to suspect something was up," Louis explained. He began to make a cup tea for himself and a coffee for Niall whilst they waited in the kitchen for the warlock to finish fixing up the boys wound. "Although you seem to like Liam well enough."

"It’s not like I hate the mutt: it just annoys me how he views us and speaks to us as though we are lesser than him and don’t deserve his respect. Liam, however, is rather friendly and genuine. Being mean to him feels like kicking a puppy;” Niall said with indifference as he sat back in the chair and began to drink the coffee Louis had made.

"I can see what you—" Louis trailed off upon sensing someone watching them. Then he noticed a face he knew all too well standing at the edge of the woods. Louis immediately dropped his cup before leaving the house in a flash.

 

As soon as Louis exited the house, the girl instantly moved away, deeper into the woods. Louis just laughed. _The girl seriously thought she could outrun him. Adorable._ He stopped at a clearing. The girl had taken a turn towards the more populated area. _Smart._ Yet Louis knew he was faster. He had her pinned against a tree, fangs out in a matter of seconds _._ The girl let out a scream, before sighing in defeat.

"Hello, princess. I could never outrun you, could I?" she teased, waggling her eyebrows as she ran her hands along his torso. He tightened his hold, and pushed her hands roughly from his body causing her to hiss out in pain.

"What are you doing here Avery?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Don’t think too highly of yourself, princess. I’m not here for you," Avery said condescendingly. Louis released her, and took a couple of steps back.  

"Fucking finally. Have you ever thought of having a normal civil conversation?” She grumbled.

"You can’t expect me to be civil when you were spying on me and then ran when I noticed you.”

"Oh, a bit paranoid are we? What’s the bet you have possessed someone special and you’re keeping them a secret?” She smirked.

"Are you threatening me? Do you really think that’s smart Avery?" Louis warned, giving her a tight lipped smile. Avery instantly paled.

"No, no, sorry. I need to learn when to keep my mouth shut," she gulped, fiddling with her hands.    _Weakness in an Undead,_ Louis thought, _what disgrace._

"Do not make me repeat myself: why are you here?" Louis demanded.

“I wasn’t here to spy on you. Simply passing by when I picked up your scent. I guess curiosity got the better of me.”

"So why did you flee then?"

"Well Louis, I know how much you hate people who eavesdrop. Plus, I’m kind of on the run," she explained.

"What are you running from? The last mess you got into was wronging me, and you were spared greatly. Which reminds me, I specifically prohibited you from entering this country.”

"Funny you say that - did I ever mention how sorry I am? I honestly had no clue who you were."

"I don’t forgive," Louis snapped.

"I figured. Anyway, I’m currently in this country because I am planning on going to Africa. I’ve heard it’s such an exotic," Avery said with a dreamy look.

"What could possibly cause you to take a risk to through come here? Just so you can go to this excluded place?" Louis questioned.

"Well, many of us are being hunted, you know. Sadly, I already have a hunter on my trail and I refuse to be killed, so I decided my next destination will be Africa," she explained with an innocent smile.

"So you’ve seen one?" Louis inquired further.

"Yes, princess, they aren’t that different. They look like humans but have inhuman abilities.”

"And you thought it would be a good idea to lead her here? Do you have a death wish?" he retorted

"She isn’t following me anymore. I am quite capable of covering my tracks, I’d rather just take a few precautions until this shit-storm passes. I’m not one to get involved," she explained with a shrug.

"Well love, I’m sorry to say but you will not be hiding away or leaving. I can use your knowledge of the hunters to my advantage," Louis stated matter-of-factly. Avery’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"You have no right to tell me what I can or can’t do, Tomlinson,” she growled with a pointed finger.

"I think you’ll find, Avery, that I have more than one way of making you stay and really, it’s up to you which option it will be," Louis said, raising an eyebrow.

"This -  you can’t - it’s not fair!" she stammered.

"Life isn’t fair, love. I thought you would have learnt that by now." Louis paused, daring her to protest. She stayed quiet, so he continued, “Now, lets go find Niall and discuss changing your appearance incase they are still trailing you.” Louis turned and started walking back. Avery did not move. “If you run, Avery, I will kill you before you even make it five metres,” Louis threatened as he continued to walk.

He could hear the hitch of her breath and her increasing heart rate. The weakness of her humanity would never cease to entertain Louis.

  
"I don’t like it when you play dirty," she called, following behind. Louis just laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

It took Harry a few days to recover from the effects of the full moon. He was exhausted which wasn’t an uncommon feeling. When he finally began to feel better, he returned to the University, which meant having to pretend like he hadn’t been acting strange.

The full moon seemed to have gone by without any mishaps. Although, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something important. 

Firstly, there was Liam’s sudden friendship with the two Undead - Liam assured him nothing concerning had happened. The only strange happening was the Undead helping Liam to control wolf Harry and the blond’s tendency to smirk at Harry whenever he caught his eye.

In the end, he dismissed it, concluding he was being paranoid. He was grateful for the Undead’s help. He never enjoyed leaving Liam to deal with his wolf side alone.

Louis was, strangely enough, nowhere to be seen. On occasion, Harry would catch an odd scent, a movement or feel someone was watching him which would cause him to stop whatever it was he was doing, his wolf instincts urging him to leave. Yet, whenever he turned around there would be no one there. If it was the hunters following him, he would be able to handle it - fight them and win; he was ready.

Louis finally returned to uni a couple days later. Harry was sitting on the field, headphones in, attempting to calm his senses which had been constantly on high alert. However, the moment Louis walked in, it was as if someone had poured cold water over Harry. He stiffened, the colour draining from his face.

Louis had been marked. More importantly, he’d been marked by Harry. Louis’ usual undead scent was now mixed with Harry’s. The worst part was, Harry had no recognition of it happening.

Louis’ eyes flickered towards Harry, sensing the wolf’s stare. Harry stood up. His thoughts were going at a mile a minute, a constant repeat of ‘ _he had marked louis_ ’.

  


As soon as he entered the building, the scent hit him like a tonne of bricks, enabling him to locate Louis in a matter of seconds. He needed to talk to Liam as soon as possible.

Harry found Liam speaking to a mortal, but as soon as he noticed Harry storming towards him he froze, eyes widening. 

"We need to talk," Harry growled menacingly, startling the mortal. Liam nodded, and followed Harry into an empty classroom. Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. If he lost control of his anger, which didn’t happen often, it would be impossible to stop himself from shifting.  "So, when were you going to tell me?" He demanded. Liam just continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"Tell you what Harry?"

"Oh I don’t know, maybe that I marked the fucking Undead?" He snapped.

"What?"

"Louis has been marked by me Liam. Our scents have been combined. I noticed as soon as he stepped out of that car. I’ve marked him and I don’t even have any recollection of it happening! You have to be aroused when you mark them and -” Harry’s eyes suddenly widened in panic upon remembering the night with Louis at the party. But he was positive it hadn’t happened then. “Liam, it wasn’t the night of the party. I made sure my wolf side didn’t even think about claiming the Undead. So is it just a coincidence that days after my full moon, which he was present for, he shows up marked by me!” Harry was pacing now, his heart pounding.

"It could have been when you bit him..." Liam gulped, face turning bright red. Harry froze, his heart, if possible, began pounding harder, his hands shaking.

"When?" He whispered, as if speaking too loud would make it real. 

"That night. Louis was holding you whilst I was preparing to chain you up. Then suddenly you grabbed him and snogged him. When you bit him, I stepped in. But I didn’t know that you biting someone, meant you were claiming them. Even Louis was so surprised that he didn’t have time to react." Liam explained, his face filled with guilt causing Harry’s anger to diminish instantly. 

"What else did I do?" Harry asked, praying silently that nothing else happened. 

"Well you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself and you were snuggling against him. Also you were being rather obvious that you had slept with him." Harry had a strong desire to bang his head against a wall. 

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

"I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. You’ve been so tired and worn out and paranoid these last few days. I didn’t want you to have to stress out about something else. Neither of the undead had mentioned it, so I partly figured it wasn’t anything to be extremely concerned about.”

"Fuck!" Marking Louis meant his scent would now provoke a primal urge in Harry to push the undead up against a wall and ravish him in front of everyone. It meant being able to tell where Louis was. It would result in Harry becoming even more obsessed with the boy.

He was at least thankful that he couldn’t and didn’t mate with the Undead. Which was physically impossible due to them being different species. However the saddest part was his wolf side wouldn’t allow him to have sex with anyone else until his scent left Louis.

“What do we do now?” Liam asked softly.

“Wait it out. The scent will slowly fade as time passes. As long as I don’t bite him again, there should be no problem.” 

“I’m truly sorry Harry. If I had known what the bite meant, I would have stopped you immediately.”

“And I’m sorry for getting angry at you.” 

They both decided to head to class. However, as soon as Harry opened the door, the scent hit him. He froze, only to see Louis leaning against the opposite wall, the blond Undead standing next to him.

"Took you a while. Could you not cum?" The blonde sneered.

"I — You were listening in?!" Harry spluttered, his face turning hot. 

"Your voice was rather loud love." Louis smirked, a glint in his eyes. 

"What are you even doing here?" He asked, attempting to stop his fingers from twitching from the need to remove the smirk from the Undead’s lips by pushing him up against a wall and kissing him senseless.

"I actually wanted to have a word with you" Louis said, face void of emotion.

"And I’m just here for Liam" Niall added. Liam looked at Harry before moving towards Niall. 

"Shall we then?" Louis motioned to Harry for them to go inside the classroom. Harry gave him a questioning look,  to which Louis responded with a roll of his eyes “this is not exactly a conversation to be had in the hallway wolf boy.”  

They stood in the classroom, silently observing each other. Louis was leant back on a chair, eyes flickering all over Harry’s body, causing a spark of arousal to flow through Harry. 

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, eyes widening when he realised the implications of the question. 

"Getting possessive already, wolf boy? You haven’t even taken me to dinner yet" Louis taunted with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Possessiveness has nothing to with it.” Harry insisted, despite his wolf disagreeing. “Ever since your absence, there has been something strange happening in this town,"

"Pity, that’s quite boring" Louis sighed deeply before continuing "However, something is going on this small town, but i’m not here to talk about that. Rather I wanted to inform you that an acquaintance of mine is residing at my flat and will be around town. Do not interfere with her or go near her.” Harry stiffened, a frown forming on his face.

"Why can’t I?" He growled

"Because I do not want you to" Louis said calmly, which made Harry even more angry. 

"You do not get to tell me what to do Blue Eyes" Harry growled again. Suddenly he was forcefully shoved against the wall. Louis standing in front of him, their faces inches apart. His blue eyes were glowing. 

“Don’t push me young wolf, I’ve been nothing but patient. But if you do disobey me I will make you regret it." Harry just stared at him, lips parted, his mind in a haze. The Undead was so close, his scent overwhelming. The dangerous glint in his eyes had Harry daring to disobey just to see the punishment the Undead threatened him with. The Undead’s ability to kill him had seemingly slipped his mind, too distracted by Louis’ arm against his chest, the skin burning hot underneath.

"Do you understand, wolf boy?" Louis said, eyes narrowing when Harry didn’t speak for a few minutes.

Harry somehow found it in him to respond with a languorous nod and breathy “yeah”. Louis took a few steps back, his face became expressionless before flashing out of the room.

Harry blinked, finally coming out of his haze. He cursed himself for being a complete fool and being affected by Louis scent. ‘What have I done’ he thought to himself as he exited the room.

  


That night Harry awoke with a start upon sensing a presence that was moving quickly through the woods. Harry raced outside, the scent of an unknown Undead hitting him immediately. He growled deeply before shifting, pushing away his concerns of Louis’ reaction. He had to ensure the town’s safety and this Undead needed to learn its place.

Despite the speed in which he ran into the woods, his footsteps were silent. His ears listening intently for the Undead. Ahead, a figure gracefully jumped from the trees onto the ground. Both sensing each others presence simultaneously. The figure’s head snapped up, and Harry noticed the bright blue eyes. He ran faster and faster - this was the female Undead Louis had spoken about. 

As soon as the Undead realised the speed in which Harry was approaching she turned right and shot off. Harry followed her effortlessly, despite her continuous attempts to lose him with sharp turns and by jumping into the trees. It wasn’t until Harry followed her into a clearing, where there stood three Undead, that he realised he had been led into a trap. 

What was strange about these undead were their eyes. They all lacked the intense blue colour. They had brown, almost black eyes which resembled a mortals. However they had a very distinct vampire scent. The Undead he had been chasing was now nowhere to be seen. 

“Look brother, a werewolf” The boy on the right spoke. He had red hair, tattoos all over his hands and arms and what looked to be a broken jaw. The one in the middle, was a man who looked to be in his mid 30’s. He had a number of scars and tattoos adorning his face. On the left was a short girl, with short blue hair, she had a number of piercings and wore dirty baggy clothes.

He was so focused on inspecting these strange and frankly, hideous creatures standing before him, that he didn’t notice the shaking boy lying on the floor until he let out a pained sob. The human boy was stunning. He had raven black hair which fell against his face. His black shirt was ripped, revealing the tattoos scattered across his lean body. Though, what stood out to Harry was not his model-like angular face - it was the cuts and bruises that covered it. Harry winced in sympathy. 

"What do you want wolf? We’re trying to feed" The creature with the scars said, a sadistic smile on his lips. Harry bared his teeth, growling menacingly as they took a step towards him. 

"How much will they love us for bringing a werewolf?" The girl commented, with gleaming eyes. There was no way that Louis would ever involve himself with these creatures and he had said there was only a female Undead in town, the one who had led Harry here.

"Be careful Annie. They told us if the wolf found us, to not anger him” The one with the scars warned, despite showing no desire to follow these orders. 

Harry growled again. He should have killed them the moment he set foot in this clearing. He refused to stand there and let these creatures feed and torture this innocent mortal. Harry lunged forward, jaw clamping around the leg of the red headed creature easily. The creature gave a pained yell as Harry ripped the leg off. The one with the scars hissed angrily but Harry was too quick. He pinned down the thrashing creature as he dug his teeth into it’s neck snapping it’s head off. The ease with which he killed them, and the warmth of their body further confirmed that these creatures were not Undeads. 

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by the girl running towards him. He crouched, ready to attack but the girl stopped. They began to circle each other. The girl had revealed her fangs, causing Harry to stare curiously at them. This distraction meant Harry didn’t notice the somehow now standing red haired boy behind him, until the boy had grabbed him around the neck, with the strength of an Undead.

Harry growled menacingly, baring his teeth. The girl started running towards him, hand outstretched, aiming for his heart. Harry was quicker. He stood up on his hind legs, the red haired boy now dangling from his neck. Harry fell onto his back, causing the creature to let go. Quickly, Harry righted himself before clamping his teeth down on the boys arm and ripping it off. His head snapped up, upon hearing the footsteps of the girl getting closer. He launched himself at this creature, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her across the clearing. 

He stood in the middle of the field as he caught his breath, observing the scene around him. These creatures, something was off. Why were they on his lands? Why did they have some features of the Undead but not all? and why was he led here in the first place?

His train of thought was interrupted by a ruffling sound on his right. He quickly turned, teeth bared, expecting the female Undead. However, he was surprised to see the mortal had propped himself up against a tree and was now armed with a wooden stick.

Harry walked cautiously toward the mortal, who cowered further into the tree, body trembling. 

"Stay away!" The boy screamed. Harry paused. 

Should he leave the mortal here? The boy had already seen him, which was rather concerning. He could always just pretend he was a wild wolf. The mortal’s leg was bleeding and broken. It would be impossible for him to make it out of the woods alive.

The mortal began to swing the stick blindly. Harry took a step back. Why was he still here? He had never felt a need to help a mortal before. He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind before running away. He didn’t go far before his thoughts caught up with him again causing him to stop. He turned to look at the mortal. Why couldn’t he leave this mortal stranded?

The mortal took a relieved breath. Unsuccessfully he attempted to stand, only causing his leg to bleed more. He cursed as he helplessly looked around himself. He searched his pockets, but still found himself empty handed. He looked thoughtfully at the headless body of the creature. Determined, he began to move towards the body despite the intense pain he was in. 

Harry stood in place, conflicted as to whether he should help this mortal out. His conscience, which annoyingly sounded like Liam, was urging him to go over there however his wolf stayed silent. He quickly transformed back into his human form and began walking towards the struggling mortal.

Taking his phone from his pocket, he tried to form a plan. One that would convince the mortal it was completely reasonable for someone to be so far in the forest. Pretending to be drunk could work. He took a deep breath, placing his phone against his ear.

“Oi mate I’m just going for a piss, everything’s fine….. No, no, I’m not lost. Just around the corner - why do all the trees look the same?” He said loudly into the phone, whilst he stumbled into the clearing. The mortal looked up, relief on his face. “I think I found someone. See, i’m not lost, just….” He trailed off as he looked around wide eyed at all the dead bodies. “WHAT THE FUCK” He screamed, looking back at the mortal, dropping his phone for effect. He tried not to wince at the crack of the screen as it hit a rock. Whoever told him he was a shitty actor can fuck right off.

“Oh thank god” The mortal sighed in relief, seemingly convinced by Harry. “Please help me, but quickly, we need to get out of here.” Harry just stared open mouthed, pretending to be shocked. 

“Please, before it comes back!” The mortal whispered becoming more desperate. 

“IT!” Harry questioned, making his lips tremble. 

“A massive wild wolf that was here a minute ago. It killed all these people. Help me please! We need to leave.” He urged, Harry just stared wide eyed, not moving. 

“Please, please mate, please.” He begged. Harry figured a decent normal human would probably help now.

“Right- right. Sorry… I, right.” Harry stammered. He lifted the mortal pretending he was struggling with him being too heavy despite the boy being as light as a feather.  “I live close by we can go there.” The mortal just nodded in response. 

It was silent for a while bar the occasional whine of pain from the mortal. 

Finally Harry spoke up again “We should call the cops,” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. The last thing he needed was the mortal police getting involved. He was getting way too into character.

“No!” The mortal quickly cut in, surprising Harry. It was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. Harry looked at the now nervous looking mortal with a raised eyebrow.

"We...we can’t... I...I " The mortal stammered, nervously chewing on his lip before continuing."I was doing a drug exchange, that’s why we can’t get the police involved.” Harry internally sighed in relief. At least he wouldn’t have to try and convince the mortal that those creatures were human. 

“Right, okay. No police” Harry agreed, as they walked into his backyard. Luckily he was met by Liam at the backdoor.

“For god sake Harry, you can’t just go and…” He trailed off upon spotting the mortal in Harry’s arms. 

“He was in the woods… and bodies… hurt” Harry purposely stammered, praying Liam would just go along with it. Liam looked at him questioningly for a moment before stepping forward and taking the mortal from Harry’s arms, and carrying him swiftly and easily into the house. Harry just scoffed, if he knew that Liam with his human strength could lift him so easily, he could have avoided putting so much effort into pretending the boy was heavy. 

Harry was starting to feel some sort of pity for this mortal, who was now laying on the couch with closed eyes, the pain and fatigue becoming too much.  

“I’ll grab the…. something…. to clean with” Harry said, still trying to act scared in front of the mortal.

Harry entered the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit. He stared at it in amusement. Originally Harry at scoffed at Liam’s instance that they have it in their house in case of some emergency. With Liam’s magic and Harry’s ability to heal fast, they had no reason to need it. Maybe Liam was psychic as well, that would be pretty cool.

“What the fuck Haz!”  Liam whispered through gritted teeth as he entered the kitchen. 

“Found him” Harry dismissed, turning to fill a cup with water. 

“The fuck… that’s…wait what?” Liam questioned confused as Harry passed him the water and some pills. 

“He was attacked” He said with a shrug. He grabbed a bowl of water and a cloth. Hoping this would still work. “and we can’t take him to the doctors. I’ll explain later.”

“This is not over Harry Styles” Liam hissed before leaving to attend to the mortal who was bleeding to death on the couch. Hmm, there’s probably going to be a bit of a stain after… Oops.

Harry entered the living room, finding Liam looking worriedly at the mortal with his big dark brown eyes. Harry took a deep breath getting back into character.

“Here Li, I thought this would help,” Harry said shakily. He passed a glass of water to Liam, spilling some on the floor. Liam raised a questioning eyebrow at Harry, who just subtly shrugged in return. 

Harry stepped back, glancing at the injuries. He wasn’t an expert in mortal anatomy but he was certain the boy would survive.

“Don’t worry mate, I work part-time at the hospital” Liam lied. Harry gave him an unimpressed look. Really? Was that the best he could come up with? Saying he had a degree in the medical field and had decided to return to Uni to get another degree was an easier lie. It wasn’t like the mortal was in any position to question it anyway. 

Liam worked on cleaning the boy up. Harry watched with a worried expression despite being completely indifferent towards the whole situation. Could you blame him, the boy was just a worthless mortal?

“What’s your name?” Liam asked gently. The mortal’s eyes fluttered open to stare up at Liam in a pain induced haze. Harry bit his lip when the mortal’s eyes flickered to him momentarily before answering. 

“Zayn” he said breathlessly, attempting a smile, which turned out to be more of a grimace. Harry had to say he was impressed by the boy’s attempt.  

“Well, hello Zayn. This is probably going to hurt a bit, so I would recommend biting into this.” Liam said as he passed Zayn the wash cloth. Zayn nodded, taking it weakly. Liam glanced back at Harry once more, before taking a deep breath and placing his hands on Zayn’s leg. Seconds later there was a sickening crack, making even Harry wince. The mortal screamed into the cloth causing Liam to let go quickly. Shit, that was something.

  


By the time Liam was finished, Zayn was passed out on the couch. Liam slowly stood and walked into the kitchen carrying the supplies in his bloody hands.

“You okay Li? Harry asked worriedly, following Liam into the kitchen. Liam was quiet for a moment, body tense as he stood at the sink washing his hands. 

“I’ve seen you change and I’ve seen my fair amount of blood but that’s completely different to working unaided and without using magic” Liam said finally, turning to look at Harry tiredly.

“Well, look at it this way, you’re a proper doctor now” Harry smirked at his own joke, however Liam was not amused.

"Harry" Liam chided. Harry pouted as he opened the fridge door. You can’t blame him for trying to make light of this whole situation.

"What happened?" Liam asked with sigh. Harry passed him a bottle of beer before responding.  

"I could sense the presence of an Undead nearby-” Liam gave him an unamused look “don’t look at me like that Liam. I wasn’t going to listen to Louis ordering me to stay away from the Undead. The town had an odd feeling, that I did not like one bit.”

“It’s like you enjoy angering Louis or something.” Liam sighed, ignoring Harry’s challenging glare. “Anyway, how did you find Zayn and what business does he have with the Undead.”

"The female Undead led me into the clearing where 3 creatures were torturing the lad. But what was strange about these creatures were that they had nearly all the traits of an Undead, speed, strength, they even smelled like one, however they were missing the most important one, the blue eyes. Even turned Undead have the blue eyes.”

"So these creatures weren’t Undead despite having nearly all the traits, and the female Undead led you there?” Liam repeated, with furrowed eyebrows.

"She did"

"Did you see her after? Did you speak to her at all?” Liam asked.

"No, it seemed like she was going somewhere when I spotted her. As soon as she saw me she ran off. So I doubt she wanted talk to me. Although, she had to know I was going to follow her, so she led me to the creatures.” Harry explained. The only problem was, he couldn’t figure out why the Undead led him there.

“Niall told me, that her and Louis once, long ago, had a sort of friendship before she disrespected Louis. However their friendship was kind of one sided, as it seemed Louis never saw her as a friend.” Liam said tiredly. Harry stared at Liam like he had grown two heads. 

“Wait what! You talked about her with the blond? And since when are you on first name basis with the Undead” Harry accused indignantly, making Liam roll his eyes.

"Niall is a surprisingly friendly bloke once you get passed his edgy, protective and crude side. He is extremely protective over Louis. Who, once you also get passed his cold, sharp exterior is also a respectful and nice lad. However, unlike you Harry I like to call them by their names, rather than ‘blue eyes’ or ‘undead’” Liam said with stern eyes.

“I only call them, what they are. Anyway, it’s not like they don’t do the same to me. The blond clearly doesn’t like me, which is mutual and he insists on calling me mutt. Even Louis refuses to call me by my own name.” Harry grumbled. 

“I always figured that ‘wolf boy’ was a pet name” Liam confessed.

Harry just stared at him like he lost his mind for a moment before changing the subject completely, trying to ignore his wolf’s excitement at the prospect of Louis giving him a pet name. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter what we call each other. What else did the blond say about the female Undead?” 

“He just said to keep our distance. Louis doesn’t want her close to you or contacting you in any way." Liam smiled knowingly at Harry, who just ignored him. 

“So, don’t you find it rather concerning that three Undead like creatures appear in the town, the same time she does?” Harry questioned. 

“Yes, it is rather concerning. But i’m sure Louis knows nothing of this, Niall said he has strict rules against harming humans” Liam explained and Harry frowned at the ground. Still trying to make sense of this whole situation. 

“You seem to believe the Undead surprisingly easy Li, did it ever occur to you they might be trying to mislead or deceive you?” Harry accused.

"I have no reason to doubt their words. They have been kind to us, helping you on the full moon." Liam stated but Harry was still not convinced.

"Did Zayn see your wolf form? Did he see you shift?" Liam asked worriedly after a moment of silence.

“Liam, I’m rather offended that you think so little of my intelligence.” Harry pouted. Had Liam forgotten Harry’s life before he had found him? The ways in which he had to lie and act differently?

“But he did see my wolf form, but not me shifting. He figured I was just a wild wolf. I pretended to be a normal tipsy mortal lost in the woods. Which reminds me, I’m going to need a new phone, I cracked mine.” Harry continued nonchalantly. 

“And he believed it?” Liam asked shocked. 

“Again I’m offended and yes he did. He honestly thinks he saw a giant wolf thanks to my fantastic and believable acting skills.”

“What happens when he calls the police?”

“Well he seemed to think he was doing a drug exchange. So i’m doubting he will want the police involved. Anyway he already refused my offer to call the police. I’ve got it all covered Li stop worrying.” Harry said with a tired smile.

After leaving Liam to attend to the sleeping mortal, he went to get some much needed sleep. However once in bed, he couldn’t stop thinking about Louis. He must have known something was amiss, how else could his absences be explained? All the while he was trying to ignore his wolf’s constant insistence that wolf boy was indeed a pet name. Thinking of all the times Louis had called him that, never with anger or hatred like the blond calling him mutt, either it was said with a smile or in a normal conversation. And these creatures, who killed way too easily. Something else, other than him being hunted, was seriously wrong. He needed to find out what it was.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Harry did not bother waiting for the mortal to wake before putting on his black skinny jeans, white T shirt and leaving the house. Only when he was hidden in the woods and there was no risk of the mortal seeing him did he let himself shift. He ran towards the clearing, needing to examine the bodies and find out what the hell they were.

However once he reached the clearing, he froze, eyes widening. The bodies were gone. He was positive this was the place. Quickly he shifted back into his human form. There was no way anyone could have found the bodies so quickly, they were too deep into the forest. He stood in the center, surveying his surroundings. There was not a single trace left of what had happened. 

Did that mean the female Undead had removed them? Was Louis aware of the bodies and what had happened?

He sniffed the air, hoping to pick up the scent of the Undead or Louis’ alluring scent, instead he was hit with the scent of something decomposing and rotten. He knelt down, swiping his fingers through the dirt where the creatures he killed had laid. Examining the dirt on his fingers, he noticed dirty dark almost black blood. The blood was still wet, which meant the bodies had been moved recently.

He looked around, trying to locate the source of the smell. It was like something was decomposing, which was strange because Undead bodies didn’t decompose, they had to be cremated or stabbed with a stake which would then cause them to self combust otherwise they could not permanently die. But even if they weren’t permanently killed, they did not come back overnight.

Harry breathed in the scent of the dirt and blood. A rush of adrenaline flowed through him; not having tracked anything for centuries. He stood up and took a deep breath, his muscles automatically relaxing. Letting go and allowing his wolf side to take control was dangerous but it was best at tracking. However, he could easily take over if his wolf started getting reckless, seeing as it was not a full moon. But this same wolf turned into a merciless killer during a full moon, so Harry really couldn’t be blamed for not fully trusting his wolf side.

He felt the shift beginning, his wolf smirking in excitement. It was like an out of body experience, his body moving without him controlling it. Despite Harry having an absolute hate for these moments, his wolf loved them. His wolf raised its head, sniffing the air and smirking before he shot off, maneuvering  through the trees with more skill than Harry himself possessed. His wolf moved with intent, paws hitting the ground with a purpose, letting off an almost dangerous vibe.

He could remember the first time he had heard his wolf. It was before he was even able to shift. At first he’d thought he was going insane. He could remember when Gemma began to act differently and he had asked his mother if there was something wrong with her.  Gemma began showing personality changes years before her first shift, but they were rare. However they became more frequent soon after her first shift.

 

_"Mother, why does Gem act like this sometimes" Harry questioned from behind his mother’s gown. They were watching Gemma fight some of the guards in the courtyard of the castle, successfully taking down man after man, whilst she called them weak. Harry wasn’t scared of Gemma when she acted like this. She was never mean to him and actually became more protective and playful than usual._

_“Your sister just had her first shift. She must get acquainted with her wolf. Both have to come to a mutual understanding before she stops changing personalities.” His mother explained as she picked him up and began walking them away from the courtyard._

_“What does that mean mother? Is there something wrong with her? Does her wolf not like her?” He questioned, looking back at his sister with wide worried eyes._

_“Of course not darling. Royal wolf spirits are naturally dominant due to the royal blood in them. They deem the human self as weak and will try to take over the bodies. It is never to harm them but rather to teach us how to grow strong and to be great rulers. They make their presence known years before you shift in order to teach and guide the young, sort of like a mentor. Many call them their spirit animal.” His mother explained, Harry stared at her, fascinated._

_“Do they stay with you forever?”_

_“No, they slowly leave you, making their presence less known as you grow older. However they refuse to leave until they are certain their human is strong enough to survive alone. It a slow process and you must prove yourself to them. They must approve of your choices or if they do not you have to show them that your choices are the correct ones. Once they leave it is like you and your wolf are one united person. You will react, act and think like them.” She explained further, a yearning look in her eyes as she stood by the window watching her daughter. Harry looked from his mother to sister still not fully understanding._

_“Does it hurt?”_

_“No sweetheart, but I guess you sort of miss her when she’s gone.” She said, looking back at Harry with a soft smile._

_“Is Gemma going to be normal again soon? I like this Gemma more, she is nicer to me.” Harry pouted, Anne laughed fondly._

_“Her wolf must really treasure you then, and remember that your wolf spirit does not believe in holding back, they speak and act out your deepest desires,” she kissed his cheek softly making Harry giggle “one day you will meet your wolf, and they will help guide you on the right path. They will love and teach you to be your true self.”_

 

Gemma only had her wolf spirit for a couple more years. She stopped changing personalities, however she changed and matured in such a positive way. She became the kindest, most caring sister he could have asked for, playing with him even more. His mother was right, and Gemma had even admitted that some of the things her wolf would say were often thoughts that she would never dare speak of despite them being true.

Harry still worried that something was wrong with him, as even after centuries his wolf still hadn’t left him. At first, his wolf was like a mentor, caring, protective, and instinctive. However, as time passed, he became less helpful, he didn’t agree with most of Harry’s choices and protested at every turn he took. He was quiet at times but always there, watching and judging. In Harry’s opinion his wolf had become cold, dangerous and impulsive, calling Harry a foolish child and going against his wishes more times than Harry could count. He could not hold his wolf back or push him away. The only time he had been truly silent and content with Harry was when he had been living with the Paynes, but even then he did not leave. His wolf was waiting for Harry to prove something to him but Harry did not know what. Whenever Harry questioned it, he was met with silence which always left him frustrated beyond relief.

The first time Harry heard his wolf he thought something had gone wrong. It had been years before his first shift, earlier than normal. He was still so young and living with the mortals that had taken him in after he survived the massacre. He still remembered the moments he had spoken loud and clear. When he originally questioned Harry’s happiness and the surroundings. The moment when his human mother died from one of the diseases of the time. When his human father started to become abusive, hitting Harry and blaming him for cursing the family. He would speak nonsense that Harry didn’t understand, screaming about how he did not care if that scary lad showed up at his doors, he would welcome death with open arms.  He was usually drunk more often than not. Harry could remember vividly when the human had sold him for money. Harry later learned that he had also died from the epidemic as well. Harry had not felt a single speck of sadness for the mortal and his wolf had wanted the mortal dead since the moment he had appeared.

  
‘ _Stop those thoughts foolish child_ ’ it reprimanded Harry whilst approaching what looked to be a cemetery. His wolf shifted back once he was in front the fence which separated him from the cemetery.

After scanning the surroundings, his wolf concluded it was deserted. He jumped the fence, effortlessly landing on the other side with grace that Harry would never be able to accomplish. However, the instant his wolf landed on the other side it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so strong Harry was surprised his wolf hadn’t sensed it before. The scent of blood and an overwhelming thick dark powerful magic filled the air, causing his wolf to go on full alert.

  
“What have you gotten yourself involved in, you foolish boy,” His wolf growled out loud, the disapproval clear making Harry bite his lips. He may not like his wolf but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel like a failure or a disgrace every time his wolf disapproved of something he did. 

His wolf walked further into the cemetery, footsteps silent in the dead uneasy stillness that surrounded them. Despite the cemetery seeming to have been abandoned for decades, the mix of scents that surrounded them were fresh. His wolf was on edge, unable to pinpoint the race these scents belonged to.

His wolf weaved through the headstones. Eyes constantly surveying, watching for the smallest movement. Ears sharp, listening for lightest of sounds despite the unsettling silence.

His wolf refused to give Harry control again. Which told Harry something was definitely off. All of a sudden, his wolf quickly raised his hand, successfully catching an arrow midair as he stepped from behind a temple. His wolf broke the arrow in half as the anger began to pour out of him in waves. Eyes locked onto a female with platinum blonde hair who was now running away. The claws in his hands extended as he began chasing after her. She was too fast to be a mortal, yet his wolf assured him she was not an Undead, as she lacked the distinctive scent.

He was unable to catch her as she weaved soundlessly and with an almost unnatural ease, through the headstones. His wolf was growing angrier by the second, about to shift into wolf form again. They turned left, coming to a sharp halt behind a temple. The girl was gone, as if she had disappeared into thin air. His wolf growled deeply, eyes scanning the barrel vaulted tombs trying to find her.

He froze, the smell of sulfur had begun to fill the air and he could feel a presence coming towards him. Without thinking he leaped over the barrel vaulted tomb landing onto the roof of a temple. His eyes and stance were predatory as he watched the approaching figure.

Once it was close enough, he lunged at the figure, gripping them by the neck and pinning them up off the ground against a wall with ease. His claws pierced into the flesh, as his other hand poised, ready to pierce the heart. Suddenly a cold hand grasped his, causing Harry to halt in his movements. Harry’s eye flickered up revealing sharp glowing blue ones staring back at him.

“Louis?” Harry questioned, frozen and dumbfounded. His wolf whinged, shrinking back and hiding like it had been burned, handing Harry full control.

“If you don’t take your hands off me Harry Styles, I will not hesitate to rip your throat out and detach all your limbs.” Louis said with an unnerving calmness. Harry let go immediately, taking a few steps back. Louis wiped a hand across his neck, watching as his blood dripped from his fingers. His eyes were filled with anger, fists clenched and shoulder tensed. He took a deep breath before looking at Harry again.

“It’s a small world Harry Styles. So to what do I owe this impolite greeting?” Louis said, surprising Harry who had been expecting him to attack. Harry swallowed nervously, eyes catching on the sharp fangs behind Louis’ lips. For the first time, he felt slighting intimidated by the Undead and his wolf, who was still cowering away, wasn't helping the situation.

“Mind you child I will not be asking again,” his voice sharp. Veins began to appear under his eyes when Harry took too long to answer, causing Harry to gasp before he could regain his composure.

“What are you doing here?” Was all Harry could get out.

“I could ask you the same thing kid,” Louis replied coldly, trying to control himself.

“I was following a trail,” Harry admitted. Angering this Undead more would not be wise. Louis blinked and the veins under his eyes disappeared

“Well, we seem to have something in common child.” Louis replied. Harry opened his mouth, about to question who ‘we’ was, when a tall female Undead with short black hair and attractive features, rounded the corner.

“Princess, there’s nothing in this cemetery that isn’t already dead and six feet under-” She froze, her blue eyes widening.

“Avery, meet the young wolf, Harry Styles,” Louis said monotonously. Harry ignored the pang of pain that went through him.

"I—- I’ve seen him before—" she trailed off as Louis’ head snapped up, causing her to take a step back in alarm, "it was by mistake I led him to—"

Before Harry could blink twice, Louis had grabbed Avery by the neck, raising her in the air as she stared down at Louis in fear.

“What did I tell you?” Louis hissed at her, sending a chill down Harry’s spine.

“I-he-he went at me.” She said, her eyes flickering from Harry to Louis “I had no choice. I made sure he didn’t see who I was. I led him to them so he could-”

"I told you not to." He interrupted, letting her fall roughly to the floor. She quickly got back on her feet, scurrying a few steps back.

“I had no choice! He wasn’t giving up! I was told he wouldn’t get in the way,” she hissed back, eyes flashing. Louis turned to look at Harry, who just stared back challengingly. So he did exactly what Louis told him not to do, sue him!

“He wasn’t meant to,” Louis said, an unnamed emotion flickering in his eyes. However, before Harry could question it, Avery sighed causing Louis to divert his attention back to her.

“Oh, lighten up princess. He was going to find out sooner or later. He’s here now isn’t he?” Avery said, smiling again. She turned to look at Harry “by the way, I would have never imagined the mutt Niall spoke so low of, to look like this. I understand now, Lou.”

“You mentioned following a trail?” Harry interrupted, getting tired of her nonsense. His wolf hadn’t liked her from the beginning anyway. “and what did she mean by I would find out? Is she speaking about those creatures?”

“Yes” Avery replied, Harry ignored her, staring at Louis, who rolled his eyes. Avery scoffed, muttering something under her breath that Harry couldn’t catch.

“You’re pushing my patience babe,” Louis spoke, jaw clenched as he tried to hold in his anger. Which Harry was pretty sure wasn’t directed at him, or maybe it was…

“You know you love it” Avery smirked, and Harry was lost once again. He was not enjoying this.

“This place is a dead end. We aren’t going to find any answers here.” Louis said, scanning the area. Harry tried to avoid analyzing his wolf’s anger at no longer having Louis’ attention. So he decided it was a good time to mention what he had seen.

“At that you might be wrong, Louis,” Louis turned to him curiously, eyebrow raised. Harry ignored his wolf again when it smiled, pleased with having Louis’ attention back on him.

"And why is that?" Louis prompted, when Harry didn’t continue.

“The reason I attacked you was due to the overwhelming scent of sulfur that masked your scent.  I was following the scent of the creatures that I killed last night, where I conveniently found you,” Harry accused, he was taken aback when he saw Louis' reaction. There, spread across the boys face was a real, genuine smile.

  
“If i had done something, you would have found no trace of me or you would be no longer breathing,” Louis shot back, and Harry knew he meant every word which made his wolf hum in appreciation. _Why couldn’t he just leave already?_ Harry thought bitterly. He never use to be this present in his mind.

“I was led here by a scent that I picked up a couple of miles away,” Louis continued.

“Convenient story, seeing as the bodies were taken from the clearing last night.” Harry shot back. Louis looked mildly confused, before turning to Avery.

“Explain”

“I led him to them, Louis,” She admitted, biting her lip as Louis sent a sharp look.

“Well, it seems I need discuss a great deal of things with you, wolf boy,” Louis said, and Harry ignored his wolf’s preening at the return of the pet name --- no of the ---  fuck “as it seems we are no longer the only ones in this town.”

And unbeknownst to the three, a few meters away laid someone watching the interaction between the Undead and Royal, a curious eyebrow raised.

Harry followed the Undead back to their flat, a place he hadn’t stepped foot in since last time when he had insulted the Undead. He didn’t regret was he said, even though his wolf completely disagreed with him and the Undead hadn’t exactly done anything to disprove his words.

The Undead’s flat looked exactly the same as it did last time, except for a different couch - which was probably due to Harry bleeding all over the last one. He refused to apologise for that, despite his wolf demanding him to.

Louis rolled his eyes as Avery walked straight into the kitchen. It seemed the blond wasn’t home. They walked further into the apartment, Harry noticed a more feminine touch, women’s clothing strewn around, the floral scent. His wolf growled, which Harry refused to acknowledge as jealousy.

“Would you like a drink, wolfie?” Avery asked, as she exited the kitchen holding a cup of suspicious looking red liquid.

“It’s Har—” Harry argued, but was interrupted by Louis

“Please refrain from drinking when he is over Ave” Louis sighed. Avery sent him a curious look.

“Why? He knows what we are. He knows what you feed from if your stench is anything to go by. So he shouldn’t be surprised that i’m drinking blood. I’ve skipped too many outings because i’ve been doing what you ask. So excuse me if I don’t feel like pretending to be something i’m not.” She retorted, sitting cross legged on the couch as she watched Louis with challenging eyes. Louis held her gaze, seemingly indifferent. Harry could feel an unknown tension in the room, and despite his wolf being sure it was sexual, Harry knew it wasn’t possible. Either way, he did not like it.

“So what were you looking for in the graveyard?” Harry asked, breaking the silent communication, the two seemed to be having. Satisfied when Louis blinked before looking curiously back at him again.

Harry sat down, not bothering to ask for permission, continuing to watch the two Undead. Louis leant down onto the arm of the bigger couch, and Avery’s eyes filled with laughter as if she knew what Harry had been thinking.

“There’s something wrong with you today,” Louis said suddenly, causing Harry to freeze in panic. Was there something wrong with him? Apart from his wolf being more present than usual, but there was no way Louis would have noticed that, was there?

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Harry argued, frowning at the Blue eyes, who stared at him with an odd look before shaking his head.

“Disregard that then,” Louis dismissed. “Ave, here, was attacked a couple of nights ago as she roamed the city. We were tracking down the scent of the attacker,” he paused, Avery quickly jumped in.

  
“The fucker used me as bait,” she accused, but Louis ignored her. Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Bait?

  
“The scent was similar to my race,” Louis finally explained, causing Harry to sit up straighter in his seat. So it was one of those creatures?

“Louis and I were roaming the city, trying to locate them, you know,” Harry gave her a curious look. She looked up at Louis, who was already looking at her “well, maybe you don’t know. I’m telling him Louis!” she challenged and Louis relented with a sigh.

  
“Louis had pinpointed one that had been following you a couple of weeks ago. They had been watching you, armed with a gun as you put the groceries in your car. Louis didn’t even give me time to react before he had disappeared. He refuses to tell me the details, the only person he told was Niall. Anyway, I found him covered in blood, a corpse lying at his feet. He told me that he had a lead on where they could be. So, as Louis instructed, we went to one of the pubs. After hours of waiting around and nothing happening, Louis suddenly says ‘oh you can go feed, we aren’t going to have another chance for a while and this seems to be dead end’. Fat fucking chance, the fucker used me as bait!” She paused, sending a glare towards Louis, who just smiled at her. _What a curious relationship they had._

  
“So after I had fed, I figured, why not go enjoy the night, right? I wanted someone to take home. So I go to the bar, not noticing Louis had disappeared. Then this fit guy approaches me, we’re chatting, all is well and dandy until we are dancing and I go in for the usual bite. You know the one that seals the deal, with lust and sexual pleasures - I bet Louis’ already used it with you - anyway guess what? The fucker bites me instead!” She uncovers a bite mark on her neck. Harry could see the usual fang marks, however what was strange was the human teeth marks around it. “but this bite wasn’t one of ours, it was painful and harsh. We try to not cause pain to those we feed from or bite. Unlike Louis I don’t mind being bitten, if they are one of us. It’s actually heavenly, a pleasure you can’t even imagine. Anyway, the guy’s scent was not like **ours at all** , and I’m thinking who the fuck is this kinky crazy ass human that thinks they can drink blood from me? So naturally I push him off, only to see fangs and veins under his eyes but his eyes were not blue. My instinct was to snap his neck and kill him, this creature was a disgrace anyway, but to my surprise he was still alive, snapped neck and all. That made me stop. However, in my confusion I noticed the scent of decayed flesh, blood and sulfur that was suddenly oozing from him. Before I could react and rip his head off in blind panic, Louis appears and swiftly stakes him from behind. Then proceeds to take this creature with us,” she concluded, taking a sip of her drink whilst giving Louis a pointed look, which was returned with a sigh. 

“I took the creature to a place I own. I was planning to get some information out of him, but that proved to be useless. Not even Niall could make him speak, which then led to Niall accidentally killing him and ruining any chances I had of getting what I wanted fro-”

“Accidentally my ass, he ripped the creature's bloody head off!” Avery objected.

“So, I took the body somewhere else to examine why after all we did to it, it only died after its head was ripped off. I also had questions on why it lacked certain traits of ours such as the blue eyes, but had others. Everything seemed to be that of a human’s except for its blood, which contained sulfur and other chemicals,  and of course the smell. And then I noticed the body was decomposing on itself.” Louis stood up, and before Harry could blink, he was back in the armchair, a pile of files hitting the coffee table, startling him. Harry scanned the papers in front of him, but what caught his attention the most was the death certificate of a 34 year old man.

“This was the man in question, he died a couple of weeks ago and was buried in the graveyard where you found us,” Louis explained as Harry looked at him confused.

“What does that mean?” Nothing made sense. According to Louis this guy was not a turned Undead, but he was supposed to be dead. How was he still walking amongst the living?

“Avery’s bite mark hasn’t faded nor healed. I returned to the body two days later, to see, despite no exposure to air, it had disintegrated into dust. Unlike ours his body was not frozen, on the outside it appeared to be living and healthy however the inside was different story.”

“ How is that possible?” Harry asked, amazed at the obvious frustration on Louis’ face, it was probably the most amount of emotion Harry had seen on Louis.

“Well, the answer to that is we don’t know. I've even checked the books and there's nothing.” She paused, taking a sip of her drink. “and all these dead ends mean princess over here, gets into a mood and becomes even more impossible than usual”

“Which is the reason why we were at the graveyard, but unfortunately we came back empty handed again,” Louis said, ignoring Avery’s last comment.

There was a beat of silence, as Harry mulled over what they had told him, debating whether or not he should mention the other unknown female supernatural creature he had seen there. He wasn’t sure whether he trusted them with the information or to check it out for him. Not that he didn’t believe what they told him, but it seemed as if there were things they weren’t sharing. Louis had come face to face with whoever was hunting Harry, so he had to know who it was, yet he wasn’t telling him. On top of that, Avery seemed to think that Louis and him were more than people who were just being forced to interact despite their displeasure towards one another. He just did not trust either of them.

“Why is she here then? Why did she lead me to them? Why didn’t you want me to come in contact with her?”  Harry said, glancing at Avery who smirked at him in acknowledgement.

“She arrived after your full moon. I’ve known her for decades but despite her being a great tracker I do not trust her enough on her own. Secondly I do not know why she led you to them,” Louis sent her a look, which she returned with an innocent smile. “But I need her to check the perimeters whilst I remain otherwise occupied,” Louis said, but before Harry could point out Louis’ lack of answer for the last question, Avery scoffed drawing Louis’ attention towards her.

“Tell the truth princess,” Avery said to Louis before turning to Harry “I’m not here willingly wolfie. I happened to be passing through, on my way to Africa when I made the mistake of letting myself be seen by your lovely Tomlinson right here. He threatened me, pulling the old ‘you once tried to kill me but I was kind enough to spare your life so now you owe me’ card. Trust me, you do not want this guy as an enemy.” She sent a look towards to Louis, who smiled to himself. “I really don’t understand why Niall speaks so lowly of you wolfie, you seem like an alright guy” She said, which earned her a glare from Louis, she just smirked in response.

“Your jealousy amuses me princess, I never thought i’d see you like this,” she laughed. Harry was lost, was she implying that Louis was jealous of her liking him? Was that why he didn’t want them to meet? Did he like her that much? His wolf was beginning to like her less and less with every comment she made.

“Anyway, deal with your shit. I’mma go refill this, I’m all out!” She stood up, and before Harry could blink twice, she was suddenly standing front of him causing him to tense up. She lowered herself towards him, ignoring Louis’ sharp blue eyes watching her every move. “To answer your question from before, I showed you because you have a right to know what’s happening around you. Lou tends to try and deal with things himself and in the process he ends up hurting himself and those around him. He cares about you, more than he’s willing to admit and I know you feel the same about him. I was doing you both a favor” She spoke into his ear standing up. She gave them one last smile and then she was gone.

Harry blinked, confused, eyes snapping to look at a now stoned face Louis whose jaw was clenched hard and hands were gripping the arm chair so tight that Harry was surprised it hadn’t disintegrated in his grip.

“What did she say to you?” Louis asked, voice low and dangerous. Harry considered the possibility of what Avery had told him being true. He was positive the Undead felt nothing but dislike for him or at least found him to be bothersome. Avery had to be misinterpreting Harry’s scent on Louis, as Harry having claimed him and something going on between them. He dismissed the possibility that Avery was onto something, much to his wolf’s displeasure.

“She wanted me to know about the creatures,” Harry said, Louis’ eyes flickered to the door as Avery walked back in with her cup refilled, she smiled and then winked at Harry.

“Right” Louis said, emotionless “So why were you in the graveyard Harry?” He asked, changing the subject. Harry was surprised he used his actual name instead of the pet na— instead of wolf boy.

“Why must I tell you?” He shot back, feeling annoyed all of a sudden, ignoring his wolf claiming it was because Louis had called him Harry. It was Louis’ attitude was pissing him off!

“Any information might help us find out who is behind all this” Avery offered “don’’t bring your personal relationship matters into business wolfie,” she tsked.

“Ave shut up,” Louis commanded just as Harry was about to open his mouth to deny him and Louis being in a relationship.

"Why—" Avery began, looking at Louis with surprise all over her face.

“So you don’t trust us. Is that it?” Louis interrupted Avery, who made a sound of indignation at being cut off.

“That’s a given mate,” Harry answered with a smile. No use denying it, he did not trust them at all.

   
‘ _That is not why you refuse to tell him what you saw, foolish boy_ ,’ his wolf commented with a smirk, making Harry even more annoyed. Sure, it might not be the exact reason, but it was still the truth. 

Louis sighed, drawing Harry away from his thoughts. “It’s rather hurtful to hear that, after all I did help you with the arrow and your full moon”

“I did not ask you to help me for either of those occasions,” Harry growled. Louis just nodded understandingly, which irked Harry even more.

“You are correct. The first was due to my curiosity and the second, if I remember correctly, your friend, the Crafter, asked us for help,” Louis said with a smile. Suddenly the door opened and in walked the blond with Liam in tow. Harry stood up, but froze when he saw Liam smiling whilst talking to the blond.

As soon as the blond’s eyes settled on him, he halted, a smirk forming on his lips. "Did we interrupt something?"

Harry was not impressed, not in the slightest.

  
“ _Such childish emotions may I add_ ” his wolf mocked, making his mood even worst. 

“Oh, Haz!” Liam greeted, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

  
“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that question Liam! What are **you** doing here? Since when were you so chummy with the Undead,” Harry countered, glaring at Liam as if he had betrayed him. Liam just sighed. 

“And the plot thickens,” Avery quipped.

“Niall wanted to show me something they had found. Plus he helped me deal with the mortal after you ran off. Thanks for that, by the way,” Louis stood suddenly, eyes flickering from Harry to Liam, who ignored it “and we’ve discussed this before, they aren’t as bad as you think. They helped me with you on your full moon. I have no reason to doubt them or their words after everything they’ve done to help.”

“We have spoken to Liam”  Louis began, causing Harry to jump at Louis’ sudden close proximity. When did he get so close? Harry turned, only to be met with blue eyes staring at him.  “and have decided to come to a truce, we’ve also come to the agreement that we don’t need to be enemies as there are greater things to worry about than our childish disputes.” He finished, sending a look to Niall and Harry, which Harry’s wolf responded with an ‘I told you so’.

“Niall promised to be more civil towards you, and Louis,” Liam paused, staring at Louis who returned it with his own unwavering gaze “well Louis promised to not hold back information anymore and they also said they wouldn’t feed from humans, instead they will use I.V bags.”

“Any chance that you could have mentioned this to me and let me be included in this decision?” Harry exclaimed, crossing his arms.

“You weren’t in a good position to listen to me Harry. I tried to tell you a couple of times after what happened in the classroom but you were so focused on going against Louis’ orders that you barely even heard me speak. Then you brought Zayn to the house and I couldn’t mention it there, incase the mortal overheard me,” Liam explained with a look in his eyes, which told Harry not to even think about arguing.

“Zayn? The mortal was a boy?” Louis asked at the same time as Avery questioned “wait, what mortal?”

“Yeah he was a male,” Liam began.

“Quite fit, model type,” Niall added.

“Anyway, Harry rescued this mortal last night from those creatures,” Liam explained, before turning to stare at Avery in confusion. “Wait, who are you?”

“Avery, the Undead Louis banned Harry from interacting with,” she raised her hand, “hello.”

“So there was a mortal at the clearing and Harry took him home,” Louis said, with a bite to his words, “why was I not informed of this?”

“This shit is getting good” Niall commented, sitting down on the couch with a wide smile.

“Wait, I didn’t sense a mortal at the clearing, there wasn’t supposed to be one there!” At Avery’s words Louis turned to look at her, with something that resembled alarm, before turning to Liam with hard eyes.

“We agreed to share anything important that might happen, and also that the wolf child would cooperate. This is breaking the deal,” Louis hissed, eyes flashing.

“Don’t be angry with the poor boy, just because lover boy didn’t tell you,” Avery teased.

“Liam came over here to tell you of last night's events Lou. Don’t be butt hurt that your wolf boy didn’t tell you beforehand,” Niall grumbled.

“I’m not butt hurt!” Louis shrieked at Niall, however his gaze soon turned soft, surprising both Harry and Liam. Harry felt an odd sense of jealousy and anger bubble up inside him at the fact that he did not get to see this side of the Undead.

“Yes you are. You could even say you were–”

“Alright” Louis sighed. Harry glared at their interaction, getting angrier and angrier. “Liam I apologize, I just despise not knowing things,” He admitted, with a smile.

“No worries mate,” Liam said, returning the smile. Harry felt like an outcast and this time both him and his wolf shared the same unhappy feeling about this.

“Tell me more about this mortal and then Harry here, can explain what happened in the graveyard,” Louis said and no, Harry refused to tell him anything right now. He pushed Liam out of the way, his anger getting the better of him as he stormed out of the apartment, ignoring Liam’s calls from behind.

He was angry, furious even. Liam had been speaking with the Undead, without even discussing it with him. Hadn’t even mentioned he was in anyway involved with them. He should had realised with Liam having regular contact with Niall, the signs had been there. Liam trusted the Undead, something Harry did not do despite them having helped/saved his life three times already. He was just just fascinated with them or in Louis’ case had an undeniable urge to ravage him.

But the fact that they had helped him, just gave him more reason to doubt their intention. He wasn’t daft, he knew how the Undead were, they were selfish being who wouldn’t help without asking for something in return or there being a price. The Undead were the opposite of kind and despite their agreement, he still felt Louis was hiding information from them. Even the information today had been shared unwillingly.

 

Liam came home later that night to Harry eating Chinese with one of Liam’s books in his lap; tv forgotten in the background.

“That was rude of you Harry,” Liam said. Harry didn’t look up, just continued to read. Liam sighed before continuing, “they have been nothing but civil and have done what they promised. They are helping us to figure out what’s going on this damn town. We can’t do this alone.” Harry did not budge, still focused on the book, “aren’t you the one who has been fascinated with them since you were a child? You slept with Louis for god sake and your wolf seems to like him. Are you even listening?” Liam asked in a mothering tone.

“Did you know, they can do something called compulsion?” Harry said, still focused on the book.

“What?”

“It says here, ‘This ability allows the user through eye contact to control the mind of the human. However Originals, who are that of the first vampires, are able to control the minds of their lesser kin and any other supernatural, whom is not of royal blood (i.e an Original)’” he paused

“What are you on about Haz?” But Harry ignored him, continuing on.

“Exclusive to vampires, original vampires, and immortals. Mind compulsion allows the user to astral project in a victim's dream and erase or alter a victim's memories. Compelled being’s are under complete influence of whomever is compelling them, following instructions and completing tasks to the best of their ability, which is often beyond the being’s ‘normal’ capacity.  In many circumstances, being forced to forget a very recent and otherwise unforgettable experience can lead to the victim developing new skills or developing new personality traits.

“Harry…”

“I wonder which one they are,” Harry muttered.

“What are you on about Harry? What even brought this on? And of course I knew about it, I’ve seen Niall do it,” Liam asked, the worry evident in his voice. Harry finally looked up.

“Oh good to know, I was just looking up some information on why in hell's name you would trust a fucking Undead. My list so far includes, compulsion, manipulation or you are just completely bonkers,” Harry scoffed, closing the book with more force than necessary.

“Harry, I–”

“How can you trust them Liam! They are the Undead, they can easily manipulate you. They are selfish beings who will never do something, from the pureness of their heart because a) they don’t have one and b) they have no fucking sense of morality!” Harry yelled, standing up and pegging the book across the room, which hit the wall with a loud bang. Liam took a few steps back, a serious expression on his face before he spoke.

“I do not trust them,” Liam said calmly and Harry froze, staring at him in disbelief.

“What?”

“I don’t trust them. I don’t trust Niall, I don’t trust Avery, and I especially don’t trust Louis. And i’m not about to start now,” Liam said, grabbing a container of Chinese, but he let a humphf upon finding it empty. He had figured Harry would buy him a share, but then end up eating it all out of anger, in order to to gain some sort of satisfaction from leaving him without food.

“Then what are you doing?” Harry asked, still stunned by the fact that Liam hadn’t been compelled.

“Trying to tie the loose ends together,” Liam said, watching Harry intently, who sat back down confused. “I’m sure they’re not being kind to us without expecting anything in return. Their motives may not be clean but neither are mine. But Harry, whatever is happening in this town isn’t something we can deal with alone.”

“We can move,” Harry interrupted, beginning to feel a bit desperate. He didn’t want a fight. If Louis had gone as far as accepting help, the situation could not be good, even Liam was worried. Harry did not want to be in the middle of another disaster and have to go through losing those he cares about again. Mostly he was scared, that his feeling for Louis would develop from simple fascination to something more. He’s not daft, he knows that the fascination is dangerous already.  He knew it was dangerous when he shagged the Undead, he knows every time he feels like pushing Louis up against a wall, and kissing him and he knew today when he was in Louis’ presence.  Yet, again and again he ignored it, pushing the amounting danger from his mind. It wasn’t until he had come home and attempt to refrain from ripping the house apart from anger and his wolf made him question his absurd behaviour that he realized that despite the physical and mental danger of having contact with Louis, he would most probably not be able to stop.

“We can’t move Harry because as you pointed out this is happening worldwide, there is no where to go in order to be safe. There have been more attacks, everyone is on high alert. These creatures are dangerous and now the Hunters know of your existence. I have a feeling Louis is aware of this”

“How?” Harry was scared, the memories from when he was young and being hunted down hit him like a truck causing his breaths to become shallow and his heart to start racing. His past was coming back to him in ten folds. His hands were clenched, claws extended digging painfully into his skin but he paid it no mind.

“Louis isn’t dumb, he’s proved that in the small amount of time i’ve been around him. He’s sharp and knows more than he lets on. They told you about the incident with Louis coming face to face with a hunter who was aiming at you, right?” Harry nodded. “I was at their flat, when he came back after it had happened. He was still covered in blood, all he said was hello and asked us not to mind the state of his appearance before leaving the room. Niall followed him of course. I overheard your name being mentioned. They are aware both you and them are being hunted. They are using us just as much as I’m using them. I didn’t stick around long enough to hear all the details, I had what I needed. They have no idea we know they are being hunted as well. But what I don’t understand is why Louis was watching you and then proceeded to act so recklessly.” Liam frowned. “But that wasn’t what made up my mind about the agreement. Niall made it sound like it was for our best interest, since they were stronger and could protect you better. I talked with father, and he also recommended allying with the Undead now that the hunters had you as a target. He mentioned their undeniable strength, and the fact that they are asking us for help, despite their pride means this situation is no joking matter,” Liam finished, watching as Harry collapsed onto the couch dumbfounded.

“So that’s it? We’re going to go along with whatever they say?”

“As for now, yes. I’m letting them think we are in the dark. What worries me is how Louis plans on using us, since I was told he used Avery as bait. But i’m sure they were planning on using us whether we were aware or not. Anyway I doubt he would use you as bait, for obvious reasons. Although I’m still worried he will be driven into a corner where he has to choose between his life or yours and something tells me he would choose his and Niall’s over yours anyday.”

“So what’s your plan?” Harry asked, finally understanding where Liam was going with this.

“ If it comes to that, I would have no other choice but to kill them. I don’t care how much they could help us, I would kill them,”

“What?” Harry questioned, with wide eyes. That did not sound like the peace keeping Liam he knew, at all

“You’re my brother Harry, my only family. More of a family than my parents ever were and I will not sit around doing nothing. You may be able to defend yourself well enough, but not against something so big that it’s threatening to wipe out the strongest race to ever walk this earth aka The Undead. I refuse to let you suffer like you did as a child. I made a promise long ago that I would protect you and stick by your side no matter what and I plan to follow through with that,” Harry stared at Liam, tears beginning to form.

He had never had someone like Liam, someone who was so willing to put himself on the line for someone as worthless as Harry. Except for his sister, but the last time he remembers seeing her was when she told him to hide in a secret room at the palace until she came back for him. He can’t remember her coming back for him, all he saw when he thought about it was the door opening, and a bright light shining through and then nothing. His head was throbbing now as he tried to focus on the present… Right, Liam.

“Liam no. I appreciate what you’re doing but I refuse to let you risk anything for me. I will not have someone I care about die again,” Harry argued but Liam just shook his head.

  
“There’s no backing out anymore. That is one of the reasons I made the deal with them before I told you. You are foolish sometimes, with your willingness to risk yourself over others and how lowly you think of your existence. But I need you to get this through you thick werewolf head, you are not a bother or a waste of space. Don’t you think there is a reason why so many gave up their lives in order to protect you and how many are still willing to do it despite the risk? Letting your life go to waste and not fighting, is the worst thing you could do. So there is no argument that my plan is the best way to go about this,” Liam reasoned. His words however, triggered something distance in Harry’s mind, it was a voice reciting the words “... _you will fight to overcome anything that destiny or life decides to throw at you_ …” But who was it? Was it his sister? No, the voice belonged to a male. 

“Harry!” Liam called, drawing Harry out of his thoughts, “if for whatever reason Louis decides to use you as bait or throws your life away for the sake of saving himself and Niall, kill him. It doesn’t matter what you feel for him, even if it’s just attraction or if you love him. It doesn’t matter what you guys have gone through at that point; I need you to go through with it. I will need you to put your feelings aside, which I know is hard for you, as you think with your feeling’s more than your head–,”

   
‘ _Correct_ ’ his wolf adds, making him frown.

“You have to do it,” Liam finished, his determined eyes staring at Harry, causing him to frown more. Alright, he might be fascinated and want to sleep with Louis more often than not, but that doesn’t mean he has feelings for him, does it?

“Of course Li, that won’t be a problem. I don’t fancy the Undead, not in the slightest.” Why did it sound so fake to his ears? Liam just shook his head, deciding not to push it further.

“What was the deal?” Harry asked, he needed to have some idea of this horrible deal he was getting into.

“The deal is relatively simple and not too demanding. It specifies that we must tell each other what we find or have found - which is why Louis was not happy when you held back information - and also to protect each other at whatever cost, even if it means risking the lives of humans, which I know sounds bad, but you’re not exactly fond of them anyway. It might even help you let go of past grudges. We also can’t leave town. Within reason, we must do what is asked of us and not betray them. If any rules are broken, it may result in very deadly and dire consequences,” Liam said, sending Harry a look, “and I know what you’re thinking. I know you enjoy challenging Louis rules and orders but for this, it’s different. We need to follow these rules until we’ve gathered all information and the danger is gone. It shouldn’t be hard, the rules are fair.”

Harry just stared at Liam; either he was extremely confident or extremely naive, Harry was going with the latter.

“And no, I’m not naive. Don’t get smart with me and use the ‘I've been alive longer, I know what’s best’ excuse. Listen, every scenario has the same ending; us dieing at the hands of the Undead, dieing at the hands of this unknown enemy or you end up getting captured and I die. However there is the other possible alternative where we use the Undead to get what we want, and live to tell the tale. I for one, find the latter the best option.” Harry had to admit, Liam did have a point.

“Fine. Although, I’m still not 100% convinced and I’d have preferred it if you had discussed it with me before going ahead and agreeing. But, I guess it’s for the best, so i will go along with it,” At that Liam gave him the biggest smile he had seen.

“Great! So did you really eat all the Chinese or did you happen to leave some for me?”

“I left some some in the oven” Harry sighed, closing his eyes. Despite Liam’s plan being seemingly perfect he still had a feeling he was going to regret this. That it was going to end up as a horrible mistake for everyone involved. But there was a lingering feeling that he was going to come out of this worst off, that he would get too deeply involved to back down.

He knows when the time comes he won’t be able to kill the Blue Eyes. This fascination is dangerous, he should have stayed away when he had the chance. It was too late now. He couldn’t deny his attraction to Louis, it may not be strong but it was there, clear as day and the jealousy today was a big red alert. Yet he had chosen to ignore all the feelings and emotions that Louis had awoken in him. Louis reminded him of his mother and of home, of the nights she would play with him, when she would tell him the stories of these blue eyed creatures. Louis seemed almost familiar, with the way he spoke, the way he acted, and even the way he smiled today caused a feeling of nostalgia within Harry.

But watching Liam walk back in the room with a smile, eating his food made Harry realize that he would risk it all for this only piece of family he had left. His best friend and brother whom had endangered himself by saving Harry long ago. Harry wasn’t going to survive this war, his end was coming and fighting for Liam in order to keep him alive was going to be his last repayment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin use on this chapter is strictly Google translate, I do not know Latin and I do not know how to read it or write it but it is needed for the authenticity of this chapter. Everything said in Latin is translate it soon after in English italicize.

"Harry you need to speak with Louis" Was the first thing Liam said upon entering the kitchen the following morning, causing Harry to freeze, fork halfway up to his mouth, and look up at Liam with raised eyebrows. 

“Do I now?” He said, chewing slowly as Liam got himself some of the apology breakfast Harry had made, before sitting down in front of Harry. 

“Haz, yesterday you walked out on us. Louis certainly wasn’t impressed  and Niall called you disrespe–” Harry cut him off with a scoff, before stuffing his mouth with a fork full of eggs.

“That’s a normal occurrence, so I don’t see why I have to go speak with Louis,” he said, through a mouthful of eggs. 

“That’s disgusting, and Louis believes there was something you didn’t share,” Liam sighed. Harry paused his chewing to stare at Liam. How had Louis known? “But Louis seems to be more interesting in hearing more about the Zayn incident, since Avery is positive there was no mortal in the clearing.” Liam continued, watching Harry’s reaction carefully. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Harry finally said, ripping off a piece of bacon with his teeth. 

“For this to work, we need to cooperate with them. You promised you would stop this nonsense and go along with the plan. What happened for you to suddenly hate them this much? I understand Niall, but you have always been so intrigued by the Undead. Louis seems respectful enough, maybe a bit emotionless but I doubt he would’ve said something like Niall has, to cause this,” Harry suddenly stood up, not looking at Liam as he threw away the rest of his food and carelessly put the dishes in the sink. He stood over the sink, aware of Liam’s eyes on him as he tried to get his thoughts in order. 

Since yesterday his head had been a constant battle with his wolf, and to see the being who was causing it, was the last thing he wanted to do. His plan was to stay away from the Undead as much as possible, but at the same time it was as if every fibre in his body was drawing him towards Louis. Harry wanted to put it down as just hate, but he knew he definitely did not hate Louis, and he couldn’t understand why. He had asked his wolf for guidance, but he gave no answer. Big fucking help he was.

“Haz?” call Liam’s concerned voice snapping out him out of his thoughts. “Is there something wrong,” Liam asked, now staring at him with big worried eyes. 

“No sorry, I just spaced out for a bit. I’ll do it,” Liam just stared at him questioningly, Harry gave an exasperated sigh before continuing “I will go speak with Louis, I’ll tell him everything he needs to know, happy now?” He said, rolling his eyes. 

“Harry, what’s going on mate. You’ve been acting strange ever since your full moon and it’s always to do with the Undead.” Harry groaned

“It’s nothing, okay. Can you please just drop it,” Harry begged.

“Sure. I’m always here if you wanna–” 

“Yeah I know. I’ll do it, just later” Harry said before, exiting the kitchen leaving a bewildered Liam behind. 

Later turned out to mean Harry putting off seeing the Undead for as long as possible. He had been antsy the whole day; cleaning, cooking, attempting to watch tv, anything to keep his mind busy. All the while, Liam was looking on with a worried frown which Harry resolutely ignored.

When it got to the point that there was nothing left to occupy Harry, he decided they were running low on products and he needed to go to the supermarket. Again, he ignored Liam’s frown upon looking at the fully stocked cupboard. But Liam didn’t say anything and for that, he was thankful. 

It wasn’t until he was putting the shopping bags in his car, and a onesie for babies that doubled as a mop fell out of a bag, that Harry realised maybe he was avoiding a bigger issue. He bumped his head against the car, frustrated with himself. What was he doing? What was the use of delaying this visit? 

He had been trying to convince himself all day, that perhaps what he was feeling was just the effect of marking the Undead. That his body and wolf had only been craving what it thought was theirs. However his wolf had been an annoying constant in his head, disagreeing with his thoughts. _‘We both know what that was yesterday, foolish boy. Lying isn’t going to help’_. Yet, he still refused to acknowledge it. 

And if it wasn’t thoughts about that plaguing his mind, he was thinking about his one night with the Undead and the fact Louis didn’t even have the decency to thank him. But really, had he ever thanked anyone after a night of pleasure? Well no, but at least Harry had stayed the night. One would think what Louis had done would have made it easier for him to get over it though. It had certainly avoided all the awkwardness the morning after. 

Even before that night, Louis had made him feel on edge. Harry could admit he was rather judgemental towards him. Judging, before he really knew anything about Louis and his species. It was the familiarity of Louis and slight attraction he felt towards him that pushed him to allow the night at the party to happen. But Louis had yet to acknowledge what had happened, it wouldn’t be pleasant, carrying around a scent that wasn’t yours. 

_‘We both know why it bothers you,’_ His wolf taunted

No! Louis had been very obvious about his appeal towards the female Undead. Making Harry stay away from her. Not to mention the air of intimacy that surrounded them both when they spoke.

_‘Your thoughts are splendid boy, but they do not add up’_

But they did, there was no other alternative. 

And then there was what Louis had discovered, it had opened a new set of ideals which Harry wasn’t ready to handle. Although he still felt like they were missing an incredibly obvious part of the plot. 

_‘There’s also the fact that he saved you once again without your knowledge’_

Harry growled in annoyance, it wasn’t like he was going to forget the fact that he now owed the Undead. Yet, he did not understand why Louis did it. What was in it for him? He probably did it to get an some answers.

Harry pushed himself off the car, taking a deep breath attempting to gather his thoughts yet again. He probably should be leaving to speak to the Undead about the unknown female supernatural creature he saw and the incident with the mortal. It was inevitable if he wanted Liam’s plan to work. 

It was when he was sitting in the driver’s seat, ready to leave that his eyes landed on a figure by the edge of the woods. He paused. How long had the figure been there? Without thinking he exited the car. He sniffed the air, catching an unrecognizable scent. From there his body was on autopilot as he threw his keys back into the car before launching himself towards the treeline, shifting once he was out of sight. However the figure had already seen him, bolting away. Harry easily picked up the trail, unthinkingly following it, further and further until he had passed the town's limits. What was this creature, it was moving faster than an Undead could. 

_‘Think hard child, what is wrong with your surroundings?’_ His wolf suddenly commented, causing Harry to slow down to an eventual stop. He inspected his surrounding, and something was definitely amiss. Then it hit him, the trail had been too precise to not be left there on purpose. He was being led into a trap. He took a few steps back. Maybe he did need the Undead. 

Suddenly heavy rain started pouring down. The storm, which had appeared out of nowhere, made his wolf even more uneasy.

_‘Leave’_

Harry nodded, shaking the water from his fur, as he ran on toward what he thought was the direction of the town. The heavy rain and wind obscured his senses, only allowing him to pick up the now mud and rain water. He moved his ears, trying to listen out for an odd sound that could alert him of any dangers.

The rain was so thick it was cutting off his vision, which was slightly surreal as it had never happened before. The odd nature of this whole sudden downpour pushed him to get to town quicker. To get to Louis quicker. 

*******

Louis sat by the window, book in hand as he stared questioningly at the sudden downpour.

“You know for someone who wants to not only know what the creature is that is threatening him, but also get rid of it, he is being incredibly unhelpful!” Avery sighed.

They had received a call from Liam earlier, informing them that Harry may drop in at any given time. Therefore Louis made Avery skip her daily routine, which consisted of searching for clues around town, in order to wait for the wolf.

“He does not want that,” Louis replied, not looking away from the window. His frown getting deeper. 

“What do you mean, he doesn’t want that!? Heck, I thought the whole deal was I would stay and help kill those fucking hunters that are after you guys!”

“Princess Lou here, believes the wolf kid is too kind for those thoughts. As if they haven’t noticed they aren’t safe,” Niall scoffed upon entering the living room, laptop in his arms. Louis finally looked away from the window.

“I said no such thing. I’m aware they have noticed the danger. The Warlock seems smarter than we gave him credit for,” Louis put down the book and stood up.

“He is, isn’t he?” Niall said, with a proud smirk making Louis chuckle.

“You’re getting attached to the Warlock rather fast Ni. Careful, I might become quite jealous” Louis mused with a raised eyebrow, sitting next to Niall who scoffed in return.

“Yeah, well he’s a nice kid. Unlike the mutt who is childish, disrespectful and –” Avery cut him off with a groan, not wanting to hear Niall’s complaints about Harry again. 

“So how does your relationship work then? Cause, he doesn’t seem that helpful and trusting of us. Is it a love/hate with some hate sex on the side type thing?” She asked, with wide eyes. Louis just stared back, mouth agape. 

There was moment of tense silence before Niall let out a loud joyful cackle.

“Relationship–” He said, breathlessly trying to contain his laughter “Louis– with the –mutt,” he said between gasps for air. 

“What! Stop laughing at me Horan! It was a reasonable question, seeing as Louis is drenched in his scent,” Avery tried defending herself at a still laughing Niall.

“We didn’t– we don’t have a relationship Ave,” Louis finally said, taking pity on the poor girl whom was now glaring at him. 

“You’re fucking lying, seriously how dumb do you think I am? You’re marked by a werewolf! Which usually means you’re his property,” She said with a knowing smile. Before Louis could open his mouth to disagree, Niall cut him off with a laugh.

“You did have sex though Lou,” he smirked, Louis glared at him. Whilst Avery jumped up, the excitement clear on her face

“I knew it!” She yelled, but at Louis’ glare she quickly sat back down.

“We are not in a relationship. He’s nothing but a mere child. I let myself get marked by his wolf in order to gain its trust and to protect you lot, when it was in control. You are all aware the history their species have with our kind. When their spirit animal is in control, it won’t think twice before ripping your heads off,” Louis explained tonelessly, causing Niall to sigh and Avery to freeze.

“That’s true. It might not have been what your plan was originally but if his wolf senses you’re his, therefore it won’t attack when it’s in control,” Niall concluded, opening his laptop and effectively dismissing the conversation. 

“So you guys aren’t in a relationship? As in you guy’s don’t even like each other that way?” Avery said, sounding a bit confused and slightly panicked, causing Louis to raise a questioning eyebrow.

“Correct,” Louis affirmed, staring hard at Avery, who swallowed and refused to meet his eyes.

“Well, then I may have messed up a bit –,” She began but suddenly she snapped her mouth closed, as Louis froze and Niall paused his typing.

“Did you hear that?” Avery said, voice muffled due to the ringing in Louis’ ears, which was causing an emotion close to panic to spread through his body.

“A distressed howl,” Niall whispered, as if anything louder would break the tense, delicate air around them.

“From a werewolf,” Avery continued. But by the time she had finished her sentence, Louis was already up and out the building, Niall following close behind. 

“What does this mean Louis? Is the mutt in danger?” Niall called from behind, as Louis ran ahead, his speed greater due to the noble blood that ran through his veins. Louis did not reply, just continued on running. He soon picked up the origin of the howl, quicker than he cared to admit.

When Louis noted that they had passed the town’s limits, he cursed and began to push himself to go faster. Suddenly he halted, observing with amazement and worry, what appeared before him.

Finally, Niall approached from behind, halting next to Louis before gasping out loud. “What the fuck happened here?”

All around them was pure black ash. The scene was one of pure destruction, as if a meteor had struck and burnt down everything in the area. Louis walked further into the scene, causing the still black ash to raise from it resting place in small puffs around his feet. Niall silently followed, trying to take in everything around him. The lack of life that surrounded them was unnerving.

“What could have possibly caused this?” Niall asked, as Louis walked around the area, taking in every detail.

Better question, how in god’s name did we not feel this? Something this massive would have alerted us,” Niall continued, but Louis kept silent still inspecting until he noticed what looked to be a mound of black ash, a few feet away.

“We were alerted,” Louis whispered, as he cautiously and silently approached the black mound. As he got closer, he realised it was not in fact a mound of black ash, but rather black fur. He reached out hesitantly, not wanting to startle the werewolf.

He waited, his hand resting upon the body, for an inhale of breath. However the wolf laid motionless, causing an uneasy feeling to crawl up his spine. 

“Lou… You better come see this,” Niall called softly from the opposite edge of the ash circle. In a blink of an eye, Louis was next to him. His blue eyes landed on words which appeared to have grown from the tree trunk itself. 

**_A ANIMAM PRO ANIMA_ **

Better known as ‘A LIFE FOR A LIFE’. A cold wave of dread washed over Louis as he looked back to ball of black fur.

No, he can not die!

He shot back to wolf, grabbing its head  that was buried protectively into its body. The body was limp and emotionless, not even stirring in response to Louis’ harsh movements. He moved his hand around, trying to find the beating rhythm of its heart, resolutely ignoring the wetness that he could feel on his hand. His jaw clenched tight when, in spot where it should be there was nothing.

“Louis–” Niall began but quickly silenced at Louis’ glare. Finally Louis stood up, moving away from the deceased wolf. 

“Don’t you dare say it, Horan,” he hissed, expression fierce and dangerous. His eyes flashed with such an intense anger that it caused Niall to swallow nervously before taking a few steps back. It was the most genuine emotion he had seen Louis show for a while.  

“I – the message was clear!” he swallowed when Louis’ furious icy glare turned harsher “I – You can see the burns and blood. The burnt flesh!”

“I would recommend you not speak another word, Horan,” Louis snapped, the dangerous warning in his voice clear causing Niall to look away.

Suddenly, the wolf that had been laying there motionlessly began to transform. Niall jumped back alarmed and Louis quickly grabbed the now human boy that was taking the wolf’s place, leaving behind fur and skin. 

The wolf boy’s human form was in no better condition, if anything, it was worse. Patches of skin were missing, the body covered in third degree burns and he still had no heart beat. At least his wolf form had hid the horrendous damage of the body.

“What are you going to do?” Niall whispered, scared to break the silence. Louis stayed quiet, continuing to stare at the wolf with an unreadable expression.

Suddenly, Louis stood picking up Harry’s lifeless body in his arms before turning to Niall “I’m going to bring him back.”

Niall remained standing there dumbstruck, as Louis shot off. Once he finally regained the ability of movement he followed. In a matter of seconds he was back at their flat, arriving just in time to see Louis lay the burnt, bloody body of Harry onto their couch. Which, seriously, they had just bought that.  

“This is insane Louis, you can’t do this!” Niall said in alarm, staring at Louis who kept his gaze firmly on the wolf until finally his emotionless eyes looked up to Niall. 

“Why not?” he responded numbly. 

“Because–,” Niall paused, he didn’t have an exact answer to that, there were a million reasons as to why, “because it may kill you!”

“I don’t see the problem,” Louis said, before turning to look at Avery, who had been silently standing off to the side watching the interaction.

“Ave, can you go look for a book I currently have behind my closet wall,” he said with a smile, that instead of being soothing just made everyone more on edge. However Avery nodded, knowing that questioning Louis would just make him angry. The wisest decision was to just follow orders.

“Ni, I need you to go and get Liam for me,” Louis said as he turned to Niall, who was looking at him with worried and panicked eyes.

“No– I– NO LOUIS! No, I refuse to look for Liam, I can not let you go through with this,” Niall cried grabbing onto Louis’ arm. “Think of what you’re putting on the line. This is more than the normal gambles you make. This is dangerous, and heavens know what you are going to bring back! Heck, we don’t even know if it’s going to work!” However Louis just continued to stare emotionlessly at him. 

“Think of your mother! She’s already lost one of her children and she couldn’t bear to lose another. Think of your responsibility to remain alive, the promise you made her and I long ago, that you would continue living and always help those who ask. Think of what you would be leaving behind. I won’t have a home anymore, I could lose my humanity. They will probably kill me for not following my orders to take care of you. Kill everyone who has ever been in contact with you. Even after we went through so much trouble to fake your death, your father has to be able to feel you’re still alive. Please Louis! You’re my only family left, I don’t want to lose you,” Niall begged, a flicker of emotion passed through Louis’ eyes before he blinked and it was gone again making Niall let go dejectedly. 

They both turned at a slight scuffle, to see Avery holding the book in a death grip as she stared at them with wide eyes.

“I wasn’t eavesdropping. I swear! I was just–,” she squeaked, making Louis’ eyes soften for a moment as he smiled - a real smile - at her. 

“Don’t worry love,” he said, slowly removing the book from her death grip before laying it down on the table. He turned to a distressed Niall, who shook his head.

“I refuse to get Liam and you can’t compel me to go either. Anyway, Liam wouldn’t agree to this if he knew what was at stake,” Niall said, taking a few steps back as Louis silently stared at him.

Suddenly, Louis was standing right in front of him, causing Niall to flinch back and close his eyes, waiting for something bad to happen. When, after a moment he felt nothing, he opened his eyes, only to see Louis staring back at him with sad hurtful eyes.

“I had thought you would’ve known better than to expect those things from me,” he paused, before taking a deep breath, feeling nothing but pain and self loathing, “I thought the decades between us of having each others backs would have formed a trust between us –,” he took another deep painful breath “I thought you knew I would never do such a thing to you,” Louis moved away, leaving Niall standing there with his mouth agape, feeling nothing but despair.

“Of course I know you would never – I – fuck Louis. I just don’t understand why you’re willing to go to such extremes to save something that is already gone? You are not responsible for every bad thing that happens in this fucked up world!” Niall suddenly screamed, making Louis turn to him with sad eyes. “Why Louis? Why are you doing this?” Louis just chuckled sadly.

“Because it was my fault! I acted without thinking again! I killed one of the hunters, not to mention the fact that I am also responsible for them hunting Harry in the first place because I made contact with him at the school. He’s nothing but a child who has had the worst possible life, which again is because of me! I was the one who rescued him from the palace and abandoned him with those humans,”

“You couldn’t, you were–”

“I compelled him to fight for his life Niall! Louis continued “he had to live through so many unimaginable challenges, and who knows maybe at one point he didn’t want to live anymore, but he couldn’t end it because I told him to continue living no matter what,”

“It was the right thing to do! No one should ever want to take their own life. He couldn’t have stayed with us, I realized that after–” Niall began, but was suddenly interrupted by Louis.

“They are all going to die because of my recklessness, and because I let myself get close to them! I refuse to just stand here and watch someone else die because of me, Niall. I just can’t,” He said, blinking back tears. He hated feeling vulnerable in front of anyone, so he distracted himself by focusing on the wolf’s pained expression. Not even death gave him a peaceful ending. 

Niall sighed deeply, before responding and Louis couldn’t help but notice it was the most human Niall had ever sounded.

“This isn’t your fault, sometimes these thing are fate. And we can’t change it, no matter how much we want to or how hard we try–”

“We did it once!” Louis argued

“And it won’t happen again. It’s the reason you’re wanted, the reason your father–” Niall quickly cut himself off when Louis looked as if he was going to cry. “You can only fool fate once Lou, and look how badly things turned out after that. It’s impossible to escape from intervening with fate unscathed. Everything you do has a consequence and you’re already paying a price everyday for the rest of  your eternal life. I refuse to let you do it again and it ending with you not surviving this time.”

There was a long moment of silence where Niall and Avery, who had been momentarily forgotten about, stood there, holding their breaths whilst watching and waiting for what Louis’ reaction.

“I understand,” Louis said. Avery sighed but Niall continued watching him closely, he knew Louis too well. “but… I can’t just let him die. I made a promise. I’ve already broken my first promise to her, and I refuse to let this promise be broken as well because I wasn’t willing to put myself on the line in order to save his life.” Louis turned to Niall with now determined eyes, “If it fails, at least I know I tried,” 

“Ok,” Niall finally relented. Louis was looking at him with wide eyes, making Niall smile wider and roll his shoulders trying to rid himself of tension. Though, he still wasn’t convinced that it was just the promise making Louis do this, he knew there was no way of changing Louis’ mind at this point. The best he could do was support him until the end, no matter what.

“Alright, let’s save the wolf’s life. What do I have to do?” Niall said, clapping his together with a cheery enthusiasm, startling both Avery and Louis.

“You don’t have to–” Louis began but Niall cut him off 

“What are you talking about Lou Lou! Of course I have to. You’re my best mate and my only family. We have each others backs no matter what. You know, amici optimi in aeternum” He beamed at Louis, who couldn’t help but return the smile. Best friends for eternity. Relief washed through Louis as he tried to get his emotions back in check. It only took a second before he was back to feeling nothing. Niall watched on fondly, the only way Louis could go through with this was to switch everything off. This meant no human emotions, he was left with only drive to do whatever it took, no matter how cruel or uncaring.

“Go get Liam,” he said. Niall nodded before disappearing.

Louis turned to Avery, who was standing there, anxious and fidgety. However, she was taken aback by the emptiness in Louis’ eyes. He had always been a cold detached person but there had always been some spark of emotion in his eyes. Even when she had angered him long ago, she had never seen him like this. 

“Grab some candles and help me set up. Don’t forget a blanket, we need to cover the boy’s body. Liam should not have to see how severe the condition of his body is,” Louis ordered and with that he turned, leaving Avery a little frightened of what was to come. 

By the time they both had everything ready, Niall had returned with a disgruntled and weary warlock trailing behind him. 

“Why did you bring me here, Niall,” Liam questioned, the betrayal clear in his voice. 

“I told you that we needed you,” Niall replied, maintaining the smile on his face. Louis finally rose up from his position on his floor, immediately Liam’s gaze focused on Louis, hands clenched by his sides.

“You do not need to worry young warlock. We are not the one that need your assistance but rather your brother Harry,” Louis said, motioning to the couch. Liam quickly approached, eyes widening as he observed the burns covering Harry’s face. Louis saw it coming before it even happened, swiftly sidestepping the sudden force of dark energy that was hurled his way. The bookshelf behind Louis promptly exploded. Niall tensed, preparing himself to protect Louis. However before Niall could react any further, Louis had appeared behind Liam, tutting as he shook his head. Liam quickly turned around, he raised his hands, readying himself to send another bout of dark energy towards Louis. But Louis reacted quickly, gripping his wrists harshly, eyes flashing. 

“We do not have time for this nonsense, Warlock. Think logically! Harry was attacked in the woods, do you think any of us could have caused such severe burns, only to bring you here, so you would attack us?” his gripped tightened and eyes narrowed as Liam struggled to get loose. “If it was us, we would’ve ripped him to pieces and buried him where you would’ve never found him. Then explained to you how the hunters had gotten to him and there was nothing we could have done to help,” he explained coldly, making even Niall wince at Louis’ harshness. But it seemed to do the trick because Liam finally halted, body sagging in defeat. 

“Good. Now that that’s settled,” Louis let go, grabbing a book from the table and offering it to Liam “I know a way to bring Harry back, good as new. But we need someone who can do magic, specifically someone who has dark magic running through their veins, someone like you Liam, a warlock,” Louis said, staring at Liam, who stared back with wide eyes.

“How do you–,” Liam began but Louis cut him off.

“How did I know that dark magic runs through your veins? It was an easy enough conclusion. We were aware when we met you that your magic was not white magic. That is why we referred to you as a Warlock. But there is a difference between practicing dark magic and just having it running through you veins, isn’t there?” Louis paused, giving time for Liam to nod, before he continued, “We – I figured it out the moment you showed us your scar,” The moment Louis had laid eyes on the scar, there was not a doubt in his mind that Liam had dark magic running through his veins. “On top of that, you had mentioned how Harry had nearly killed you during his first full moon, but from what I know royal purebred werewolves are capable of unimaginable acts. They can kill us - Niall and me - quite easily, well with me it’s a little harder but still not difficult. So for a human like yourself, someone who is only capable of magic, he would have killed you, yet here you stand before me,” Louis finished, placing the book in Liam’s hands. His blue eyes staring into the shocked brown ones.

“Your father, somehow resurrected you using magic, fixed your broken body, and then gave you enough energy to hold down the soul, preventing you from death. That scar you have is the consequence of your father playing with dark magic. All those things come with a price, it must have asked something from your father in exchange for your life, and your punishment was to carry that scar for the rest of your life as a reminder of the pact you made with the dark forces,” Louis touched Liam’s frozen hand thoughtfully, making Liam flinch at his cold fingers.

“But it also did you a favour. It granted you eternal life. Your parents have probably told you, that at some point in your life you must use a spell in order to grant you eternal life, but they lied to you.”

“How do you know so much?”

“Those spells were supposed to be casted after your first century. They are dark spells which must be done every century during a specific time. However you have never had to do those spells because you, Liam, possess what some give their life to obtain. Dark magic within your blood. Dark magic is your life force, therefore you don’t need to give anything in exchange in order to use this magic,” Louis continued, ignoring Liam, as if he had never spoke.

Louis stood before the bowl of water on the table. He did not flinch as he grabbed the blade, slicing his wrist.

“You are special, which is why we need you to bring Harry back,” Louis said as he clenched his knuckles, eyes not wavering as he watched the blood drip down into the clear water, “because you see unlike you were, Harry is long gone. He was dead once we found him. In order to bring him back, we must do something different, something that is more powerful and more dangerous, that no one in their right mind would ever attempt doing…” Louis trailed off, a smile taking over his lips, making everyone else shudder.

He turned to look at Liam with bright eyes “but don’t worry, it won’t harm you because you won’t need to give anything in exchange.”

There was a long tense silence as Louis moved to Harry, bringing his wrist to Harry’s lips. He let a few drops fall inside his mouth before he moving it away. He looked up to Liam, waiting for his approval and cooperation. Even though Louis was desperate enough to risk his own life, he still waited for consent, unwilling to use compulsion.

Liam was torn, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. Niall sighed, making Liam look at Niall with wide eyes.

“It’s the only way of saving him mate. I’m not exactly enthusiastic about allowing Louis to go through with this, because even though you aren’t in harm’s way, he certainly is. But he is intent on saving Harry, therefore I will support his decision. The question is, do you want to save Harry or not,” Niall challenged. Liam may be the noble one, the one that calculates things in order to find a solution no matter what but Niall, with Louis as his teacher, Niall knew how to manipulate, what buttons to push in order to get the reaction he was after. 

“What do I need to do?” He asked, turning determined and business like in a matter of seconds. Louis and Niall smiled at him whilst Avery sighed in relief, having been forgotten about again.

“You just have to stand here and read from the page I’ve marked in the book,” Louis explained, pointing to the spot behind the coffee table.

Liam nodded, walking to place before opening the book and scanning the page. He frowned “This is quite old.”

“It was a gift,” Louis said but gave no further explanation, “Now Liam, I need you to read from that page as best you can. Do not stop reading, no matter what until the very end of that page. Otherwise this might end badly for everyone standing in this room, except you of course. This isn’t a spell one should play around with,” Liam nodded in understanding, but he still had one question. 

“I understand but…” he hesitated, giving time for Louis to nod in approval for him to continue “but Niall said you were in harm's way. What exactly did he mean? What might happen to you?” Liam asked, watching Louis closely. He soon realised he wasn’t going to get an answer when Louis turned and began to help Avery light candles. Liam caught Niall’s gaze and was shocked with what he saw. Niall was clearly in despair, his hands were clenched by his sides, lips pursed, it was clear that he did not agree with what was happening. Niall broke the eye contact, moving to the furthest corner on the room. Stubbornly keeping his gaze on the ground, so he wouldn’t do or say something he would regret. Liam swallowed nervously,  what was Louis planning?

“Alright, you may start,” Louis instructed, standing on the other side of the table, blade in his hand and eyes unreadable. 

“Right… ok,” Liam nodded, looking down at the book as he began to recite the words.

For a while nothing changed, the only movement and sound in the room was Liam reading. It was as if Liam was the only one breathing. Suddenly his hand was harshly ripped away from the book, making him falter but one look at Louis and he was continuing, even if it was somewhat shakily.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to mention that I may need some of your blood for this, since I do not possess any magic. Please do not stop at any cost,” he said so sweetly and softly that for a second Liam was in a trance as he nodded. Louis gently put his lips on Liam’s wrist, there was a slight pain and then a second later it was gone, replaced with a wave of hot pleasure that washed through his body causing him to falter with his words and almost drop the book. 

When he finally gained some of his sense back a few seconds later, he found Niall holding the book as well as he spoke softly to him, “I know it feels good, but don’t indulge yourself in the feeling. We need you and Harry needs you to concentrate on the words. Perhaps one of us can show you this feeling another time, yeah,” Niall smiled widely at him and Liam nodded. Right, Harry.

Finally, Louis let go, delicately licking the bite mark which caused an involuntary shudder of pleasure to run through Liam. His reactions puzzled him. Is this what a vampire Undead biting you feels like? 

When he looked down at his wrist, there was no trace of blood and the bite mark seemed to be healing itself already.

Instantly Louis moved to Harry, lowering down and placing his lips upon Harry’s. Niall wrinkled his nose, that could not be pleasant, he could smell Harry’s burnt flesh here and Louis was incredibly close. 

Louis let the blood fall from his mouth into the wolf’s. When he had finished, he rose, flashing to behind Avery as she froze.

“Loui–”

“I’m sorry, if I had told you what your task was in this ritual, you would not have stayed,” he said, gripping her waist when she tried to flee. “I am deeply sorry Ave, but you see apart from you we are all male. This ritual needs a male and a female to work, a male and male have never succeeded in doing this.”

“Then let me go! You said it yourself it wouldn’t work. You tried, right! That’s all that matters,” she screamed, staring at Louis pleadingly.

“But I know how to bend that rule, which is why you are needed,” Louis said softly, his eyes full of genuine regret, it was clear to everyone he did not want to do this, “my deepest apologies Avery Block. I will try to make this as pleasurable as possible.” 

“Louis please don’t –” She whimpered, but Louis had already bitten down on her neck causing her to falter in her words. She opened her mouth, her expression changing from panic to one of pleasure, a soft moan falling from her lips. Louis clenched his eyes shut as he moved his hand from her waist and in one swift calculated movement he pierced through her chest, ripping out her heart. Louis detached himself from her neck, letting her fall limply to the floor. In his hand, he held her now, no longer beating heart. 

Louis slowly walked to the table, standing before the bowl that held his blood and water, and grabbed a candle. The heart in his other hand as he watched Liam eyes emotionless. 

He waited until the right moment, before setting the heart on fire “I grant you permission,” he said as he let the heart drop into the water. The mixture of water and blood set alight, all content inside the bowl vanishing. The candles around them began flickering, before one by one they went out. Niall turned on his phone’s flashlight, allowing Liam to continue reading.

Outside was pitch black, the world motionless and soundless, as if time had frozen. The last candle went out and a dark cloud began to materialize before Louis, who was indifferent as he turned to face it, meanwhile Liam and Niall were close to pissing their pants.

The cloud began to materialize into a figure that was almost human except for the yellow cat like eyes. Louis remained emotionless, as the thing walked closer, eyes inspecting Louis. Liam finished reciting the words on the page, quietly staring at this thing as it gave them all an eerie smile which displayed its sharp shark teeth

"Quid accersistis me?" It said, its’ voice was deep almost robotic. The echo that followed after each word it spoke made it sound as if it was speaking from a distance, yet at the same time it felt like it was whispering the words right into your ears. The voice was everywhere but nowhere all at once. 

_Why have you summoned me?_

"For the wolf, his life for mine,” Louis demanded, voice strong.

“Erit anima tua pro anima sua, intelligo. Vos ex nobili sanguine. Igitur tu es fili mi. Non quaeram animam tuam pro eo. Sed non ideo femina. Non possum preces tuas postulatum.

 _Your life for his, I see. You are of noble blood, a descendant of my blood. Therefore you are my son. I will not ask for your life in exchange for his. However he is not female therefore I can not grant you your request._

“I gave you what you asked for, a female heart and blood. I have given you my blood and that of a Warlock who possesses dark magic. That is what you asked for, is it not? You did not specify a gender.”

“Te intelligentes, nobilem. Tu sunt rectam, sic dabo vobis condicio, sed erit hoc postulatum pretium.”

_You are smart, noble one. You are correct, so I will grant you this request, but there will be a price to pay for what you have asked of me._

"I am willing to pay anything"

"Indicaveritis mihi filius, illum diligis??"

_Tell me, my son, do you love this boy?_

"I do"

“Et sic erit. Spiritus animalis et non habere. Potest tamen esset unus ex vobis unus est. Pars generis non existens. Erit periculum et aliorum. Tu, o nobilis lamia. Postulo ut pasceret ex eum vivere et non morietur. Uterque, habebit allucinationes vividae pro anima tua. Do vobis consentire?”

_Then so it shall be, but no longer shall he have his animal spirit. He shall be one of you, but able to be one of his as well. Fitting into no existing race. He shall be a danger to himself and others. You, noble vampire must always and forever feed from this boy in order to live or you shall die. Both of you will be subject to vivid hallucinations for your remaining years. Do you agree to these terms?_

"Yes but I wish to be subjected to both of our hallucinations. No pain shall come to this child"

“Jucundus. I conveniunt, Et non reversusque fuero prospere impune. Et erit in vobis, ut deliria. Alioquin ab eo postulo ut semper alere et morietur. Qui autem non habet, permanens incensum super quem videritis thau, et a sinistris augue signum in Calvariae tattoo bicep laeva. Non potest duci ab hisce magicas ténebris lumen. Numquid faciem eius accipitis et noua rerum nomina principis?”

_Interesting. I agree but he will not come out of this unharmed. You will have his hallucinations as well your own. Forever need to depend and feed from him otherwise you will die. He will have a permanent burn mark on his left thigh and a tattoo of a anatomical heart on his left bicep. Neither of these terms can be removed, by magic, dark or light. Do you accept this new terms, noble one?_

"Yes, I do"

"Tunc fiet" _  
_

_Then it shall be granted_

Suddenly Louis fell to the floor, as Harry opened his eyes wide, gasping for air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem used on this chapter is a modified version of quote made by [Robert H. Smith](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/134164.Robert_H_Smith). Here's the original [link to it ](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/385568-the-clock-of-life-is-wound-but-once-and-no)and I take no credit for its creation. Again the Latin use on this chapter would have its translation soon after italicize.

His eyes snapped open, green locking with yellow as he gasped for air before darkness took him under once again.

If someone were to have asked Harry what he believed came after death, he would have told them a reunion with his family. If someone were to have asked him what he thought dying would feel like, he would have said like falling and finally giving up. 

He experienced neither of those things. His ending was filled with pain as he burned in a fiery hell. What came after his death was nothing, no light, no sound, everything was a deadly nothingness. The darkness that consumed his senses was as thick as water. Breathing was impossible, his chest heavy, his movements wrong. He had no clue as to how he got here.

He searched for a light, anyone who could help him escape from this hell. This couldn’t be what his afterlife was. Upon turning he noticed a figure – no a man, standing not far away, with his back to Harry. Harry called to him, but the man did not acknowledge the sound. His stance was proper, dressed in a noble attire. The man’s long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

Harry had no choice but to approach the stranger. His footsteps silent as he warily walked towards him. This whole situation unsettled him to no end but the man was the only something in this nothing that surrounded him, so it was Harry’s only option if he wanted answers.

What was strange about the man was that he did not turn or even flinch when Harry got close. After some hesitation Harry placed his hand on the stranger's shoulder, hoping that that would gain his attention. Suddenly, the darkness around him began to materialise into dark tall trees. The full moon illuminating the ground he stood on, the nothingness now filled with the soft buzzing of insects.

When Harry turned back to the strangers, he was gone. Harry blinked dumbfounded, hand still raised in its previous position, at the empty space before him. He let his arm fall – how did he not feel him leave?

A sudden crack from behind Harry filled the air. He turned, expecting the man but there stood something or rather, someone else. Older than Harry, dressed in a black suit. Its complexion was as white as a sheet, eyes black, and cheeks hollow. The figure that stood before him was nothing else than death himself.

“We must go child,” it said, voice soothing yet powerful. 

“Go where?” Harry asked nervously. Death stared at Harry for a few minutes, cold black eyes observing him until his features softened, a smile blooming on his thin lips.

“To see your family,” Death replied sincerely. Harry blinked before a smile that mirrored Death’s began to form on his face. Harry only took a few steps forward, before Death’s posture stiffened, his eyes trained on the space above Harry’s shoulder.

“Hoc est, ad me,” An unfamiliar voice said, causing Harry to jump, quickly turning around with wide eyes. “ _This one belongs to me,_ ”

There stood a creature, with yellow cat like eyes. Black hair pushed back from it’s tan face. Slender body dressed in a white shirt and black dress pants. There was not a doubt in Harry’s mind, that the creature standing before him was a demon. Harry turned back to Death, just catching him give a silent nod before turning to leave. Harry moved towards him, in the hopes of stopping him. But as soon as Harry blinked, the demon was there in front of him with a sharp smile causing Harry to step back, alarmed.

“What the–” Harry began, but he was cut off when the demon rose a finger causing Harry to go mute.

“Trace gravida ipsum angustus,” it demanded impatiently.

“ _Quiet now child, time is limited._ ” 

Harry stared, despite not being able to understand a single word he knew that this demon was not one to be messed with. The demon contemplated Harry for a couple of minutes, head crooked to the side questioningly. 

“Your mind gave me a human form as well as the ability to speak your language. I am rather impressed child,” it said, amusement on his features. “You are nothing but a boy,” it taunted, stepping closer to Harry. His eyes were fixed on the yellow ones, he couldn’t move, only left with the ability to stand there and watch, as the demon walked closer and closer before finally stopping right in front of him.

“I’m only going to give you 24 hours to decipher what I am about to say, if you want to stay alive. Do you understand?” It asked, eyes becoming more sickly but it didn’t give Harry the chance to answer before continuing.

“ **The clock of life is wound but once,**

**or maybe not, all the time**

**And no has had the power**

**To tell just when the hands will stop**

**But maybe just one**

**Place faith in “Tomorrow”**

**For the clock may then be still**

**To lose one’s health is sad indeed,**

**To lose one’s heart is more,**

**To lose one’s soul is such a loss**

**That no man can restore.**

**The present only lays in a man's hand,**

**To run from fate is one step away**

**So listen child**

**To Live, to Love, to toil with it at will**

**You must first bend its will**

**As blue blood must be shed**

**Place faith in “Tomorrow”**

**For the clock may then be still.** " 

With that, the demon rose. It tapped its long sickly looking nails against Harry’s lower arm, before he had time to react to the gesture, the floor beneath him opened and he was falling. 

Harry gasped as he came back into consciousness. He blinked a few times, attempting to get his vision to focus on his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, and as he quickly realised, it was not his own. He raised himself up onto his elbows, muscles tensed as he looked around, trying to pinpoint where he was. The bedroom was bare, as if it was hardly used by whoever owned it. He shifted around more, preparing to flee due to the sense of panic that was slowly taking over. However it was quickly interrupted by the distinctive click of the door. 

His eyes snapped to door, only to find Liam standing frozen, hand clenched around the doorknob as he observed Harry with a wary yet relieved look. Suddenly a pale hand appeared out of nowhere and pushed the door wider, releasing it from Liam’s death grip. 

There, standing behind Liam was Niall, his browny blond hair messy like a birds nest. There was a tense silence, the hum of the TV downstairs being the only sound. 

“Well he looks healthy, doesn’t seem to be different in any way and there seems to be no brain damage,” Niall commented, his loud Irish unimpressed drawl effectively breaking the silence, which was proven when Liam jumped as if he had forgotten Niall was even there. Niall walked further into the room, eyes studying Harry, who watched him questioningly.

“Hiya mutt. I suppose it’s nice to see you awake and breathing,” Niall said, leaning against a desk. His eyes looked less guarded, filled with something akin to relief? Harry’s eyes flickered back to Liam questioningly, unsure of what to make of the comment. 

Liam was further in the room now, his expression  calculative, however it carried a tiredness as if he had not had proper rest for a while.

“Haz you’re awake,” He said, in almost one big long exhale. 

“I’m pretty sure i’ve been awake for awhile Li. My eyes have been open,” Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood. There was a beat of silence, before Niall broke it with a chuckle. Harry looked over at him in surprise, but all he got was a shrug in return.

“Ni, can I please have a word with Harry alone?” Niall shook his head.

“No can do mate. Louis’ instructions were to stay with you lot at all times, and I’m not going to disobey him, especially now,” That caused Harry to raise an eyebrow. The nickname Liam had used, Harry wasn’t aware they had bonded. There weren’t telling him something, if the silent conversation the two were having in front of him was anything to go by. The only thing that he was certain of, was that he was in the Undead’s flat, yet that raised the question of how did he get here?

“Come on Niall. I’m sure it will be fine. It’s still Harry, my brother, there’s no need to have him under a watch,” Liam sighed, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

“We don’t know that for sure do we? It could be something else,”

“I am sitting right here and I am still Harry. So can you stop having an argument about god knows what and explain to me why I am here!” Harry grumbled irritably. He had never been fond of people speaking about him as if he wasn’t in the room. There was another sense silence, before Harry sighed deeply

“So, why am I here?” Harry questioned, his irritation clear.

“You were injur–,” Liam offered, before Niall interrupted 

“Understatement of the century mate!” Harry looked at Niall questioningly but the Undead only raised his hands in surrender “I’m not the best person to tell yah, I have a tendency to just blurt things out. So i’ll leave it to Liam. But for what it’s worth you look slightly better than before, mutt. Now Li, i’ll hand the mic over to you,” Niall smirked at Liam, who was now glaring him. However Harry noticed it was more fond than anything - huh. 

Finally Liam’s gaze settled back onto Harry, who was being to grow more and more anxious.

“So what do you last remember Haz?” Liam asked, in a soft almost soothing voice as if he was trying to ease Harry into the topic. However it only succeeded in making Harry stiffen and become more wary 

“I was in the forest and had been led into a trap,” Harry had an inkling that the two men before him knew more than there were letting on. 

“That’s it?” Niall questioned with wide eyes. This was the first conversation they had where neither of them had insulted each other and Harry had to say, he was rather stunned.

“That’s it… There’s more?” Harry’s eyes flickered between the two. Niall looked rather uncomfortable whilst Liam just looked pained.

“Harry, you didn’t exactly escape the trap. You said you were in the forest, and assuming where they found you, it makes perfect sense to conclude that it was a trap,” Liam said slowly.

“They?”

“Louis and Niall found you. You let out a distressed howl, which alerted them that you were in danger. When they found you –” Liam choked out the last words. Harry wasn’t sure if that meant something bad or if it was something he wouldn’t like hearing. The two things were completely different when it came to him, “they found you dead Harry”

Harry just blinked at him, expression blank, unable to respond.

“They found me dead?” Harry questioned, once he had somewhat gathered his wits again, however he was still skeptical. He still wasn’t sure how to react, because really? Were they taking the piss? Was this the best they could come up with? Liam was never good at practical jokes, but he taken Niall as more of a prankster with a better sense of humor than this. Despite himself, his lips twitched into a smile, he was always a sucker for bad jokes. 

“Li, how can they have found me dead if i’m speaking to you right now?” He stared at both of them for a moment before laughing softly, “I honestly thought the Undead had a better sense of humor than that.” At that Niall pursed his lips but otherwise didn’t comment. Harry watched him curiously, body tensing slightly. Once, the blond would taken the opportunity to insult him, why had that changed now? Unease was beginning to sink deep within his bones making him antsy.

“Harry, no one is taking the piss. You died and Louis brought you back,” Liam explained calmly.

“So welcome back to the living, I suppose. Thank god it worked or else I would have dragged you from the pits of hell meself for making Louis go through all that for nothing,” Liam sent Niall a look, but he just shrugged in answer. However despite Niall relaxed facade, Harry noticed his stormy expression.

Harry’s eyes flickered between the two, finally settling on Liam as he tried to search for any trace of humor. He knew the tell tale signs of Liam when he was joking or lying, however shockingly there were none.

They were telling the truth? He had died? He couldn’t wrap his mind around it. It was just not possible, why was he still alive?

White noise surrounded him, taking over his senses and all rational thoughts as he looked down at himself. Expecting to find a missing limb or a fatal wound, he was relieved upon finding neither. What he did find was what looked to be a large anatomical heart tattoo on his arm, that he definitely did not have before. 

His eyes snapped up to Liam, “What the fuck! This is not remotely funny Liam. You out of all people should know I do not like when I’m marked without my permission–” Harry accused, nostrils flaring, as his breaths quickened, “How in bloody hell did you even do this without me noticing!” 

“Harry, calm down,” Liam ordered but Harry wasn’t listening. He kept looking at the newly added tattoo, whilst searching for the presence of his wolf, but he was coming back empty handed causing more panic to spread through him.

“How did you lot put it there? Did you compel me? Did you!” Harry yelled, on the brink of hysteria.

“Louis performed a spell to bring you back. It was from an old book which had been given to him as a gift. In order to bring you back though he had to make an exchange with a demon and that mark is proof of the pact,” Liam explained, yet again Harry wasn’t really listening. His mind going a mile a second, as he blinked blankly at Liam unable to take in a word he said.

“What?” Liam began to explain again but was interrupted but Niall’s frustrated sigh.

“Oi bitch!” Niall snapped, finally gaining Harry attention as now angry green eyes glared at him, but Niall just smirked, “The fucking tattoo is proof that a fucking pact has been made with a demon. Which means, you brainless dog, that Louis had to exchange something for your life and he fucking made great sacrifices in order to bring your sorry excuse of an ass back from the dead. So be fucking grateful and whilst you’re at it, get a fucking brain.”

That seemed to have successfully gotten through to Harry, who blinked once before letting out a loud humorless chuckle that ran loud around the room making Liam frown and Niall’s irritation deepen. 

“Right so Louis, the Undead - Vampire - is now, a necromancer? You really expect me to believe that? That’s rich,” However Harry’s amusement quickly died out upon noticing Niall’s sneer.

“Believe what you want mongrel,” Niall hissed as Liam sent him another look.

“Niall! Stop it! Stop picking fights with him,” Liam ordered, crossing his arms and glaring at Niall, who just looked surprised at Liam’s outburst.

“What? You’re really blaming this on me? It’s not my fault he’s so infuriating,”

Harry just watched on, as the two argued. His mind was still going a mile a second, the white noise intensifying.

“Of course we can’t expect him to accept a bombshell like this immediately. If someone told you that you had died but you were still alive, would you believe them?” Harry heard Liam say, but his voice was far away as if Harry was inside a tunnel. His eyes flickered around the room, trying desperately to remember everything that had happened before he woke up here.

“No I wouldn’t, but then again, I probably wouldn’t have gotten meself killed. Plus if I die, I die for good” Harry heard the blonde mutter distantly.

He couldn’t have died, could he? It was impossible. But then flashes of what he thought had been a dream began to come back to him. The inhuman figure, the yellow catlike eyes, the sharp sharklike teeth, not to mention the inhuman sounding voice

_Place faith in tomorrow_

_For the clock may then be still_

All Harry could see was red as hot anger ran through his veins. Who did Louis think he was, making fucking pacts on his behalf with fucking demons!

He shot off the bed and ran down the stairs, his exit going unnoticed by the two bickering boys. His thoughts were a mess, unable to make sense of them except for his anger and the need to hit Louis Tomlinson. 

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, his eyes landed on Louis who was laid out on the couch. His head was resting against the arm rest, arm covering his eyes as he let out soft breaths. Harry stormed over, not letting himself stop and rationally question as to why Louis didn’t notice him coming or why he looked so tired. He grabbed Louis by the neck, ignoring the startled sound he let out as his eyes flashed open, and using all the human strength Harry possessed threw him against the wall. He didn’t let Louis recover, before he bent down and picked him up by his neck, pinning him against the wall. Soft cold hands covered his, weakly trying to pry his hands away. Harry was so blind with fury that instead of making him release, his grip on the Undead tightened. It wasn’t until Louis let out a soft, barely there whimper that Harry startled, a part of his mind coming back to reality. He froze, his mind began to clear and what he was doing finally hit him. Green eyes locked with blue, and what Harry saw in them rendered him speechless, his hands loosening but not letting go. Louis’ eyes were unfocused, glazed over and filled with pain, there was not a trace of the usually challenging, powerful and calculated gaze. 

Suddenly a hand gripped him harshly from behind, throwing him to the floor with an animalistic hiss. The person loomed over Harry but he didn’t acknowledge them, his eyes still firmly locked onto Louis, who had collapsed to the floor after Harry had been ripped off him. 

Once Harry got a proper look at Louis, he was shocked.  Louis usually composed and stylish look was gone, replaced with sickly pale, slightly sweaty skin and greasy hair which fell limply against his forehead. But was made Harry falter was how dull the ever changing blue eyes were.

Not to mention, Louis hadn’t even fought him back. In any other scenario Louis would have already tore off his limbs. The thought made him blink up at the Undead on top of him, who was speaking to him whilst cutting off his oxygen. However it wasn’t the distinctive blond hair that made his eyes widen it was the blond’s face, he had never seen an Undead this enraged. Niall looked livid, his fangs were fully out and under his glowing eyes that held no softness or amusement, only an intent to kill, were visible veins, that had surfaced under the skin. 

“–I will not let you harm my master!” Was all Harry registered before a blurred movement from the side of his vision striked him against his cheek, a crack sounding upon the impact

“You must have lost your fucking mind if you think a pitiful bitch like you can fucking touch Louis– my master. I do not fucking care if Lou wouldn’t be please if I killed you. I will fucking rip you to shreds!” He screamed, his Irish accent thickening with every word, expression becoming more and more vicious. Before Harry could even react, he was picked up and hurled across the room, hitting the tv with a massive crash. He winced, opening his eyes but Niall was already before him, pulling him up by his arm. There was a crack, an excruciating pain shooting up his arm causing him to cry out in pain as he was again, thrown across the room. He could vaguely hear through the white noise that filled his senses someone calling for Niall’s attention, asking him to stop. Harry rolled onto his back with a groan, readying himself for another blow when Louis’ distinctive voice shouted.

“Niall! Stop this instant!” Everyone froze. Louis was standing by the wall a sense of authority surrounded him despite a death grip he had on the table next to him.

“What in hell’s name do you think you’re doing?” Louis questioned. Harry blinked a few times, unsure as to whether it was the hits he had taken, but he swore there in front of them, stood a nobleman. A sense of deja vu hit him, it was as if he had seen this persona, even the angle was familiar.

“He attacked you!” Niall shouted with outrage, but Louis just gave him a leveled look. 

“I could have dealt with it myself,” Louis retorted, but Harry, who was still on the floor could see how Louis’ hand which was gripping the table began to tremble.

Niall shook his head, “No you couldn’t! Not in the condition you are–,”

“I’m fine,” Louis interrupted, breaking the eye contact with Niall and looking down at Harry and then at Liam “could you fix his arm?”

Liam nodded, giving Louis a smile that made Harry blink in confusion, “sorry about him Lou.”

A few minutes later, Harry found himself surrounded by the two Undead and his brother as they all watched him cautiously.

“I haven’t heard from my wolf,” Harry said dumbly, with furrowed eyebrows. Louis, who had been staring at the wall with glassy eyes, looked over Harry.

“That would be understandable,” Louis said softly, he seemed to mull over his next words “I understand everything has been explained to you? That is why you were angry with me,”

“Stupid mutt,” Niall muttered, glaring at Harry from the spot in the corner, where he sat childishly sulking.

“We sort of did. He was having a bit of a meltdown, so we didn’t exactly go into details,” Liam explained, making Harry frown.

“You made a pact with a demon on my behalf!” Harry argued.

Louis nodded and sighed “that is enough of a reason to be angered,” at that a scoff was heard from the corner as Niall’s glare intensified. 

“So you’re saying, he had the right to be angry at the person who saved his life yet again. The person who killed a friend in exchange for his life. Oh, and did I forget to mention the person who fucking took all the punishment in order to bring back someone who should be dead. Yeah, I would be so furious, definitely not grateful or anything,” Niall ranted.

“Punishment?” Harry questioned. Liam looked at him, the pity clear on his face causing Harry to frown.

“Every demon pact has its benefits and of course, it’s punishments. You came out of it easy, only with a tattoo and a burn mark. Louis, however wasn’t as lucky–”

“Enough!” Louis hissed, drawing everyone's attention back to him, however his gaze didn't waver from Harry. “You do not need to thank me, you have the right to be angry at me. The pact was not made on your behalf, it was for mine which is why I took what I deserved.”

He sent a challenging look to them all, which Niall responded with a roll of his eyes before turning to glare at wall, whilst Liam’s eyes were full of sympathy. What had Harry missed?

“Now that that discussion is over” Louis leaned back on the couch, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how his breathing seemed a bit more forced than usual, “I would like to explain what you are, wolf boy.”

“What I am?” Harry clarified.

“Yes, what you are,” Louis repeated, but didn’t elaborate as he closed his eyes for a minute, wincing slightly. Harry looked around, but no one else commented on it. Liam was looking away and Niall was now watching Louis with concern. When Louis opened his eyes again they were unfocused and glassy, he raised a shaky hand to brush a piece of hair from his eyes. Harry was hit with the sudden urge to hug and protect him, even from Harry himself.

“You wolf boy, are now the first male Hybrid - half vampire, half werewolf - ever created. I’m deeply sorry,” he finally said, refusing to look at Harry, despite Harry’s wide eyed stare.

“Of course you’re not fully a Hybrid right now, you’re still in the process” Louis continued, not waiting for Harry to respond “which is completed by drinking blood”

Suddenly Liam jumped in “so you’re still free to choose whether you want to stay with us or leave,” Harry’s gaze shot over to Liam, who was watching Harry with soft brown eyes, waiting for him to say something. Niall on the other hand was now on his phone, completely uninterested. 

What was Harry supposed to say to that? Whether he wanted to live or die? Whether he stayed as this mutant creature – which is saying something, even for the supernatural world – who drinks blood but is still able to transform into a wolf? He has heard those who had been turned into Hybrids. Those who slowly lost their mind as they became crazier and hungrier for power. They were dangerous, everyone feared them. Apparently they couldn’t be killed, although some still tried. Burying them in cement or chaining them up in deep caves, that no one had ever found again. There had only been two successfully created, both female and both incredibly dangerous. It was said they both went insane, killing even their lovers.

So here they were asking Harry to choose between a peaceful death or becoming this mutant, which would end in him losing his mind. Not to mention, he wouldn’t have his wolf with him.  Harry wasn’t ready to be on his own, he still needed this voice of reason with him, to stop his impulses and to stop him from injuring Louis. His wolf had been bothersome at times, often they didn’t get along but despite this his wolf had been what kept him alive for this long.

Harry looked straight at Louis, jaw set, hands clenching his lower thigh, not breaking eye contact “I choose to die.” Harry watched as for a second Louis’ eyes hardened, his jaw clenched tightly before his expression went back to normal.

“So be it,” Louis voice was cold and harsh as he stood up, walking smoothly to the kitchen. 

Niall stood in order to follow, glaring at Harry as he passed, “I knew he should have just let you rot” 

The silence in the lounge room was deafening, Harry wasn’t sure if Liam was even breathing. His eyes were focused on the kitchen door, behind it was the muffled sound of movement. Harry waited for Liam to look at him, to acknowledge his presence. 

“Harry Styles, after everything that was done in order to keep you alive, you still choose to die?” Liam finally said, turning to look at him with hard, angry eyes despite his mothering tone. Harry gulped nervously as he stood up, glancing at the broken TV. He desperately wanted to go home.

“You said it was my decision. So I have chosen to die,” Harry shot back, sounding more confident than he felt. Liam stood as well, hands clenched by his sides.

“Then you can do it alone. I refuse to stand around and watch my own family die. It was hard enough to see it the first time, as you laid there dead on this very couch. Louis was desperate to keep you that he killed his own friend, Avery. Remember her Harry?” Harry stared at him. Louis had killed his lover for him? Why did Louis think Harry was that important? He thought Louis only saw him as nothing but a nuisance. 

Liam sighed, bringing Harry back to reality, “If you want to leave, go alone Haz. I’m going to stay here and keep Niall and Louis company. Louis isn’t dealing with his punishment as well as he appears,” His eyes began to lose their anger, replaced with a disappointed acceptance, which for Harry, was worse.

Harry nodded still numb, something in his gut was telling him to apologize. Had he made a mistake in choosing to die?

********

Louis leaned on the counter, eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. He listened to Liam and Harry’s conversation, how could he not. Their voices were loud to his ears.

Niall was standing across from him, but Louis couldn’t be bothered to acknowledge him. His watchful yet stormy eyes trained on Louis, whilst he listened to the conversation in the other room as well, his expression blank.

Louis’ insides felt as if they were burning, his throat demanding what he would have once easily been able to drink. His control over his body was slowly fading, his hands had not stopped shaking since the first hallucination, his fangs fighting to extend themselves against his will. The scent of blood when Harry broke his arm, almost had Louis launching himself at the younger boy, that he had to physically restrain himself.

“Lou, are you alright?” Liam whispered. The front door closed, making Louis’ head snap up. Liam took a few alarmed steps back, and Louis cursed internally as he closed his eyes, willing the veins under his eyes to disappear.

“He’s fine Li, just thirsty” Niall explained.

“Have you tried drinking some blood again?” He asked with a worried frown. Louis just laughed dryly.

“Last time wasn’t exactly successful, was it?” Louis said, pushing himself off the counter, grabbing a cup for his tea, which helped to keep the burning in his throat from intensifying.

“But that may have been because the pact was recent. It was a strain on your body, so it didn’t deal with it that well. You were weak Lou, muttering and crying out more times than not. It’s been a few weeks since then, it might be better now” He reasoned, walking over to Niall, who Louis was sure was burning holes into the table’s surface with his glare. Clearly Liam was not expecting an answer from Louis.

Those few weeks had been the worst days he’s ever experienced. He hadn’t told them that the demon had made him incapable of drinking from anyone or anything but Harry. They had tried to get him to feed on blood bags the first chance they got. Claiming Louis looked too sick and tired, so unlike a pureblood Undead. Nevertheless, it ended with him emptying his stomach making it even worse.

Louis turned the cup in his hands, watching Niall and Liam, as Liam tried to distract Niall by throwing paper balls at him, each time his hand would shoot up to catch them before they hit him. Niall looked up, a small smile on his lips as he sent a playful glare at Liam.

Louis hid his own fond smile behind his cup. Yeah, Niall would be fine without him. The sobering thought made the smile quickly fall from his lips. 

“You will be joining me soon Louis,” said a voice to his left, making him jump. He turned, eyes landing on the burnt flesh of Eleanor Calder. With her soft gown and wavy brown hair she looked the same as when she still lived except for her eyes. Her once soft blue eyes had been replaced with black holes. Her skin began flaking off in pieces as she walked closer, smirking cruelly at him.

“He does not want to live, so therefore you will follow him. How can you feed if he no longer lives?” Louis looked back to Niall and Liam as they chatted softly, hoping to ignore what he knew was another hallucination. 

“Oh how I long for the day that the great Louis Tomlinson finally joins me in death” She said as her sickly boney hand caressed his arm making him shudder in disgusting. “After you promised me eternal death, yet I was the only one that followed fate’s hand.”

She stood before him, blocking his view, so he had no choice but to look into her black holes of eyes. “You fooled fate Louis. It was foretold that you were supposed to die by my side. We all know what you did to save your own skin, how easily you turned your back on our promise,” she said, her voice different than her usual calm, soft demeanor “you were not meant to rescue that child. His name was written on death’s door, as well as yours had been long ago–”

“Louis?” A voice suddenly interrupted her causing Louis to blink, and when he opened his eyes again she was gone and in her place stood Niall with clouded eyes and a stormy expression.

“Yes?” Louis said, voice wavering. He noticed he was no longer holding the cup, instead Liam was holding the shattered pieces in his hands.

“I need you to sit down for me, alright Lou, and drink this,” Niall put a cup of blood to his lips, not giving Louis a chance to protest.

However, as soon as it passed through Louis’ burning throat, he gagged. He put his hand over his mouth as he flashed to the toilet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _TRIGGER WARNINGS:_** A brief mention of **Rape** , **Abuse (physical, mental, emotional, verbal, sexual), Child abuse**

**July 7, 2014: 9:30 am**

_  
**~The clock of life is wound but once**  
_

_**or maybe not all the time ~** _

Harry pushed his front door open expecting to feel at ease again, but all he felt was the cold caress of the air inside. The sudden emptiness that filled his house brought a cold unwelcomeness that made him question why he even wanted to come here in the first place. He pushed the door closed, dropping his keys on the tables. The click of the door and the clatter of the keys echoing around him before everything fell back into the uncomfortable silence.

He stood there glancing around him. It was too quiet, unsettling him to no end. It reminded him of his dream, which he was still questioning as to whether it meant something or if it was just his wild imagination.

_“What are you doing little prince”_ A voice suddenly spoke, startling Harry. He turned, expecting to find someone behind him, however there was no one. Had he imagined it?

He’d been at odds since he had woken up, the way that he had reacted was severely uncalled for and rather out of character. Harry had never been a man of violence, except for when his wolf would take over. Not to mention that he’d let Niall hit him, the thought of defending himself hadn’t even crossed his mind. Liam had only fixed Harry’s broken bones and open cuts before they had stopped to talk, so his lip was still split and his face was severely bruised. His body would take care of that, but process was slow.

He checked his phone for notifications that he knew he wouldn’t find. Liam was furious at him for the choice he’d made but it had to be done, didn’t it? He had died and it was only reasonable that he stayed dead. It was unnatural for him to still be alive, he had cheated death and fate. If he had died his name would have been written on death’s door and he most definitely was not willing to fight fate at its own game.

His existence was nothing but a miserable mistake anyway. He was not supposed to survive the night the rest of his family had died, he was meant to die with them, however his sister hadn’t allowed him to. He never quite understood why those around him wanted him alive, risking so much for his life. He was nothing but bad luck causing nothing but pain and death. Why couldn’t they accept that he should be dead?

He needed a bath, maybe it would help cure this wrongness he felt. Once he was in the bathroom, he finally realised that he was still wearing the clothes he woke up in. Clothes that clearly did not belong to him, the sweats were too short and the shirt was rather tight. He lifted the shirt up, inhaling the scent. His eyes widened when he realised who it belonged to. _Louis_ , his mind screamed at him. As if the clothing were burning him, he ripped the shirt off throwing it to the floor, doing the same to the sweats. He glared at the pile of clothes as if they were the reason he was so conflicted.

Louis–, he shook his head, efficiently stopping that looming train of thought, he refused to even fathom the idea. He couldn’t talk himself out of this decision. Not when it meant risking the opportunity to reunite with his family for– no, just no. He quickly entered the bath willing his mind to quiet again.

Once he was done he grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his torso. He stood in front of the partially fogged up mirror, making no movement to wipe it clean. His eyes flickered across his blurry reflection. He saw a man with scars and tattoos, a man that many had sacrificed themselves in order to keep alive, but for what? Why did they all believe that he was worth that. Harry wasn’t kind, he’d done bad things to keep himself alive. He had wished for many people’s death, he hated the human kind with a great passion not to mention he had killed in cold blood before. He never thought of anyone but himself, it was how he had survived all these years however despite never asking for help, they still gave it to him.

A flash of blue eyes and a fond smile entered his mind and left as quickly as it came, startling him. Why did Louis do this? What had he to gain from doing it? Did Harry owe him something if he stayed alive?

Niall however, had made it clear how much he disliked Harry and that he did not care about Harry’s survival yet when Harry had woken up, Niall was surprisingly relatively civil. It had to be because Harry was beneficial to Louis, therefore Niall couldn’t act like he wanted to, right? 

What he didn’t understand though, was how he could benefit someone as old and powerful as Louis. Liam had mentioned and it was obvious to anyone with an eye that Louis had been punished for what he had done. He was so vulnerable, too fragile and so unlike himself when he was speaking to Harry, that he was rather worried. Why did someone like Louis put himself on the line like that for him?

_"Have you gotten yourself a pet?"_

_"He is not a pet"_

Harry’s head snapped up, his eyes widening at the reflection of almost familiar figure that stood behind him in the fogged up mirror. Harry spun around only to find there was no one there, he looked back at the mirror and there still stood the figure in the reflection. He hastily wiped away the fog, his eyes connecting with blue. Louis. There reflected in Harry’s mirror was Louis Tomlinson, yet he looked different, younger. His hair was longer, pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were colder, yet they sparkled with a life that Harry had never seen the current Louis possess. He wore a black nobles tunic, and his posture was stiffer, more proper but other than that, he’d hardly changed. What was going on?

**Early Europe**

**5th to 4th Century BC**

__

  
**~And no man has had the power**

_**To tell just when the hands will stop** _

_**But maybe just one~** _

“Louis,” a voice called out making the young man who was sat on the windowsill, a book in his lap and a pen in his hand, look up. His eyes landed on Eleanor Calder, a brunette pureblood Undead who was standing in the doorway frowning at him. Louis smiled at her, putting the pen down.

“What can I help you with, Lady Eleanor,” he said softly, placing the book to the side, his full attention on the displeased girl in front of him.

“I was under the impression that we had a walk scheduled,” she replied, Louis frowned at her for a split second before schooling his features back to somewhat impassiveness. 

“Of course my lady, it must have slipped my mind. My apologies,” he smiled reassuringly at her.

“Well come on then, time waits for no one,” She turned around, leaving the room. Louis sighed softly, they had all the time in the world.

Louis tried not to notice the guard who had been attempting to subtly watch and follow him closely for the last 15 minutes, as the pair had walked through the garden, making small talk. He hummed to himself, focusing his attention back to what Eleanor was saying.

“– The Oracles are joining us today. I do not see why these creature must walk and breath the same air as we do. Not to mention why your father thinks we must hear the nonsense they are babbling about,” She said bitterly.

“The Oracles. Why has father requested them?” He asked curiously, as they came to a stop in the middle of the maze. It was their usual routine once they noticed the guard, almost a subconscious reaction at this point. The guards did not dare follow them into the maze, having been banned to step foot in it by the Queen.

“Do you not know?” She asked, surprised.

“Apparently he does not trust me enough to inform me of such things,” He responded dryly, rolling his eyes making the mask of polite impassiveness Eleanor usually wore fall off, replaced with worried, sympathetic eyes as she sat down on the fountain edge with a tired sigh.

“Has he done something again?” Louis grimaced slightly, gaze not wavering from the land beyond the walls in the distance. His lack of answer, an answer in itself.

“I’ve said this a hundred times before. Why must you let him do these things, Louis. You have the power to stop him at any moment,” Louis looked back at Eleanor, giving her an unimpressed look. 

“He is the King. No one can disobey him,” He relayed, voice monotone. Eleanor shook her head sadly yet defiantly.

“You of all people must know that is not true. That’s why he fears you so much. He can not control you and he never could. You have the power to overthrow him if you wish to–”

Louis cut her off, voice cold and eyes hard “And let my sisters and mother die at his hands? I would do no such thing. As long as he does not touch them, he can do what he pleases with me,” he said, leaving no room for discussion.

There was a beat of tense silence where she stared him down, lips set into a thin line whilst Louis stared back unblinking before finally breaking eye contact and changing the subject.

“The humans are becoming more reckless and smarter. The Oracles are saying that a great tragedy will fall upon us soon. They requested a hearing with the King as soon as the vision came to them, but they also said, that that’s not the only thing our King must worry about,” She was quiet for a moment, staring up at the sky before finally continuing, “Mother seems worried, we’ve never had the Oracles enter our walls and our portal so feely before. She says they bring nothing but disaster. Father disagrees, he believes we must not worry and that everything will blow over before we notice,” She said seemingly unconvinced. Louis watched her profile closely.

“I assume he’s right. When have you ever seen anyone enter the walls that wasn’t allowed? We aren’t even allowed to leave if Father does not give us permission. There’s nothing to worry about El,” He tried, yet even he could not bring himself to believe his own words. Having the Oracles among them unsettled something deep inside of him.

“You’re probably right, maybe I’m just paranoid. We have great witches and power using immortals at our aid inside these walls. There’s really no reason to worry,” She concluded, standing up suddenly with a look of determination, “shall we go greet the Oracle.”

Louis watched her turn, head tilted high and hands clasped before her. Only a shadow of the small girl who once lived for mischief,  the one that stood for no rules and that hated the walls with a passion was left. He could remember the day his mother introduced her, how they’d instantly clicked with their similar opinions on the world around them. Days that were filled with happiness, more freedom and less worries. He did miss that girl sometimes, the one that stopped existing the moment her brother was sentenced with treason, the girl that was now replaced with a woman who wore an impassive mask. 

She probably thinks the same about him. He had changed more drastically than her. There’s no evidence within him left of his old self, his emotions rarely showed themselves anymore even when they were alone and in their safe haven, that was the maze. At least Eleanor was wearing a mask, one she could take off and still have her bright eyes and bright smile whereas Louis was not, this was who he was now. 

Louis observed the walls and the force field that surrounded it for a moment. The wall had the power to break you from the inside out but if he was being honest it might not be the wall but rather those who lived inside it.

As he made his way towards the throne room, he stumbled upon his mother who was standing tight lipped at the door, in front of her stood a group of young men and the guards.

“Mother,” he greeted. Jay’s head snapped up to look at him, a pleased smile forming on her lips.

“Hello sweetheart! Where are you heading?”

“We were all called to the throne room in order to hear what the Oracle must say. He requested I stop by and greet it personally,” he replied, tone void of emotion. His mother’s eyes lost their brightness, a sad expression taking over her features.

“I was not aware that he had asked you to greet the Oracle personally, I apologize for that baby. I’m sure that whatever he has in mind will not be pleasant…” She trailed off, her eyes hardening suddenly, “Sometimes I wish that I could protect you, that I could stop him from doing what he pleases with you. But i’m useless.” Louis shook his head, taking some steps towards his mother, only sparing a quick glance at one of the guards who were whipping a hissing boy, before he embraced her in a hug.

“You can’t do anything to stop him, no one can. I’m fine, I swear. I would do anything he asked as long as it kept you and my sisters safe,” he confessed. He felt her stiffen in his arms but otherwise she didn’t comment. His mother had discovered what was happening after she walked in on her husband and her screaming, crying son. She had been appalled, instantly her motherly instincts kicked in and she tried to pull her husband off him. He’d almost killed her in the process. 

The sense of powerlessness that Jay felt when her own son had to jump in and save her. Her small child who was usually exploding with smiles and mischief during the day had been crying and begging to be released after offering himself willingly to her own bastard of a husband.

Louis had never intended to let his father get away with his actions. He’d promised himself that he’d end his father as soon as he was strong enough. However his father wasn’t stupid, and the day Louis came of age, he had threatened Louis’ baby sisters as well.

“I just wish things were different, I–”

“Who are the boys, mother?” He swiftly cut her off, releasing her from his embrace. His impassive expression returning, making it clear the conversation was over. Jay stared at him confused, until he motioned towards the guards who now had another boy, who seemed to have broken from the chains, pinned against the floor.

“Oh, them,” she said, demeanor changing completely, face brightening, “these just arrived today, along with the Oracle. They’re newborns who were fetched from outside the walls. One of the guards found a noble in Ireland, who believed himself to be above the law, it seemed he had made a nest of turned. Sadly he had to be executed on the spot. The guard however deemed them repairable but, I am not too sure of that myself,” she said, frowning at them. From the corner of his eye Louis noticed one’s hands twitch.

“Why so?”

“Well for one, they seem to have no human emotions, they’re highly uncooperative, we have to chain them up at all times, it’s how we got them here,” Jay frowns, “they are crude and violent and don’t seem fit for society. One of the guards informed me that they haven’t been trained to not feed from humans.”

Louis looked over at the turned, taking them in for the first time. They were all different ages yet they all had somewhat similar characteristics. The most obvious being the blond hair.

“The noble seemed to have had a type,” Louis commented, lips twitching into a smile making Jay laugh.

“Yes, I’ve noticed that as well. I do not like what they are doing to them. Your father believes they’re fit to be slaves, he deemed them incapable of never being anything but filth,” She said, her expression was one of disgust and Louis had to say he shared that feeling.

Louis searched their eyes but he found not a trace of humanity only a wild thirst. However just before he looked away a flash of something caught his attention. There in the middle of the group stood a blond boy around 19, but it was obvious his hair was not naturally blond and had been dyed. His hair was longer than the others and he was incredibly thin, marks and bruises littering his body making Louis question the conditions in which he was kept. Suddenly Louis saw it again, a flash of fear passing through the boy’s eyes.

“I see you’ve noticed,” Jay commented, startling Louis out of his thoughts. She was watching him closely, “One of them is not as inhuman as the rest. I was thinking of keeping him, what do you think?” She asked, her face full of excitement at the prospect, making Louis chuckle.

“Do as you please mother. I am not one to stop you,”

Louis  stood next to his father as the Oracle stood fearlessly in front of them, relaying what she had saw and of what was to come. 

With her caramel coloured skin and black hair adorned with feathers and expensive jewels Louis had to admit she was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. So beautiful, she outshined the Undead around around her. She emitted an exotic yet dangerous aura, making it impossible to take one’s eyes off her.

“How will it affect us,” his father asked, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. He quickly glanced over at his sisters, who were all looking rather anxious at the news.

“Death will fall upon us all, and you are no exception,” a condescending smile graced her already smug expression. Louis caught her gaze smiling back, which made her smile widen. Oh he liked her

“How can we avoid it?” His father urged, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. The oracle bowed slightly before answering.

“I apologize, but I can not grant you the answer you seek,” 

At this, the entire throne room suddenly erupted into chaos, everyone yelling and screaming.  Louis glanced at his father to see him pensively watching the Oracle. 

“Silence!” He bellowed and once again the room fell into silence making Louis sigh in relief. 

“Are you absolutely positive that the mortals will try to go against us?”

“Yes, it has been foretold that they will attempt to slaughter us all with help from the other races among us”

His father motioned for the main families to step forward before announcing that for safety of the Vampire race, they needed to isolate themselves as soon as possible. Cut all connections with the outside world making many in the room gasp, terrified of what that implied. 

Louis felt unsteady on his feet, hands trembling from where they were clasped behind his back. _No, he couldn’t be stuck behind these infernal walls for eternity._ Before he could stop himself the words spilled from his lips

“What about those outside the walls.” His father’s head snapped over to him, his eyes filled with a dark hatred as he glared at a now terrified Louis.

“They will be commanded to enter the walls at once. The force field is being expanded as we speak,” he said, turning back to the families. But despite Louis’ inability to stop shaking in fear his mouth filter seemed to have disappeared.

“What of those who refuse.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother flinch before his father lunged towards him, gripping Louis by the neck, faces centimetres apart, his father’s dark uncaring eyes staring deep into his.

“Then they will be killed on the spot, Louis,” his father sneered before roughly letting go of Louis , causing him to stumble a few step before he righted himself as if nothing happened. 

He could feel all the eyes on him, some looking at him with distaste, a few were laughing quietly behind their hands whilst others watched with sympathy. Among them Eleanor, whose eyes seemed to pierce the deepest into his skin. He knew she wanted him to fight back, but he refused to do it, not when there was so much at stake.

Once all business had been taken care of the Undead began to leave, setting forth to complete their assigned task. Leaving only Louis, his mother and the Oracle in the throne room yet to be dismissed by Louis’ father.

“Will you be needing anything else your highness?” The Oracle asked, her worry filled eyes flitting between Louis and his father, making Louis stiffen.

“Louis. Go greet her,” his father ordered. Louis whipped his head around to look at his father, who was already staring straight at him.

“Pardon?” Louis prayed he had just misheard.

“You heard me filth, go before her and greet her,” he commanded, eyes dilating forcing Louis to nod and unwillingly take a few steps towards the hesitant Oracle. Louis bowed before her, extending his hands out however the Oracle did not reach for him. Her eyes searched his for a minute before her posture stiffened, eyes hardening.

“I must apologize but I will not be touching the hand of the prince who is unaware of the consequences,” she said, looking at the King. Louis frowned, dropping his hands and turning to look at his father.

“I’m sure he will not oppose, right Louis?” He sneered, eyes dilating as the locked with Louis’ forcing him to nod. Louis bit the inside of his cheek, attempting to control his anger as he turned to the Oracle and extended his hand once more. The Oracle’s eyes searched his face, her posture still stiff.

“Are you aware that if I touch you, young prince, I will be be able to see your future. If that is not what you wish for, I advise you to break his control at once,” Her voice was hard as she stared unwaveringly into his eyes. Louis’ hands were shaking as his father let out a cruel laugh.

“He would not dare even try to disobey me,” he jeered “would you Louis?”

Louis wanted to scream, so badly did he want to rip the man that dared call himself his father to shreds. Louis wanted the blood staining his hands as he made his father suffer for everything he’d done. He wanted to do what everyone had been begging for him to do. Yet he couldn’t. He knew deep down he stood no chance against his father. If he failed, it meant putting his sister’s lives at risk. So despite how much it terrified him to know of his future, he couldn’t take that risk. 

“I will not go against father’s orders, you may do as you please,” His voice was emotionless, all sense of doubt that this was the right thing to do was draining away.

“So be it child. No one can say that I did not try to warn you,” She grabbed his hand, gripping it harshly before he even had time to question her further.

Her eyes glazed over, flickering all over the room as if she was reading something in mid air. A flurry of emotions flashed through her eyes - fear, anxiety, worry, excitement and love. At one point her lips formed into a sweet smile before her brow furrowed.

Her eyes focused back onto him, uncertainty written all over her features. She swallowed, eyes flickering over to his father who was sitting eagerly on the edge of his seat.

“You, young Prince are of great power. Greater than any king in these lands would ever dream of achieving. What lays in your future is something I thought I would never see. You will be tested countless times, forced to choose between life or death. However, if you play your cards right and make the right choices you and your lover will have the power to break free of fate’s unkind hand and together you both will be the greatest power this Earth will have ever known,” her hand tightly gripping his before suddenly her eyes and grip softened, “Listen closely to me Louis. There will be a time where you will question yourself and your decisions. A time where everything that you have done will seem to be a waste of effort and that you are not worthy of anything being offered to you. There needs to be sacrifices for everything to work out, no matter how hard you fight they will fight back. But know, that as long as you follow your heart everything will be alright. You will know who the child is the moment they present themselves, however they will not accept their fate at first but do not let that child die at any cost,” She urged. Suddenly his father screamed at the guards to seize him. All Louis could do was stand  there frozen and confused as his own guards dragged him away from the worried gaze of the Oracle. 

**July 7, 2014: 1:56 pm**

__

  
**~To lose one’s health is sad indeed,**

_**To lose one’s heart is more,** _

_**To lose one’s soul is such a loss** _

_**That no man can restore~** _

Harry sat in front the telly, staring at the untouched beer in his hand as if it held all the answers. Why had he seen Louis in his bathroom mirror? He’d definitely gone mad.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaking hands. What unnerved him the most was how familiar Louis had looked yet at the same time, nothing like his Louis. Harry interrupted that train of thought immediately. _His?_ When has Louis ever been his. He definitely did not like Louis in that way.

Harry could admit he found him sexually attractive, who wouldn’t? The allure of his raw yet soft beauty and his ever changing captivating blue eyes. But liking him in a way that wasn’t sexually - most definitely not

He couldn’t stop analyzing all of his irrational reactions around the undead. It wasn’t just his wolf that had an overwhelming desire to bed the Undead, but only one of them had the guts to do it. His hate for Louis had started after that night, when Louis hadn’t stayed. At this point it seemed that banging his head repeatedly against the coffee table would be the best course of action. 

Suddenly, his phone began to loudly ring thankfully startling him out of his train of thoughts. It was Liam calling, which was rather unexpected and somewhat confusing.

“Yeah?” He answered, his heart was wildly pounding as he waited for Liam to reply

“Haz I need you to–” A loud crash in the background cut Liam off. What was happening? “I need you to do  me a favour,” his voice was soft yet stern, “I know this is probably the last place you want to be. But Louis isn’t well and Niall is in the process of throwing a tantrum as we speak. I need to stop him from destroying the building but I can’t leave Louis unsupervised, not with the condition he is in. I know you and Louis had a special connection and believe it or not you might be able to help. So can you–”

“I’m not going over there Liam,” Harry interrupted ignoring the part of him that was screaming at him to go. Great, his wolf was gone but apparently he still had a conscience. 

“Please Harry. No one will even mention your choices but please for the love of god help me out here. Louis did everything he could to bring you back and now he’s feeling the effects from the past weeks–”

“I did not ask him to do that,” Harry interrupted again, but this time his tone was softer, his resolve cracking.

“Harry fucking Styles stop being a selfish dickhead and think about others for once. I know you didn’t ask for any of this, no need to remind me but we can’t turn back time. All i’m asking is for once you do a good deed and help someone else besides yourself,” and with that the line went dead, Harry just stared at his phone in wonder. Had Liam just snapped at him? Despite his unwillingness and worries he quickly grabbed his keys and exited the house. 

He pushed the Undead’s flat door open, quickly halting when a knife skimmed right by the corner of his ear. He turned with wide eyes to see the knife buried deep inside the wall behind him. He pressed his fingers against his ear, coming in contact with something wet. He lowered his hand to find blood on tip of his fingers. Glancing up, his eyes widened as he focused on the livid Undead, who was staring back at him with so much hatred that Harry was honestly surprised that the knife was lodged in the wall rather than his chest.

“If Louis wasn’t so fond of you, that knife would be embedded in your stupid face,” Niall hissed making Harry blink. Well there was the answer to his question.

“Harry you came!” Liam appeared out of the kitchen. He walked over to Harry, giving him a tight hug. “I knew there was a reason Niall stopped his tantrum. Which, sorry about him, he’s been like this since Louis stabbed himself with the knife that Niall threw at you.”

Harry was rather taken aback at how casual Liam was about all this, however it was obvious Liam was exhausted as he looked at Harry with what he titled the kicked puppy look.

“He stabbed himself?” Harry questioned, there was a beat of silence before Niall broke it with a dry chuckled. Harry looked over at him, only to find Niall glaring back at him, his hatred clear.

“You have no idea what you’ve cost him,” Niall sneered before turning around and storming into the kitchen. Seconds later there was a crash, Harry turned to Liam who just sighed.

“Oh for god sake Niall! You’re not helping by acting so childish,” Liam yelled, in reply there was two more crashes in quick succession which Harry suspected was something being thrown through the window.

“At this rate, the whole building is going to collapse,” Liam sighed, pressing his fingers against his temple, “I did not sign up for this.”

“Ummm,” Harry was at loss for words. What the hell was going on? However Liam wasn’t even paying attention to him as he stared at the kitchen door with a thoughtful expression. Suddenly Liam blinked and turning to look at Harry, his face stern as if he just remembered Harry was still there. There was no way he could refuse anything Liam asked of him now.

“Louis’ room is upstairs to the right - you should know, you were in there. Anyway go and keep him company, make sure anything sharp doesn’t make its way into his hands. I’ll go deal with this childish Undead, whose helplessness is making him lash out on this building. Which isn’t helping anyone,” Before Harry could get a word in, Liam turned around, clapping his hands together causing a cloud of dark magic to form around them as he entered the kitchen.

To say Harry was scared was an understatement, he was petrified. He stood in front of the Undead’s room, not even daring to breath. Honestly, he had not a clue how he ended up agreeing to see Louis.

It’s not as if he was scared of Louis – well maybe a bit. But it wasn’t a fear of Louis harming him, rather of his reaction upon seeing him. He knew Louis wasn’t happy at all with Harry’s decision, his reaction when he had told him was enough indication. Harry was sure that if his wolf was still here, he would be calling him names and saying he was a coward. Which, he kinda was.

Harry cautiously pushed open the door. Inside was pitch black, making him even more nervous. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness slower than what he was use to but he only got as far as asking himself why it was so dark before a voice spoke up.

“I like the darkness,” Louis said making Harry halt.

“Why?” Harry couldn’t help but ask however Louis didn’t respond. There was a long tense silence between the two and Harry could’ve sworn that Louis wasn’t even breathing. He took the chance to study Louis, noticing the deep cuts littering his arm, which didn’t seem to be healing.

“Why–” Harry began but Louis quickly cut him off.

“Why are you here Harry?” Louis asked, his voice was dead and emotionless. Harry tried not to flinch at the way Louis had said his name instead of the nickname that he was so fond of.

“Liam thought–” but again Louis cut him off.

“Liam… Of course,” he scoffed, still making no movement to even glance at Harry. He gulped loudly, so loudly he was sure Louis heard. Harry walked further into the room, eyes not leaving Louis as he lowered himself against the far wall. He brought his knees in front of himself for comfort and it was because of that, that he noticed Louis’ hand twitch.

Harry stared silently at Louis, his chin resting on top of his knees, at this point he was certain Louis was no longer breathing. What was he doing? Why hadn’t he left yet? It was obvious that Louis didn’t want him here, Niall hated him even more and Liam was disappointed in him. He had no reason to stay and to continue to feel the way he was currently feeling. It was his choice, and he was choosing to die. So why did it feel like he was making a mistake?

**Early Europe**

**5th to 4th Century BC**

__

  
**~The present only lays in a man’s hand,**

_**To run from fate is one step away** _

_**So listen child~** _

He was enveloped in darkness, the only sound was the running of water. The strong scent of decay filled the humid air. Louis watched on blankly as the shadows moved around him. 

Suddenly the deafening silence was broken by the sound of the door opening. Louis didn’t move his gaze away from the wall in front of him to even check who it was. The shadows hid as the light of a torch illuminated the space around him.

“Has he been feeding you?” A feminine voice asked. An unkind smile graced his lips but he did not look away from the wall.

“Hello Mother,” he whispered.

“Louis, has he been feeding you?” She asked again, more demanding this time. However Louis ignored her, continuing to stare blankly at the wall. There was a long period of silence before she spoke again.

“Baby, I’m so–” She began before Louis quickly cut her off. 

“Don’t,” Louis said, tone leaving no room for argument. Finally he looked away from the wall, eyes settling on his mother before his attention shifted again to the blond boy who stood behind her, holding the torch. Louis watched on, as the boy’s emotionless yet curious eyes looked around.

“At least tell he hasn’t come down here!” She begged, making him look away from the boy to look at her. Louis smiled, showing his pointy teeth. He lifted his hand to move his tunic showing her the disgusting bite. She took a sharp breath as Louis covered the bite back over again. “And he’s not feeding you, despite him using you,” she complained, her eyes flashing with anger as Louis let out a humorless chuckle. 

“He has no intention of me surviving this mother, not after what the Oracle said,” Louis had reached that conclusion after the second month of being down here.

“He has taken this too far,” she said, her lips pressed together in a thin line. She turned to blond boy nodding, before the boy took a bottle of what looked like wine out from inside his tunic

“I brought you this. I knew he wouldn’t feed you and he hasn’t allowed anyone to come down here. I put it inside a wine bottle, the guards do not dare to question me,”

The blond boy walked closer, extending his hand which held the bottle. Louis stood and in a flash he was in front of the boy, who flinched but did not dare move away. Louis studied him for a moment before gently taking the bottle, giving the boy a grateful smile, which was returned with a surprised blink.

“I see you kept him,” Louis remarked once he was back sitting against the wall with the bottle opened. Jay smiled widely.

“Oh yes! He’s charming and rather shy, barely even talks, even when I prompt him to speak but he follows orders quite nicely. Never even dreams of questioning them,” she looked over at the blond boy, who was looking down at the floor with pink tinted cheeks, with a fond smile.

“What’s his name?”Louis asked, a genuine smile on his lips but Jay frowned softly.

“I still don’t know, either he does not remember or he is refusing to tell me. At the moment I still haven’t come up with a name for him. What should I call him Lou, I can’t just assign him a number or call him one of the disrespectful names like the others have been doing,” 

Louis took a sip of the bottle, studying the boy closely. He noticed the boy’s fidgeting as he frowned at the floor, “he will tell us eventually,” 

Louis was leaning against the wall, his breathing laboured when the door opened. He stiffened, fear washing through him in seconds. Again?

A torch illuminated the darkness, making him hiss, his fangs extending and eyes sharpening. However, the figure took some steps back in surprise making Louis blinked in confusion, eyes going back to normal as he recognised the blond boy. The boy was standing there, hands clenched around the torch.

“I’m sorry – I –,” he stuttered, eyes jumping to the door behind him, like he wanted to flee. Louis shook his head sharply, hissing when tried to stand only to fall again.

“No, don’t. My apologies, I thought it was someone else,” Louis said, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. He shouldn’t be talking to this boy so soon, he needed time to control himself again. The boy nodded, cautiously holding out the bottle. It had become a routine of some sort, after his father had caught his mother and this boy seemed to be sneakier than anyone gave him credit for.

Louis stared at the bottle for a moment, before glancing at the boy, who was expecting Louis to do what he usually did, stand up and grab it, but this time Louis couldn’t do that. Louis wanted to laugh hysterically as the boy came to the same realisation.

The boy frowned, dropping his hand which still held the bottle. Louis closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. It wasn’t until the boy let out a gasp that he remembered the state of his neck. Louis’ eyes snapped open, quickly he righted himself expecting to see disgust on the boy’s face. However all he saw were the dead emotionless eyes staring at him before the boy turned, exiting without a word.

“Hey princess,” a voice called, startling Louis from his thoughts. He turned his head, only to see someone he never thought he would see roaming down here so freely.

“Malik?” Louis questioned. _Had he started to hallucinate?_ The raven haired boy smiled back at him.

“Long time no see, princess. Trust you to get yourself sent down here while I was away,” he smirked, leaning against the wall whilst Louis righted himself, a real smile appearing on his lips for the first time in months. 

“So please enlighten me as to why I had to sneak down here to see you. What did you do?”  He asked. Louis studied him for a moment, unsure as to whether he was joking but he found nothing but sincere curiosity. Louis let a delighted laugh as he looked at him in amusement. 

“Have you not figured it out yet? Has Mr. Zayn Malik lost his touch?” Louis jeered.

“It was hard enough to even find out that you were down here Louis. The whole castle has been growing more and more restless since they started bringing everyone inside the forcefield. So imagine my surprise when I returned, only to find an actual village right outside the castle walls,” Zayn frowned for a moment “and what’s this I hear about the humans being a threat?”

“We were visited by one of the Oracles–” Louis began but Zayn cut him off, his eyes widening.

“You mean those crazy bastards? What the hell did they want?” 

“They had a vision. Apparently the humans are going to grow stronger and their first target is going to be us among other races. Father has taken their word seriously, so he’s made plans to gather us all behind the forcefield. He wants to ensure our existence has disappeared from the face of the Earth.” 

Zayn let out a low whistle, looking somewhat impressed, “how the hell does he plan to do that? It’s going to be hard to maintain all you lot in here, and there still will be those who refuse orders.”

“He plans to kill those who don’t listen,” Louis shrugged, making Zayn go silent, his dark eyes thoughtful for a moment.

They were both so entranced by their thoughts that it took them both by surprise when the door suddenly opened. Their heads both snapped up at the sound, Zayn’s hands were clenched ready to fight whoever it was.

“Who the fuck are you!?” Zayn growled, eyes going stormy as soon as he saw who it was. Louis knew Zayn was about two minutes away from doing something he would probably regret.

“Wait Z,” Louis called, flashing over to the bars of the cell. There, stood the turned blond boy, paralyzed with fear, his blue eyes wide.

“Wait, you know him?,” Zayn questioned, turning to look at Louis. Zayn had never been fond of turned ones but he seemed calmer now.

“Yes, he’s one of Mother’s. She has taken him under her wing,” Louis explained, turning to watch the petrified blond boy rather than his now glaring friend. “Do not mind him, he’s a bit impulsive.” The boy gave a slight nod in response but Louis still heard the distinctive gulp of fear.

“So princess, you never told me why you’re down here,” Zayn said, ignoring the blond boy who took an unsure step towards Louis in order to hand him the bottle. The boy kept his distance from Zayn, which was a wise move.

“Father,” Was all Louis said, his eyes hard despite the grateful smile he gave to the boy. From the corner of his eye he noticed Zayn also stiffen at the mention of the King.

“Why? Why has he forced you down here? Why hasn’t anyone stopped him!” Zayn growled, his hands clenched by his sides. The torch the blond boy was holding crackled. 

“Settle down Malik. No one dares go against my father,” Louis said giving Zayn a leveled look. 

“I never understood why you let him do as he pleases! You can stop him at any given time–”

“He has my sisters Zayn!” Louis hissed, turning away from him. He heard Zayn growl before turning and stalking out of the room. Once Zayn had left Louis let out a sigh, settling back down onto the floor. The was a short silence before Louis remember the young boy who was still standing there frozen.

“Are you just going to stare for all eternity or are you going to come out and speak your mind?” Louis said impassively, a small smile graced his lips when he heard the blond boy scoff in response. _Interesting._

“Do you do this willingly?” The boy asked. Louis looked up at him confused, but the boy just stared back at him with hard eyes.

“Do what willingly?” 

“Let yourself be used sexually and physically by your father,” 

Louis just stared at the boy for a moment before a hot anger filled his veins. His fangs extending as he stood up, the bottle shattering in the process. He grabbed the boy who gasped in surprise, by the tunic, harshly pulling him against the cell. The blond’s eyes were wide with fear as he took in Louis’ appearance. His eyes had turned black except for his pupils which were glowing impossibly blue. The veins underneath were more pronounced. His face bonier, fangs longer and sharper. No one had ever seen him this close to his true vampire form. 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about filth!” Louis spat, forcefully letting go of the boy, who stumbled for a bit before hitting the wall behind him. He let out a broken gasp of pain, but Louis did not acknowledge it, simply sitting in the corner, his eyes sharply following the boy’s movements as he finally righted himself before hastily flashing out of the room. 

Louis had anticipated that the boy would never come back after what had happened. However, he was surprisingly mistaken when he continued to come everyday. Despite never once looking Louis in the eye, it had to mean something.

The first time the boy spoke, Louis had been lying on the floor after an incredibly rough day, his eyes were half closed, unable to move any part of his body.

“Me name is Niall, Niall Horan,” he said before disappearing not giving Louis a chance to even respond let alone process what had just happened.

It was year later when Eleanor finally appeared, bursting through the cells in tears with Zayn following right behind her. Breaking through the bars easily, she rushed towards Louis, falling into his arms whilst he sat there in stunned silence. Zayn was still standing on the other side of the cell, his mouth agape a little at what had just happened. Those cells were made specifically so they couldn’t be broken by their kind, so to say they were both surprised would be an understatement.

“El?” Louis asked cautiously, as the girl’s sobs intensified.

“He killed them Lou,” she sobbed. Louis raised an eyebrow, glancing at Zayn who was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Who killed who love?” He questioned softly, stroking her hair. She let out a hiccup making Louis smile slightly at the memory of when they were small and she would cry to him about wanting to leave the palace walls.

The was a long tense silence, the only sound being Eleanor’s sobs, until Zayn finally broke it.

“Your father is convinced that your future lover is her,” he said, his voice surprisingly level despite the rage that filled his eyes. “He killed her parents as a warning to never defy him. He’s also convinced that she’s been the one feeding you all this time.” 

In his arms, Eleanor’s shaking got more intense as her sobs increased “I didn’t– I– Lou,”

“Shh,” Louis held her closer to his body like he used to do with his sisters “it’s okay love, it’s okay.” 

Louis pressed a kiss to the top of her head, his eyes clenched shut. _She didn’t deserve this._ His body was a mix of anger and sadness. How could his father do this? He promised that he would not hurt those Louis cared about if he cooperated and he had, for a year he’d been letting his father use him as he pleased not even once had he tried to escape.

There was silence after that, everyone lost in their thoughts. Finally Eleanor went lax in his arms, gifted with the ability to sleep like a mortal as the witches had deemed it fitting. 

“How do you do that?” Zayn suddenly spoke, his eyes hard and cold. Louis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do what?” He asked, his tone and face indifferent unable to muster up any kind of emotion.

“Calm her like that. When we found out, nothing I did would console her except for when I mentioned I knew how to get to you without the guards catching us.” Louis just stared at him, unsure as to even respond. Eventually Zayn stood up, realising he wasn’t going to get an answer from Louis.

“I’ll take her to her chambers,” he said. Louis stood as well, easily lifting her up into his arms. He passed her to Zayn, grabbing Zayn’s waist when he stumbled slightly but Zayn roughly shook him off. 

Once Eleanor was in his arms he turned, melting the bars she had broken back into place before leaving whilst Louis watched on until they’d disappeared from his sight.

Another year passed before Eleanor returned, once again in tears. She wasted no time breaking open the cell and falling into his already waiting arms.

“He’s ordered for our death, Louis,” she sobbed into his chest. Louis stared at the wall, his father had broke the news to him yesterday. 

“I know,” he said, his voice void of any emotion. She pushed back, her blue tear filled eyes staring at him with a crazed sort of urgency.

“We can run! You’re strong, no one in their right mind would attempt to stop you. We could walk out of this place without even a second glance back!” She said, becoming more hysterical as she continued, a wide smile was growing on her lips as she nodded to herself. “We can do that. You can even take Zayn and that blond boy that is so fond of you. We can do what we’ve dreamed of since we were young, escaping these walls and living happily and free,” But Louis shook his head, making her freeze and her eyes widen even more.

“I can’t leave my sisters behind, El,” he said softly, caressing her cheek.

“They're bigger now Louis! They can take care of themselves. Plus Zayn could stay and protect them, he’s not daft enough to dare touch a hair on the princesses,” 

“No El, I can’t. You can leave with Zayn if you must, actually i’d prefer you to do that, but I have to stay,” 

“No Louis! I’m not leaving without you!” She argued, making Louis sigh.

“Eleanor please! You can’t stay here and i’m not going anywhere. You have to leave,” he ordered, “don’t make me compel you.”

“You can’t” She smirked

“Of course I can!” Louis scoffed

“You can’t because I made Zayn give me a charm against compulsion,” she beamed, as Louis’ eyes widened.

“Why in hell’s name would he agree to that?” 

“Because I knew what you’d do and I refuse to leave here without you,” She said, her lips set in a determined smile.

“I am not leaving Eleanor,” he said with finality, leaving no room for arguments.  He needed her to understand that he _couldn’t_. There was a moment of tense silence before she spoke again.

“Then I’m not either,” she shrugged, “I’ll stay by your side until the very end, just like we promised,” Her eyes were glassy as she took a deep breath, cutting off Louis who was about to argue with a shake of her head “It’s either you leave or we stay together Louis”

Louis clenched his eyes shut, as he let his head fall back against the wall. Why must she put him in this position, she knew he would always choose his sisters over anyone.

“It’s settled then,” she said finally, “We die together.”

Suddenly he felt lips press against his, making his eyes snap open. _What was she doing?_ She gave him a soft smile before beginning to speak again, not allowing him to question her state of mind.

“Fate made us meet and this must be her wish, we will do this together Lou. As your future lover I refuse to let you be alone with this,” She stated. Quickly she stood up, a large smile on her lips as she flashed away before Louis, in his weak form had a chance to stop her.

“Must you stay?” Louis looked up at the blond boy who was staring at him from behind the bars. Louis gave him a small smile but did not answer, he had to be the tenth person who’d stopped by to try and convince Louis to change his mind. “Everyone is mad at you, the queen is furious!” The boy continued, but Louis still didn’t comment. The boy had come a long way.

“I brought you dinner,” he finally said after they’d sat there in silence for a couple of hours. Louis stood up and grabbed the bottle giving Niall a kind smile. Niall frowned something unreadable flashing in his eyes but otherwise kept quiet, as Louis took a sip of his drink.

By the third mouthful, Louis froze dropping the bottle as it shattered against the stone floor, he glared down at a now watchful Niall.

“What have you put in my drink,” Louis hissed, flashing to Niall who didn’t even flinch when Louis ripped the cell bars off and rammed him up against the wall.

“The queen has been crying since she heard the news,” he whispered, only flinching slightly when Louis gave him another rough shove against the wall.

“How does that concern you!” He yelled, but his anger was replaced with confusion as he felt his strength leave his body preventing him from transforming. He watched at Niall easily grabbed his hands unclenching them from his tunic.

“She refuses to allow you to make this foolish decision. She ordered me to give you that potion and she forbids you from ever returning to this castle. I am in charge of stopping you no matter how much you try. Your sisters will be fine Lou–” But his voice had begun to fade away as Louis’ legs gave out on him before everything around him turned to black.


	12. Chapter 12

**July 7, 2014: 5:25 pm**

  
**  
_~To Live, to Love, to toil with it at will_  
**

**_You must first bend its will~_ **

At this point Harry was certain Louis was ignoring him, but that didn’t stop Harry from continuing to stare at him. His thoughts were a mess, with too many clogging his mind. Despite his wolf no longer being around to nag at him, it seemed that Harry still had a conscience and in the hopes of avoiding the inevitable confrontation with his thoughts, he needed a distraction which he’d found in staring at Louis. He had to admit it was somewhat creepy, to be sitting on the floor just staring intensely at Louis when it seemed his mere presence bothered the Undead.

Louis was fascinating to watch, he would remain emotionless but Harry still caught the subtle flinches and twitches that he would make. It made Harry itch to go over to him but he knew he would not be welcomed. So there he remained on the floor, biting his lips to the point where a copper taste started to fill his mouth. 

At some point exhaustion began to take over him, his eyes growing heavy. He let them flutter close with the intention to rest them just for a moment, but soon enough his breathing levelled out as he fell asleep.

A small child ran through the long grass, curly hair wild as he chased the butterfly. He let out a joyful laugh as he got close enough to reach out for it but quickly it fluttered away out of his reach once again.

The child laughed louder, pushing his little legs to go faster. So focused on the butterfly that he did not notice the small puddle in front of him until he’d fallen face first in the mud. The boy blinked in surprise, smile slipping off his face. He searched the sky for the butterfly, only to find it too far away now, as it disappeared between the bushes.

He stood up, moving onto the green dry grass. His clothes were filthy and his mother would be angry but he did not care. He looked around, unsure as to where he was. Trees so tall that they covered the heavens above loomed over him giving off an almost macabre feeling as they created human looking shadows around him. But the boy was more worried about not being able to tell the time of day. He bit his lip, mother would not be pleased if he was late.

He tried brushing the dirt off his knees and clothes but that proved futile since his dirty hands just made the mess worse. He was too busy looking down at his clothes that he didn’t notice one of the human shaped shadow take form and begin to approach him.

“Harry,” the shadow said with a dark gravelly voice that was so familiar it made the boy’s head snap up.

There, now stood a man who’s long wavy hair reached past his broad shoulders. He wore tight strange clothes with half of his buttons on his shirt undone showing his perfect skin. But as the boy looked closer he noticed that between the man’s collar bones was a mark that kind of looked like a scar. His face was youthful yet his maturity showed. Although what caught the boy’s attention the most were the man’s eyes. His bright eyes were a deep green blue colour that was other-worldly, baffling the boy.

As the man’s gaze finally settled on the confused boy, a fondness graced his features.

“Foolish child, why must you run? You have gotten yourself dirty,” the man said before taking some quick steps towards the boy and kneeling before him. The man stared at him for a few seconds, whilst the boy stared right back, confused as to why he didn’t feel the urge to back away.

“Harry, why must you remain as a child? We need to speak and we do not have much time left,” the main said, shaking his head at the boy. “I need to speak with _you_ not your soul.” Despite the man’s soft tone his voice still carried authority. Suddenly as if switch had been flipped inside Harry’s mind, the sudden realization that this was a dream and he was not a child, he was centuries old washed over him. The man stood up to his full height once current aged Harry stood before him.

“Wolf?” Harry questioned unsure, it was if he was looking into a mirror but something was off.

“Hello my foolish child,” he said, his smile widening as Harry fish mouthed seemingly lost for words. _Is this is actual form?_

“No it’s not child,” he chuckled as he looked up into the heavens. Harry stared at him, eyes drawn to the scar on his chest which somewhat resembled a bite mark. “I asked to speak with you before we fully separated. I was allowed, but I can not show my true form therefore I used these features. He has finally become and understands what i’ve been teaching and guiding you towards all these years. He’s quite lovely you know child, i’m actually quite proud,” he looked back down to Harry, a proud smile gracing his lips. Harry noticed the deep dimples in his cheeks and it unsettled him. He knew that smile, he knew this man.

“Are you me!?” Harry shrieked.

“A future version of you but only if you allow it to happen child. You can still continue your foolish charade,” he said with a hard stare that seemed to turn darker making Harry take a few wary steps back. He wasn’t afraid that his wolf would harm him but rather the piercing gaze that is not of his own or his wolf’s. At least, not yet.

“Why are you here?” Harry demanded rather rudely. Despite the fact that he was saddened that he’d never hear his wolf again, this future version of himself that stood before him unsettled him to no end, he wanted it gone. Not to mention the look his wolf was giving him, made him want to turn and disappear into the looming trees behind him. 

“Guidance child. Something you seem eager to ignore. I could not leave knowing that I hadn’t told you everything. I had been trying to make you realise on your own but due to unfortunate circumstances we won’t have enough time together,” he explained, sitting down onto a log with a tired sigh. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him. _Right, not enough time._

“You were with me for around 400 years, maybe less, and during that time you didn’t find it appropriate to bestow any of that supposed guidance. I asked _you_ , many of times for guidance but you barely gave me any! All you did was criticize my choices, take over and then act out,” Harry growled but his wolf just looked at him, a strange expression passing over his features.

“I am not in charge of your animal side Harry, you seem to have us confused. I am merely a guardian, a teacher, your mentor. You were supposed to control that side of yourself but quite frankly I did not expect you to be able to. During my early age, I thought your destiny was to be an alpha, a ruler, a royal therefore my teachings and guidance was aimed at that. But I soon realized i’d been mistaken, you have an alpha wolf and royal blood but you were not meant to rule, at least not in the way i have believed. Fate had something else planned for you and your alpha wolf had other plans for himself before he was rudely killed off. Therefore I waited for my time, there were some decades where I was rarely there. I am sure you noticed. Did you ever wonder why that was?” He stared at Harry a small smile on his lips, Harry responded with a wordless nod.

“That’s because I found what your animal side was looking for,” he continued “your mate.”

“My what!” Harry screeched, his reaction startling himself and some creature inside a nearby tree. His wolf on the other hand seemed to have expected it as he stretched out like a human cat.

“Your mate child! I knew the moment I saw him–” 

Harry choked on air, wheezing out a weak “ _him?!_ ” Which went ignored by his wolf

“It was so hard to fully come out again after centuries of inactivity, after rarely taking over unless it was on a full moon, the one night reserved for your animal side–” he said softly, looking up at the sky again. Harry’s legs gave out on him, falling onto a log that seemingly appeared out of thin air.

Harry let out a long breath, staring wide eyed at his wolf who stared right back with thoughtful eyes. Harry had never even entertained the idea that someone like him would have a mate, not after his species extinction. Not after he’d been truly left alone. He doubted that he’d be able to mate with one of the half bloods, seeing as they weren’t soulbonded. It was physically impossible to have any type of connection between Harry and half bloods not after they turned their back of their wolf side. The spirits of his ancestors and the mentors would never allow it. Despite this, he’d never truly sat down and thought about the gender of his potential mate. Not that the gender mattered at all, what was concerning was that he even had one at all. 

His wolf stayed silent giving Harry time to process the information. He understood these beings had insight over everything. They are superior. Harry once theorized that these beings were the _first_ wolves to walk the Earth, and once death came for them they turned into protectors and mentors. Another theory is that once purebreds die, they turn into spirits who mentor the youth.

Harry watched as his wolf chuckled softly, shaking his head at Harry probably knowing the direction his thoughts had wandered to. Harry just narrowed his eyes in response. He’d asked before what his wolf was but all he’d gotten as answer was laughter. If Harry believed those theories then that meant that all his ancestors were looking over him. His parents and those that came before him. Was that what his wolf meant when he said he was granted permission to speak to him? Harry shook his head, he was giving himself a headache with this, he needed to concentrate on his current problem. He had a mate but–. 

“I haven’t come into contact with any werewolves, neither purebred nor half- blood. I would’ve known instantly if I had,” Harry said, but his wolf just gave give a big amused smile. _How someone could be so sharp and yet at times so daft, he would never know._

“Correct,” he confirmed, knowing that Harry liked verbal confirmation making Harry frown. _Then how did he have a mate?_ _The fact that he does have one means_ –. His eyes widened as the realization hit him

“He isn’t a werewolf, is he?” Harry whispered, afraid of what the answer would be. His wolf watched him expectantly a proud glint in his eyes as he nodded.

“He is not,”

“But how can that be possible? How can I be mated with someone who isn’t a werewolf? I’m sure that’s breaking some sort of rule,” Harry questioned, making his wolf chuckle at him.

“After the great tragedy that occurred making the royal werewolves extinct, the balance was set off. Things that were once impossible became possible. However that’s not the reason you have a mate of another species. It was foretold, way before you were born. The tragedy happening had nothing to do with your soul bond. Even if it had not happened - which is highly unlikely - he would still be your mate,” his wolf calmly explained “I was not told any of this before I was assigned to you, as it would have given you an unfair advantage. He already had the upper hand as he was given hints, but you both had to meet through his doings otherwise fate could not unfold herself the way she wanted it to, otherwise the consequences would more likely than not lead to his death and your death,” despite Harry being visibly uncomfortable, his wolf continued “Frankly I doubt you’ll be allowed to remember half of this conversation, I’ll be surprised if you are. You Harry are to be the last of the once proud and strong royal werewolves. You are the one true king and the one who will always represent them. That is, if you stop with this ridiculous charade. I’m not saying that you will not be tested multiple times and that it’s going to be easy – you should know by now that it never is. I have already told you too much,” he sighed, shaking his head as Harry tried to wrap his head around all this information.

“Who is it? Have I met them?” Harry found himself asking. His wolf stared at him for a moment, a patronizing look on his face, that looked familiar despite never seeing it in person.

“We both know who it is child. There’s no need to still be in denial,” he said softly, but Harry just shook his head.

“No, I don’t know who it is,” Harry insisted despite the name that was on the tip of his tongue. He knew and so did his wolf.

“You both have been connected since way before you were even born. Neither of your lives on this earth have been easy. Your life forces were interlocked before the Earth was created but you were both separated for the purpose of existing, the purpose of changing life as we know it. He had been walking this Earth for decades before you were introduced into it, his soul yearning for yours even before he knew it. I’m almost positive he suspected who you were, but like you does not want to admit it. He is the reason you are still able to walk this Earth–,

“He didn’t–,” Harry interrupted, but his wolf raised a finger, silencing him before he could continue.

“No, I do not refer to this incident, which was not foretold. Someone is purposely intervening between fate and you both. Someone that deeply hates your mate for reasons that are of his own,” Harry was confused, having no idea who he was referring to but his wolf continued, not letting Harry question it “when you met him, it was not actually the real first time you’d met him before. Did you know this Harry?” Harry straightened instantly, fish mouthing as he tried to form words.

“I’ve met Louis before? How can that be possible? I would have remembered!” Harry cried, but his wolf shook his head.

“What if something was done to alter your memories of him?” He said softly, watching Harry’s reaction closely. A cold dread washed through Harry at the thought that suddenly came to mind.

“He compelled me, didn’t he?” Harry whispered but was met with no reply. He nodded, the lack of answer was confirmation in itself. The small fraction of hurt combining with the impending dread of the situation forced him to look away. Louis didn’t want him to remember him. Louis didn’t want him–. He should have known, he’d always had this foggy memory of someone. Always had so many questions, that constantly went unanswered. The harsh flashbacks of a version of Louis that he swore he’d never met– but he had, hadn’t he? That’s why the image in his bathroom mirror unsettled him so much, why it made him so angry yet so heartbroken for what were unknown reasons.

Harry looked back at his wolf, who was quietly watching the heavens again, giving Harry space to think. As if he wasn’t aware of what was going through his head.

“When was it?” He asked, in the pit of his stomach he already knew the answer but he needed confirmation.

“When was what Harry?” His wolf urged, wanting Harry to say it himself.

“When did I officially meet Louis Tomlinson,” Harry demanded. His wolf sighed, shaking his head at the stubbornness in Harry’s eyes.

“The day your parents and your sister died”.

**Werewolf Kingdom**

_**Styles's Palace: 6:24 am** _

  
_  
**~As blue blood must be shed**  
_

_**Place faith in “Tomorrow”** _

_**For the clock may then be still.~** _

The sun was almost up but no one dared move, not with a being that was far more dangerous standing amongst them. With its far greater speed, it was much more deadlier than they were ready to face in this palace. It stood there with blood staining its hands, and bodies laid around creating a barricade that one dared to try and pass.

They had been ready, cornering the defenseless child until suddenly bodies began to drop, multiple hitting the floor with a shout. Among them stood the scariest being to ever walk the Earth and a royal noble at that.

The child watched as the being disappeared in a blink of eye until nothing but corpses covered the floor. There, not a metre away stood what Harry immediately recognized as the one from the legends - a vampire. It’s blue eyes shined vividly with anger, its fangs fully extended. However, the child did not sense any fear of the creature, not even when it extended a blood stained hand and offered him protection. Not even when he was whisked away from the palace with a promise that his sister would follow. Not even when the creature hissed at him to look away from the bloody battle that was once his kingdom. Not even when he saw every single person he knew and cared for die.

He was awoken by a soft caress to his cheek. At first he thought it was his mother summoning him until his opened his eyes to find concerned blue ones watching him, as it had been every morning since they escaped the palace.

“You must eat child,” the being said, bring into view a bowl of fruit. Harry just stared at it blankly, surely there was something better than fruit. They stared at each other for a moment before Harry turned over and fell right back to sleep.

The next time he was awoken it was by a soft breeze, he opened his eyes to find the cabin dark. The room was bare except for a small table and the bed he was laying on. The window was wide open, moonlight streaming in, outlining a figure leaning up against the window frame staring outside. Even from the distance the child could see the bright blue eyes, the moonlight casting shadows over his features making them sharper and scarier than any nightmare Harry had had so far. Despite this, he felt no fear nothing but a deep emptiness and sorrow. His sister had never followed them. Harry turned away, focusing on the untouched bowl of fruit and cup of water that sat on the table before closing his eyes, letting sleep take over once again. 

When Harry awoke once again, it was daylight. There was nothing to tell him it was day or how much time had passed since he’d last woken up. The blue eyed being was nowhere to be seen, the bowl of fruit that sat on the table, now rotten.

And then it hit him.

He was alone. He was truly alone. The being must have grown tired of taking care of him, of his uselessness and emotionless stare. Harry clenched his eyes shut as images of his mother dead eyes stared at him. His father’s angered cry before he lashed out in grief. His sister’s cry of dismay as she laid there, on top of their mother. Harry being ripped out out of the enemies hands and thrown across the ballroom, away from those who had the knife at his throat.

Harry clenched his eyes harder, as the distant sound of bones cracking and blood curdling screams –

He was startled back to reality by a cold hand softly covering his, making his eyes snap open. Soft blue eyes stared deeply into his as a thumb came up to his cheek, wiping away the wetness. Harry realized he had been crying, a soft hiccup left his lips as the blue eyes continued to wipe away the tears.

“Hush baby, you’re alright. Nothing is going to hurt you,” he murmured softly, as Harry let out a big sob of emotions. He clenched his eyes shut again, his small hands trembling uncontrollably as the man held them, with a soft hum.

“I’ll protect you,” he said. Suddenly Harry found himself lunging forward, burrowing his head into the side of cold being’s neck as broken sobs shook his body violently. His small hands gripped his tunic like his life depended on it. He felt the man’s arms embrace him, almost delicately as if Harry was made of porcelain and one wrong move could harm him. Although in that moment the blue eyes was certain the child was.

“I met your sister in a forest, she was the one who informed me of your existence,” the blue eyes said pushing what looked like soup in the small child’s direction. 

They were currently in the old kitchen of the cabin. The blue eyes leaning against the small island, his head crooked to the side as he stared at the child emotionlessly, who was looking at the offered food as if it was poison.

“Eat,” he ordered sternly. Harry’s eyes widened as he hurried to grab the spoon, the blue eyes watched on with an emotion in his eyes that Harry couldn’t recognise. “Take your time child. You haven’t eaten in days, a large amount of food will be too heavy for you stomach.” They fell into silence once again as the child ate slower and the blue eyes watched on.

The days piled together, time passed without Harry taking notice. Nothing but pure emptiness laid ahead of him. He was sitting outside watching the trees that loomed over the heavens. The blue eyes was inside cooking something when Harry noticed a man coming out from between the trees. Before Harry could even study the man closer, the blue eyes was in front of him, blocking his view of the lad who was walking calmly towards the two.

Harry leaned around to look at the man who had stopped in front of them. He was very slim, his hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few strands of hair falling over his dark eyes. His features were sharp. However what caught Harry’s eye was the black inked writing peeking out from underneath his long sleeves. It was something that only slaves carried or so Harry was told.

“Zayn,” a breathy voice said making Harry look away from the stranger to the blue eyes in front of him. For the first time the blue eyes looked surprised and pleased to see the stranger however there was still a guarded set to his eyes.

“Princess,”

Harry was told to stay outside and that he would be called inside when the blue eyes deemed it adequate.  However there was something off about the man who so easily earned the trust of the being. So there Harry found himself, eavesdropping whilst he peaked through a small window into the cabin. 

Harry watched on silently as the blue eyes leaned against the small island whilst the dark haired stranger sat at the table. Despite the easiness to his movements they seemed precise, almost calculated to Harry and judging by the look that passed over the blue eyes it was not something that was missed by him either.

“Have you gotten yourself a pet?” The man finally said after a moment of silence. Harry saw as the blue eyed being’s jaw clenched.

“He is not a pet,” he answered stonily, the man just stared at him for a moment before shaking his head.

“What are you doing Lou? Are you taking care of a brat mutt now? Do you know how hard it was to find out your whereabouts?” He said with a sigh. The blue eyes closed his eyes, his shoulders noticeably relaxing.

“How did you find me Z?” He said, almost looking defeated as he opened his eyes to look at the incredulous looking stranger.

“Are you serious? You made a great spectacle of showing up at the Werewolf Castle. They’re talking about you. It wasn’t hard to follow your trail Tomlinson because you did not hide it–”

“There was no need for it, no one is insane enough to come and attack me,”

“Alone no, but Louis you’ve got yourself the last purebred werewolf, something that’s even more valuable than gold at the moment. It’s like you want someone to come and kill you,”

“They would be insane to even attempt it Z, but it doesn’t matter now. I made a promise to help this child and therefore I did,”

“It’s funny that you mention promises, because you didn’t seem to care about the one you made to Eleanor,” the man said, his hands clenching as Harry suddenly felt a gush of strong wind.

“Zayn–” there was a warning tone to Louis’ voice but the dark haired man stood up, eyes blazing with fury.

“Don’t Tomlinson. We both know what happened, so don’t pretend that you follow through on promises because we both know that’s a lie. You promised her Louis! You promised her that you would be by her side. But then, like the coward you are, you ran away–”

“I was drugged!” The Undead shouted, cutting off the dark haired man and startling Harry away from the window. However the dark haired man recovered quickly.

“Then after? You woke up didn’t you? Why didn’t you come back. After years of turning your nose up in air, telling everyone that you’re above running away, that you cared about your sisters. You didn’t come back, simply disappearing off that radar. Which can only happen if you make it possible, because let's face it we both know your turned isn’t able to to outsmart the whole castle.” Harry moved closer to the window, as the blue eyes closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

“Zayn, please–you–” the blue eyes began but the dark haired man quickly cut him off.

“No stop! Stop trying to excuse your actions Louis. The fact of the matter is, you allowed her to die,”

There was complete silence as they both stared at each other with a challenging gaze. The blue eyes no longer leaning against the kitchen island. Harry held his breath as he watched on, neither of them were breaking eye contact.

“If I were you Tomlinson I would look over my shoulder from now on. You have put yourself in quite a situation. You’ve gotten everyone’s attention but that’s what you’ve always wanted innit?” The dark haired man gave the blue eyes a dark smile, before getting up and walking out.

Harry cautiously walked inside, watching the blue eyes who was staring into space, his gaze empty but his hands were clenched by his sides. Harry felt a fear claw its way up his throat. He held his breath as finally the blue eyes focused on Harry, his eyes widening.

“We’ve got to go child. Now!”

**  
**

**July 7, 2014: 10:56 pm**

Slowly but surely, Harry’s eyes fluttered open. His body felt heavy with sleep but his brain was going a mile a second. Had it just been a simple dream? Had he imagined the whole thing?

Harry tried focusing on his surroundings, which turned out to be harder than he thought. He lazily looked around the room, hoping to locate Louis but quickly came to the realisation that Louis was not in the room. A sense of panic shot through his bloodstream making him scramble to stand up, ignoring the pain and discomfort the movement caused. He failed to notice the blanket that had been covering him but was now tangled around him before it was too late. His eyes widened, as he felt himself stumble and hit the floor with a wince, effectively knocking the breath out of him. He was dumbfounded, something was clearly wrong with his body, it was not acting as it should.

He grumbled to himself, trying to get the blanket off when he heard a chuckle from the doorway, startling him. His head snapped up to find Louis standing there, looking put out as Harry’s focus fell on him. Louis cleared his throat before a blank mask took over his features once again. However Harry noticed that despite him looking a bit more stable and controlled he was still weak and pale.

“Oops,” Harry heard someone say, Louis’ eyes widen comically as he stared at Harry, like he’d grown two heads. It only took Harry a couple of minutes to realize it had been him who’d spoken. He blushed, focusing back onto untangling himself from the blanket. How he got so tangled, he would never know.

“Hi,” Louis eventually whispered back, eyes unreadable “sleep well Harry?” He was still staring at Harry like he couldn’t believe what had just happened. However Harry was distracted by Louis’ right hand, which was slightly shaking by his side. Louis followed his gaze, eyes hardening when he realised what Harry was looking at. He clenched his fists, knuckles going white as he took a deep breath.

“We’ve met before,” Harry found himself saying, surprising himself, apparently his brain to mouth filter had not woken up yet. Louis froze, eyes widening before he could control himself.

“What do you mean Harry?” Louis asked in a strangled voice, eyes narrowing at the wolf.

“When I was young, I knew you,” Harry said again, more confidently this time. Louis stared at him for a moment before a smile graced his lips.

“Did you dream that wolf boy? That sounds like quite the dream,” he dismissed, moving away to casually sit on the bed.

“Louis–” Harry began but Louis quickly cut him off, his sudden cheerfulness a bit too forced.

“Liam said that you should go downstairs and eat something. I know you have chosen to die, but that does not mean you need to starve yourself,” Louis smiled at him, making Harry blink in confusion.

Harry walked closer to the blue eyes, whose gaze remained focused on Harry’s face, watching him closely. Harry stopped when he was standing right in front of Louis who remained sitting on the side of the bed, looking up at him.

“I don’t want that anymore,” Harry whispered, shocking Louis. They stared at each other, neither looking away or saying anything, as Harry moved closer until he found himself standing between Louis’ open legs.

“Why did you leave me there Lou?” Harry said softly with a furrowed brow. Louis took a deep breath, flinching when the words left Harry’s mouth and closing his eyes.

“You don’t understand Harry. With me you were surely destined to die. You weren’t meant to remember it in the first place. How did you? Was it Niall?” Louis said, opening his eyes and blinking up at Harry, a little disorientated. 

“I dreamt about it. Who was he Louis?” Harry questioned.

“A very old friend of mine,” Louis answered automatically as if he was expecting the question but was unwilling to give the information without being asked directly, but Harry wasn’t having it. 

“That day, that conversation you had with him. What did it all mean?

“I’m very old Harry and i’m not perfect. I’ve done things i’d rather not remember. I’ve gathered a good amount of enemies, some of those use to be good friends of mine,” Louis said, but Harry knew he was still withholding something, something either Louis did not want to talk about or Harry had still not remembered.  

“What happened to him?” Harry asked biting his lip, unsure as to whether he was overstepping. Louis was finally opening up to him and he was scared that one wrong move would make the Undead’s walls go up again. Louis stared at him, his eyes glazed over and distant.

“He died,” A flash of emotion, that almost seemed like hurt passed quickly through Louis’ ever changing eyes. Harry stared at him, eyes searching, taking in every inch of this being’s face. Every aspect, every little perfect imperfection, how expressive those eyes could be when his walls weren’t up.

Suddenly Harry found himself cupping his hand around Louis’ cheek, shocked when Louis leaned further into the touch, his eyes never leaving Harry’s.

He was staring at Louis’ lips, with a deep desire to kiss his misery away. It made no sense, he should be angry that the Undead left him with those mortals, that he was abandoned. It was all thanks to Louis that he had to live the life he did. But Louis also saved him–.

“You should be angry,” Louis murmured into his palm.

“I’m not,” Harry replied. He should be, he knows that but he just… isn’t.

“I didn’t tell you, even though I knew from the beginning. You should be livid with me,” Louis insisted as Harry brought his other hand up, softly caressing Louis’ cheekbone, subconsciously moving forward a small fraction. 

“I’m not,” Harry said, lifting Louis’ head up, stopping once he felt Louis’ breath on his lips.

“I’m still not telling you everything,” Louis said, losing all sense of control that he might have had. In that moment, Harry saw as every wall Louis had built up crumbled down. Despite the decades more that he had lived than Harry, he was still so young, so broken and Harry wasn’t any different.

“I don’t care, just kiss me you fool.” Harry murmured. Louis let out a laugh, not having expected that answer. Harry watched as the corners of Louis’ eyes crinkled adorably before he moved forward, finally connecting their lips.

Harry expected the kiss to be rough like it had been last time, but he was surprised that it was more tender. It was sweet, chaste kisses and tender touches. Despite the fact that Harry was in an awkward position, he didn’t dare move. They still needed to talk about everything– so many things were still not clear between them but in that moment, none of it mattered.

Harry deepened the kiss, making Louis smile into it before biting playfully on Harry’s lip. Louis’ hand came up to grip his waist, and before he knew it, he was sitting on Louis’ lap. Harry startled back, disconnecting their kiss only to find Louis smirking back at him.

“What happened love, too fast for you?” Louis teased, kissing the corner of Harry’s lips.

“No, I–,” Harry began but stopped, frowning. Why was his heart beating so fast? What made this so different compared from the first time they’d done this? Why did he feel like he was going to be sick?

Louis must have sensed something, because his amused gaze quickly changed to concern as he looked up at Harry. “You okay, Harry?” he asked, snapping Harry out of his thoughts

“Yeah, yeah,” he found himself saying with a nod. Louis crooked his head to the side, looking amused.

“Why is your heart beating so fast love?” His fingers softly caressed Harry’s hips. The delicate touch making a shudder go through Harry, whilst the cold fingers made his body feel like it was burning up. Louis pressed a kiss to his jaw, cold lips leaving an imprint on Harry’s skin.

“I do– don’t know,” he stuttered, a gasp escaping his lips as Louis moved his mouth lower. Harry felt like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, his pounding heart was beating ten times quicker. He moved his head, giving Louis more access to his neck.

Louis licked his neck, before sucking at the same spot forcing a hiss out of Harry at the sharp pain that went straight to his groin. Louis licked the bite mark, chuckling but Harry was strangely disappointed to find that his teeth had not pierced the skin.

Louis leaned back, looking at his work with a glint in his eyes, one that Harry had never seen before. Harry pouted, his breathing irregular, he knew something as small as a lovebite should not turn him on this much, but he wanted more, he wanted Louis to actually bite him.

“Bite me,” Harry said, before he could stop himself.

“What,” Louis looked up at Harry with a mystified expression, as if Harry had lost his mind and at this point Harry couldn’t disagree with him. All he could think about was Louis biting him like the night at the party. Not just a human bite mark either, he wanted Louis to pierce his skin. So yes, maybe he had lost his mind just a little bit.

“Please bite me,” Harry said again, a little more sure of himself this time. Louis’ eyes dilated but he didn’t move, frustrating Harry.

“Please, please bite me,” Harry implored, grinding his hips against Louis’. Louis hissed at him, tightening his grip on Harry’s hips to halt his movements, which just resulted in turning him on even more.

“No.” and just like that things had shattered.

Suddenly Harry was sitting on the bed alone. He glared up at Louis like a stubborn child, but honestly Louis was being the stubborn one. Why couldn’t he just bite Harry, for fucks sake. Louis on the other hand was regarding Harry with amused glint in his eyes despite his serious expression.

“Why?” Harry asked

“It’s an addiction,” Louis replied with a monotone voice, sitting back into a chair. His eyes still glinting with amusement making Harry grit his teeth, growling. The bastard was enjoying Harry’s frustration.

“Why?”

“Because it’s not healthy to your delicate state.” The answer just made Harry growl in anger again. The bastard had not once said why he refused to drink from him, continuing to avoid the question and giving different answers every time Harry asked.

“Cut the bullshit, we both know that’s a lle. Tell me the real reason,” Harry growled

“I’m starving Harry,” Louis finally said, making Harry huff

“Right– So drink from me!” Harry demanded but Louis just shook his head.

“No.”

“For fuck sake, why not!?” Harry barked, not caring how loud he was being. Niall must be getting a kick out of listening to them.

“I can’t drink from anyone else–,” Louis began calmly but was interrupted by Harry.

“Awesome! Great! Now fucking bite me,” Harry said impatiently, making Louis grip his face in frustration.

“I can’t fucking drink from anyone else but you Harry, the demon made it impossible for me. I haven’t drank anything in weeks. If i drink from you now, I might kill you,” Louis snapped, making Harry open his mouth only to promptly close it. _Oh._

“Oh,” Was all he could come up with, he felt dumbfounded. He did not expect that– so that’s why–.

“Yes, oh,” Louis said, rolling his eyes.

Harry bit his lips, unsure as the whether to say his next words, hell he’d already done so much, what was a bit more.

“Louis,” Harry sighed, shaking his head at the foolish man before him “What do you want me to say? Let you starve yourself because you foolishly refuse to drink from me? I want you to bite me, I want _you_ to drink from me despite the fact that it might kill me. There’s always an off chance you won’t. Plus weren’t you mad when I said I wanted to die? Do you seriously think you’re not doing the same by denying yourself my blood when I’m clearly giving you permission?”

Louis stared speechless as Harry smiled, feeling a little smug that he was able to leave the always controlled Undead speechless.

“That’s–” Louis began before he was interrupted by an unknown voice.

“Incredibly repulsive.”

Both boy’s heads snapped to the doorway, to see a white haired woman leaning against it. Harry tried focusing on the woman’s features but his eyes were starting to get heavy, his body starting to feel numb. He couldn’t even find the strength to move his head, so he missed Louis getting up before he promptly passing out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ing _-In Process-_

Louis waited, looking up into the heavens as the clouds gathered together making the soft silver glow that was falling over the lands disappear. He smiled to himself, his fangs so sharp they pierced his lips.  


Louis felt as the figure approached before coming to a stop behind him, making Louis’ smile grow even more, eyes gleaming in the darkness.

“Where’s your little pet, princess,” Zayn asked, his voice flat despite the teasing statement.

“Was it father?” Louis turned to finally lock eyes with Zayn’s dark cold ones, who returned Louis’ smile with his own.

“Your father has a bounty for your head. I’m just following orders Louis,” he shrugged but Louis knew better.

He took a minute to take the boy in, Louis knew what he was capable off. They had grown up together, bonding despite their differences. So Louis was quite aware of the extent Zayn would go to, to get what he wanted. Even if that meant going against one of his best friends and breaking their trust. 

“Do you consider me foolish Malik,” Louis’ eyes flashed in anger, displeased by the blatant lie. But Zayn’s smile just widened. “You are not acting under my father’s order. There is an ulterior motive behind your actions tonight,” Louis continued.

“The less you know the better Princess. You shouldn’t have gotten involved in things that do not concern you Tomlinson,” Zayn warned, he clenched his fists, his usually dull black eyes sparkling.

He walked closer towards Louis, looking pleased at the annoyed twitch Louis allowed himself but Louis didn’t move away.

“I’ve always wanted to take you on Louis. To see if you were as mighty as everyone pegged you as. Sadly I always missed your duels but in the end it didn’t matter because now I have the pleasure to personally experience it,” The air around them picked up, ruffling Louis’ hair and making small strands escape his ponytail. Louis smiled in return, his eyes sparkling with the challenge.

“Now where can I find the child Louis? Where is he?” he demanded, eyes narrowing momentarily at Louis’ fully exposed fangs when he smiled. Louis’ finger twitched, the need to transform as present as ever but he was positive that he wouldn’t need to reveal his true form in order to win this fight.

“Zayn, you should realize that giving me a head start is never wise. You should have known this!” Louis taunted, closing the remaining space between them in a flash, breaking his perfectly sculpted facade of calmness.

  
**_Unknown Location_ **

**July 8, 2014: 12:00 am**   
  


Being in denial was what kept Harry going for as long as he could remember, ignoring what was obvious and trying not to think about what was right in front of him. At times he had probably acted a little bit childish and selfish, but he had no other choice if he wanted to survive. It had always been him and his wolf, but now he doesn’t even have that anymore. You could say he still had Liam, but he’d get tired of Harry eventually, they always did. Why bother opening up to someone, only to be hurt once again. Even though Liam had assured him over and over that he would not leave, it wasn’t the same. Was he really still stuck in his mentality from his past? Had his past clouded his judgement so badly that he was not seeing what was right in front of him?

He could believe all he wanted that he’d remained detached to those he’d come in contact with, that he didn’t care for them and that they’d eventually hurt him, but in the end it still wouldn’t make it true. There was a point where all that changed, where he no longer felt revengeful or hate towards human beings, where his heart was no longer as uncaring and cold as he so wanted to be, where he was as strong as he was vulnerable. It was pure stubbornness that had carried him all along. He’d wasted so much time stuck in that mentality, refusing to allow himself to be happy, all because he was deep in petty denial. In Harry’s opinion denial never was a pretty shade of colour. 

Upon hearing a voice, Harry slowly began to gain consciousness.  

“ _24 hours is what I gave so that you’ll be saved, blue blood you must consume otherwise you’ll be dead_ ,”

Harry blinked, trying to focus his blurry vision as the voice continued. 

“ _Place faith in ‘Tomorrow’. For the clock may then be still,_ ”

Harry groaned in pain as he fought against his heavy eyelids, willing them to open. The words echoed around him, as if they were commanding him to pay attention.

Finally his eyes fluttered opened, his vision taking longer than anticipated to focus on his surroundings. Above him was a dark ceiling, startling him into sitting up. His heart was pounding a million miles a second. _This was not Louis’ ceiling_.

Suddenly, a sharp pain burst from his temple causing him to momentarily lose focus. _Fuck_ , he cursed, his breath was coming out in shallow gasps making him lightheaded as he tried to will his body to do as it was told. 

Finally he was able to focus, until he felt something warm running down the side of his neck. He pressed his fingers against his neck, bringing them into view to find them covered in a crimson liquid. He was bleeding. He clenched his fists in anger before looking up, searching the room for an escape route. The room was bare, the paint on the walls peeling and the strong mixture of scents that filled the room, clouded his senses. He looked down, to find he was lying in a pool of his own blood. 

_Where was he? Where was Louis? What had happened?_ But every time he came up empty for answers. The last thing he remembered was attempting to convince Louis to bite him. _Had Louis betrayed him?_ He shook his head, dismissing the thought as quickly as it came. His distrust for Louis was what got him here in the first place. Louis cared for him in the best way he could.

Suddenly a groan of pain from the far corner of the room startled Harry from his thoughts. His head snapped to what he had originally dismissed as a pile of blankets. He sat up, his canine teeth extended ready to defend himself. The lump of blankets moved, as whoever was underneath them began to sit up groggily. Harry’s eyes widen upon discovering who it was.

“Zayn?” Harry questioned beyond confused as the mortal startled rather noticeably, turning to look at Harry with wide eyes.

“Harry?” He replied, confusion falling over his dark eyes. Harry narrowed his eyes, a tense silence falling over them. _Once again he was seeing the mortal where he wasn’t supposed to be._ Something flashed through the mortal’s eyes, too fast for Harry to catch.

“Your eyes are glowing,” Zayn said, surprisingly calm despite startling Harry. A ball of panic growing in the pit of his stomach.

“They do that,” he said, exceedingly composed despite the emotional mess he was internally. 

“You aren’t human,” Zayn stated.

“I’m not,” Harry confirmed. Zayn hummed, nodding as if he had guessed as much which made Harry’s distrust for the boy increase. 

“Where are we?” Harry asked, closing his eyes at the pain that erupted when he tried to move his position against the wall. The mortal watched him silently for a moment, his eyes thoughtful.

“Are you like them?” He finally spoke, his eyes narrowing with an equal amount of distrust.

“Like who?” Harry frowned.

“The ones with the glowing eyes, the vampires,”

“Vampires?” He pried, testing how much Zayn knew and what Zayn would tell him before Harry was forced to reveal himself.

“There has been an alarming amount of killings and disappearances for the past year. I’ve been assigned the task of investigating what has been happening, it’s believed to be gang activity. My search lead me to this city. Originally I was convinced I was following a serial killer rather than a gang, however the clues pointed to more than one person committing these crimes. Little did I know,” he let out a hollow chuckle as he moved into a more comfortable position. Harry’s eyes were drawn to the bruises and the small yet quite gruesome and recent looking wound on the side of his neck.

“I have been watching you closely Harry styles. Trying to stay two steps ahead of the killings that for some reason seemed to revolve around you. Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan were one of my main suspects, until the night you found me. I realized then that I was wrong, but by that time they had already noticed me watching over them. You left one of them alive,” He concluded, watching Harry closely, who was trying to maintain his calm. 

How could that be possible, there was no way any of them could have survived Harry’s attack, he killed them all. He took a deep breath, trying to steading his growing anxiety. _Okay, a mortal knew that was… new._

“How did you find out? I was careful not to reveal myself,” Harry asked, curious as the where he had gone wrong, where he’d shifted when he shouldn’t have.

“Right after the incident in the forest. You were shopping when you ran off into the woods,” he explained making Harry nod, _that had been the day he died, he’d been rather careless hadn’t he_ , he chuckled to himself.

“Ah I see,” Harry dismissed, before observing the room once again, careful not to miss anything.

“So, are you one of them?” Zayn asked after another long silence. Harry pushed himself into a standing position despite his heavy movements. Cursing silently, when he stumbled in front of Zayn’s closely watchful eyes. 

“Am I one of the beings that captured you, you mean?” Harry said, making his way towards the door.

“Yeah, are you?” 

Harry chuckled, “If I was, would I be in here with you?” He tested the handle of the door, only to yelp when a sharp pain exploded in his hand. _Wolfsbane_.

“Your eyes were glowing and it’s no use, it’s locked by the way,” Harry just rolled his eyes, he knew it would be locked but he wanted to test if he’d be able to break through the door.

“I’m not like them. At least, not yet,” Harry began to move towards the wall, feeling for a hollow part.

“What– what the fuck are you then?” He growled, growing impatient. Harry ignored him for a moment until he found the spot he was looking for. He clenched and unclenched his fists, testing his strength. He was rather weak at the moment, but did he have enough strength to break through the wall?

Of course he could always wait until someone came by the room. Zayn is still very much alive, which meant someone would come to feed him or feed from him. The other alternative was waiting for Louis or Liam to show up, but he had no idea where they were or what had happened to them, which made him uneasy. If what the voice said was true, every passing minute brought him closer to death. He was not willing to die, he had to find Louis and not waste time waiting to be rescued like a damsel in distress. He was a pureblood werewolf and it was about time he acted like one. With that thought in mind, Harry clenched his fists and punched the wall. 

  
  
**_Back at Louis's flat_  
July 8, 2014: 12:00 am**

“Louis! Calm down for fuck sake!” Niall snapped, looking up irritably from his laptop as Louis hissed at him in answer, his eyes flashing a bright blue.

“How in hell’s name do you expect me to remain calm when Harry has been taken right from underneath our noses. He was in the same room as me Niall” Louis snarled, making Liam wince. The latter was completely out of his depth, with dealing with an angered pureblood Undead. 

“I’m looking through every piece of surveillance camera footage as we speak Lou, one of them must have gotten something. Nothing escapes my eyes,” Niall tried, but Louis’ glare just intensified.

“I still don’t understand how they managed– i’m sorry Louis– I didn’t mean to–,” Liam began for the tenth time. Louis turned to look at him, the warlock was in a horrid state even after using spells to restore his health. Louis had to admit he had probably used more force than was necessary against the Warlock but he really should have expected it when he had attacked Louis from behind. 

  
It had happened without any of them noticing, both Liam and Harry injected with a serum that had been slowly entering their system since who knows when. Until today, when they went into a trance like state. Liam had unexpectedly punched Niall, before opening the door for the intruder himself. He had then snuck up on Louis, who had been distracted by the intruder, demanding to know what had happened to Harry. Of course Louis was furious, Harry had been taken right from underneath their noses.

“Enough!” Louis snapped, the irritation clear in his tone even though he’d calmed down a fraction. “Harry and you were drugged–”

“I got something!” Niall interrupted, making Louis’ head snap towards him. “The sensors I placed around the city just picked up on something–” Niall paused for a moment, frowning down at his laptop “Louis, you won’t believe thi–”

Louis stood up from the chair, appearing next to Niall before he could even finish the sentence.

“He’s in–” Niall continued, frowning harder as Louis’ eyes landed on the screen.

“The abandoned cemetery?” Louis questioned, a frown etched into his forehead as well. Niall looked up at Louis.

“We checked that place from top to bottom! How in hell’s name did we miss this? Who could be behind this?” Louis’ eyes darkened as he realized what was going on.

“Someone who has been playing us from the very start!” Louis snarled, glancing over to a very wounded Liam. They wouldn’t be able to take him, he would just end up being a liability. 

“What are we gonna do? What’s the plan?” Liam questioned making Niall scoff.

“We?! There will be–” 

“Niall and I will check the cemetery and find Harry. You stay here and rest up, you won’t be any use in this condition.” Louis ordered, leaving no room for argument before flashing out of the room and leaving Niall to deal with the protesting warlock.

Louis walked into his room, going straight to his closet. He pressed his hand against the wall, hearing the silent confirmation of it opening up. He took a breath, trying to steady his shaky hand that hadn’t stopped since Harry was taken. He looked into the hidden room, pushing away the sudden groggy feeling of a hallucination coming that hit him. _This is not the time_ , he thought growling to himself.

Whoever it was that was playing them was obviously not aware of Louis’ capabilities even in his weakened state. He had made a promise to protect Harry Styles and he was going to keep it until the very end even if it killed him.

“Are we using them? Don’t you think that it’s a bit too much for this?” Niall commented, appearing behind Louis.

“Whoever we’re dealing with seems to know us quite well Ni. We will be quite literally be walking into a trap if we go into that cemetery unarmed. Though in the end it doesn’t matter how much they know about us, they have no clue what i’m capable of” He hands Niall his, not sparing a thought to the burning he felt for the split second he held it. For the corner of his eye, he saw Niall test it as Louis’ grabbed his own. He clenched and unclenched his hand around it, the cold metallic surface sending a tingle of electricity through his hand.

“What are those?” Liam questioned from behind, making Niall turn with a wide smile on his face. Louis closed his eyes at the sudden dizziness that fell over him, the burning in his throat intensifying now that he held this in his hand.

“Just a simple set of knives and a simple gun,” Niall answered, letting out a laugh at seeing Liam grow even more confused. The noises helping Louis snap out of it once again.

“But don’t the legends say that neither of you can touch guns or knives due to them both carrying iron?” Liam said. Louis sighed, grabbing a small bottle, his stomach constricting as he held it in his hand. Along with his handgun he pocketed it causing the part of his leg where it was touching to go numb. In the past the feeling was somewhat enjoyable but now it was growing on borderline painful.

“Louis are you sure you can do this? Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Niall interrupted, making Louis’ head snap up, his eyes locking with worry filled light blue ones “I can bring him back meself,”

“You won’t be able to do it alone. I have a theory as to who may be behind this and even if it seems highly improbable, the evidence is proving otherwise. Trust me when I say you won’t be able to handle it alone,” Louis replied, still ignoring Liam’s ever growing confusion.

“Guys what’s going on?” Liam questioned, making Niall turn to look at him with a wide smile. 

“Liam, there’s something you must always keep in mind when it comes to us. Legends are always real.” 

Louis sighed, for their sake that statement better hold the truth  
  
  
 ** _Unknown Location_**

**July 8, 2014: 2:30 am**

Harry ducked as bullet whizzed past him. Behind them, someone was shouting as Harry grabbed the mortal, dragging him around the corner. However he was met with the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching them making him curse, he pushed the mortal through the first open door, closing it just in time as the guards rounded the corner. 

He turned around to glare at the mortal, who was standing a few feet away looking rather sheepish. If Harry didn’t know any better it would have seemed as if the mortal had wanted them to be caught. He’s wasn’t even sure why he’d brought Zayn along with him. He should have left him to fend for himself after he’d broken down the wall, but alas here he was, mortal in tow.

“You’re fucking useless! What field did you say you were working in again?” Harry groaned, before falling down to the floor, the pain of the bullet wound becoming too much.

“I’m an FBI agent,” he replied, his breathing was as laboured as Harry’s, who let out a dry laugh at the mortal’s answer.

“Not a good one. Probably stuck doing paperwork until they gave you this–.” Suddenly the room went pitch black, before a deafening alarm sounded, flashing red lights illuminating the room.

“Code 50, proceed to phase 4,” a female voice echoed through an outside speaker making Harry frown.

“Code 50? What does that mean? Phase 4? Are we being tested?” Zayn hissed, making Harry turn to him with narrowed eyes. His initial suspicions of Zayn’s involvement were still strong, but he didn’t have time to dwell on them, not with other more pressing matter matters at hand such as Zayn’s questions. 

Harry looked around the room they’d found themselves in, something he probably should have done the moment they stepped foot in it, but he’d been rather preoccupied with trying to avoid being killed. The room however confirmed Harry’s theory, this was an underground research facility. Around him stood high cabinets filled with bottles containing unknown liquids and pills. 

Harry moved across the room, tuning out the now babbling mortal, he needed to keep a level head, no distractions. They could be in greater danger than they anticipated but he had no clue how to proceed from here. His eyes flashed, night vision sharpening as he read the labels on the bottles. _Siren venom, vampire venom_. Harry frowned to himself as he read more. What kind of facility was this? What was its purpose? This could not be man made.

Suddenly, there was a shout from just outside the door, snapping Harry out of his thoughts and making the mortal freeze. Harry turned to the door, he could sense someone walking through the hall as if they were in no hurry, their steps careful and calculated. He took a few soundless step back, motioning for Zayn to do the same. He searched the room, eyes landing on another door. 

He waited with a bated breath, hand clenched on the doorknob, for the person to pass not willing to risk revealing their whereabouts to whoever was outside by opening door. Suddenly the footsteps stopped just outside making Harry curse silently. His heart began to pound as he heard the click of the door, carefully Harry opened his door, pushing the mortal inside first, not taking his eyes off the door across the room despite the shelves separating them. All of a sudden loud shouts erupted from down the hall, making whoever was on the other side of the door halt, before moving away towards the shouting.

He waited until the sound of footsteps had completely disappeared before turning to look into the new room the mortal had disappeared into. The room was quite similar to the previous, however it had two wide medical beds and an overwhelming stench of rot filled the air. Harry walked further into the room inspecting every small detail, scrunching up his nose when the distinct smell of sulfur hit him.

“I found this,” the mortal said, appearing out of nowhere with a small First Aid box, as he approached the smell of sulfur intensified,  making Harry eye him cautiously.

Harry sat down on one of the chairs despite Zayn insisting on the bed. There was definitely something off about him, it had been bugging Harry since they had left that previous room. He remained motionless as the mortal got to work on his wound, trying to come up with a way to prove his theory. It wasn’t until Harry’s eyes landed on the mortals neck to find that bite marks that had previously been there, were now healed.

“When I was young, I was not aware of other creatures. Those that the legends did not mention. Creatures who prefered to be anonymous,” Harry said, watching as Zayn froze for a split second before quickly covering it up with a smile as he applied the last bandage.

“Legends only speak of the high and mighty or the ones that have fallen,” Zayn replied, moving away from Harry, who stared distrustfully at him. There was a beat of silence, despite the chaos outside of the alarm and the mechanical voice of the woman through the speaker.

“When did you start suspecting me?” Zayn asked, moving towards the cabinet, not glancing at Harry once.

“You healed,” was all Harry said, but Zayn kept silent, still facing away from Harry as he looked through the cabinets.

“Why heal me if you were playing us all along. What do you gain from this?” Harry growled, just as Zayn turned around, a needle in hand, his dark eyes focused on Harry.

“Is this the part where I tell you everything, giving them time to find you?” Zayn said mockingly but Harry just frowned.

“No one is coming for me,” Harry replied truthfully, as Zayn let out a delighted laugh.

“You really are daft–,” Harry let out a growl, as Zayn walked closer “now are you gonna put up a fight like before or will you be going down peacefully,”

Harry stood up, ignoring the slight stiffness to his movement as he clenched and unclenched his hands. He was strong enough. However there was something familiar about this situation, that made Harry curse at his stupidity for not seeing it sooner.

“Put up a fight. Brings back memories doesn’t it?” Harry taunted, feeling his bones shift underneath his skin before launching forward.

  
  
**_Unknown Location_ **

**July 8, 2014: 4:37 am**

Without thinking, Louis licked the corner of his mouth cringing once the taste of the blood hit his tongue. The burning pain in his throat increasing at the sight of all the blood surrounding him. He may have lost control a bit. 

“Gory,” Niall whistled as he appeared next to Louis, who was calmly walking through the bodies that littered the floor, blood dripping from his right hand onto the marble floor.

“Have you found him?” Louis inspected the closed door in front of him. It was as if they were in a maze and every step he took made him feel as if he was going deeper underground and further away from Harry.

“I found what set off the censors. Lover boy sure did a lot of damage to one of their walls trying to escape, which set off the the alarms in this place as well. Whoever took him did not think Harry would be strong enough to escape by himself which brings me to the conclusion that–” Niall paused for a moment making Louis turn to look at him curiously. He was torn as to whether to share the information that he had gathered in the child’s cell, with his master but was quite scared of the outcome if he did not.

“Louis I don’t think Harry is alone in here and his companion is either helping him or leading him straight into a trap.” Niall watched Louis closely waiting for his reaction before continuing “But I recognized the scent of whoever is behind this,” He expected anger or curiosity from Louis however he was met with a sad smile.

“As do I”

“How?” Niall questioned with wide eyes, making Louis chuckle a bit. 

“I’ve fought him before,”

“But he hasn’t shown himself to us yet how could you possibly know,” Niall knew he probably shouldn’t have questioned Louis’ word but his curiosity was overwhelming.

“Hasn’t he Niall? Think about it. He’s walked by us multiple times, he likes to stalk his prey before making a move and he’s been there every step of the way since we met Harry. Yet, we were too stupid not to connect it together, too preoccupied with insignificant incident that he started. We’ve basically done his job for him. I should have know, we grew up together for fuck sake and his pattern hasn’t changed. Yet I was so sure I had finished the job last time that it blinded me into–”

“Took you long enough, are you losing your touch Louis? Has old age finally gotten to you?” A voice interrupted, startling Niall and making Louis’ eyes widen slightly. They both turned to find a familiar female standing there with a cruel glare. Her bright long platinum blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, and a familiar scar sat just above her brow.

“Tara,” Louis greeted somewhat breathlessly as he was suddenly bombarded with old memories he had almost succeeded in forgetting. A bright laugh, dry sick humor, a dark angry gaze and harsh words–,”

“Hello Louis, long time no see. It has been awhile since we’ve properly seen each other after your unfortunate accident. How did it feel sleeping for so long?” Her tone may have been warm but the cold gaze in her eyes was another matter.

From the corner of his eye, Louis saw as Niall’s eyes widened in realization before taking a step forward ready to attack. Quickly Louis raised his hand signalling Niall to stop. Immediately he halted but Louis could see the way his hands were still clenched around the daggers.

“Surprisingly refreshing even after being woken by someone trying to kill me,” Louis replied, and Tara give him an amused smirk.  

“What your guard dog couldn’t keep a simple turned one from approaching you? Oh wait I forgot you hid him from us and you never got to see him grow up. You tried so hard didn’t you? But in the end you couldn’t help yourself from unconsciously searching for him, not even telling your trusty turned one,” she taunted, doing her best to rile them up. Niall let out an angered hiss whilst Louis showed no reaction except for a slight twitch of his clenched jaw.

“If only you saw what kind of life the poor lad had to suffer just because he met you, Louis. If only you had handed him to us, it could have avoided a whole lot of hurt and disappointment and who knows maybe even Zayn would have been more forgiving towards your betrayal and broken promises,” She continued

“We both know that’s a lie. Was it you? The one who brought him back? I presume you’re still using your arrow? The one you shot at me when you saw what I did to your lover, the same lover who still cried over his childhood crush.” Two could play at this game Louis thought to himself. He knew what to say to make it hurt. Tara’s eyes flashed with anger, he fists clenched around her bow making Louis smile.

“He allowed emotions to cloud his judgement during our mission. It was the reason he failed going up against you, but this time it’s different. We’ve had time to rebuild and watch you Louis, we’ve been watching you woke. Leading us straight to your precious werewolf, oh you made our job so much easier,” Louis’ fingers twitched with irritation.

“Why are you telling us this,” Niall asked

“You’re stalling,” Louis said at the same time.

“You always were the smart one LouLou,” she laughed as she made a rising motion with her index and middle finger and not a second later groans filled the hall. “You see we can’t have you intervene before Zayn is finished with your boy. He’s a gullible one isn’t he? Trusts people too easily. It was almost too simple to get access into his home and place our serum in his water. It almost went completely undetected but you noticed not even 24 hours later. You ignored it though, believing him when he said there was nothing wrong. He’s your weak spot, and we took great pleasure in fully taking advantage of that fact,” she smirked but Louis was distracted by the sudden jerky movements that surrounded him. He should have known better than to let his guard down.

“Duck” Louis calmly told Niall, who immediately followed the order as Louis lift his handgun and sent a bullet through the guard who had been dead not even a few minutes ago.

“Using accessories! I like it. Can you even transform now Louis? Zayn said you’ll have difficulty but i had my doubts. I see you even brought the gun with you and gave Niall his daggers, so why are you refraining from transforming?” Next to Louis, Niall let out a hiss making Louis turn to him to find the one that had his brains blown out only a moment ago getting up from the floor, groaning as black blood flowed from the wound and his mouth.

“He’s one of them!” Niall grabbed it by the neck, fiercely ripping its head off. 

“Did you really think it would be that easy Nialler. We have injected them all with our brand new serum. What do you think? It grants human the ability to become immortal after they die with the added benefit of doing our bidding without question.” She raises her two fingers and the groans became louder.

“It’s a copy of our gene yet they are still dead. How did you do it? Did Zayn give you a bit of his blood? But he’s not purebred so it wouldn’t work,” Louis questioned and he feels Niall fidget next to him. Tara shook her head, as wide smile plastered on her face.

“Think about it Lou, c’mon you’re smarter than that!” She taunted and Louis frowned before raising his handgun and shooting another one of the creatures in the face just as Niall ripped the head off another.

“Doing this is futile, unless you’re–” Louis froze, his eyes widening as he finally realized what they were being kept from. Suddenly a shout was heard that made Louis straighten instantly. Harry.

“Tick tock Louis, time is ticking!” She taunted and Louis snarled at her.

**  
_Unknown Location_**

**_July 8, 2014: 6:50 am_   
**   

  
"Are you bonded with him yet?" Zayn asks calmly as Harry sinks to the floor, hands fisted in front of him breath coming out in sharp gasp.   
"What did you injected me with" Harry asked feeling like his body was burning from the inside out. His whole body was trembling and spanning   
"Just a tad little formula I created, to keep you from shifting. Having you wolf out would be inconvenient" Zayn explains looking at Harry indifferently as he turns to the table he had laid out, calmly taking the tools he would use next.   
Harry growls as he feels a sharp pain expand from his chest, the need to shift into his wolf getting stronger, panic consuming him as his bones moved in odd shapes but are unable to fully shift going back to their regular position to do it again. It was painful and quite frankly Harry felt faint.   
"You haven't fully bonded with him otherwise he would have be here already" Zayn comments mostly to himself due to Harry pained whine as he tries to stand just to fall again when his body goes through the same process.   
"Maybe pre-bonded, you're in the process of transforming therefore he must have given you his blood to keep you alive this long. If Louis would have been anyone else you would have been dead by the 3rd hour yet you have been given 21 hours so far and still counting" Zayn remarked turning to look at Harry with curious eyes another needle at hand "you have cost me a great deal of trouble did you know Harry Styles, the last of your species yet you associate yourself with someone like Louis Tomlinson."   
Zayn walks closer to Harry as Harry pushes against the wall, canine teeth out as he growled nails extending but subtracting soon after causing him to whimper in pain. Harry eyes were glowing bright green, whole face a little more canine than human as Zayn got closer tsking at him

"We went through all the trouble of assembling a group of humans to make it easier to have access to you Harry. Yet he was always intervening getting in the way, always snatching you away when I had you so close--" Zayn comments again mostly to himself "This time I don't have time or luxury to loss you as an asset, you were a great experiment. Louis and you were basically doing my work for me-- I've only had to push a little.. But now Louis knows of me--- stop fighting it Harry the serum would only grow even more painful"

"What do you want with me?" Harry questions distress but lashes out to bite the hand close by in a desperate attend to defend himself making the hand retreat.

Then there was a slapping noise echoing around them as Harry faces was suddenly facing a different direction, eyes wide as he noted the stinging in his cheek. He was slapped.  
"Louis forgot to teach you manners pest" Zayn scolds sounding patronizing as Harry ground his teeth in a deep growled.

"Now you see this Harry" he said grabbing Harry rough by the chin making him growled once again. His eyes focused on a needle with a silvery dark liquid inside it making him confused.

"This is what is going to teach you manners" he explains making Harry focus to his perfectly calm dark eyes.

"What" Harry asked frowning unsure if his words were even understandable but Zayn only gave him a cruel smile.

"It was hard to create, due to the fact that I had no one to test it on because the only that could was at the hands of Tomlinson. Now I finally have you Harry with all the right characteristics and materials to fully carry it out---" he paused looking thoughtful "I'm talking too much aren't I? After all time it's ticking" he concludes making Harry's eyes widen as he pierced Harry's skin with the needle containing the liquid. Harry gasps eyes clenching shut when an indescribable pain exploded from it contant.

"Now how long do you have?" Asked an unknown voice that rose above Harry pain induced haze.

"Until 9:30am" someone answered and it took a lot longer to realize it had been Harry himself. Harry's eyes widen yet he was losing control of his body.

"Enough time for you to kill Louis Tomlinson than" Zayn speaks again "isn't it right Harry?" He asked and Harry felt his body stop spanning making him frown but yet his facial expression didn't move a single muscle instead a sinister smile had replaced his confused one.

"Gladly" Harry heard himself say and then darkness. Complete and total darkness---

suddenly it was as if Harry was been pulled.

His eyes widen when he felt claw like hands wrap around his body.

He looked down his body to see bloody, sickening man-wolf hands wrapped around his shoulders and a soft purr been emitted from behind him making him stiffen. _No._

"Hello me" _It_ purred from behind him making the hairs on Harry's neck stand on end. _No._

"You--- cant-- its not ---full moon--" Harry stammered out feeling the head of it rest upon his shoulder.

"Funny how things work, now I'm the one at charge and you're the one to be cage" _It_ said sounding happy making Harry choke as he felt the claw digged on his skin.

"No, I'm stronger than you-- I--" Harry tries to argue but his silence by the being behind him-- by himself.

"It's time to finally let loose" he said as Harry screams when he feels _it_ insert _itself_ into Harry's body and finally all thoughts are silenced.

 

_**Unknown Location** _

_July 8, 2014: 7:10 am_

An unsettling silence it's what greets him when he walks up the stairs into the floor Harry was located.

His feet touched the floor yet there is no sound, the lights above his head are flickering the message that had been repeated ever since he stepped foot on the building had suddenly stop.

He felt his skin crawled little goose bumps over his upper arm. His senses were on high alert his fangs exposing themselves even more as he halted-- and suddenly he realized he made a mistake.

The moment the realization came to mind something broke through the wall making him jump out of the way surprise not before it manage to claw him.

Louis hand slid over the marvel floor coming to a stop as pains erupts from the side of his upper body making him curse. Louis head snaps up when he hears the howl eyes focusing on Harry-- yet not his Harry. Feral Harry the one that shouldn't be standing on front of him. His most dangerous predator the one Niall feared over during the full moon. The only one capable of killing Louis.

"Harry" Louis calls out standing yet keeping his distance feeling the claw marks on his side burn. He clenched his jaw when Harry only bared his teeth more-- whole body position to strike again yet it was holding back.

Harry was on his complete full moon transformation, he was a lot bulkier and majestic than Louis imagine. His fur was dark brown going more towards black, his hands were the side of a child, his whole body was way to big for the hall they were in therefore he was hunched over one of its claw digging into the floor-- hot enough breath to be visible coming from it's snout. Canine teeth bared as he growled at Louis making Louis pushed back his survival instincts that were telling him to move as far away from this Feral Werewolf as possible.

"He's not your Harry anymore Louis-- I'm pretty sure your Harry cease to exist" said a voice from the wall Harry had just broken. Louis sees Zayn walked out calmly smirking at Louis who snarls when he sees him.

"Miss me princess?" He wondered as Louis clenches his fits eyes flickering to Harry, it's green eyes looking ready to kill.

"I can't say I did" Louis spits out as Zayn taunts tsking at him as he smiles.

"Now, Now Louis that's no way to talk to a dear friend of yours, someone who has so oh so miss you-- someone who has full control over your dear werewolf" Zayn said as he snickers when Louis eyes betray him by widening a bit

"but we don't have time for pleasantries do we Harry" he asks the boy next to him who does not look away from Louis or show any signs of hearing what Zayn said.  

"Are you a foul Malik!? Do you seriously believe you can control a being whose soul purpose is to kill? That is not even suppose to come out outside its full moon" Louis tries to talk some sense into Zayn who just laughs- full blown laughs.

"Louis this things has been wanting to kill you the moment it met you-- I'm just giving it an opportunity to do so. When he kills you he would complete the ritual-- but again you already know this you're just buying time" Zayn moves back into the room looking at Harry smiling like he had already won making Louis angry.

"Kill him" he orders and just like that the tenses muscles of the man wolf in front of him relax and his launching at Louis.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited -not beta yet-

Louis takes a sharp right ignoring the growled that came from behind him, focusing on exiting the building and not paying any mind at the feral wolf behind him. Louis consider staying inside the building because it might be convenient due to the wolf’s gigantic size but he decided against it. Yes it would be highly inconvenient to Harry but it would also highly restricted Louis as well, he couldn't faced this wolf in his human form. Therefore he had no other choice than to look for a way out or make a way out.

Louis kneels using his momentum to slide over the marble floor before the wolf jaw connects with Louis skin, with one easy movement Louis turns on the spot using his right leg to hit underneath the wolf's muzzle, placing his hand flat on the floor to balance his body weight. The wolf’s head snaps up, bones cracking under Louis kick so Louis uses that moment to placed all his body weight in his hand as he uses both legs to hit its chest sending the wolf a couple of meter back with the force of it. 

Louis doesn't wait for the wolf to stand 

up as soon as his legs make contact his standing up running once again before he knew it he saw the exit the wolf once again close behind. Louis forces himself to go faster as he feels the boy's presence getting closer no doubt been angered by Louis stunt a while ago. 

He uses Harry’s body weight against him as he aims for the closest tomb without slowing down and right before he was about to make contact he kicks out, leg making contact with the tomb with no force behind it. He feels rather than sees Harry’s canine teeth grace his ankle but he pays it no mind. He places his hands over the wolf's shoulder using his momentum to backflipped and in one swift movement his standing behind the wolf's who realize what happened a little too late. In seconds he was crashing against the tomb, breaking it to pieces. 

Louis uses that time to jump away landing gracefully a few meters away. He watches as the wolf stands shaking the rumble away growling as he turns looking for Louis. Once he finds him he suddenly stops making Louis crook his head to the side. Having been expecting the wolf to attack him--- which he does but not in a way that Louis was expecting. Louis saw a piece of rumble been thrown at him to fast for him to dodge.

He tries to block the massive rock but it hits him hard enough to have him thrown across the clearing taking a few trees down along with him.

Louis curses when his back makes contact with the last tree stopping him as he digs his fingernails in the dirt to soften the blow. He doesn't think before he does his next actions, not realizing who he was fighting as hot burning fury burns through his veins. He breaks one of the trees that fell in half easily, gripping it tightly as he turns with flashing blue eyes and throws the tree across the air, aiming for Harry. Harry been caught off guard as well not been able to see Louis move due to the speed it was all done, tried to stop the tree with his bare hands but is unable to do so therefore his thrown across the clearing as well taking some of the tombs down with him.

While this is happening Louis is thinking of a way to solve this without killing Harry or killing himself in the process. He thought of many ways to deal with the problem at hand but it all took too long-- who knows maybe the longer he took to snap Harry out of whatever he was on would make him fall deeper in whatever hypnosis Zayn has placed him under and Louis would lose him unable to have him back. Which is something Louis would do anything to avoid. 

Louis sigh ignoring the howled as he saw Harry run towards him full force. He had no other choice-- it would be painful for Harry yet it had to be done.

With that thought in mind Louis felt his bones shift all taking places as though time had frozen over.

He feels it, his skin peeling off, the corners of his lips ripping as his bones shift into something sharper bonier. His teeth sharpening mirroring shark teeth in its texture, his fangs been sharper and longer than the rest. His back arching as taloned, retractable wings erupted from his back ripping his clothes to pieces. His ears noticeably looking bat-like flattening into his head. Hands becoming bonier, fingers extending getting longer, nails growing enough to look like claws. 

He feels his bat-like wings stretch measuring 7 meters in width, his mouth ripping at the edges going all the way to his ears exposing all of the shark like teeth. The white of his eyes were currently black, sharp blue eyes looked brighter than before.

He kneeled down, eyes watchful as he saw the wolf approaching waiting for the right moment---- and when he saw the boy just meters away from him. He shot off, bat like wings sending a rush of wind toward him making him straggle back surprise as Louis shots up into the sky. 

After that it was a blurred of movement, Louis circle him making Harry growled and howled as he tried to claw at him. Mouth fuming as he got angrier and angrier, meanwhile Louis was taunting him, tiring him out. He would graze him with his wings but not putting enough pressure to harm the boy but enough to make him halt and attack him.

It when on like that for a while, Louis moving around the wolf above his head in the air a blurred of movements, his movements faster while in this form. Just when Harry was tired and angry enough Louis took a deep breath before he rose up high into the air, wings expanding to their full width counting to three before his wings retracted on his back, making him fall to the ground with a great amount of force. He tilted his body, concentrating on a fuming wolf before he got close enough for the wolf to harm him his wings expanded breaking a few tombs around them and before Harry could even react Louis taloned wings pierce skin making the wolf scream out in pain.

The force was so great they tumble together through tombs and trees until Louis halted them by piercing the taloned part of his wings against a tree. Ignoring that for him to be able to do that he had to pierce through the skin and bone making the wolf cough out blood. He thanks his lucky stars that Harry was still young and very inexperienced with his wolf. 

Louis blinks when the wolf tries to shake him off as he put some space between them by raising himself from the floor using the grip he had on the tree with his taloned wings--- then he hears something snap making his attention go immediately to his wolf. Louis eyes widen when he noticed Harry had dislocated his left shoulder to be able to move closer to Louis trying to bite his head off yet he was unable to get that far. Louis saw him struggling again and he fear he would do the same to his other shoulder.

“Harry” Louis calls for his attention but the wolf doesn't give it to him, still struggling. Louis feels Harry’s bones move underneath his grip on the boy--- he was trying to change back to human form? Is this kid insane? Doing so would kill him! 

“Harry!” Louis calls again voice sounding harsh and strong but at least it got the wolf’s attention as he stopped struggling. He turned to look at Louis small growls escaping him as Louis tried to ignore the blood that was falling between them and how Harry’s blood was slowly traveling down his wings.

“Harry, love. I need you to snap out of it ok. I really don't want to hurt you more than I've already done---” Louis trails off as Harry starts trashing again, body moving in a way it shouldn't making Louis curse--- the stubborn bastard. “Harry!” He shouted making the boy halt again, a slow wine leaving his lips as Louis eyes widen. _Alright let's take a different approach._

“Haz baby I know you're still in there, I need you to snap out of it.” Louis said voice turning soothing as the wolf just whines again, eyes blinking at him. Louis raises one of his claw like hands ignoring how careful he had to be with the wolf so he didn't hurt him. 

“You're stronger than anything Zayn has put you under. Come on Harry you can control your feral side” Louis encourage and for a second it seemed to be working the wolf head rested on top of Louis hand, whining again. Eyes locking with his, blue met green and it almost seemed to have worked. Harry had blink and for a second his gaze was human. That's when Louis relax which was his first mistake, the moment the wolf felt him relax it was as if a switch was flicker. He dislocated his right shoulder and had Louis thrown across the clearing with him on top.

They both hit the floor harshly Louis hissing when he tried to retract his wings-- as to not harm Harry or himself-- but not doing it in time so one of his wings was ripped painfully by one of the wolf's claws. 

Clouded by the immense pain that consumed him, Louis next actions could be said to be a little extreme. A high pitch demonic hiss was ripped from the back of his throat, teeth bearing as his claw like hand wrapped around the wolf’s neck moving him like he weighs next to nothing off him and throwing him in the direction of the closest tombs to them that hasn't been broken. Moving like a demonic beast faster than he threw the wolf towards the tomb standing there just in time as the wolf arrives at his destination but instead of hitting against the tomb Louis raises his taloned wings and claw likes hand piercing skin faster than he should have been able to before using the speed on his advantage. And without a second thought biting the side of the wolf neck piercing his leather like skin way too easily making the wolf let out a half human scream half howl of pain and ripping the skin there like it was--- Louis freeze. Eyes going wide as the taste of blood hits his taste buds. 

His body going rigid as he takes in what he had just done-- which made him panic even more when he notice the wolf was motionless. 

“Shit” Louis curses as he extracts his wings and claws from the center of the boy's body carefully, making the boy fall forward limped. He catches him just in time as he feels Harry’s body go back to its human form making Louis also go back to his ignoring how he did not have any clothes on, thankfully Harry’s transformation worked different than his so he did have clothes on--- which were been bleed through very fast.

“Fuck” Louis curses again as the only thing that didn't fully go back to their human form was his eyes, the whites were still black, and veins under his eyes still remained.

“Please still be alive” Louis begs as he concentrates on Harry’s pulse point letting out a sigh of relief as he felt a very weak but stable beat which wouldn't remain that way if Harry kept bleeding like he was. 

Again without thinking of the consequence of his actions Louis brings his wrist up to his lips piercing his own skin tasting his own blood before he brings it down to Harry’s mouth. 

For a second there was no response, Louis felt a sense of panic over take him. He couldn't be the one to kill him--- he just couldn't. 

Then there was a reaction, Harry steered and Louis felt little licks been given to his wrist making him crook his head to the side-- it almost seemed tentative. Just as Louis is about to take his wrist away and the wound he had made on himself was starting to heal. Harry’s hand shot up gripping his wrist tightly making Louis raise his eyebrows surprise. He could easily shake him off but Louis allowed it, crooking his head to the side thoughtful. There was a spark of something that ran up his spine making his eyebrow race even higher--- that feeling can only mean---

“Harry” Louis called for his attention as Harry whines a bit when the wound on Louis wrist closes. 

“Hazza babes, Hey” Louis soothes out softly caressing the boy's cheek, finger tracing his cheek stopping on his chin placing his pointer finger underneath it softly turning Harry to look at him. When they locked eyes Louis notice Harry was still out it but there was a sense of urgency deep within those eyes as he whines again making Louis crook his head to the side again. That's when it happen it was so fast that if he has much as blink he would have missed it.

Harry blinked up at Louis and in a split of a second Louis could have sworn he saw a flash of blue along with black before he blinked it away. Louis eyes widen as he realized what that meant--- no, no, no. Harry can not be transitioning into--- how? Not know, not with his blood. The timing was wrong--- his blood shouldn't have been the one to use to transition into--- 

Louis only had a few minutes to panic before he felt a presence approached him from behind making him straighten and hissed at the intruder again purely on instincts. 

Louis suddenly stop frowning when he realize who it was. Liam stood there hands raised in surrender frozen in place eyes wide, not daring to walk closer until told to do so.

“What are you doing here?” Louis hisses as he stands softly placing Harry on the ground as he focused on the warlock. Who smile sheepishly 

“I heard--- or felt more like what was going on. I wanted to see if I could help. I didn't-- I just couldn't wait around doing nothing” Liam explain as he tried to keep his eyes on Louis face but Louis saw his cheek reddening the longer they stood in front of each other. 

“You felt?” Louis wondered ignoring everything else. Liam frowned then nodding softly.

“Yeah there like a forcefield around this area which I kinda could feel sort off-- it's keeping anything that's going on in here away from the humans. It took me a few minutes to even find it and even then there was this thing-- this gut feeling-- that kept telling me turn around” Liam explain as his eyes flicker lower and lower until eyes widening when he saw Harry who whined.

“What happen to---” but he was suddenly interrupted by an explosion from within, shaking the ground beneath them making Liam shout surprised eyes wide as he stumble making trees fall around them. 

“Shit Niall” Louis curses as his eyes flicker to the trees around them as one of them falls in their direction and before anyone even notice he was no longer standing in front of Harry, hands clenching and with a smooth fast strike he made the tree crumble before it even got closer to Harry or Liam. He turned clenching his hand and unclenching it as he stared at it surprise at the sudden force behind his hit. He idly notice Liam staring at him with a bit of wonder-- yet it didn't make sense. What cause the sudden-- then it clicked. He drank from Harry earlier unintentionally but he did. He tasted Harry’s blood even if it was for a couple of seconds. Louis looked at Harry in complete wonder-- he only drank a few drops of his blood-- what would happen if he got a full feeding without harming the boy. 

“Louis- what was that?” Liam asked snapping Louis out of that train of thought-- he didn't have time for any of this. He blank his mind and expression only one thought in his mind and it's to find Zayn and kill him once and for all. 

“Liam take Harry home and away from here. Don't let him follow me, do you understand me?” Louis ordered making Liam frowned but nod not questioning the sudden change. 

“You’ll need my shirt then” 

_**Unknown Location** _

**July 8, 2014: 9:10 am**  
  


“why do you have to be so bloody heavy” a voice drifts through Harry’s hazy mind, making him notice that he was been moved. Then there was a sudden pain that exploded on his throat and shoulder blades making him groan and curse out loud moving away from whoever it was that was carrying him. He learned that he was standing and whoever had him had his arm over their shoulder so it was easy for him to move away yet it was as if his whole body moved faster than his mind was able to comprehend and he was falling as he tripped over his own feet. His eyes snapped open as a little squeak of surprise escaped him as he falls on his back making whoever it was carrying him shout surprised trying to grab him but failing miserably. 

“Fuck” Harry cursed as he focuses on who was carrying him yet he didn't recognize who it was. His eyes ignored its facial features and focused on a point on their neck frowning when he sees what looked like a bolt of lightning that somehow made Harry’s mouth watered as he stared at it with a sort of intensity that was alarming. Alarming and worrying whoever was carrying him making the bolt of lightning skip a beat and somehow get thicker as Harry licks his lips feeling his hands clenched on the ground beneath him as a sudden need to get closer to it overcome him. Yet a part of him was holding him back as he remained frozen on the ground frowning. 

“---right haz?” A voice drifted from the person in front of him making Harry flinched at the volume of it making his eyes flicker up into wide puppy looking  brown eyes who were a lot closer than Harry anticipated-- he came to a sudden realization that he had moved that he wasn't sitting on the ground anymore he was standing now in front of the stranger. Harry frowned down on himself and then a sudden movement from the corner of his vision made him snap his head up into the direction where it came from. His eyes focused on what looked like a hidden fox who was hiding among bushes and leaves-- Harry frowned when he could hear its breathing. The soft sound of its paw digging into the ground beneath him and the wind hitting the bushes around it. It all sounded so loud to Harry’s ear making him panic for a couple of seconds-- he had good hearing but never this--- 

His thought were interrupted when he feels someone reach for him and before he could processed it his hand had shot up grabbing whoever it was by the wrist--- making him turn to look at the accusing hand and his eyes once again landing on the stream of lighting beam that flicker as his eyes focused on it. 

“Harry” a voice suddenly drifted into Harry’s ears once again making him look away from the stream losing interest-- somehow that wasn't what he wanted. Something bugging him from the corner of his mind, like he was missing something. That this wasn't what he wanted. 

Harry blinked as he focused on the stranger again to see them moving its lips-- like he was speaking to Harry. 

“--- and it kinda hurts please let go” he said and it was as if a flicker was switched and Harry suddenly recognize the person in front of him. _Liam_. Harry let's go like he was burned as he takes a couple of steps back but somehow he took them faster than he had thought because he once again tripped on his own feet finding himself once again falling back with a puff of air falling from his mouth. 

“Li--am?” Harry questioned voice sounding odd to his ears an annoying knocking sound making him frowned unsure as to where that sound was coming from. Harry sees Liam kneeled in front of him softly as he raises his hand up in surrender.

“Haz you're fine, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just taking you home alright?” Liam explain soothingly as Harry frowned the annoying knocking getting louder. Where was he? Why was Liam taking him home? He didn't understand--- wasn't he escaping--- how did he-- 

“Where’s Louis” Harry found himself asking little snips of what happened coming back to him-- his feral wolf taking control. Wasn't he dead? Why? How? There was so many questions running through his mind as he frowned at Liam waiting for an answer finding that he needed that question answered with a sudden sharp urgency. 

“It doesn't--” Liam’s answered was drowned out by a sudden shout of pain that Harry let out as his lower stomach exploded with just an immense pain that made Harry turned coughing as he felt the context inside his stomach want to exit. 

Harry didn't think as he raised his shirt expecting to see a wound or anything that would explain the sudden sharp pain but he saw his stomach normal unharmed, the pain subsiding as fast as it came. 

“what the--” Harry trailed off ignoring Liam’s worry questions as he fussed over Harry. What was going on!?! 

There was another emotion within him, a deep burning rage that was very faint yet like nothing Harry had ever felt before-- there was a bit of betrayal within it. Making Harry frowned deepen. Why would he feel betrayed? 

There was an image that flashed within his mind so fast that if he wasn't paying attention he would have missed it. A room full of broken things, blood everywhere and a very badly beaten yet standing Zayn among them smirking at him--- and it was as if he was kneeling on the floor. The position of the image was as if it was him--- Harry's head snapped up a sudden deep panic overwhelming him one word coming to mind rather one name-- Louis. 

**British Empire Grand Palace**

_**20th Century: Dec. 24, 1900** _

“Happy Birthday Louis!” A voice said snapping the figure leaning against the railing in the balcony away from its thoughts. The men turn to see his smiling blonde friend and his companion of the night hanging from his arm. Making him smile softly wishing that maybe this one would stick. 

“Horan” Louis said taking a sip of the forgotten champagne in his hand as he focused on the full moon once again ignoring the displeased little frown Niall made as he walked closer telling his companion to wait for him inside that he would soon join them. There was a beat of silence as Niall stared at Louis while Louis ignore him content enough to pretend he wasn't there for a couple of minutes more, staring up into the sky. 

"Ni, are you just going to stare at me for eternity or are you going tell me what’s on your mind?" Louis asked sighing as Niall scoff offended.

“This whole ball was thrown in your honor and yet you are here hiding away when there are about a whole castle of people ready to sleep and turn at your whim” Niall said making Louis turn to look at him, surprising Niall when their eyes locked and he sees Louis cold glance. 

“And your point is?” 

“Well-- aren't you having fun? Is your birthday for fucks sake-- just because that thing between us happen it doesn't-- I understand why you turn me down I---” Niall says looking flutter as Louis chuckle stopping him. 

“This has nothing to do with that at all Ni, relax” Louis soothes turning to look at him as he leaned against the railing facing him understanding that Niall was not going to give up until he is told why Louis isn't pleased. 

“Then why are you--” Niall asked making Louis sigh 

“My birthday it is nothing to celebrate-- my birth it is nothing to be happy about” Louis says watching Niall’s face constrict a mixture of emotions going through his features making Louis smile softly at the process he has made since the first time they met. Niall’s features settle on sadness as he stares at Louis 

“Why? You’ve been fine a couple of days ago. Heck last time I checked on you tonight, you were smiling and dancing with this nice bloke what happened?” Niall asked looking defeated as Louis shrugs 

“I was reminded of the things I’ve done. I have no right to move on from the things I have done--” Louis says softly staring at those unsuspecting people dancing a couple of meters away from a killer.

“I don't understand- what changed what happened?” Niall asked again making Louis point over his shoulder making Niall frowned as he moved closer to the railing looking over to see a body lying underneath. The person clearly dead

“Louis what---” 

“Father send a message, I got too comfortable I forgot who I really am. I was just reminded, it's nothing really” Louis shrugs again moving to go back into the ball but only stopping by Niall sudden question.

“Are we relocating again?” He asked yet his tone was sad. Underneath it there was a pain that only one thing could cause it. 

“At least I am-- you are aware that you're welcome to stay at any given time Ni, you are not forced to move along with me--” Louis was cut off by Niall’s indignant response.

“You tried to shake me off multiple times centuries ago it didn't work and it's not gonna work this time either---” Louis stared at him for a minute before he spoke

“Are you happy here Niall?” Louis asked making Niall mouth snap shut as he stared at Louis surprised. 

“What?” 

“I asked if you're happy here Niall?” 

“I-- It doesn't matter you're my master and if you're relocating so am I” he affirms looking sure of himself as Louis crooks his head to the side.

“Even if you're leaving your probable mate behind?” Louis asked truly curious making Niall flinched as he stared at Louis with wide eyes.

“How-- did you know I was---” 

“It's clear to see your infatuated with her Niall, you were making plans to turn her and mate her. You were gonna ask her tonight, am I correct?” Louis says moving closer to the railing again giving up on going the ball as Niall just deflates.

“Why do I even try to hide things from you-- I was thinking of doing it but-- I'm having second thought-- I don't understand why, I truly like her I can see myself with her yet-- ”

“Do you know what a vampire mate is Niall? How it feels to be mated when you're a vampire? How we find our mate? Its nothing like how human mates or any other creatures. A vampire mate bond is something that we don't get to choose. We don't have common mates, we don't choose our mates we have Soul-mates, every vampire has one soul-mate made just for them. Even turned vampires, you're mate doesn't have to be a vampire as well they can be human. Purebloods can tell who their soulmate are by the scent of their mate, we smell the blood it almost calls to us like a song. Turns on the other hand may not recognize how close or who their future mate would be but once they taste their blood it becomes addictive to them, better than any other.” Louis explain turning to glance at Niall who was staring at him with wide eyes “that is why i turn you down Niall you are not my soulmate-- I doubt there is one out there for me but that is beside the point. Have you tasted her blood Niall?” He asked as Niall open his mouth and close it nodding. 

“And have you felt what I have describe?” Louis pounder as Niall shake his head mutely. Making Louis frown but he nodded anyway-- that was not the answer he was looking for, the little spark of happiness of the possibility of Niall finding his mate extinguishing. These sudden news changes the goal of conversation that Louis was trying to reach-- which was to convinced Niall to stayed but if he were to encourage said behavior after finding out what he had found out then-- it would be another thing in his conscious that he could have avoided from happening but chose to put a blind eye to. 

Louis took one look at Niall and knew he couldn't be able to live with himself if didn't tell Niall what he knew. 

“There are dangers in mating those who are not your soulmate. Specially to vampires-- other creatures can get away with it but with us it is extremely dangerous. If you mate someone that is not your mate it may turn you mad. You would slowly lose your mind, there are many that say their chest feel hollow that they are incomplete, others have taken their life.” Louis looks up into the sky eyes cloudy as he thought of ever experiencing that. For a second Louis feels a caress of something, a small faint sweet yet spicy scent coming to him as he frowns making him dismiss it. 

“Yet when you mate the right one is as if you both become one. Whatever you feel they feel, your emotions would become in sink. If you are hurt they hurt as well. They are even able to see into your mind, read every single thought-- one is completely bared to those you mate. Nothing is hiding nothing a secret. They will be able to find you no matter where you are the same goes for you” Louis smiles as he turns to look at Niall who is staring at him in wonder. 

“what happens if one of them were to die?” Niall asked making Louis grimace 

“The most horrible pain anyone could ever experience. I've seen it happen to someone right in front of me, I've been told it almost feels like you're dying as well. Yet your still alive, your cells screaming at you wanting your death-- some have died from the immense pain it caused. If they survived they become a shell of themselves. A walking corpse…” Louis trailed of the same scent coming to him but this time stronger making him frown and straighten. His eyes flickering around him-- they were the only living thing out here so where was it coming from. 

“How can you mate? Is it only by having sex and then exchanging blood when in total stimulation like the books say?” Niall snaps Louis out of it making him focus back to him. 

“Yes and no” Louis answered focusing on him ignoring the shivering of his skin. “Many of us like to be intimate when mating their soul mates but it does not necessarily happen like that. Many times it may happen just by exchanging blood like how someone is turned-- in a way the master and its turns become one but it's not the same as the connection they have to their soulmate. Only little exception is that they had to be intimate at least once before hand and one of them has to be arose at the time it happens. They both have to have realize that they are soulmates before they exchange blood yet they have to exchange more than blood. Fluids to be more precise, and both bite each other at the same time. If someone were to bond by exchanging blood but by biting each other in separate times they have at least few hours to exchange the rest and do it properly before it breaks. Because doing so only creates a fragile bond, your bonded yes but it's so fragile and unstable that it would create problems-- it's rather simple yet tricky if not done properly it may caused the bond to break even if they are soulmates making them incapable of been bonded ever again unable to reach that level during their whole aspect of their eternal life. Not even with others could they ever reached that level of intimacy. That's why many of us like to do it while been intimate because there is no way that things may go wrong that way.” Louis attention is snatch by a boy who exits the kitchen back door an unknown scent falling over him and the faint scent getting stronger. Like a scent has been masked. The boy had short dark curls and was dressed in a way that showed that he wasn't royal but wealthy enough to be at the ball.

“A fragile bond may even make those that are bonded irrational. Dangerous to themselves and others. Instincts would kick in, they would do things that they normally wouldn't do-- their mind would be one thing only their bonded pair. Their emotions stronger, unstable, the visions unstable and confusing--- it's quite dangerous because many do not know how to handle it. The emotions of the bonded pair would be so strong and would mix so strongly with no limits that the pair wouldn't be able to differ which one is their own or which one belongs to their pair.” Louis finishes as his eyes kept focus on the boy who was now vomiting on the side of the building. Louis could see he wasn't bearing well, the sound making Louis constricted the longer it happened. Louis sees the boy's hand clenched as he takes another deep breath and doubles over once again. Louis hands twitch with the need to go to the stranger, may be asked if the child was alright. By the looks of it the child looked young. Louis turn to look at Niall who made a disgusting sound on the back of his throat. 

“Half blood mutts.” Niall says turning to look at Louis crooking to his head to the side “do you reckon half blood still get affected by the full moon?” Louis turns to look at the boy again ignoring the little part of his brain wondering why even while the child vomited his scent was still appealing. Yet Louis dismissed choosing to focus on the fact that he had not realize that the child was half-blooded. Making him frowned at the realization that Niall was able to picked it up before Louis could. And even still as Louis stared at the child the scent that was coming to him was of a half-blood yet not quite. There was a mix of scents masked along with him-- maybe of those he was in contact beforehand yet Louis wasn't sure. There was a spicy tint to his scent almost bitter yet not quite --alluring or not-- it almost seemed familiar. 

There was also the fact that Niall had rose a good question. One that Louis didn't have an answer to. To his vast knowledge he knew half blood were affected but not in the way the child was been affected. Yet what he was seen contradicted the knowledge he had of half blood’s. It was clear the child was being negatively affected by the full moon but he looked visibly younger than the age that half blood feel the effects of the full moon. Which intrigued Louis and frustrated him. 

“I'm going back inside-- to check on the child to see if he saw anything. Clean up the body and we’ll meet home, we’ll relocated before sunrise. The faster we do it the better, I doubt the body beneath us was acting alone” Louis lies, focusing on the situation at hand. Shutting down the part of his brain that kept insisting that something wasn't right, that he was overlooking something important. His instincts telling him to approach the sick child with no delay and that was what he was gonna do. 

“Careful with the half mutt I've heard their very impulsive” Niall comments smirking at him knowingly making Louis rolled his eyes which made Niall crackle turning and seating on the railing ready to jump down. 

Louis turns ready to do as he said but halted, freezing as he focuses on the figure that was standing right in front of him. Louis frowns gotten off guard by her as she approaches him slowly making Niall turn sensing Louis uneasiness and seen a girl about the same age as him with platinum blonde hair who was walking closer to a frozen Louis with a curious glint to her eyes. Niall turns standing from the railing noticing how her eyes flicker to him but his dismissed right away making Niall set his lips in a thin line. 

“Tara” Louis greets keeping his face void of emotion as she smiles at him.

“Hello Louis” her blonde platinum hair shined under the moon yet she kept approaching him, slow calculated steps “how have you been Lou? It feels like I haven't seen you in decades---” she trailed off making Louis frown. Making Niall grow uneasy--- something wasn't right. 

She halts right in front of Louis and suddenly before any of them could react. There was a stake right in the middle of Louis stomach which made Louis double over hissing. 

Louis looks down the stake recognizing its greek design and the chant that was once known for detaining 20 purebloods engraved in the wood. 

Louis groans as the pain turned into burning as he stumbles back dully noting Tara take some hurried steps back in case Louis were to attack her, which would be laughable because the amount of pain that was exploding from within Louis made it even impossible to even be standing. 

That is why he losses sense of his legs, losing the power to even be standing as he kneels forward but been caught by the forearm before he hits the floor. 

Niall curses surprise as he repositions Louis who gasps at the movement as his vision blurred. 

“What did you do!?!” Niall shouts fangs coming out in full display as he turns to glare at the girl who Louis called Tara. 

“It seemed like he needed it” she laughs as she turns and leaves making Niall clenched his fits in anger as he kneels ready to follow her and ripped her to shreds but Louis breathy sound of pain made him freeze turning his full attention on Louis that seemed to have a hard time trying to breath. 

In normal circumstances Niall wouldn't bat an eyelash at this because he had fast learned that Louis didn't need to actually breathe air to survive -- it was a necessity that he didn't need but choose to do it out of how unnatural it would look if he weren't, as he once explained to Niall. Yet Niall knew that if Louis was trying to breath that there was something honestly wrong with his immune system--- something within him was failing at doing its job. 

“Fuck” Louis curses drawing Niall out of his induced panic thoughts as he sees Louis hand lift and clenched around the stake yet he didn't seemed to have enough strength to ripped it off himself. So Niall tried for him, going as far as to clenched his hand around it to then yelp in pain as his hand burned as soon as he touched the wood. 

When he retracts his hands he sees the hand that Louis had clenched around the stake turned a grainy grey color, veins popping out of the skin becoming more visible. 

Louis becomes dead weight on Niall’s arm who repositions him once again wincing when he hears Louis whimpered sound of pain that was so low that could have been mistaken for the wind. 

Niall panic when Louis head rolls back in an unnatural way which made him raised one of his hand to hold his head in place yet what he sees frighten him like never before. 

Louis looked dead, his eyes were wide and unfocused. His skin looked grey and lifeless yet what was even more alarming was the veins that were really visible all over his face. It wasn't the normal veins that one would get underneath the eyes like they usually had, no. This was different. 

The veins were underneath the skin-- but they seemed to be moving. Traveling up the body like small little snakes underneath Louis skin. Louis skin color started turning alarmingly grey-- like the marvel behind them. 

Niall sees Louis skin cracked like if he was turning into stone right before his eyes yet his body was still light and he was still holding into flesh. 

Louis suddenly gasps a broken loud thing that pierced the silence around them, eyes suddenly focusing on Niall’s face with a deep undeniable panic. Niall gasps when he sees the whites of Louis eyes turned grey and grainy like his skin. 

“Don't-- extr-- act---wake-- death” Louis grits out voice broken and inhuman--- just hearing it hurted Niall’s ears which looked liked it caused a great amount of pain to Louis himself to mutter. Yet before Niall could question what he meant he sees Louis let one more broken gasp before he goes plaint, eyes still open staring at him yet they were no longer blue. They were grey--- staring back at him were the eyes of someone dead.

_**Unknown Location** _

**July 8, 2014: 10:50 am**  
  


Someone is shouting behind him to stop but Harry can't. He can't leave, he can't leave Louis to fetch for himself. The thought physically pained him to the point that he couldn't breath. Which was an unusual emotion, one he didn't know how to deal with so he was running through broken rubble stumbling as he tried to keep upright his body disagreeing with the sudden movement. 

“Harry!?!” Liam shouted from behind him as Harry enters the building looking almost maniac as he runs inside. Just then there was another explosion from within making him stumble, and fall as the building shakes. The ground beneath him going unsteady and big pieces of the building breaking off. 

Harry's eyes widen when the ceiling above him cracks and one of the biggests pieces of the ceiling - which happens to be above him - breaks off. He didn't have enough time to move out of the way or even to transformed back to his wolf form - much to his trying and complete disagreement- before he looked up and the piece of rock was right on top of him. He closes his eyes and raised his hand in hopes of stopping the impact a tiny bit when--- he feels nothing. He blinks confused as he lowers his hand slowly fearing that he would be hit if his mistaken and it's in fact still falling on him. 

He flinches back when he sees the piece of ceiling rock right in front of him almost touching his nose, making him scrape his hand on the tiny pebbles of rocks on the floor as he falls back, hiss in pain. 

“Harry, are you ok?!?” He hears someone asked as his head snapped towards the direction of the voice to see Liam standing a few meters back breathing hard and hand extended--- and that's when he realized. Harry was inside a forcefield. Liam shielded him. 

“Ye--yeah” Harry answered voice shook up making him frowned. What the fuck. 

“Hold still yeah? Don't move-- don't you even dare do anything stupid _again_ while I'm taking the piece of ceiling off you” Liam orders as Harry silently nods overwhelmed. 

He sees Liam concentrate on the piece of ceiling and suddenly it's thrown across the hall. Hitting the opposite wall with a massive crash. 

Harry coughs shielding his eyes as the force field disappears making dust and small pieces of pebbles fall on him. When he reopens his eyes, he sees Liam’s hand right in front of him as he takes it using it to get up and dusting his clothes off.

His head snap up when he feels Liam hit his shoulder quite hard if he says so himself making him stumble again as he focused on Liam who is glaring at him.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!?! Do you have a death wish that I’m not aware off!?! First you choose to die and then you run right to danger!” Liam shouts making Harry wince at the volume, head turning fussy and ears ringing. 

“You honestly don't realize how important you are to us or do you choose to ignore it!?!” Liam questions hitting Harry on the chest pushing him back once again making Harry frowned at his body weakened state. It didn't go unnoticed by Liam either who frowns and lowers his hand crossing it still angry but there was a sparkle of worry within his gaze. 

“It's Louis, ok!” Harry shouts ignoring everything else and successfully stopping Liam from questioning his physical state--- which he doesn't have an answer to. He doesnt understand whats wrong with him. 

“What about Louis? He can take care of himself. He told me to take you home and get you as far away from here as possible which I was doing before you freaked out and ran for it” Liam huffed glaring at Harry who shakes his head maniacally. 

“Louis--- Louis isn't right--- isn't always right” Harry stutters his words trying to find the right ones in his cloudy foggy mind “he’s in danger and-- I can't leave him to fetch for himself” Harry looks up at Liam with pleading eyes.

“His hurt Liam--- I don't know how I know but he's badly hurt. He--- I damaged his true formed--” Harry continues frowning as little flashes of what he did came back to him “he’s weak and starved-- I can feel it--- it's like I’m there with him. His in pain and his losing--- he won't survive by this rate--” Harry shook his head trying to get rid of the image that keep popping in his head. He can't deal with what he’s seen-- the abused, the hurt. How much Louis still remains strong despite everything. 

“Your not gonna leave without him, are you?” Liam asks but he seemed resign as Harry shakes his head. 

“I can't leave him-- he thinks this is all his fault. His wrong--- I can't let him think that---” Harry cuts himself off as he feels it again. Another burst of pain from his right shoulder this time. Yet this blow was stronger-- it stinged more. “He's not alone-- I--” 

“You realize that the person they want is you, don't you? That if you walked down there that you're giving yourself up and putting yourself in danger.” Liam explain softly worried “that Louis is giving everything in his power so it doesn't happen and if you get yourself killed then everything he's done would be in vain” 

“I understand-- I'm perfectly aware of that Liam. But I can't let him do this anymore-- he's been putting himself on the line for me since I was a child. He's been protecting me my whole life--- he has his limits and his nearing them. I just--- I just think it's about time I joined him and fight for myself. I---” Harry swallowed looking down, eyes watering at the thought “I can't bare the idea of another person dying for me--- I couldn't-- I couldn't _live_ with myself if  Louis died. I couldn't bare the thought of losing him-- I’d go crazy --- I just can't--- I lo--” Harry cut himself off eyes widening as he realized what he was about to say. _I love him._

“I can't say I understand what you meant by saying that he's been protecting you since you were a kid--- you had--” Liam shook his head sighing as he visibly deflates. “I trust him Harry. I trust Louis yet I don't trust _you_.” 

Harry straightens eyes widening even more, shock freezing him. 

“I don't trust that you’ll be able to handle yourself down there. Your visibly weak and all over the place. Something else is going on inside of you-- I can even feel it. Something is changing. Something isn't right with your body.” Liam explains as Harry frowned-- yes his aware of that. The extent that it would go and what it will do to him he's not sure, yet he refuses to let that stop him. 

Harry opened his mouth to say so but Liam raises a finger sighing.

“But I see where you're coming from. I know and seen how weak Louis is-- yet when he left you in my care outside I saw something different in him as well. A new sense of power or strength. Yet I wasn't sure if it would be enough because it wasn't completely there. There was a spark of something in him yet something was missing much like you--- I don't understand what's going on-- fuck I probably don't even know the full story between you two. But I know there's something there and I know you, Harry. You won't leave until you help him or try to at least” Liam said sounding disapproving yet Harry could see a spark of proudness in his eyes. 

“I'm sorry I just---” Harry started to say but Liam cuts him by turning and walking off. Harry remained frozen in place--- is not like he didn't expect it but a part of him still hoped that Liam would help him. Harry takes one deep breath and turned to walk in the opposite direction but a voice stopped him

“What are you doing?” Liam asked making Harry turned frowning “you're walking in the wrong direction, Louis should be lower in the building” 

“What?” Harry asked surprised as Liam stares at him for a bit confused as Harry does the same. 

“We are going to go help Louis aren't we? That's what your little speech was about wasn't it?” Liam asked confused as Harry nodded.

“Then what are you waiting for we wasted enough time already. Louis can only do so much by himself” 

After a while of absolute devastation with piles and piles of dead bodies. On some occasions separated pieces of limbs, Harry and Liam didn't run into a single soul. The place could have been mistaken to be deserted if it wasn't for the occasional explosion from within. Who causing it and making the building shake like it was. Harry had no clue. 

Harry stared at the back of Liam’s head, who was leading them insisting that Harry wasn't in any state of mind to do so. Which Harry completely disagreed-- he was perfectly fine. Well if one didn't count Harry’s out of control emotions, out of focused mind and small painful flashbacks of memories that aren't his. Yeah he was completely in control.

Which is why he didn't notice when he started to lead and walk ahead of Liam. Which is why he turned and didn't see what was at the end of the hallway until Liam cursed. Grabbing him by the back of his shirt making his eyes widen as Liam drags him inside the first open room they found closing it behind him and glaring at Harry with an intensity he didn't knew he possessed. 

“What the fuck---” Harry started to question but was cut off by Liam rushing to where he was and putting his hand over his mouth, instantly making Harry’s words get stuck on his throat as his eyes widen even more.

“Would you just shut---” Liam started to say before he when deadly silent as he looked behind them going white. Harry turned expecting to see something gruesome of some kind but what he found was an ordinary lab room like the ones he stumble into as he was running away with Zayn. 

Yet there was something in the corner of the room-- a shadow. Harry crooked his head to the side moving to get closer to it but he halted when he felt Liam’s hand over his forearm, finger digging on his skin.

“Don't” he whispers making Harry look back at Liam who had his eyes strain on the shadow, eyes wide and full of fear as he started to back up. Dragging Harry along with him which is exactly when the building started to shake again. Another explosion coming from within making Harry loses his footing and hitting one of the lab beds next to him alerting the shadow of their presence.

“Run!” Liam shouts breaking the silence as he pulls Harry away from the room at the same time the shadow moves in an inhumanly way towards them. Harry turns not looking back despite the knowledge that whatever that shadow is would be on them in seconds. 

Which is why he expects what happens next. 

He feels his body launch forward as he gasps using the momentum of the fall to turn and claw at whoever was on top of him. Yet he does not make contact with anything, but he does feel something cold. And when he opens his eyes, he sees the red glowing eyes of a low rated demon without any humanly form. 

He knows right away he's in deep trouble, low rated demons are harmless unless they want a human form and by the looks of it this one wanted Harry’s. 

Harry gasps as he feels his body go numb and unresponsive as the hands of the demon soaked through his chest--- like they were becoming one. 

Then as the thing was going to open his mouth, an inhuman scream comes out instead as it starts to burn from the contact he had with Harry, and from the middle of its chest and what looked like a knife piercing its shadow form.

Harry clenches his eyes shut as the thing bursts in flames and ashes fall on him. But he was quick to open his eyes to see Niall over him, a dagger right where the demon use to be. 

Harry stares at him even as he grabs Liam’s offered had standing up, he glances around and see a bloodbath from where Liam had been pulling him away from. 

He looks back at Niall who is breathing hard, staring--- more like glaring at Harry as he focuses on them.

“Why the fuck are you still here!?!” Niall shouts but Harry eyes focused at his right arm which was burned gruesomely so and his ripped shirt but from underneath it Harry could see it was the same as his right arm. Harry also noted that Niall was using and favoring his left side. 

“We came to help--” Liam started to say but Niall snorted looking annoyed as he glare at them even more.

“Much help you are. You lot would have been killed if I didn't come along” Niall glare yet there was an undertone of panic reflected on his eyes. 

“I was busy with the--- what were they even? Zombies?” Liam asked as Harry stared at him surprised. _When did this happen?_

“Mutated humans” Niall answered but moves closer to them a thoughtful look on his face as he stares at Harry a bit to hard. “Whats wrong with him?” 

“He's been out of it since Louis placed him on my care --- I'm not quite sure whats going on with him. Speaking of which I presume you know where Louis is right?” Liam asked as Harry stared around them, half listening as they exchange information. _Something feels off._

“His scent is---” Niall says making Harry’s head snap to look at him with an intensity that even surprise Harry himself. Niall’s eyes widen as he stared at Harry but shaked his head unable to meet his eyes suddenly as he lowers them for a second before he cursed looking back up to Liam determinedly

“I know where Louis is-- what do you take me for. I've been trying to get to him for ages but these fucking things keep appearing---” 

“What happen to your arm?” Liam interrupts worry as he steps closer reaching for Niall’s arm but halting letting his arms fall back with a glance in Harry’s direction making Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Its nothing-- I had worst” he comments at the same time Harry’s senses picked on something making him straightens head rolling to the side as he takes a deep breath, Harry feels his eyes flashed yet an immense pain soon followed making him haunched on himself. Going unnoticed by Liam or Niall. 

“Have you notice how you been talking for a few minutes and nothing has shown up--- and on our way here Liam and I didn't stumble into anyone until you?” Harry found himself saying as he clenches one eye feeling his bones shift restlessly and for a second he swears he feels them shift out of place. His brain working in override yet his thoughts were to unfocused for him to even latch into. 

“I--- yeah” Niall said straightening as well as he sharply looked around them.

“Wondered why?” Harry asked discreetly rubbing his forearm as he feels the bones shift under his skin again. _What was going on?_

“He knows your coming Harry--- fuck Harry what the fuck are you doing--- this is another trap of his isn't it?” Liam panics as he stares at Harry with wide eyes as Harry turns to look at him feeling his eyes flash again yet he feels an odd movement underneath his eyes as he clenches them. The odd feeling in his chest combining with an unknown, indescribable emotion-- it was strange. He felt present but his mind wasn't completely registering what was going on yet somehow a part of his brain knew. The smaller wolf part of his brain understood what it meant and fail to communicate it to Harry, subconsciously and instinctively acting on its own. 

“I knew I shouldn't have let you convinced me-- look at you, you can't even focus!” Liam screeches making Harry growl softly underneath his breath startling the three of them. 

“I dont think thats whats happening right now Liam” Niall says as he takes some cautious steps back making Liam looking at him eyes wide. 

“I---” Harry starts to say yet his interrupted by a very brusk shift of his bones and a burning so strong in the middle of his chest that it left him breathless. He feels his eyes flash again yet his left eye burned with an intensity that made Harry whimper as he brought up his hand to cover it. 

“I need Louis” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm severely unhappy with this chapter, but I realize is not going to get any better than this. So enjoy I guess sorry for the long wait 
> 
> Unedited -not beta yet-

“And to think you were better than me” Zayn taunts as the first punch glanced Louis chin, to late he notice it was feigned when the second punched hit him on the gut. Body curling forward, Louis stumbled back as his hands rose to grasp his stomach. 

His vision clouded over yet he manage to jumped back landing in a crouch position, putting a bit of distance between them two. Louis spitted the blood on his mouth feeling his insides completely destroy the healing process taking twice as long to start than usual. Head cloudy, and unfocused from hunger and fatigued. 

“Only a coward would do what you’ve done in order to win” Louis hisses out eyes flickering around the room to see the damage they had created. Zayn chuckled cruelly as he rose up his hand gesturing all around him. Making Louis bared his fangs 

“Look around you Louis, I'm winning here!” He taunts yet fail to notice how visibly hurt he himself truly was. Louis gave him a cruel smile, fangs piercing his lips as he pushes forward movement fast. In one swift strike Louis kicks out, leg making contact with Zayn’s middle using that same momentum to turn, lowering and kicking underneath Zayn’s legs making him lose his footing. 

Without wasting any time Louis kicked a nearby boulder into the air turning his body just so. At the right time Louis tips his body backwards, hands landing flat onto the floor as he lifts his legs upwards in one fluid motion. Right leg making contact with the back of the boulder in mid air, feeling his leg dislocate yet he pays it no mind throwing it at Zayn. Who doesn't see it coming raising his hand to shield himself. 

Louis lands losing his footing, crouching once again breath coming a little bit more elaborated ignoring the intense pain coming from his right leg as he concentrates on Zayn who curses. Eyes flashing and the boulder disintegrating to bits. 

“You’ll regret doing that Tomlinson” Zayn warns as little streaks of red lighting appear on his upper arm and that's all the warning Louis gets before he literally explodes.

Louis curses lowering his head, his back curving as his wings break skin in a matter of seconds curling over his body in protection. Louis raises his hand to shield his face from the heat and blood that falls over him at the movement. 

Louis was preoccupied with the excruciating pain that the move caused him that he _almost_ didn't feel the hand that pierces his damage wing making him flinched his wings back gasping in pain but the hand doesn't stop. It continues to his right shoulder, the body following the hand coming impossible close as Louis flashes his eyes opened. The white’s of Louis eyes disappearing as an animalistic hiss escapes the back of his throat. 

Dark eyes lock with blue as Zayn smirks hand catching on fire as it pierces skin. Louis doesn't - _can't_ \- think an animalist need to protect himself coming over him as his left hand shift, grabbing Zayn's by the neck ignoring that the movement makes the hand dig deeper into his shoulder. 

Louis feels his claws dig into soft skin and before he realize what he was doing he was pushing forward teeth sinking into skin. Yet when he moves back he doesn't releases the skin, hearing skin tear makes sick delight come over him. 

Zayn flinches back headbutting Louis to make him release, jumping back when he does. Louis hisses yet raises a hand catching an arrow mid flight eyes flickering over Zayn's shoulder to see Tara standing there with a determined gazed. 

Then there was a _click_ coming from the arrow making Louis eyes flicker back to the arrow to late realizing what the sound meant as it exploded in his hand. 

 

**Early Europe**

**_5th to 4th Century BC_ **

 

“Louis” a male voice calls out, startling the boy from his pensive thoughts. A flash of fear making its way into his system before it vanished as soon as it came. 

Louis turns his head towards the source of the sound, feign calmness until he recognized the raven black hair of Zayn who made his way towards him smiling like he never had before. 

Louis watches him until he came to a stop, knees touching the side of the fountain where Louis was currently sitting cross leg. Louis peers up at Zayn not moving from his position, lazily blinking while Zayn peer down at him, ignoring that they were both incredible close. 

“You resemble a cat” Zayn finally breaks the silence making Louis crook his head to the side not expecting the comparison “and you're also the only Undead I know that likes to seat under the sun” 

“It's better than being inside the palace” Louis shrugs looking back down into the fountain, turning his head away from Zayn who doesn't move a muscle. Louis is very aware of that.

“At least it hurts less” Louis adds, eyes zero in on the fishes inside the fountain ignoring Zayn who tenses at the mention of the situation that shouldn't be spoken. 

There was a tense silence where Louis goes back to watching the water unknowingly making Zayn unsure how to processed without making a mistaken that will end in overstepping his grounds. 

“I’ll come back later” Zayn excuses himself for lack of knowledge of what to do, breaking the silence between the two. He turns to go but gets stop by Louis’s hand shooting up, grabbing him by the wrist and successfully stopping Zayn’s movements who turns to see Louis attention was backed on him. Eyes wide and if he didn't know any better fearful. 

“No wait, I apologize-- I’m-- just feeling a bit off today. Please tell me what you came for” Louis stares up at him smiling encouragingly yet the smile never reaches his eyes something Zayn was used to seeing. Zayn returns sighing feeling a bit unsure if he was doing the right thing but felt unable to do anything else after being the sole focus of Louis. 

“I got assigned to scouting” Zayn said sheepishly sitting down on by the fountain deciding to bite the bullet once and for all. Making Louis blinked surprised having not expected that but soon a bright smile bloomed on his lips. 

“Z congrats! This is fantastic!” Louis brightly shouts jumping into Zayn's arms who expects the hug steading them both so they don't fall in or off.  Louis pushes off but not by much staring at his friend with a manic grin seeing it be mirror by Zayn.

“I know how much you being trying to raise the ranks ever since I’ve turn of age. And you finally did it! To a Scouter no less!” Louis says excitedly not moving back from his position despite his body urging to put some distance between them two.  

“Well I can't be your Gentleman of the Bedchamber and Guard forever especially now that you don't need me anymore. Hell Louis you were a lot stronger as a child than a mere Immortal like myself, so I still don't understand why you needed me. Now if I were a Scouter I could search for those breaking the rules and find uncounted for Undead’s” Zayn dismisses his position right away making Louis roll his eyes good naturedly. 

Louis knew how unfit Zayn felt in his position despite that it was the _only_ reason Zayn was chosen to be one of the few Witches/Warlocks to be chosen to become an Immortal. A high position to be in, despite him being what it's consider the glorified caretaker of Louis. 

 

As Legends foretold Immortal’s were creations from witches to match the vampirism form back when the witches and the Undead were sworn enemies. Some would say that there were only a select few that were not. 

Silas a powerful Witch created the Elixir of Immortality, which is also known as the Immortality Spell. In hopes of surpassing the vampirism ultimate form. However it didn't go as plan, she was discovered by the King before she could go ahead a test and improve her Elixir. 

Some say that should have being the end of that but alas it was not. The Elixir of Immortality was tested by the Witches inside the castle in hopes of understanding the type of magic use in creating such a powerful spell. 

Once its secrets were revealed the King decided that those same Witches and their families would train in the arts of dark magic to be chosen to become _the_ Immortals. Only a select few would be chosen and as fate would have it the choices were made purely on a need for someone that could be both a protector and a friend of the royal offsprings. 

Legends mention of how Immortals differ to Undead in many different ways, and yet were remarkably alike. The biggest of those differences between an Immortal and an Undead being that Immortals were still alive, rather than being undead like vampires. They also do not possess superhuman physical powers to the same level; however, they do possess far superior range of psychic abilities. 

 

 

“It still doesn't mean I won't miss you, tosser” Louis says hitting Zayn in the arm good naturedly making Zayn wince. “I’ve grown used to you, your family” 

“Hey, I won't disappear off the map Lou. I’ll be around just you know not doing your bidding anymore” Zayn chuckles as they both smiled losing their facades and letting their shoulders dropped, relaxing for the first time in ages. 

“As if you did before” 

 

**_Unknown Location_ **

**July 8, 2014: 12:50 pm**

 

If one looks at the dictionary it will tell you that the definition of friendship is a state of being friends; friendly relation or attachment to a person. In retrospect that all sounds nice, but that does not cover the fact that true friendship is a relation that can survive the test of time and remain unconditional. 

Honestly, Liam could’ve easily have thrown the towel in the moment he realised what Harry was, or when he discovered Harry’s unhealthy obsession with the Undead. Instead he decided to stick with him even when he realize how stubborn the boy was. In retrospect he had this coming from the beginning. They all did. 

“Liam hurry up!” Niall shouted from ahead having lowered his speed as to not lose Liam or Harry who had wolf out a few minutes ago. Liam stumble a little but Niall’s hold on him tighten. 

Liam should have known better than to let himself be convinced that staying was honorable. Honestly what the hell were they thinking they should have left this to the professionals a.i Louis and get as far away from here as possible as Louis commanded. You know like any sane person would have done yet he got stuck with a stubborn werewolf and a weak resolve against said werewolf. 

Harry turned growling and even fuming at the mouth like a madmen ahead of them. Something was wrong with his brother and Liam had a feeling they were soon going to find out.

Next thing he knew Harry transform from wolf to manwolf all while crying out bloody murder making both Liam and Niall -who stood by watching in horror- shuddering at the sight. 

When it was all over Harry stopped, body going motionless making Liam take some steps forward but was halted by Niall who rose up his hand. Eyes never leaving Harry. 

“What's--” Liam began to question but stopped abruptly when Niall shouted and pushed him out of the way. Disorienting him completely yet he heard an explosion coming from his right which made him raise his hand automatically shielding them from the exploding rubble. 

Liam snapped his eyes open just in time to see Harry jumped into the massive hole he apparently made on the wall. Liam felt himself be pulled by the wrist by Niall who hurried them towards the hole coughing at the dust and smoke that came from within the room. 

Liam’s eyes cleared just in time to see Harry launched himself at a raven haired figure with an immense amount of force. From the corner of his eyes he sees something move making his attention go to it yet Niall pulls at his arm saying something while walking further into the room.

“--- hurt! We have to go help him!” Niall shouts desperately looking to the left. Liam follow his line of sight just to see Louis laying there motionless between human and his vampirism form. 

There was an explosion from the right while Liam and Niall rush towards Louis not before Liam looked toward the source of the sound to see Harry pinning the raven haired man against the wall who in turned had fire coming out off his hands which seemed to go unnoticed by a snarling Harry. 

Niall kneeled next to Louis careful not to touched the severely burned wings, Louis didn't steer not even when Niall took what looked like an arrow from his hand. 

“You infuriating pest” Someone roars making Liam look away from the severe burns towards the source of the voice just in time to see the raven hair boy hit a snarling Harry across the snout with so much force that it made Harry fall meters away. Yet Harry got up right away crouching down in a defensive position between them and the raven haired man. The man stops taking notice of the position as well and suddenly pushes his head back laughing. 

“You're defending him!?! You think a miserable excuse of werewolf can defend him against me?!?” He said looking gleeful yet beaten up, making Liam noted all the places where he was hurt and it seemed that Louis didn't hesitate at all while fighting him which means if Louis was unconscious right now then they stood no chance. 

“Zayn” Niall murmurs making Liam look away from Harry. Liam raises an eyebrow in question but Niall doesn't pay him any mind, staring angrily at the raven haired man with clenched fists. 

“I created you!” Zayn bawl making Liam attention return to him just to see Harry circulating him, much like a hunter does its prey. “Everything you are today is because of me. You should thank me for the things I’ve done for you instead here you are defending the very men that abandon you decades ago!” 

Harry launches again, this time making contact teeth sinking into Zayn's left leg when he tried to jump away. Then Niall appeared behind him, daggers clenched tight as he slashes across his back in a fluent movement, Harry throwing Zayn across the room not giving Zayn an opening to counter attack, snarling mouth fuming with so much angered that he didn't seemed human for a second. 

Liam looks dumbfounded unsure as to when Niall even moved, seeing Niall jumped back behind Harry yet still maintaining his distance from the wolf. Liam looks down towards Louis placing his hand over his wound, softly chanting the spells he knew that would heal Louis the fastest. Because even as it seemed that Harry and Niall had the upper hand, he knew it wasn't going to last long. And for once Liam wished he wasn't always right.

“I’ve grown tired of this” Zayn said voice sounding void of emotion making alarm bells ring in Liam’s head as he looks back up towards them just in time to see Harry collapse on the floor and Niall fly crashing against the wall like he weighs nothing. Harry releases a distressing whined  as Zayn walks towards Harry not once taking his eyes away from him. Liam’s eyes flicker towards Niall to see him trying to stand but his left leg seems to be failing him. 

“Stay down slave” Zayn commands eyes flickering towards Niall momentarily who in returned hisses fang bared in answer but doesn't move.  

Liam watches Zayn kneel in front of a very tortured looking Harry who still growls despite the pain he seems to be in despite not having anything physically hurting him. Which made Liam question what Zayn was doing to him.

“Your loyalty is admirable Styles, I’ve watched you for months now. Study you and seeing the way you’ve reacted towards the tests I’ve given you has being quite frankly entertaining to no end. But you honestly thought that a Werewolf who can barely defend himself and needs to rely on an Undead’s protection could defeat an Immortal like myself? Someone whose very gene was design to go against a vampirism form?” Zayn spoke calmly not minding the blood trailing down his leg from the wound that Harry created. Zayn rose up a hand lifting Harry’s heavy werewolf face easily. 

“You might have forgotten this but I have already killed you once Styles and quite easily I might add. I don't want you dead really, I just want you to obey. You’ve one of my best experiments, one of my most successful one at that. You're at the beginning stages of turning into a Hybrid, one created by Louis Tomlinson himself with royal blood running through your veins.” Zayn gripped tighten on Harry jaw making Harry whined, eyes glimpsing towards Louis momentarily “so obey or I’ll make you obey by melting down every single brain cell inside that head of yours. Which I really don't need” 

Liam and Niall watched in horror as Harry slowly starts to shift back to his wolf form abandoning his manwolf one, body slowly relaxing and unfolding. Eyes glancing towards Louis making Liam take a sharp breath in. He wouldn't do what Liam think his doing, not to protect Louis. Not after everything that's being done already! 

“You can't fucking giving up!” Niall shrieks outrage voicing out Liam’s thoughts as he tries once again to stand but seems to be physically unable to. Making Liam wonder if the wounds he saw on Niall’s body before had anything to do with him being unable to stand or if Zayn was doing the something to him like he was doing to Harry.

Liam abruptly ends his chant yet doesn't look away from the scene in front of him because this can't happened. He won't allow this to happen. 

Just when Liam goes to open his mouth to release a force of energy Harry does something so incredibly odd that freezes everyone in their tracks.

Harry once he's on his wolf form pushes his head back so quick that it doesn't give any time for Zayn to react who had stepped back momentarily allowing room for Harry to changed from his manwolf to his wolf form, releasing a very loud howled that  made everyone’s ears start to ring. Liam sees Zayn wince in pain, growling at Harry making fire appear at his hand. Liam sees Zayn kick Harry across the face yet Harry doesn't stop in fact he gets even louder which makes no sense until… it does.

One moment Liam is staring at Harry being kicked then dust starts flying around making Liam cover his face to shield himself but lowered his hand when he hears someone hit the wall forcefully, coming from Harry’s direction. Liam blinks away the dust on his eyes to see none other than Louis Tomlinson standing were Zayn once was fangs and claws out. Right between Zayn and Harry who had shifted all the way back to human formed. He sees Louis whole body make a defeated movement, straggling to the side a bit. 

“Wait--- how-- when?” Liam starts to question turning to look towards an equally surprise Niall who deflated looking relieved and losing his pained expression standing and limping over towards Liam. 

“I take a quick nap and you think you’ve won” Louis comments while he shifts more in front of Harry who was now on his human form, standing slowly placing his hand over Louis back discretely trying to steady himself and Louis. Liam could have sworn he saw Louis lean back towards the touched. And Harry’s shoulders drop in relief. 

“Lou---” Harry starts to say but get interrupted by Zayn.

“I’m so sick of you intervening where it doesn't concern you Tomlinson!” Zayn screeches standing from between the rubble. Suddenly the wind inside the room picks up, becoming visible as it raises rocks and dust from all around them. 

“Anything that concerns my mate concerns me” Louis growls out making Liam and Niall gasp. Liam turns to look at Niall who was already looking at him.

“Did you know this!?!” They both ask at the same time, both staring shell shock at one another until their attention was caught once again by the men in front of them.

“You always got in the way, everything always had to be yours and go your way. Everyone always wanted you! You who are nothing but a coward and a self righteous used fuck toy who is destined to be nothing but your father's bitch” Zayn cries out hands raising higher as literal lightning comes out from within the dust storm inside the room. Making Harry who was watching it all with wide eyes, half shift crouching down preparing for a fight. Yet Liam notes how he does not fully go into his wolf nor manwolf form, leaving parts of his body very human. Only his claws and eyes changing despite the very obvious visible painful shifts of his bones underneath his skin. Like his body was undergoing a change but not being able to fully do it. 

“Despite that she always wanted you! Even at the end she always believed in you. But all you really cared about was yourself and this boy! This good for nothing piece off--”

“Stop the theatrics Malik!” Louis spits out face constricted in anger as he launches at Zayn followed by Harry who doesn't fully transforms yet is agile enough to use Louis attacks as an opening, relaying full heartedly on reflexes and trust that Louis will help block any of the hints directed towards him. 

What follows next is something Liam never thought he would ever see in his lifetime. A Werewolf and Undead swiftly joined as one fighting side by side. It was a blurred of movements and claws. On occasion lighting strikes and fire balls which made Liam raise his hand in hopes of protecting himself and Niall from any stray hit. 

“How long do you think either of them can keep this up?” Liam asked when he sees Harry get hit hard enough to make him straggle back coughing out blood but is swiftly protected by Louis who quickly kicks and hits Zayn from behind in a blur of movement. What looked like a handgun gripped tight on his right hand, and if he didn't know any better he could have sworn blue lightning appeared around it. 

“Not for long” Niall inputs making Liam glance towards him in question. Making Niall elaborate eyes watchful and calculative. 

“Louis movements are sloppy, he can't use his handgun for long before he loses feeling of his arm and he keeps faltering after every hit Harry receives. Harry is using half his power and not fully transforming. Despite him transitioning into a Hybrid he doesn't seemed to have gained any power in fact he looks even weaker than before. Who knows how long he’ll have the use of his wolf's body before he cant access it anymore because the transition was complete and even then he’ll have to wait to be able to use his new Hybrid Werewolf form. At it seems he's already almost up to the that point, the obvious shift of bones underneath his skin clue enough. When that happens Harry’s power would momentarily be out of the equation, I can't really stand in a fight against Zayn and your powers are no real match against an Immortal. Which would leave Louis,  and given his current form and mental state he would stand no chance against Zayn. So the moment Harry loses momentum and the use of his abilities, everything would fall like a domino effect.” 

“How the hell is Zayn able to receive so much damage and still be standing!” Liam frowns because no matter how much Louis and Harry claws at him, Zayn seems to be able to stand right back up without a hitch. Despite his bleeding he keeps moving like if he was perfectly fined. 

“There’s gotta be some type of dark magic at play here” Liam murmurs to himself eyes searching the room in hopes of finding anything to help. _Anything!_ He wasn't picky, he just wanted to help.

That's when he sees her, the women with the bow and arrows. Raising her hand and taking aimed at Harry and then it clicks. She’s helping Zayn, Liam doesn't know how but he knows for a fact that she is behind Zayn somehow being able to stand severe damage. 

Liam’s eyes locked on the bow, chanting low to himself and with one swift move of his wrist the bow disintegrated making the girl blinked. Eyes searching the room for who had caused it until her her locked with Liam, eyes suddenly darkening. Liam didn't give her any time to do anything turning his attention towards Harry and Louis.

“Louis to your right!” Liam shouts making Louis head sharply turn towards her direction, blue eyes locking with a new target. 

 

**Werewolf Kingdom**

**Location:**

**_1,000 Miles from Nearest Human Town_ **

 

“I've grown tired of this” Louis said halting his movements. Right after both Zayn and he had collided. Little droplets of blood pooling on the ground, Louis right hand being the source. The strong stench of blood clouding the air around them. 

Zayn drops forward coughing, both men facing away from each other. One of them unmoving as he stared up at the sky. The other sounding worst by the second, a horrid sound coming from his mouth as he tries to breath but fails to do so. 

The airs feels thick and humid, the wind around them being the only sound that reached Louis ears. His fingers twitches, eyes burning yet he blinks it away. 

He brings his hand into view, examining the crimson liquid running through his fingers. His eyes focused on the self inflicted puncture wound among the red stain. Moonlight severely hiding the amount of it all. 

“What- did you do” Someone coughs out, voice sounding destroy. Making Louis looks away from his hand turning his head towards the sound to see Zayn completely double over vomiting red. 

Louis turns, walking towards Zayn strands of hair falling over his eyes. Fingers twitching by his side once again, more droplets falling by his feet as he stops. Looking down at what he once called his friend. 

Zayn eyes focused on Louis shoes, face turning slowly to look up at Louis exposing the state of his face to Louis who kneels in front of him. Eyes cold. 

Louis takes in the blood trailing down Zayn’s lips and eyes. Making a truly frightening contrast among some of his bruises that don't seemed to heal. 

“Have you ever wondered why father wanted my blood to a point that he didn't care of the consequences?” Louis questions crooking his head to the side, eyes fixed on Zayn who coughs once again, more blood escaping his mouth. 

“Have you ever heard of the Legends of those of us that could turned their eyes red? Did you ever learn why?” Louis continues ignoring the glare that Zayn sends his way, as he collapses even more breathing getting heavier. 

Louis brings his hand into view again, watching with void eyes the puncture wound seeing his own blood run through his fingers. Yet instead of falling into the grass below them as gravity commands he sees his blood make an upward ascend circulating his wrist and fingers much like a snake. 

Louis locks eyes with Zayn who gasps as he sees the once blue eyes now turned completely red, the whites of his eyes gone blankness taking its place. “My blood can grant you power or can be my greatest weapon. I’m the only descendant of the _First_ that still has this power, a power that was kept a secret among the royal Kingdom. Only the King and Queen having knowledge that it even exists.” Louis explains eyes transfix in the pattern his blood was making as it mixed with Zayn’s. 

Zayn makes another choking sound making Louis look back towards him, Louis looks down finding the wound he made on his stomach the moment they collided with one another. Louis not having being harmed yet, he was able to use that exact moment to have access to Zayn’s weakest link and easiest target. That would allowed his blood to infect Zayn’s blood stream much like a virus entering his system through an object in this case his hand that pierced through. 

“We were once friends you and I. I thought of you dearily, you were like a brother and sometimes even more than that. You were more of a family than any of my own ever was. I---” Louis trails off seeing Zayn’s eyes roll back on their sockets as he completely collapses hands losing their strength. 

“I didn't want to do this Zayn, why have you made me do this to you. Why did you betray me and the race that helped raise you. Why would you target such an innocent soul and a race that were nothing but peaceful creatures. I don't understand--” Louis felt his voice shake as he hears Zayn’s heart rate slowed. Louis looks down at his hands once again, clenching his fingers together as he takes a deep breath. Ignoring the burning in the back of his eyes. 

“I hope you find it in you to forgive me for this--” Louis wetly laughs despite no tears having left his eyes, voice shaky “god you told me not to hold back, that you wanted to see me in action. I did as you told me, I---” 

“Fuck---” Louis stands looking away from his almost dead friend “I hope we see each other in the afterlife, I hope you finally find peace” 

With that he flashes off, not waiting for the last remaining beats of his friend heart before it never beats again. 

 

**_Unknown Location_ **

**July 8, 2014: 3:45 pm**

 

“Louis to your right!” Someone shout making Louis head sharply turned, eyes locking with Tara. 

Without even thinking about it he found himself turning and taking aimed. Handgun raising and fingers squeezing the trigger before anyone even had any chance to stop him. Tara seeing this coming ducked out of the way, bullet only grazed her shoulder. Hitting the wall behind her.

Louis grabs Harry by the waist before he could attack Zayn again, jumping a few feet away. Harry releases a surprised sound at the touched but goes willingly. Zayn stopping momentarily as Tara laughs. 

“You missed!” She shouts happily, Zayn turning to look at her with an eyebrow raised. Louis in returned gave a small smile making Harry crook his head to the side unsure as to what he missed.

“I don't miss” Louis mumbles eyes flickering towards Tara, squeezing his handgun. Feeling a spark run up his arm at the same time the wall where the bullet hit exploded. Making Tara shout surprised looking confused, hands gripping her shoulder as a spark of electricity appears from her wound and just like the wall explodes. Making her arm useless. Yet it still doesn't make Zayn any weaker. Which only means that...

“You're holding back Tomlinson” Zayn taunts making everyone turned to look back towards him. 

“Fuck would he ever shut--” Harry starts to curse but halts when Zayn’s continued.

“You think I haven't notice how much you're holding back from this fight Tomlinson!?! I fought you once, I know what you can do” Zayn says charging at him, Louis raising his hand to block his hit moving back Zayn following him easily. Their eyes locked. Harry unable to joined the fight because of the speed they were both fighting in. 

“What are you so afraid off? The pact shouldn't have made you unable to use that power.” He keeps taunting making Louis grit his teeth together as he keeps blocking Zayn never stopping. 

“Is it because your scare? You're scared to show them who you really are!?! The kind of monster you really are!” Zayn shouts almost maniacally jumping back and standing a few feet away from them. Raising his hands invitingly making Louis growled right eye twitching in anger. 

“Are you scare to show your precious Werewolf that you aren't as harmless as you claim to be?” Zayn locks eyes with Louis daring him to do it, making Louis hand clenched “do it! Show them who Louis Tomlinson really is!” 

“Are you holding back Louis?” Harry asked honestly, staring at Louis with no judgement even if he were to say he was in fact holding back something told him Harry wouldn't give him trouble over it and that was just wrong. Because that wasn't the Harry he knew, which meant he must he exhausted more than just physically. How long did they really have before Harry collapses on him. 

And just like that it was as if the little restrained he had banished. He found himself standing, demour changing completely ignoring how Niall curses loudly shouting for Harry to joined them NOW. To get as far away from Louis. 

“You want the real me Malik?” Louis asked voice deadly calmed fingers twitching by his side as Zayn smirks eyes shining 

“So it shall be” Louis mutters eyes flickering to Harry who is frowning confused not moving despite Niall’s urging him too. 

Before anyone had the time to even blink, Louis was in front of Harry who startle visibly eyes locking with blue who were starting to turned red, the whites disappearing. Harry’s eyes flickered between Louis eyes as Louis raises a hand up to his chin, with his pointer finger raising Harry’s head slightly. 

Harry frowns unsure where this was going but also fully aware of what was to follow. He saw Louis opened his mouth showing him his fangs and all doubts were erased from his mind as Harry found himself completely exposing his neck to Louis who not wasting any time his razor teeth slicing through the skin without resistance, penetrating deep into the flesh of his neck as they cut through the thin blood vessels. As the scarlet fluid flicked onto Louis tongue, he moaned along with Harry who gasped as Louis latched onto the wound with his entire mouth and began to greedily suck upon it. Yet as soon as it started he detached leaving Harry feeling hazy and disoriented. 

Louis licked his lips as they locked eyes again and Harry gasped when he was crimson red eyes instead of Louis vibrant blue. Harry goes to open his mouth but feels Louis lips ghost on his for a split second before he completely moves back. 

“Now hide” Louis whispers to Harry eyes flickering to the two boys behind them signalling Harry were to go without saying a word. 

Harry turned listening for once doing as instructed a little bit dazed by the fast exchange that couldn't have being longer than a few minutes. 

Louis bites his own wrist turning to look at Zayn who looked furious that he wasn't fast enough to stop Louis. Louis smirks feeling his blood flow upwards ignoring the laws of physics, droplets falling on the destroyed floor moving unnaturally. 

Louis sees them from the corner of his eyes moving erratically having being called by the flowing blood. 

“I won't let you--” Zayn growls as he charges making Louis look up from his hand, smirk in place. 

With a swift flick of his wrist Louis eyes sharpened as Zayn approaches. 

“Kneel” Louis orders eyes glowing red making Zayn halt, body trembling as he tsks. 

“I won't let you do this to me a second time!” Zayn shouts “I’m stronger now” 

Zayn’s hand catches on fire and the other has electrical lighting strikes as he somehow breaks the power Louis has over him. Hand raised to hit Louis who halts it by gripping his clenched fits like it was nothing, blood flowing from his wound like snakes around his raised hand. 

“You wanted the real me Zaynie, right?” Louis taunts voice cruel as he clenches his hand around Zayn’s knuckles making his eye widen bringing his other hand up towards Louis stomach. 

Louis flickers his other wrist to the side and the blood that was moving erratically raised from the floor like two bullets piercing Zayn’s armed like it was made of rubber. 

“Now kneel” Louis once again order making Zayn’s whole body trembled as it followed instruction despite the pure hate being reflected behind Zayn’s eyes. 

“I will not---” Zayn curses voice sounding strain as his eyes flicker down to the blood sliding down his armed with purpose Louis eyes hard and cold. 

“Be killed again by the same trick!” Zayn growls making Louis crook an eyebrow but then something explodes distracts him long enough to look away. In that split second Zayn uses that chance of no longer having those piercing red eyes restricting him to raised up from his position, grabbing a knife and sliding Louis cheek making him jumped back startle. 

Louis staggered back, surprise that Tara still had enough energy to create such an explosion, he raises his right hand to his burning cheek his blood flowing like it normally would which was wrong--- 

“What did you do!?” Louis growls looking away from his fingers to see Zayn smirking. 

“Siren venom has many uses Louis” he says as he jumps towards Louis who raises his hand blocking the hit just as fast frustrating Louis to a point that he really was going to lose control.

“I've grown tired of this!” Louis growls clenching his teeth together hissing back at Zayn who looked entirely to pleased to see Louis so frustrated which needed to stop. 

Louis halts grabbing one of Zayn’s punches in mid air and in one flowed motion throws him across the room, eyes glowing red as he feels himself growled from the back of his throat. Fits clench, his entire body shifting once again to his very damaged true formed making everything around them shake. Louis back arches as his wings break through skin roughly and bloody. His wings looking a bit deformed and burned in places as he feels his body double over, hand coming to rest on top of the broken marble floor. Blood splatter all over-- his blood. 

“Was that it? Was that supposed to impressed me Tomlinson all you’ve shown me is how truly damaged you are!” Zayn gloats wiping blood from the corner of his mouth as he rose from the rumble into which Louis throw him. 

Louis sees them through the corner of his eyes, shaking, launching forward, hissing having being drowned by him. Louis eyes flicker to where Harry is seeing him leaning forward worriedly, eyes still looking dazed and a bit feverish. His face ghostly paled ignoring Niall who seemed to be forcely holding him in place safely behind Liam’s forcefield. 

He doesn't know if it will be enough, he doesn't know if Harry will not be harmed as well-- he doesn't know! 

“Why are you hesitating Louis? Have you finally ran out of tricks!?” Louis hears Zayn taunt again, overpowering Louis second thoughts. 

“Niall break it now!” Louis hears himself say voice sounding not of his own yet he sees Niall hesitate momentarily before the bottle he had at hand shatters as it hits the floor. The bottle he gave him when they entered the underground facility, the one he told him not to break if he didn't want Louis to lose all of his senses. 

It was now shatter to pieces in the floor, there was no turning back anymore. The air started to vibrate-- Louis only hoped was that he could control what was to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr masterpost [here ](http://astrallypunk.tumblr.com/post/125578443132/legends-are-real-larry-stylinson-supernatural)
> 
> Like and follow[ me on tumblr](http://astrallypunk.tumblr.com/) for comments and any questions you might have
> 
> beta by H
> 
>   **WARNING**  
>  **Story belongs to me and should not be translated/reposted anywhere without my written permission**


End file.
